La sangre en nuestras venas Dramione JK ROWLING Harry Potter
by Shelda
Summary: Intentaré recrear lo que Rowling no nos contó (pero pasó!) entre Draco y Hermione mientras nos mostraba la vida de Harry. Intentaré serle lo mas fiel posible creando un equilibrio coherente entre películas y libros. Por otro lado me gustará descubrir si aun hay gente que como yo, sigue adorando esta saga y en concreto esta pareja en 2017! Muchas gracias por leerme!
1. Capítulo 1: Conociéndose

Tras el primer encuentro de Draco Malfoy y Harry Potter en la tienda de túnicas, entró una chica de estatura media con el pelo largo, rizado y enmarañado. Vestía de manera peculiar para estar en el callejón Diagon, Malfoy rápidamente se dio cuenta de ello, pues para el la apariencia era... demasiado importante. La chica contempló la túnica y se acerco tan repentinamente que Malfoy se tambaleo sobre el escabel sorprendido y un poco avergonzado.

-¡Hola! Soy Hermione Granger, esa túnica... eres alumno de Hogwarts de primer año, ¿Verdad? Yo... –Hermione elevó tanto el tono de voz que Madame Malkin les miró por un segundo para comprobar que todo iba bien, soltó una risita y siguió anotando en su pergamino. Malfoy interrumpió a Hermione avergonzado moviendo las manos rápidamente.

-Shhhh! No hace falta gritar... si... soy alumno obviamente, soy Draco Malfoy.

Hermione sonrojada, extendió su mano para formalizar la presentación de forma educada mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento, a veces me emociono demasiado, estoy muy contenta de ser alumna de Howgarts, tu no? Mis padres querían que viniese aquí primero, aunque yo quería ir a comprar los libros de hechizos, deben ser súper interesantes... sabías que...

Malfoy desconectó, aun miraba su rostro fingiendo escuchar. Que pesada!... aunque... era muy guapa, pero no comprendía ese entusiasmo por todo lo mágico, a no ser que... no, que va, no podía ser muggle, a pesar de su ropa extraña y su forma de hablar, debía ser de una familia mágica, tenia que serlo... porque cuando estrecharon la mano y observo como se sonrojaba, sintió algo intenso... y no era asco, y eso solo podría sentirlo con alguien como el. De familia mágica.

-Listo señorito Malfoy! Aqui tiene. Dele recuerdos a su querida madre y dígale que no es necesario que me pague hoy mismo, ya sabe que aprecio sus visitas. –Malfoy asintió. Madame Malkin alargo los brazos con unas siete bolsas enormes en cada uno, Malfoy sonrió de lado y gritó– Dobby!

Hermione no comprendió, pero Madame Malkin no se movió, hasta que en cuestión de segundos una criatura apareció de la nada. Según las películas que Hermione había visto... Habría jurado que era una especie de gnomo. Este hizo una reverencia al niño y acto seguido cogió las bolsas de Madame Malkin. Hermione contemplo atónita como se las apañaba el gnomo, ya que las bolsas eran mas grandes que él, entonces se percató de que otras levitaban siguiéndole hasta la puerta. Madame Malkin volvió a la trastienda con toda normalidad. Por primera vez la niña se quedó sin palabras.

-Bueno –Dijo Malfoy–, supongo que... nos veremos en el tren no? o... en Howgarts... o... no se, adiós. –Le ofreció su mano a Hermione, que la miró sin cambiar su expresión de shock. Malfoy torció el gesto extrañado y Hermione corrió al mostrador para agarrar una pluma, dejándo al chico rubio con la mano extendida. Ella se sacó un librito del bolsillo, a Malfoy le pareció extraña pero no dijo nada al respecto, podía tratarse de un último modelo y no quería quedar mal. La chica se limitó a escribir algo en silencio, hasta que de nuevo, corrió junto a Malfoy y le entrego el papel.

-Ten, esta es mi dirección, yo... no tengo lechuza porque a mi madre le asustan... pero si me escribes podemos usar la tuya para comunicarnos hasta el día del tren, te parece bien? –Hermione sonrió muy colorada. Estaba entusiasmada por aprender mas del mundo mágico a través de aquel chico, que obviamente era de familia mágica y le estrechó la mano para despedirse.

-Claro... –Malfoy se guardo el papel sonriendo sorprendido de lo fácil que le resultaba llamar la atención de chicas guapas.

Al día siguiente Hermione despertó en su cama como si todo hubiese sido un sueño. Esa era la sensación que llevaba un mes presente en su vida. En el colegio de su ciudad ella siempre había sido una pringada a la que nadie hacía caso. No tenia amigas y desde luego nunca había sentido interés por ningún chico. Sin embargo el otro día en el Callejón Diagon conoció a muchas compañeras de curso que hacían sus compras y ademas... a aquel niño repipi de pelo casi blanco y sonrisa perfecta... tan guapo... Hermione se sonrojó y se levanto rápidamente como si alguien pudiese escuchar sus pensamientos. Se quedo apoyada sobre la mesa y miro el reloj.

-Vaya... las siete. Me he dormido.

Siempre solía levantarse a las seis y media para desayunar y sentirse productiva ayudando a sus padres en diversas tareas. Levantó la persiana y ahí estaba Dobby levitando, Hermione chilló fuerte y retrocedió hasta caer en la cama.

Se hizo el silencio hasta que se distinguieron unas rápidas pisadas. Una mujer, de apariencia similar a Hermione, entro en la habitación con expresión de horror, llevaba una bata y un cepillo de dientes cogido con la boca aun llena de pasta dentífrica. La mujer miró a Hermione sobre la cama sin poder hablar y le hizo un gesto de preocupación y desconcierto ya que, no veía nada raro en la habitación.

-Estoy bien mamá no ha sido nada, ya sabes... aun no me acostumbro... a algunas cosas –Ladeó la cabeza para que su madre entendiese por donde iban los tiros. La mujer comprendió, sonrió con matiz nostálgico, se puso la mano en el pecho aliviada y salió cerrando la puerta. Hermione contemplaba la ventana aun cerrada y ahora, sin Dobby al otro lado, sintiéndose enferma mental, susurró:

-Dobb...?. –Y casi lo lamentó ya que sin terminar el nombre, una pequeña nube de humo apareció sobre su cama y de repente el elfo calló a su lado.

-Hola señorita Gringer, esto debe ser para usted. –Dobby sacó un sobre de la tela que cubría su cuerpo y Hermione riéndose alargo la mano para recibirlo.

-Es Granger en realidad, encantada de conocerle Dobby. –Hermione se divertía con aquella situación hasta que el elfo con cara de horror comenzó a golpearse la cabeza contra el cabecero de su cama susurrando cosas que ella no podía comprender– NO! Dobby pare! No haga eso! Por que se golpea! Pare! –El elfo paró e hizo una reverencia aun bizqueando– Esta usted bien? –El elfo la contempló asustado, como si de una loca se tratase y susurró.

-Puedo... podría... me dejaría... usted retirarme? –Hermione sintió lástima.

-Claro Dobby, retírese. –No estaba acostumbrada a "permitir" que alguien se "retirase" con que se sintió de lo mas extraña. Definitivamente ella prefería las lechuzas. ¿Que se suponía que era este ser? Un criado? No estaba a favor de este tipo de cosas con que deseaba que se tratase de un trabajador. Ya tendría ocasión de hablar con él mas adelante.

Miró la carta, en ella lucía el nombre del remitente con caligrafía pulcra y cuidada. El sobre estaba cerrado de forma similar al de Hogwarts. Acarició magnificada la cera brillante color esmeralda que sellaba el sobre. Era un perfecto escudo de armas con la letra M en medio, como si de la propia realeza se tratase. Sorprendida, cogió su nuevo abre cartas y rajo el sobre por la parte superior para no dañar el sello. Dentro había un pergamino a medio escribir. Supuso que Draco Malfoy no tendría mucho que decir, entonces temió que la carta fuese una cortés forma de pedirle que no le hablase en el tren o algo similar. Al fin y al cabo nadie se había interesado nunca en ser su amigo.

La carta decía:

Buenos días Hermione, espero que te acordases de Dobby, y que su presencia no te haya importunado.

Te escribo tan pronto porque quiero salir ya a practicar Quidditch con mi nueva escoba. Los alumnos de primero no podemos jugar pero mi padre me ha comprado el último modelo y ha mandado construir un campo en el jardín trasero.

Por cierto, he visto tu dirección… y no puedo evitar preguntarte… ¿A caso eres mestiza? Mi lechuza está enferma. Para responder, hazlo a través de Dobby. El sabrá cuando acudir a ti.

~Saludos.

Draco Malfoy.


	2. Capítulo 2: Sangre sucia

Dobby le entregó el sobre y reverenció retrocediendo. -Vete. ·Dijo Malfoy con frialdad. El elfo se desvaneció.

Observó el sobre pensativo. Era de papel blanco, la tinta con la que venía escrito el nombre del remitente no era de pluma, y además había una foto rara aparentemente pegada en la parte superior derecha, era un hombre muy feo, pero no se movía. No pudo evitar extrañarse ante la falta del sello de cera, en lugar de ello el pliegue estaba completamente unido al sobre. Aquella chica era muggle. Malfoy suspiró decepcionado en la soledad de su suite. Había estado desde que salió de la tienda de Madame Malkin pensando en ella y preguntándose si le gustaría esto... o aquello. Incluso mando a Dobby alegando una excusa tonta sobre una lechuza enferma para parecer más interesante y poderoso. Con ello se había arriesgado a que su padre se enterase de que mantenía contacto con una chica de origen dudoso que, efectivamente, era nacida de muggles.

Zarandeó la carta aquí y allá pensativo con las manos temblorosas. Estaba indeciso, si la leía y su padre alguna vez se enteraba, las cosas se pondrían complicadas para él. Sin embargo no podía evitar recordar aquellas mejillas sonrojadas y la educación tan notable de sus gestos y su forma de hablar. -Venga Draco no seas miedica. Pensó. Cogió su recién estrenada barita y pinchó aquel sobre extraño por el lateral para abrirlo. Se le aceleró el pulso, era la primera vez que hacía algo contrario a los deseos de su padre y por supuesto no paraba de oír en su cabeza su voz reprobatoria. Tras unos segundos su angustia era tal, que se encerró en su cuarto de baño privado, sólo entonces sacó el contenido. No pudo evitar sonrojarse al percibir aquel aroma. Draco se quedó embobado observando la caligrafía y el tipo de papel tan extraño y femenino. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Miró a su alrededor y decidió sentarse en el borde de la bañera para leer.

Hola Draco.

No te preocupes, Dobby me asustó un poco al principio pero es un trabajador muy agradable y educado. Sin embargo, preferiría que enviases una lechuza, claro que si está enferma lo mejor es que repose.

Sobre tu pregunta, mis padres son Muggles, soy la primera bruja de mi familia, al menos que sepamos. Estoy muy emocionada con todo lo relacionado con Hogwarts y el mundo mágico… supongo que es porque nunca he encajado en el mundo Muggle.

Espero que te lo pasaras bien jugando al Quidditch. Tengo entendido que a pesar de ser peligroso es un deporte muy popular y divertido. Me gustaría conocerte mas, eres la primera persona de familia mágica que conozco. Me encantaría que me contases cosas de tu dia a dia.

No veo el momento de llegar a King Cross, me muero de ganas de entrar en vuestro mundo… Me encantaría verte allí, si quieres podemos sentarnos juntos en el tren.

-Saludos.

Hermione Granger.

Miles de pensamientos y sentimientos se agolparon en su mente, pero dejó todo a un lado cuando recordó dos palabras: "sentarnos juntos"... Se enfadó y se levantó del borde de la bañera gritando frustrado. -ESTUPIDA MUGGLE! DOBBY UN TRABAJADOR? ESO QUE SIGNIFICA! ES UN ELFO DOMESTICO! QUE CLASE DE IDIO... ·De repente Dobby apareció. Malfoy se asustó. -Se..ñor? ·Dobby miro a su alrededor extrañado, no podía comprender qué sentido tendría llamarle en el interior de un baño. -RETIRATE ELFO! ·Dobby obedeció rápidamente sin rechistar ante los gritos furiosos de su amo.

Durante todo el mes siguiente Hermione jamás recibió respuesta, la niña se sintió triste, pensó que se habría olvidado de ella, solo quería un amigo y de nuevo se sentía rechazada.

Draco no volvió a montar en su escoba y casi no salió de su habitación. No comprendía que narices le pasaba, solo era una niña más, por qué tenía que pensar en ella precisamente? Era sangre sucia. Y según lo habían criado, no merecía su atención.

En King Cross, en el interior del tren, Draco buscó el momento en el que la cabina de Hermione quedó vacía para entrar a dejarle las cosas claras.

-Hola Granger. ·Dijo Malfoy con frialdad. Ella se sonrojó tratando de aparentar normalidad y le saludó también. -Hola Draco... yo.. ·Hermione tenía ganas de verle, ya que no entendía el motivo por el que no había recibido respuesta, pero Malfoy interrumpió súbitamente. -ESCUCHAME! No me vuelvas a llamar Draco, para ti soy Malfoy. No hablarás con nadie de aquella carta, no le diré a nadie que recibí la tuya, nadie sabrá jamás que tú y yo hemos hablado como iguales. No quiero que te acerques a mí, ni que me nombres, está claro?. ·Hermione asintió sorprendida, Draco se dirigía a la salida en silencio cuando: -Espera... por favor... ·Dijo Hermione temblorosa. -Por favor Malfoy, puedo saber... puedo saber que hice? ·Draco se paró de espaldas a la niña y sin darse la vuelta susurró. -Nacer en el lugar equivocado. ·Entonces el salió y ella rompió a llorar sobre sus rodillas.

Cuando los compañeros volvieron de su paseo por el vagón encontraron a Hermione apoyada sobre el cristal mirando por la ventana. Un niño regordete llamado Neville les pidió que por favor buscasen a su sapo. Hermione se levantó sin decir palabra y partió la primera en busca de su distracción. En la búsqueda del sapo conoció a Harry Potter y Ron Weasley. De vuelta a su compartimento se cruzó con Malfoy, hubo una mirada fugaz y fría por parte de los dos.

Los primeros meses del curso transcurrieron con normalidad, Gryffindor y Slytherin, compartían algunas clases. En alguna ocasión les tocó sentarse en pupitres contiguos, o uno delante del otro. A veces cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos se miraban fijamente hasta que se perdían de vista. Resultó incómodo para ambos. En el gran comedor muchas veces Hermione decidía ponerse de espaldas a la mesa de Slytherin para no verle. Aunque era difícil no pensar en el rubio ya que había demasiada competitividad entre sus nuevos amigos y Malfoy. A pesar de su odio mutuo Hermione intentó lidiar entre ellos durante todo el curso en todas las peleas, apreciaba a Harry y Ron, también sentía cariño por Malfoy a pesar del resentimiento que le guardaba, ella sabía que en el fondo no era tan malo como Ron y Harry creían.

Draco ignoró las ganas de hablar con ella durante todo el curso, aunque le fue especialmente difícil cuando se enteró de que aquel troll, del que todos hablaban, podría haberla matado si no hubiese sido por la intervención del estúpido Potter y el pobretón de Weasley.

Conforme pasaban las semanas, las discusiones entre los dos Gryffindors y el Slytherin se iban multiplicando. El rubio se sentía especialmente molesto con Ron, ya que Craig, Goyle y muchos otros compañeros, incluso de otras casas, cotorreaban sobre la posibilidad de que el pelirrojo sintiese algo por Hermione y comentaban las muchas discusiones sarcásticas que mantenían, según rumores.

Siempre en cualquier enfrentamiento protagonizado por Malfoy, Hermione se quedaba al margen, Draco y ella nunca intercambiaban palabra, tan solo miradas que el trataba de ignorar porque le hacía de alguna manera sentir vulnerable.

El último día de clase, con aire triste, la niña, fue a coger prestado un ejemplar de la biblioteca para leer en las vacaciones, cuando de reojo vio que en la mesa vacía donde solía sentarse, descansaba una flor muy bella. Bajo la flor, había una nota dedicada, de caligrafía desconocida y temblorosa. Hermione la leyó y sonrió ilusionada. Cogió la flor, puso el pedazo de pergamino en el interior del libro, y tras avisar de su elección, finalizó su última visita a la biblioteca.

Cuando se enteró de que junto a sus amigos, ella había entrado por la trampilla de Fluffy aquel año, su admiración por ella creció más aún que cuando la veía contestando a todo de manera educada y perfecta en clase. No era una sangre sucia común, o eso quería pensar él.

Estaba embelesado con su manera de ser, con que, el ultimo día sobre la mesa que Hermione acostumbraba ocupar en la biblioteca. Malfoy dejó una flor y, para que no reconociese su letra, ordenó escribir a uno de sus compañeros en un pedazo de pergamino lo siguiente: "Me alegro de que estés bien." Se quedó escondido tras los grandes estantes de libros sobre deportes mágicos ya que ella no consultaba nunca aquella sección. No tuvo que esperar mucho. Observó cómo Hermione cogía la nota y la flor sonriendo. El niño se sintió satisfecho. Un rato después de partir ella, salió a hurtadillas dispuesto a volver a casa.

En el andén, mientras los compañeros se preparaban para subir al tren de vuelta, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger intercambiaron una mirada, a ella se le escapó una sonrisa cómplice y el observó embobado y le devolvió una sonrisa débil. La niña escondió la cara tras la flor.

Aquella fue la última vez que se vieron y supieron del otro. Hasta el segundo año de Hogwarts.

Ambos pasaron las vacaciones intentando centrar su atención en otro tipo de cosas. Los meses pasaron como una eternidad. Los padres de Hermione le preguntaban sobre todo lo ocurrido. Ella les contó todo lo que había vivido, pero decidió omitir o suavizar las partes más desagradables.

Los padres de Malfoy por el contrario no mostraron tanto interés, en cada cena el señor Lucius Malfoy le preguntaba a su hijo cuando pensaba empezar a codearse con alguna niña de buena familia, es decir, de sangre limpia. Narcisa, la madre de Draco, le reprendía constantemente porque para ella "su niño" aun no tenía edad de buscar pretendientas. Cuando Narcisa le preguntaba a su hijo sobre sus meses en Hogwarts, éste nombraba especialmente lo ocurrido con la piedra filosofal, con la clara intención de nombrar a Granger. Hablaba de su ingenio, su valentía, su inteligencia... Su padre se percató de esto rápidamente y se interesó más, pero en cuanto Draco comentó su linaje, su padre cambio su expresión súbitamente e interrumpió al niño dejando clara su opinión. Lucius Malfoy prohibió ante la mirada impotente de su hijo, que aquella muchacha volviese a ser nombrada en la mansión Malfoy.

Con el fin de las vacaciones volvían las compras del material escolar en el callejón diagon. Tras muchas compras, se dirigieron a Flourish y Boltts a comprar los libros. Draco trató de calmarse. Pensaba que una tienda de libros... era el hábitat perfecto para encontrarse con Hermione Granger.

Flourish y Boltts estaba más abarrotado debido a la presencia de Gilderoy Lockhart, que firmaba ejemplares y promocionaba uno nuevo. Draco observaba el barullo de la planta baja apoyado sobre la barandilla mientras su padre socializaba con magos del ministerio. Entonces vio muchas cabezas de pelo rojizo entre la gente. Eran los Weasley. Pensó que quizás Hermione andaba cerca, se le aceleró el corazón. Para cuando pudo bajar la abarrotada escalera quedó justo en frente de Ron, Harry, Hermione y Ginny. No supo que decir con que se metió con Harry y para cuando le iban a responder, Lucius apareció de la nada. Tras intercambiar palabras con Harry miró a Hermione con desprecio y dijo con suficiencia: -Oh tú debes de ser Hermione Granger verdad? Draco me ha hablado mucho de ti... y de tus padres. Muggles eh? ·Hermione se sonrojó y miró a Malfoy que, obviamente quería que se le tragase la tierra. Tras pensar unos segundos, la niña sintió una presión en el pecho y, tras todo un año, por fin comprendió el motivo por el que no se hablaban. El señor Weasley se aproximó y comenzó una discusión con el padre de Draco, entonces ella aprovechó la distracción y salió de la tienda a hurtadillas. Draco que no le quitaba la vista de encima, decidió seguirla.

-Eh! Dónde vas? Te vas a perder lo mejor... ·Dijo Malfoy en tono burlón. Fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

-Déjame en paz Dra...Malfoy. ·Dijo Hermione dándole la espalda con lágrimas en los ojos. -Soy hija de muggles no? es eso. Por eso me dijiste que nací en el lugar equivocado, verdad? ·Malfoy no contestó. Se limitó a intentar controlar su expresión de indiferencia por si Hermione se daba la vuelta o alguien les podía ver. Draco miró a su alrededor y se acercó un poco. Una vez cerca, habló lo suficientemente bajo para que solo le escuchase ella.

-Escucha Granger... ·No supo bien qué decir. -Me alegro de que estés bien. ·Hermione se giró secándose la cara sin poder creerlo. -Fuiste tú, tú dejaste la nota... y la flor! ENTONCES TE IMPORTO! ·La expresión de Draco fue del miedo al asombro y del asombro a la pena, el niño se acobardó y volvió al interior de la tienda aparentemente frustrado. Hermione permaneció allí sin poder entender. No era su letra, pero... estaba claro que había sido él.

Durante todo el segundo año Hermione trató de comunicarse con Draco a través de notas que se le aparecían en el bolsillo del pantalón, pero el siempre tiraba los pedazos de pergamino delante de ella sin ni siquiera abrirlos. No hubo manera de quedarse solos en un sitio sin que nadie más les viese o pudiese escucharles, Draco siempre estaba acompañado o huía. Hermione estaba a punto de enloquecer de rabia.

La cosa fue a peor tras la discusión de los equipos de Quidditch de las dos casas. Ella se sintió ofendida y frustrada al ver todas las Nimbus 2001 regaladas por Lucius Malfoy al equipo Slytherin tras aceptar a Malfoy como nuevo buscador. Aquella vez Hermione no pudo evitar expresar su opinión delante de todos en ese mismo instante. Por primera vez con cierta expresión de dolor en los ojos, Draco se dirigió a ella ante la mirada de todos:

-Nadie ha pedido tu opinión, asquerosa sangre sucia. ·Ante la confusión de Harry y las risas del equipo contrario, Ron intentó defender a Hermione con un encantamiento fallido. Lo cual enfureció más a Draco Malfoy porque le hizo pensar seriamente que realmente existía algo entre ellos, como muchos aseguraban.

Hermione quedó en shock absoluto. Para ella el tiempo se ralentizó. No pudo dejar de mirar a Malfoy fijamente. Harry ayudaba a Ron a levantarse tras el impacto de su propio hechizo, y los equipos abandonaban el campo. Por un par de segundos, Draco y Hermione quedaron solos, uno al frente del otro.

Hermione susurró: -Como has podido... ·Una lagrima cayó por su mejilla en ese mismo instante. Draco trató de fingir superioridad y respondió. -Te advertí que me dejases en paz. ·Ante las lágrimas de Hermione Malfoy se retiró impotente.

***En el siguiente capítulo habrá más contacto ^/^ entre ellos(?)


	3. Capítulo 3: Mientras ella dormía

Los ataques a nacidos de muggles comenzaron.

Draco, sabía que ella debido a su sangre, podía llegar a ser víctima, con que trató de crear una atmósfera de odio mutuo entre él y Hermione para lograr por fin olvidarse de ella y verla como lo que era, sangre sucia. Ella tras varias ofensas, simplemente lo ignoraba como si no existiese. Esto dañaba el ego de Malfoy que, cabreado, lo pagaba con sus amigos y con Potter.

Semanas después de varios ataques llegó uno de los últimos partidos de Quidditch. Gryffindor VS Hufflepuff. Estaba claro que la copa de Quidditch sería para los escarlatas.

Malfoy buscó a Granger con la mirada entre todos los Gryffindors. Esta vez Hermione no estaba. Cuando el partido comenzaba, la profesora McGonagall llegó al campo interrumpiendo el partido. Todos vieron cómo los jugadores de ambas casas la rodeaban pidiendo explicaciones, la profesora solo mandaba salir a todos megáfono en mano ignorando las preguntas.

Malfoy comenzó a reír pero cuando se disponía a salir de las gradas, se paralizó observando la forma en la que la profesora de transformaciones apartaba a Potter del grupo, pudo diferenciar a Ronald tratando de alcanzar también a McGonagall. Malfoy tuvo un mal presentimiento. Corrió lo más que pudo empujando a todas las personas que encontraba a su paso. Tras buscarles sin éxito, se dio por vencido y siguió a los Slytherin pensativo de camino a la sala común. Entonces a la altura de la enfermería, vio a McGonagall y volvió a salir de la fila empujando a sus compañeros. Iba seguida de Potter y Weasley, estaban tristes... se le revolvió el estómago y cuando éstos cruzaron la esquina, sin importar quien pudiese verle, irrumpió en el interior de la enfermería rápidamente.

El silencio inundaba la sala de camillas, los petrificados estaban sobre las camas, había dos ocultas tras cortinas. Deslizó la primera y suspiró aliviado. Era una Ravenclaw. Se dio la vuelta más tranquilo y abrió la segunda cortina. Entonces la vio... Hermione parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Draco sintió que se le paraba el corazón. Rodeó la camilla y se puso frente a ella, agarró su mano con fuerza llorando discretamente y conteniendo su rabia. Susurro:

-Hermione... lo siento... ·La señora Pomfrey carraspeó suavemente enternecida tras él. -Joven, no puede estar aquí, han ordenado la vuelta de todos los alumnos a sus salas comunes. ·Malfoy se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de la túnica y se incorporó sin soltar la mano de Hermione. -Podría hacerme un favor?... ·La señora Pomfrey se sorprendió y esperó en silencio. -Podría no decirle a nadie que me ha visto aquí? ·Malfoy contemplaba aún el rostro pálido de Hermione. -No veo por qué habría de hacerlo... y ahora es mejor que se vaya. ·Malfoy apretó la mano fría de la niña y se fue sin decir nada.

Después de ser petrificada, Draco convenció a la profesora Sprout para poder ayudar con el cuidado de las mandrágoras, dijo que prefería mantenerlo en secreto debido a que no quería ningún mérito, tan solo aprender. No se le ocurrió una excusa mejor. La profesora, naturalmente sospechó de que precisamente Malfoy no quisiera méritos, era uno de los alumnos que más competía y se jactaba de sus logros, pero finalmente aceptó encantada, al fin y al cabo era el segundo de la clase tras Hermione, claro que ella yacía petrificada. Gracias a su brillante participación, las mandrágoras estarían listas antes de lo previsto. Malfoy le pidió a la profesora Sprout que le avisase tras ser administrada la poción.

Tras algunas semanas, Harry abrió la cámara de los secretos y para cuando derrotó al basilisco, los alumnos petrificados despertaron. La profesora Sprout miró el reloj y cómplice, le hizo unas discretas señas a Malfoy. Dejó a sus amigos con la palabra en la boca, salió corriendo en silencio.

Los alumnos que habían despertado corrían felices y ansiosos camino del gran comedor. Draco esperaba a Hermione. Escuchó su voz y le empezó a doler la tripa.

-Muchas gracias Señora Pomfrey, de verdad. Ah! y gracias también por la información adicional. Disculpe las molestias. ·Hermione salió feliz peinándose el pelo con las manos y andando a su manera. Draco agarró su brazo y tiró de ella para ocultarse tan rápido que la niña ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar en gritar. Se apoyó en la pared y le miró impaciente, ambos permanecieron en silencio mirándose fijamente.

-Qué quieres Malfoy? ·Miró a su alrededor. -Es decir, no creo que quieras volver a insultarme, no veo por aquí a tu coro de energúmenos.

·Malfoy soltó una risita divertida, esto cabreó más a Hermione, que intentó salir de detrás de la columna pasando junto al rubio. El agarró su brazo de nuevo y la abrazó. -Lo siento... de veras.

·Hermione no supo que hacer. Las palabras "Sangre Sucia" resonaron en su cabeza, empujó a Malfoy enfadada y negó con la cabeza. -Qué significa esto? te... te estás riendo de mí? ·Le latía el corazón con fuerza y trataba de respirar con normalidad.

-Qué quieres que te diga Granger! No deberías haberte cruzado conmigo en aquella tienda... a decir verdad mi vida sería mucho más fácil ahora si tu no... ·Hermione le interrumpió furiosa tratando de irse de nuevo, Malfoy se puso delante y siguió. -Vale, vale... espera, no te vayas. Lo... siento...

Hermione bufó furiosa. -No, no, las cosas no van así señor "Sangre limpia"! Me insultaste de la peor manera delante de todo el mundo, provocaste que Ron se hiciese daño... y te has pasado todo éste último curso amargándome la vida. Sabes cuánto he llorado? Tienes idea del daño que haces a tu alrededor cuando abres esa bocaza? ·Hermione comenzó a llorar, la rabia se apoderó de ella. -Déjame salir, mis amigos deben estar preocupados y si no llego pronto vendrán a buscarme.

-No me gusta vert.. ver a la gente llorar. ·Draco miró al suelo. -Me gustaría... pactar una tregua contigo, solo contigo... Potter y Weasley no entran en el trato... ·Draco tragó saliva. -Pero nadie se puede enterar...

·Hermione le miró incrédula. -Tan poca dignidad crees que tengo Malfoy? Te lo advierto... ·La niña buscó en sus bolsillos furiosa. -O me dejas pasar o te juro que... ·Sacó la varita y le apuntó con ella secándose las lágrimas con la otra mano.

·Draco estaba asustado, conocía bien las habilidades de Hermione, había visto muchas veces que conseguía hacer todos los encantamientos a la primera sin el menor esfuerzo. -Vale... te dejaré ir... pero quiero que sepas, que si nadie se puede enterar no es porque me avergüence de... bueno, de ti. Es que mi padre es... bueno... él no aprueba tu... bueno ya sabes a que me refiero... ·Hermione comprendió que el problema que les separaba iba más allá del mismo Malfoy, se trataba de su padre. Bajó la varita, miró al suelo y se fue corriendo. Draco tuvo ganas pero no se atrevió a detenerla de nuevo.

El año escolar terminó.

Durante los días siguientes, en las vacaciones de verano, los dos pensaron en aquel encuentro todos los días, ambos se hacían mayores y los sentimientos se volvían más ardientes.

Hermione le echaba tanto de menos que hasta deseaba escuchar aquel insulto con tal de sentirle cerca, a veces miraba por la ventana durante horas buscando a Dobby o a alguna lechuza. Cada vez que la vieja Errol se aproximaba le daba un vuelco al corazón pero al identificarla, su ilusión se desvanecía.

Draco pensaba tanto en ella que en muchas ocasiones no escuchaba a su padre y este, enfadado, le obligaba a volver a su suite. Una de las veces, se dejó caer (muy enfadado consigo mismo) sobre uno de los cómodos sofás que había frente a la chimenea de su suite; segundos después la imagen de Hermione llorando volvió a su cabeza, Malfoy se volvió a levantar furioso y en el momento exacto que golpeó con el pie la mesita de café, fuertes y furiosas llamaradas surgieron de la chimenea. Draco no se asustó ya que desde muy pequeño su magia en ocasiones se descontrolaba. Además, tenía plena libertad para usar la magia fuera de la escuela sin siquiera ser vigilado (a diferencia de todos los demás alumnos de Hogwarts) ya que su padre tenía cierta influencia en el Ministerio.

Draco quedó mirando el fuego. De repente una idea apareció en su cabeza como si alguien prendiese una luz. Buscó un pergamino en blanco lanzando libros a su paso y volvió a correr en dirección al despacho de su padre. Draco susurró con decisión " _Accio Mapa!_ ", un viejo mapa voló a sus manos y con un movimiento de varita se copió exactamente igual en el pergamino nuevo. Devolvió el original con un perfecto " _Wingardium Leviosa_ _"_ y corrió a su suite. Colocó en su sitio la mesita de café y arrodillado frente a ella, comenzó a investigar el mapa de recorridos " _Flu_ ". Draco sonrió y el fuego se desvaneció.

A la mañana siguiente su padre, nervioso, anunció un viaje urgente, Narcisa insistió en acompañarle. Faltando Dobby, se hallarían fuera de la mansión una semana. Draco les dio un discurso sobre que ya era lo bastante mayor y conocía magia suficiente como para quedarse en la mansión con el resto de elfos domésticos y demás criaturas que le servirían en todo lo que pudiese necesitar. Sus padres aceptaron orgullosos.

Al atardecer, tras prohibir a todos los criados que le molestasen, el chico le dio una carta a su lechuza cuyo único contenido era el nombre del destinatario "Hermione Granger". Cuando el ave alzó el vuelo, Malfoy voló tras ella con su escoba.

Draco llegó por la noche a Hampstead Garden Suburb, en Londres. Agotado se posó discretamente sobre el tejado de la casa. Se asomó y vio a la lechuza desprenderse de la carta en el buzón de la entrada..

-MIERDA! ESTUPIDOS MUGGLES! ·Pensó. Draco se llevó las manos a la cara pensativo. En el mundo mágico las lechuzas volaban directamente a la ventana del destinatario. Miró a su alrededor, las casas del vecindario tenían todas las luces apagadas y las persianas bajadas, en cambio había algunas ventanas abiertas debido al calor del verano. Malfoy cogió su Nimbus 2001 y se deslizó despacio por el lateral de la casa.

Se posó en el césped. Malfoy contempló la casa sorprendido. No había ni una sola ventana abierta.

Quedó contemplando la puerta trasera de cristal sin saber qué hacer. Finalmente susurró apuntando a la puerta –" _Alohomora_ ". La puerta se deslizó unos milímetros, Malfoy sorprendido metió los dedos por el hueco y la abrió lo suficiente para poder entrar.

Miró a su alrededor haciendo un esfuerzo para no reírse, pero las ganas de reír aumentaban a cada paso. Aquello parecía una mansión en miniatura. Las sillas y sillones estaban tapizados en color verde Slytherin. Malfoy contuvo una pequeña carcajada. Subió un pequeño escalón y anduvo unos metros. A su derecha vio la chimenea, que a sus lados tenía dos estanterías repletas de libros. Elevo las cejas y asintió con ironía. –Muy Granger. ·Aguardó en silencio, pero al no escuchar ningún ruido Malfoy avanzó varita en mano.

Pensó que si la casa muggle se parecía ligeramente a las de magos, las habitaciones estarían en la parte superior. Frente a la escalera la tripa se le encogió por los nervios. Subió tratando de no hacer ruido. Justo al final de la escalera, había una puerta entre abierta, Malfoy reconoció el aroma de aquella habitación.

De pronto se dio cuenta de donde estaba realmente, de lo que estaba haciendo, de a lo que se estaba arriesgando... comenzó a temblar, pero finalmente atravesó la puerta. Todo estaba oscuro. -" _Lumos_ " ·Susurró, la punta de su varita se iluminó de manera tenue. Delante de él había un gran armario empotrado blanco, se asustó. Se dio la vuelta y la vio. Estaba tumbada sobre la cama, con una camiseta larga gris y pantalones muy cortos, llevaba el pelo recogido. Dormía profundamente. No pudo evitar sonreír.

Draco se sonrojó y respiró profundamente. Rodeó la cama alumbrando con la varita desde la estantería llena de libros, pasando por los dibujos pegados en la pared (para su sorpresa no se movían), siguiendo por el escritorio repleto de pergaminos escritos y llegando hasta el corcho lleno de fotos. En las que se movían pudo ver a Potter y Weasley en lo que parecía la sala común de Gryffindor. El suelo crujió, notó que Hermione se movió bruscamente, quiso alumbrar pero en segundos se escuchó un grito de terror, se asustó y se le cayó la varita.

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! ·Hermione gritaba, echándose atrás tanto que cayó al suelo.

Malfoy se echó atrás tan bruscamente que tiró una pila de libros al chocar sobre otra estantería.


	4. Capítulo 4: Buena anfitriona

Se escucharon manotazos contra la pared, Hermione buscaba algo jadeante, luego se escuchó un portazo que hizo temblar las paredes y algo de cristal que se rompía.

Malfoy se lanzó al suelo a tientas en busca de su varita. Se hizo la luz, miró al techo asustado y al ver la lámpara se cubrió la cabeza con sus brazos y quedó encogido en el suelo. Hermione lo miraba atónita. -Dra...co... Malf..? ·El levantó la cabeza poco a poco ojeando a su alrededor con miedo. Miró al techo y luego a Hermione. Se levantó rápidamente en silencio y carraspeó alisándose la ropa con dignidad. Entre abrió los labios seguramente para explicarse ante una Granger conmocionada, sonrojada y paralizada que con una mano sobre la pared y la otra sobre el manillar de la puerta (ahora cerrada) no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. No le dio tiempo. Se escuchó el ruido de un colchón estremeciéndose y luego dos voces adultas. Hermione entró en pánico. -ESCONDETE! CORRE! ·Susurró histérica.

-Esconderme? ·Malfoy miró a su alrededor aterrado. Hermione señaló bajo la cama y él negó con cara de asco. Le fulminó con la mirada y entonces la puerta se abrió tan rápido que Hermione no tuvo tiempo para soltar el mango y se dio contra el armario. -AY! ·Hermione gimió de dolor. Draco se lanzó bajo la cama asustado.

El señor Granger entró en la habitación con su viejo bate de béisbol en mano ya preparado para batear, al ver que no había nada ni nadie se volvió a mirar a su hija. Su madre esperaba detrás decidida con un spray anti violadores, lo dejó caer al ver el gesto de dolor de su hija. -QUE TE HAN HECHO!? ·Ambos se volvieron a mirarla y tocarla dejando la cama a su espalda. Hermione trató de decirles que estaba bien pero no la escuchaban, examinaban cada centímetro de su cuerpo con la mirada. -Papa, mama... estoy bien, vale ya! ·Hermione se enterneció todo lo que pudo teniendo en cuenta que tenía un mago bajo la cama. Sus padres hacían múltiples preguntas seguidas. -Estoy bien de verdad, no tiene importancia... ha sido otra pesadilla. ·Miró hacia la cama durante un segundo y vio que el brillante pelo de Draco se veía perfectamente junto la sabana caída. Trago saliva nerviosa. -Es que... intentaba abrir la puerta a la vez que papa... y me he dado contra el armario. Volved a la cama mañana tenéis que trabajar muy temprano. ·Sus padres suspiraron aliviados y tras un rato de cerciorarse de que todo iba bien, volvieron a la cama.

Hermione suspiró aliviada con la espalda sobre la puerta cerrada. Dentro de lo malo, al menos su madre no había vuelto a proponer su huida de Hogwarts. Malfoy asomó su cabeza por debajo de la sabana caída y la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. -Puedo salir ya..? ·Susurró él.

Le observó aun incrédula. -Malfoy... que narices haces aquí!... A estas horas! Y con el uniforme de la escuela?! Y... ·Susurró.

-Calla. ·Malfoy buscaba su varita aún bajo la cama pensando en cuáles serían las mejores palabras para explicarse. Pero el parloteo habitual de Hermione cuando se ponía nerviosa no le dejaba pensar con claridad.

-Como que calle!? Tienes idea de... de lo que... ·Trataba de susurrar rápidamente pero la lengua se le trababa, no podía hablar, pero no paraba de hacer constantes intentos, las preguntas se le agolpaban en la mente.

·Malfoy salió varita en mano sacudiéndose la ropa muy sonrojado. -Yo... Venía para recibir una respuesta a... ·Carraspeó despacio. -A todo el asunto este de... ya sabes Granger, la tregua.

-La tregua? ·Dijo en voz alta. Hermione se llevó una mano a la boca y luego a la cara. Negó con la cabeza y se cruzó de brazos. -No te bastó con que te apuntase con mi varita, tenías que venir a preguntarme a mi casa en vacaciones a las... ·Miró el reloj de su mesilla. -Oh vaya que bonito! A las dos de la mañana! ·Susurro fuerte enfadada con voz acusadora.

-Malfoy miró al suelo. Solo le quedaba intentar recuperar un poco del "poder" que había perdido al presentarse en su casa. -Vale quizás no ha sido la mejor idea que podía tener pero... necesitaba una respuesta, hay más peces en el mar sabes? ·Supo que no había escogido las palabras correctas y además, era la primera vez que confirmaba sin pretenderlo, que su interés iba más allá de la amistad. Al darse cuenta quiso rectificar pero temió empeorarlo.

-Que?... Mas pe... en serio? ·Hermione tuvo ganas de convertirle en cucaracha y aplastarle. -No me puedo creer que tu señorito Malfoy seas capaz de caer tan bajo. No sé qué oscuro interés tenías ilusión de que sintiese por ti, pero te aseguro que afortunadamente no soy tan simple como tú! Vete, vete de mi casa ahora! -Hermione saltó sobre la cama y señaló la puerta.

Malfoy no se movió, negó con la cabeza divertido. En algún lugar dentro de él, verla furiosa le hacía sentir aún más mariposas. -No me voy a ir Granger, a pesar de tus palabras, aun no me has dicho que no te interese. Es más... ·Se acercó a la cama levantando la varita y ella retrocedió un poco asustada. Malfoy le dio la vuelta y se la tendió.

-De que me va a servir eso si no se puede hacer ma... ·El interrumpió. Ella bufó furiosa, no le gustaban las interrupciones y Malfoy solía hacerlo. -A ver querida muggle, aun no sabes con quien estás hablando, verdad? Soy Draco L. Malfoy, yo por supuesto que puedo hacer magia fuera del estúpido Hogwarts.

·Hermione alzo las cejas asombrada y miró la varita. -Primero, los profesores nunca han mencionado que tengas un segundo nombre... Draco L. Malfoy... esa L de que es? de Lerdo? ·Se rio burlona. -Y... segundo, obviamente, no te creo, demuéstralo. Malfoy alzó una ceja, empuño de nuevo su varita mirando alrededor, Hermione le observó atenta sobre la cama.

En el suelo estaban los libros que sin querer había tirado de la estantería. Un líquido transparente calaba algunas páginas y había astillas de cristal por el suelo. -" _Reparo_!" ·Susurró Malfoy apuntando con su varita. Ante los ojos de ambos los cristales y el agua formaron una bola de nieve de juguete. La falsa nieve cayó sobre una fea muñeca que sujetaba un paraguas. Los libros se secaron y volvieron a su lugar. La estantería quedo perfectamente colocada de nuevo. -Ves Granger? El ministerio no detecta los encantamientos que mi varita realiza. Tampoco detectan mi magia involuntaria.

·Hermione tendió la mano. Malfoy le entregó su varita. -Vete. ·Dijo ella apuntándole. -No. -Dijo el levantando las manos a cada lado. -No me voy a ir sin una respuesta Granger. Mis padres se han ido de viaje, me temo que, por suerte para ti, tengo por delante toda una semana para quedarme hasta que decidas darme una respuesta... pero aunque estoy convencido de que eso te encantaría... creo que estaría feo auto invitarme sin el permiso de tus padres. Con que... tú dirás.

·Hermione se estremeció ante la idea de sus padres conociendo a Draco. -De acuerdo, vale... una tregua, pero me quieres decir que saco yo de ello?

·Draco sonrió maliciosamente. -Te parece poco tener el gran honor de poder conocerme personalmente sin nadie que nos moleste?

·Hermione le apuntó más de cerca con la varita decidida. -En caso de que acepte SOLO seremos amigos. Ni chantajeándome con hacer que un dragón se coma a mis padres vas a conseguir que sienta más de cero por ti, idiota. ·No se creía lo que ella misma estaba diciendo, pero esperaba que el sí. Quizás de esa manera se le bajaría un poco el ego que habían alimentado las Slytherin durante dos años yendo detrás de él como fanáticas enloquecidas.

-De acuerdo Granger... Solo amigos. Entonces es un "si" verdad? Previsible, siempre obtengo el "si". ·Soltó una risita irritante y esbozo media sonrisa. Hermione se sentó en la cama con las piernas en mariposa y le devolvió la varita. Malfoy la recibió. -Gracias Granger, ahora... te veo cansada, quizás sería mejor que me fuese. He venido en escoba... ·Hermione le atendía con curiosidad. -Pero estoy demasiado cansado para volver en ella... He robado un mapa de la red "Flu" y me he aprendido diferentes caminos desde Londres. Desde aquí dond... ·Hermione rodó los ojos, se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente agotada y divertida. -Qué pasa? ·Draco le miró confuso.

-Malfoy, aquí no hay red "Flu" nosotros nos desplazamos de manera diferente... te convendría escoger "Estudios Muggles" como asignatura optativa el año que viene...

·Malfoy se horrorizo notablemente. -Ni en tus mejores sueños Granger. Mi padre me mataría... ·Bostezó. -Vives más lejos de lo que imaginaba...

·Hermione sintió pena, supo que se arrepentiría. -Quieres... quedarte... hasta que amanezca? ·Susurró aún más bajito mirando al suelo con los brazos cruzados.

·Malfoy se sorprendió y la miró. -De verdad? ·La tripa le sonó lo suficientemente alto como para que Hermione lo escuchase. Le miró mal. -No me mires así, salí al atardecer, es lógico que tenga hambre si no he cenado... Se buena anfitriona y tráeme algo no? ·Hermione cabreada salió de la habitación refunfuñando en susurros. Malfoy se rió ante la escena divertido por su enfado una vez más.

Finalmente Hermione convenció a Draco para que al menos probase la exquisita Quiche Lorraine de su madre. Por supuesto, le encantó y se comió con ganas los dos grandes pedazos. Hermione sonrió con superioridad. –Rico eh? Mi madre no suele hacerla pero hoy decidió hacerlo para darme la noticia de... ·Malfoy se recostó en la silla del escritorio e interrumpió de nuevo, no solo por el gusto de hacerlo sino para pedir el postre. Hermione salió de nuevo enfadada y cuando volvió le lanzó un tupper con tres macarons de color verde Slytherin. Malfoy los miró, levanto una ceja sonriendo y volvió la mirada hacia a Hermione. –Cállate, no quiero escuchar ni un comentario, sólo quedaba ese colorante...

·Malfoy le dio vueltas al tupper buscando la manera de abrirlo, Los macarons golpeaban a cada vuelta. Hermione, sentada en la cama, le miraba intrigada. Malfoy cogió su varita y antes de que ella pudiese impedírselo, susurro " _Accio!_ " ·Uno de los macarons golpeó fuerte la parte superior del tupper y cayó de nuevo. Hermione rompió a reír más alto de lo que pudo controlar tumbándose en la cama bocarriba. Draco la miró sin comprender, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al verla.

-De que te ríes? ·Malfoy devolvió la mirada al supuesto postre. Hermione se incorporó aun riéndose, se fue hasta el pie de la cama le quitó el tupper y lo abrió. –Gracias escandalosa. ·Lo probó, asintió varias veces y la miró. -Muy rico... y bonito... Debe ser vuestro color favorito, ya vi la decoración de la sala de la chimenea. ·Sonrió, levantó las cejas un segundo, le guiño el ojo y terminó el macaron.

·A Hermione se le borró la sonrisa. –Eres idiota. ·Bostezó. –Quiero dormir Draco... ·Dijo frustrada. Se recostó y tiró un cojín al suelo. –Toma, tu almohada, duérmete ahí.

·Dejó el tupper sobre la mesa. –En serio? ·Miro el cojín y luego a ella. Pretendes que yo... YO!? ·Gritó. Duerma... ahí?

·Hermione se sobresaltó y le miró asustada. –Shhhhhh! ·Le indicó con un dedo sobre los labios que se callase. –Baja la voz pedazo de idiota! Vas a despertar a mis padres! Vienes aquí de ocupa, me das el susto de mi vida y encima con exigencias! Tráeme la cena, tráeme el postre, tráeme una nube para que no duerma en el suelo. ·Imitó burlándose de él. –Por qué no te mueres unas horitas y me dejas en paz!

·Malfoy se puso serio. –No te pases Granger. Estamos en tregua recuerdas?

-El que parece que no se acuerda eres tú... Que si, que vale, eres un niño mimado, me he dado cuenta, pero aquí y conmigo las cosas son diferentes te enteras? Yo no soy un elfo domestico Draco, si te digo que te duermas ahí, me haces caso, y si no quieres...

-Si no quiero también puedo gritar para despertar a tus padres... ·Hermione se levantó de la cama y le señaló con un dedo, pero antes de dejarla hablar... -O puedo usar la magia, no? ·Dijo sonriendo con el dedo de Hermione a unos centímetros de su cara. Se levantó de la silla y se echó atrás atrayéndola junto a él. Apuntó a la cama -" _Engorgio!_ ". La cama se agrandó tanto que una de las mesillas se trasladó hasta pegarse a la estantería. El pie de la cama siguió agrandándose hasta llegar a ellos que, dieron un paso atrás.

-Ah no, no no!... ni de coña, es que ni lo pienses Malfoy! ·Bufó ruborizada mientras él se tumbaba en un lado de la cama y ponía un cojín en medio.

-No te voy a tocar Granger, no seas cría. ·Rio entre dientes.

-Soy mayor que tú, mocoso! ·Dijo ofendida. No te vas a levantar... no?

-Nope. ·Le dio la espalda al resto de la cama y se tapó la cabeza con la almohada. –Buenas noches muggle.

·Hermione bufó y se subió por el pie de la cama, se acostó lo más lejos que pudo de espaldas a él, apagó la luz y comenzó a sonreír feliz tapándose la cara con las manos. No se podía creer que aquel chico estuviese acostado tras su espalda. En su cama, en su habitación...

-Eh, un segundo. Como sabes qué día cumplo años? ·Susurró en la oscuridad girándose para mirarla.

-De verdad lo preguntas?... Con el lío que arman las Slytherin cada año... como para no saber cuándo es tu cumple. De hecho el día cinco es un día maravilloso para refugiarse en la sala común de Gryffindor, es el único sitio donde no escucho a nadie cacareando por ti.

·Malfoy rodó los ojos en la oscuridad. –Bueno, nosotros os escuchamos cacarear sobre Potter durante todo el año. Con que... ·Bostezó.

-Malfoy, dime una cosa, quieres dormir o quieres volar? Porque créeme, como te metas con mis amigos bajo este techo no vas a necesitar escoba para llegar propulsado a tu estúpida mansión.

·Malfoy sonrió divertido y volvió a bostezar. –Maleducada... ·Dijo en tono burlón. -Por cierto Granger... deberías recogerte el pelo con mas frecuencia, te queda bien.

-Idiota... ·Intentó sonar cabreada pero fue imposible. Hermione notó su respiración y se dio cuenta de que estaban cerca mirándose el uno al otro.


	5. Capítulo 5: Casi lo conseguimos

Una voz preocupada la sacó súbitamente de su sueño.

-Hermione… hija, despierta… –Hermione se levantó rápidamente asustada mirando en derredor. Malfoy no estaba, todo estaba correctamente colocado y con sus dimensiones habituales–. Tranquila hija estas en casa, soy mama… –La estrecho entre sus brazos sin previo aviso, Hermione cerró los ojos aliviada y se deshizo despacio del abrazo.

-Mama… que… que hora es… –Se aclaró la garganta y repasó mentalmente la imagen de Malfoy devorando la Quiche sobre la silla de su escritorio la noche anterior.

-Son las diez de la mañana cariño, sé que no te gusta dormir hasta tan tarde pero como tienes tantas pesadillas, no he querido despertarte… –Su madre sonaba más preocupada a cada palabra.

-Si… claro, no importa, es decir… gracias mama, creo que me vendrá bien dormir más horas estos días antes del viaje a Francia… -Se frotó los ojos con las manos bostezando.

-Escucha cariño, tengo que volver a la consulta, papa ha tenido que ir a arreglar unos papeles y no podrá atender las citas. Tienes la comida hecha vale? Tan solo tienes que calentarlo. Te he dejado dinero sobre la chimenea por si lo necesitases. No me gusta tener que dejarte sola tan pronto! Aaaay… que rápido has crecido… –Siguió parloteando.

Hermione dejó de escuchar en la mitad del discurso. Tenía una sensación de cansancio exagerada. Su madre se levantó en dirección a la puerta sin parar de hablar.

–… Uy casi se me olvida cariño, te han llegado dos cartas de esas de… ya sabes, de esas sin código postal, ni dirección. –Le guiñó un ojo.

-Dos? –Hermione se levantó ilusionada y adelanto a su madre corriendo por las escaleras. Su madre le dio un beso rápidamente y salió por la puerta sin parar de parlotear.

La segunda carta estaba vacía. La otra era de Ronald Weasley:

Hola Hermione!

Como han empezado tus vacaciones? Las nuestras genial!

A mi padre le han nominado para el Galleon Draw! Es un premio en metálico! Te imaginas que lo gana? Saldríamos en el profeta! Hasta podríamos ir todos de vacaciones a algún lugar para variar. Oh por cierto, te aconsejo no usar el felétono para contactar con Harry. Creo que nos dio mal el numero… eso o su tío quiere no quiere que contactemos con él.

P.D – Ginny me pide que te diga que está deseando saber si puedes venir a vernos estas vacaciones, en caso de que mi padre no gane el premio claro.

Deséanos suerte!

R.W

Hermione suspiró, obviamente se alegraba por Ron y su familia, también sentía lastima por Harry... pero seguía preocupada por...

-Me extraña que alguien que se pasa el día en la biblioteca tarde tanto en leer una simple carta. –Dijo en tono burlón.

Hermione brincó del susto y se dio la vuelta. Draco estaba apoyado sobre el arco y sonreía como sacado de una revista de moda para jóvenes magos.

-Por dios Malfoy, sigues aquí!

-No sigo aquí… he vuelto, que es diferente. –Sonrió dándose importancia.

-Estás loco!? De día en escoba! Como es posible que seas tan idiota! –Hermione alzó la voz preocupada.

-Calla hombre… deja de ladrar! Claro que no he venido en escoba. –Sonrió de nuevo maliciosamente.

–Es que necesitaba una ducha urgente… y por lo que veo tú también. –La miro de arriba abajo.

-Entonces cómo narices lo has hecho? –Se puso en jarras ignorando el comentario, con la carta de Ron sujeta entre los dedos.

Malfoy miró la carta con curiosidad. Se fijó en el sello usado en el sobre. Era un poco de cera roja puesta a gotas. Su sonrisa desapareció.

-Mi explicación, por su contenido. –Dijo intentando ocultar su sospecha.

-Ahora te interesa mi correspondencia? –Dijo Hermione dándose importancia.

Malfoy negó con la cabeza.

-Es sólo que siempre es gracioso reírse de un Weasley. –Su voz había sonado más seria de lo que le hubiese gustado.

-Que no insultes a mis amigos Malfoy te lo advierto! Si realmente quieres que nos llevemos bien... –Dijo con voz cansina.

-Es de Ginny? –Dijo Draco muy serio. Sus ojos plateados seguían posados en la carta.

Hermione bufó al ser interrumpida de nuevo.

-Pues si tanto te importa NO, no es de Ginny. –Dijo irritada. Emprendió el paso a la cocina refunfuñando. Malfoy la siguió en silencio.

-Entonces... es de él? –Dijo entre dientes sin poder ocultar lo molesto que esa idea le resultaba.

Le ardía el pecho y comenzaba a palpitarle el corazón tan fuerte que lo sentía en las orejas, su expresión era tan extraña que Hermione no quiso hacer ninguna broma al respecto.

-Si te refieres a Ronald... sí, es de él. –Hizo una pausa–. Estás bien Malfoy?

El arqueó las cejas un segundo y respiró hondo pasando sus finos dedos por su pelo húmedo y resplandeciente.

-Sí, estoy perfectamente. Escucha... Quería decirte que mañana no podré venir... –Añadió con resentimiento.

Hermione frunció el entrecejo extrañada mientras se servía zumo, le indicó la botella y él negó con un gesto de mano. "- _De nada señorito..."_ Pensó ella arqueando una ceja en forma de reprobación.

-Pensaba… –Continuó él–. Pensaba invitar a Vicent, Gregory... Y... bueno, obviamente, a Pansity también... –Sus ojos reflejaron diversión.

Hermione se estremeció de asco al escuchar a alguien nombrar de esa manera a los miembros de la pandilla más odiosa de Slytherin. Aunque más asqueroso fue tener que escuchar ese cariñoso apodo.

-" _PANSITY"_. –Repitió con rabia en su cabeza–. " _La estúpida y babosa Pansy Parkinson"_. –Pensó.

Iba a tener pesadillas otra vez... y por primera vez le pareció más apetecible el propio basilisco.

Carraspeó fuerte antes de hablar. Draco interrumpió sus pensamientos una vez más.

-Hermione...? –La miró expectante.

-A mí no tienes que darme explicaciones, pásalo bien. –Bebió para tragarse las palabras que verdaderamente necesitaba soltar.

-No son explicaciones muggle. Es educación... –Dijo con sorna.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo mientras él rebuscaba una reacción en su rostro. De que le servía inventar todo aquello si no le lograba arrancar una opinión al respecto?

-Y bien… Granger? –Sonó como Snape cuando atosigaba a sus alumnos con una pregunta difícil sobre pociones.

-Y bien qué? –Alzó una ceja un poco molesta.

-Que si te parece bien que mañana no venga! " _Es que le da igual?..."._ –Pensó.

-Me parece más que bien Malfoy, me parece MARAVILLOSO. –Su tono de voz se tornó sarcástico y un poco exagerado. Se dio cuenta, así que se calló metiéndose el último trozo de galleta en la boca. Por supuesto que no le parecía bien. Tragó y trató de hablar con normalidad–. Así no tendré que verte hasta dentro de mes y medio en el tren...

-Qué? –Draco interrumpió feliz reprimiendo una carcajada. Según él, serían celos. Seguro.

-No exageres Granger puedo venir pasado mañana. –Sonrió satisfecho restándole importancia.

Hermione alzó la voz visiblemente irritada golpeando la encimera con el vaso.

-Si no me interrumpieses cada vez que abro la boca, ayer te habrías enterado de que la cenita que tanto te gustó fue una sorpresa de mi madre para anunciarme un viaje a Francia! –Hermione tuvo que coger aire tras hablar tan rápido. Malfoy se quedó helado. No supo reaccionar–. Y bien… Malfoy? –Terminó Hermione imitándole con burla. El silencio se tornaba incómodo de nuevo, Malfoy no le quitaba los ojos de encima–. Perfecto, ahora se ha roto. –Susurró Hermione frustrada visualizando la mirada inexpresiva que Draco le estaba dirigiendo en completo silencio.

Finalmente gruñó y rodó los ojos. Malfoy miró a la ventana aun con ojos inexpresivos, pero Hermione no soportaba más el silencio con que decidió intentar sacar la bandera blanca.

-Oye por cierto… es la primera vez que escucho los nombres de tus gorilas de boca de otra persona que no sea un profesor de Hogwarts. Cómo son? Es decir… son tan tontos como aparentan? –No se le ocurrió otro tema de conversación y además, sentía curiosidad real.

-Vaya, yo no puedo insultar a tus amigos… pero tú si puedes insultar a los míos? No me parece justo Granger. –Su voz se tornó gélida. Sus ojos seguían vagando sobre algún lugar a través de la ventana. Apoyó los brazos sobre la encimera.

Hermione no trataba de ser grosera ni de faltar al respeto, aunque repasando sus palabras comprendió la confusión.

-Simplemente era… curiosidad. –Dijo ella acompañando el tono serio de su voz–. " _Le habré ofendido?"_ –Se preguntó mentalmente.

Draco pareció despertar súbitamente, pero su voz seguía sonando muy fría.

-Bueno es lógico que desde tu perspectiva no lo parezcan, pero… no son mala gente sabes? En cuanto a inteligencia... Crabbe es más listo, aunque, debo reconocer que ambos son un poco... lentos. Y Goyle...

Entonces, de repente Hermione recordó las palabras que según Ron, Malfoy les había dicho en la sala común de Slytherin mientras duraba el efecto de la poción multijugos y él creía estar hablando con Crabbe y Goyle. " _Supongo que solo es cuestión de tiempo que muera otro sangre sucia... y espero que sea Granger."_ La voz de Ron imitando a Malfoy se convirtió en un eco doloroso dentro de su cabeza.

Sin previo aviso, mientras Malfoy hablaba, los armarios acristalados de la cocina comenzaron a temblar y estallaron en miles de trozos, algunos estuvieron a punto de alcanzarles a ambos. Malfoy se levantó tan deprisa que el taburete sobre el que estaba sentado se cayó al suelo provocando más ruido.

Draco miró a Hermione preocupado, ella contemplaba su vaso vacío como si no hubiese ocurrido nada.

-Hermione estas bien? Te ha alcanzado algún trozo? –Malfoy miró a su alrededor con su varita levemente levantada–. Que...?

-Magia involuntaria… supongo. –Susurró ella interrumpiéndole con la mirada clavada en el vaso.

-" _Reparo!"_ –Exclamó él enérgicamente. Mientras todos los armarios se recomponían y el taburete se levantaba, Malfoy rodeó la encimera con paso dubitativo hasta quedar junto a ella–. Qué te pasa, tienes la misma cara que… –No quiso recordar en ese momento el insulto–. Que… cuando Weasley se auto-hechizó con el "Traga-babosas". –Dijo esquivando las palabras " _Sangre sucia_ ".

Hermione se levantó para plantarle cara.

-Veamos… quieres saber qué me pasa… no? –Hermione se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho–. Tiene gracia que no lo sepas ya... –Hizo una pausa.

-Lo que me pasa es que, sinceramente no entiendo como alguien puede desear la muerte a otra persona… y meses después simplemente, presentarse en su casa pidiendo una estúpida tregua. –Le miró dolida, directamente a los ojos.

-Per… yo… cuan…do? –Malfoy no fue capaz de terminar la pregunta, ella le miró tan fijamente a los ojos por primera vez que se le encogió el estómago y los sentimientos se le desbordaron. Alargó la mano despacio en su dirección y la dejó quieta cerca, pero no se atrevió a tocarla. Cerró la mano y la bajó. Hermione suspiró exasperada y bajó la mirada.

-No importa cuándo Malfoy. Simplemente lo dijiste, y no te atrevas a negarlo porque sé que es verdad. –Hizo una breve pausa–. Es que no te entiendo, qué es lo que…

Malfoy hizo un gesto de gran esfuerzo.

-Mira, no sé a qué momento exacto te refieres, pero todo lo que digo en Hogwarts sobre la traición a la sangre, Dumbledor... y ese tipo de cosas… –No quiso mentir–. Bueno al menos en la mayoría de los casos (aunque debo admitir que no en todos)… es porque mi padre es muy estricto al respecto… y si por casualidad, algún gesto o palabra extraña llegase a oídos de alguno de los padres de mis compañeros, y se enterase de que simpatizo con alguno de vosotros…

-Nosotros quienes Malfoy? Los Gryffindor? Harry Ron y yo? O… los de mi clase? –Dijo remarcando la palabra "clase" notablemente ofendida.

-Te contentaré con alguna de las respuestas Hermione? –Ella iba a responder pero Malfoy se lo impidió.

-Sinceramente, no puedo borrar de mí todo lo que no te gusta. –Dijo muy molesto. Se hizo otra breve pausa pero ante el silencio Malfoy se cansó de callar–. Tú que eres tan lista y tan madura Hermione, deberías darte cuenta de que habiéndome criado en una familia que siente una fuerte repulsión por los nacidos de muggles, estoy aquí, frente a ti, jugándomela al venir a esta casa para verte. ¿Y si mi padre volviese en este instante? Y si alguien me viese y se lo contase? Y si… No se Hermione, ¿Y si no soy el monstruo que crees que soy…? –Fulminó.

Ella no respondió, tan solo bajó la mirada. Malfoy negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos llevándose las manos a la cara.

-Has hecho una apuesta o... algo así? –Dijo ella con un hilo de voz. Sabía que no era el momento perfecto para hacer aquella pregunta, pero si no lo hacía esa duda seguiría revoloteando a su alrededor.

–Debes estar de coña Granger. –Malfoy la miró incrédulo entre sus ahora separados dedos.

-No... Es una opción que sinceramente, consideraba posible. –Dijo Hermione con la mente nublada. Malfoy le dio la espalda resoplando y se alejó varios pasos de ella.

-No quiero decir que piense que eres un monstruo Draco, simplemente... somos como de mundos diferentes. Yo soy todo lo contrario a cualquier persona de las que forman tu círculo y… –Dijo alzando gradualmente la voz–. A veces no entiendo...

Malfoy la interrumpió por enésima vez, aunque esta vez no fue por la satisfacción de cabrearla, ni ella se enfadó.

-No sabía que eso fuera un problema precisamente para ti Granger, sinceramente. –Dijo cansado con la voz ronca.

-No he dicho que lo sea, pero…

De nuevo la interrumpió, pero esta vez él se acercó rápidamente en su dirección, Hermione caminó de espaldas sin quitarle la mirada hasta dar con la nevera. Draco posó las palmas de las manos sobre la nevera quedando ella en medio. Entonces, el rubio agachó un poco la cabeza hasta quedar exactamente a su altura.

-Entonces no hacía falta repetírmelo porque créeme, pienso constantemente en ello. –Susurró él cerca de su cara.

Hermione miró su barbilla y respiró su dulce aliento con dificultad durante unos segundos, no quería que aquel momento terminase nunca y no le sería fácil olvidar el que a partir de ese mismo instante sería su aroma favorito desbancando por completo a la ahora, en comparación, maloliente vainilla. Malfoy se separó y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Ella sintió una punzada en el pecho y una sensación de debilidad se apoderó de sus piernas.

-Don… dónde vas? –Dijo con decisión siguiéndole torpemente.

-Vuelvo a Manor Granger, está claro que soy el único que quiere olvidar los últimos meses en Hogwarts, y veo que aquí va a ser imposible.

Hermione recobró las fuerzas y reaccionó.

-Yo también quisiera olvidarlo todo Draco créeme, pero a veces... no es tan sencillo. Me humillaste, has estado todo el curso deseándome la muerte en mi cara y a mis espaldas... te has reído de mí día tras día con tus amigos. –Se le quebró la voz–. Por no hablar... de que en Gryffindor se hablaba de la existencia de una apuesta en vuestra casa sobre quién sería el próximo en morir… –Miró al suelo de nuevo–. Y según decían yo iba en cabeza…

-Ni se te ocurra echarte a llorar ahora Granger. –Dijo entre dientes volviéndose para mirarla.

-No, no te preocupes, hace casi un mes me prometí que no volvería a llorar ni por ti... Ni por tu culpa. –Dijo con voz muy segura volviéndole a mirar.

Malfoy la miró de reojo sin darse la vuelta. Caminó de nuevo, con ella siguiéndole hasta la sala de la chimenea y se paró justo en frente. Miró al suelo, se dio la vuelta y la miró fijamente con los ojos grises teñidos de una mezcla de dolor y algo parecido a la nostalgia.

-Me alegra oír eso, de verdad. Pásalo bien en Francia. Y… Hermione... –Draco le clavó sus ojos plateados en forma de súplica–. Espero de corazón, a pesar de todo, que no decidas finalmente quedarte en Beauxbatons. Sin ti no tendría competencia en clase y... eso sería algo aburrido. –Resultaba obvio por su expresión que intentaba sonar despreocupado y frío. Obviamente no fue su mejor interpretación.

Ella enrojeció hasta las orejas abriendo mucho los ojos. El chico chasqueó los dedos con fuerza. Un elfo domestico viejo, feo y sucio apareció con expresión de terror e hizo una reverencia. Hermione miró la escena con desaprobación, había leído al respecto y estaba en contra. Las dudas y el sentimiento de reprobación se mezclaban en su cerebro, siempre que estaban los dos a solas le era más complicado pensar en dos cosas a la vez. Se cruzó de brazos observándolos a ambos y finalmente habló en un tono mezclado entre incógnita y dolor.

-No, espera por favor... no te vayas Draco... Dime al menos cómo diablos sabes tú lo de Beauxbatons? –Le miró a los ojos.

Malfoy carraspeó y miró al elfo que les observaba curioso. El elfo agachó la cabeza con gesto aterrado en cuanto recibió la mirada fugaz de su amo.

-Dejemos la tregua aquí de acuerdo Granger? Está claro que he sido un verdadero imbécil al pensar que nosotros, siendo tan diferentes, podríamos estar como iguales finalmente. –Malfoy no quiso decir lo que pareció que había dicho, pero por la presencia del elfo, simplemente lo dejó estar. Hermione le miró fijamente sin saber que decir. El elfo balbuceó algo ininteligible. Draco le tendió su mano y éste la agarró rápidamente mirándole expectante.

-Adiós Granger. –Malfoy hizo una señal con la cabeza a su elfo y éste se apresuró a chasquear los dedos de la otra mano. Hermione corrió hacia ellos con un brazo extendido pretendiendo frenar a Draco pero antes de llegar a tocarle, ambos se desvanecieron ante sus ojos.

Malfoy soltó la mano arrugada del elfo, se agachó hasta quedar a su altura y le advirtió de que si hablaba de lo ocurrido con alguien, elfo o persona, le castigaría con la prenda {*}.

{****Para los que no hayan leído los libros: Malfoy se refiere a la liberación del elfo, a diferencia de lo mostrado con Dobby en las películas, J.K Rowling deja ver en el libro "El cáliz de fuego", que no todos los elfos desean ser liberados y que muchos incluso lo consideran una grandísima deshonra.****}

El viejo elfo, suplicó, sollozó y finalmente prometió no hablar jamás de lo ocurrido. Draco exigió que le fuese llevada la comida a la suite en el horario habitual de la mansión. Los elfos domésticos obedecieron durante los días siguientes hasta que los padres de Draco regresaron. Entonces todo volvió a la normalidad.

Al día siguiente de irse Malfoy, Hermione hizo las maletas para salir de viaje, a veces cuando escuchaba un ruido se sobresaltaba y buscaba ansiosa. Pero Draco no volvió. En el aeropuerto se sintió observada, pero rechazó la idea y siguió su camino.

Francia le gustaba, era tal y como se veía en la televisión y en las películas. Se preguntaba si Beauxbatons sería entonces igual de bueno que como lo describían los libros a los que tanto se aferraba para no pensar. Unas cinco cartas de Ron y un mes después era momento de volver a Londres... y a Hogwarts.

Hermione había decidido solicitar todas las asignaturas posibles. Ante su asombro le confirmaron absolutamente todas. Pensó que fue un error pero por si acaso decidió comprar todos los libros, finalmente la lista estaba equivocada se los leería igualmente.

-Hermione cariño… –Dijo su madre antes de despedirse frente al caldero chorreante–. Como este año tampoco podremos verte en tu cumpleaños y ya te haces mayor… papá y yo hemos decidido darte dinero para que si sigues queriendo, te compres esa lechuza que tanto deseas… –Hermione se lanzó agradecida a los brazos de sus padres y tras la larga despedida, entró.

Los Weasley le dieron la bienvenida. Tras un rato de charla, preguntaron por Harry y alguien del personal les indicó que estaba fuera. Ron y Hermione fueron hacia el callejón Diagon en su búsqueda.

Una vez reencontrados los tres, ella quiso visitar una tienda de animales mágicos. Nada más entrar ella pudo ver a un gato con los ojos de un color gris azulado que le recordaba demasiado a alguien. Se estremeció y siguió mirando hasta que escuchó gritar a Ronald.

En ese momento se enamoró de Crookshanks, un gran gato persa de color canela que se abalanzó sobre la espalda de su amigo y bufaba sobre él.

Tras su regreso Lucius Malfoy se había pasado el último mes hablando sobre la huida de Sirius Black, el primo de su mujer Narcisa, de Azkaban.

Malfoy ignoró la historia hasta que Lucius mencionó que aquel hombre era el padrino de Potter y que todo el ministerio estaba aún convencido de que le buscaría para matarle. Hizo burla sobre ello contándole a su hijo todo sobre Peter Pettigrew y cómo les entregó a los Potter a Voldemort antes de desaparecer supuestamente asesinado a manos de Sirius Black.

-Como sabes tú eso padre? –Le miró con curiosidad.

Era la primera vez que Draco mostraba más que apatía por algo que su padre contase. Lucius sorprendido y orgulloso aprovechó el momento y le contó todo su pasado como mortífago yendo en contra de los deseos de su madre.

-Aun es pequeño Lucius! –Dijo Narcisa preocupada.

-Ya es lo suficientemente mayor como para entenderlo. Por tanto ya es lo bastante mayor para saberlo Narcisa. Y por supuesto para guardarlo en secreto –Dijo finalizando el debate y dirigiendo a Draco una mirada de advertencia–. Sobre todo para guardarlo en secreto.

Draco sintió miedo, si alguna vez le había creído capaz de todo y le había temido, en aquel momento ese sentimiento creció y se extendió por todo él. Lucius soltó una carcajada y comentó lo divertido que resultaba observar cómo el ministerio se desvivía buscando a quien creían un ex mortífago fugado. También le informó sobre los dementores. Sobre que harían presencia en Hogwarts al comenzar el año.

Draco sintió alivio, en contra de lo que todos pensaban, Hermione no estaría en peligro en Hogwarts por primera vez y él tendría tiempo para olvidarse de sus sentimientos por ella sin tener que preocuparse de que se metiese en problemas de nuevo con Potter y Weasley.

Ya en King Cross, Draco esperaba a solas a su pandilla junto a la puerta del vagón. Buscando entre la multitud logró ver a los Weasley seguidos de Potter y Hermione. Malfoy sintió alivio al ver que ella no se había quedado en Francia, pero enterró aquel sentimiento en algún lugar de sí mismo, aunque continuó observando sin poder evitarlo.

Ron estaba muy cerca de ella a causa del andén abarrotado. Malfoy pudo ver a Hermione chocar contra Ron y quedar con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho por culpa de un baúl que rodaba a la deriva y personas que se agolpaban para pasar entre el baúl desconocido y el muro. Ron la sujetó rápidamente durante unos segundos para evitar que se cayese y se puso tan rojo como su pelo.

"- _Estúpido Weasley"_. –Pensó Malfoy furioso. Y subió al tren empujando a la gente.

A media tarde Crabbe y Goyle convencieron a Draco para dar una vuelta por el tren en busca de alumnos a los que dar la habitual bienvenida.

Cuando llegaron al compartimento donde estaban los tres Gryffindor, sus dos amigos le insistieron como fans para que entrase a molestarle. Malfoy finalmente aceptó a regañadientes y entró.

Hermione no pudo evitar mirarle, pero Malfoy no la miró en ningún momento. Esperaba ver al menos un poco de alegría en sus ojos al comprobar que no había pedido el traslado a Beauxbatons.

Draco pensó algo ingenioso para decirle a Harry, pero no pudo evitar dirigir toda su rabia contenida contra Ron. Por desgracia la presencia de un nuevo profesor que dormía junto a ellos le impidió alcanzar su objetivo que sin duda era terminar por fin a golpes con Weasley.

Cuando las luces del tren se apagaron y el dementor entró en el compartimento donde estaban, Hermione comenzó a sentir un gran nudo en la garganta seguido de una creciente crisis de ansiedad mientras recordaba cada humillación por parte de Malfoy. También recordó a la perfección los ojos y la mirada del basilisco.

Entonces el profesor Lupin realizó una especie de escudo plateado con su varita y Hermione pudo ver iluminadas las caras de todos, y como Harry se desmayaba.

Al llegar al castillo, Hermione bajó la primera del carro. Cuando se disponía a dar media vuelta notó que tropezaba con alguien, pero cuando quiso disculparse, esa persona la empujó y ella salió un par de pasos despedida en dirección a Ronald chocando y haciéndole tambalearse mientras bajaba del carruaje.

-Estas bien? –Susurro Weasley otra vez sonrojado.

-Si... perdona, me he tropezado. –Había mirado de reojo y estaba segura de que el empujón había sido obra de Malfoy, pero no estaba dispuesta a provocar una pelea así que mintió.

Cuando Harry salió Malfoy aprovechó para meterse con él con la excusa de su ya conocido desmayo complaciendo así las peticiones de sus amigos. Ron comenzó a defender a Harry y Malfoy complacido le gritó a modo de provocación deseando comenzar la pelea. Pero Lupin interrumpió de nuevo. Hermione se sintió tremendamente agradecida de la aparición del profesor nuevo.

Por lo general Hermione solía no estar de acuerdo con Ron, pero tras esos dos enfrentamientos en los que consideraba que había sido muy valiente y además llevaba la razón totalmente, ella empezó a verle de otra manera.

****No os alarméis esto sigue siendo Dramione :D

Siento el retraso al publicar! Espero que os guste!


	6. Capítulo 6: Pansity la babosa

Al entrar en Hogwarts, McGonagall apartó a Harry y a Hermione de la multitud. Ambos la siguieron hasta el despacho. Una vez allí Harry estuvo intentando convencer a la profesora y a Poppy Pomfrey (la enfermera), de que se encontraba en perfecto estado de salud. Cuando Harry lo consiguió, McGonagall le pidió que esperase fuera, quedando a solas con Hermione.

-Bien señorita Granger. He observado que se ha apuntado usted a casi todas las materias optativas que se van a dar este año… el problema es que los horarios son tan disparatados que tendría que estar en tres clases a la vez.

Hermione agachó la cabeza decepcionada.

-Pero por suerte para usted… imaginé que pondría exactamente esa expresión. Por tanto… contacté hace un par de semanas con el ministerio para conseguir un permiso especial para dejarle utilizar esto… pero me tiene que prometer que nadie más sabrá de su existencia y por supuesto… de que será responsable al usarlo.

·Hermione alzó la mirada esperanzada, McGonagall sonrió de forma maternal con brillo en los ojos y le tendió un saquito rojo de terciopelo. La chica sacó una cadena dorada, con un colgante.

-Guau que bonito! Qué es? Cómo se usa? ·Dijo Hermione observando con interés el colgante.

-Es un giratiempo. Te permitirá asistir a todas las clases. Una vuelta en esta ruedecita supone el retroceso de una hora completa. Sólo se puede retroceder o avanzar hasta el principio o el final de ese mismo día. No debe ser vista junto su doble del pasado o del futuro, ni su doble debe verla a usted. Tampoco debe usarlo a la ligera, recuerde que jugar con el tiempo puede traer horribles consecuencias.

-De verdad?! ·Hermione lo miró entusiasmada. –Con esto podré asistir a todas las clases! ·Gritó entusiasmada levantándose de la silla admirando el pequeño reloj de arena del centro.

-Sh! Granger, nadie debe saberlo. Ni siquiera Potter o Weasley, queda claro? ·Dijo con severidad.

·Hermione se tranquilizó, se puso firme y se colgó el fino cordón de oro en el cuello introduciéndolo dentro de su camisa.

-Claro, por supuesto, disculpe profesora.

·McGonagall se enterneció de nuevo, pero lo reprimió.

·Ella y Harry llegaron al gran comedor junto a la profesora. Algunos alumnos les miraron preguntándose de donde llegaban.

Malfoy les observó con curiosidad de arriba abajo posando finalmente la mirada sobre las caderas de Hermione. Siempre había caminado contoneándose sin pretenderlo, pero ahora en el uniforme, él notaba su cuerpo más cambiado que nunca, Tenía las caderas y el pecho más desarrollados... Con la camiseta ancha que llevaba como pijama durante el verano no se había podido dar cuenta.

-Draco, a quien miras tanto? ·Crabbe siguió la dirección de su mirada sin éxito.

-Eh… a nadie. Olvídalo.

Crabbe siguió buscando con curiosidad. Sospechaba de la cara de idiota que se le había quedado mirando a quién sabe dónde. Goyle le dio un codazo a Draco y Crabbe perdió la concentración.

-Mirad, parece que Snape vaya a sacar su varita y matar a ese tal Lupin de un momento a otro! ·Dijo Goyle riéndose tontamente.

-Cállate Goyle. ·Dijo Malfoy pagando con el su frustración.

-Malfoy, sabes que es lo que hay entre ellos? Porque es cierto que Snape le está matando con la mirada… ·Dijo Crabbe.

-Solo por el hecho de que sea mi padrino no tengo por qué saberlo todo sobre él y su vida. Yo que sé! Igual es porque quería el puesto. Ya le conocéis... ·Dijo Malfoy poniendo su habitual expresión de asco al escuchar que Hagrid sería el profesor de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

" _Como si todos los profesores no favorecieran lo suficiente ya a Potty sin necesidad de haberse hecho previamente amiguitos suyos"._ ·Pensó Malfoy.

Hermione estaba sentada de espaldas a Malfoy. No supo si sería paranoia suya pero notaba sus ojos clavados en ella a ratos.

Malfoy veía como Ron miraba a Hermione casi constantemente, incluso cuando ella hablaba con Ginny por detrás de las espaldas de otros Gryffindors.

Todos volvieron exhaustos a sus respectivas casas.

Malfoy se encontró frente a Pansy Parkinson en la sala común, ella se lanzó a colgarse de su cuello.

-Dracoooooo! Oooh te eché de menos este verano… por qué no me escribiste? ·Dijo con aire resentido.

Draco intentó quitársela de encima de forma delicada.

-Hola Pansy. Es que… estuve ocupado, entrenando quidditch, haciendo deberes y eso…

-Bueno… podría haberme acercado a jugar contigo o algo… no? ·Dijo jugando con un mechón de su cabello.

-Eh… si claro, perdona Pansity. Te invitaré el verano que viene, te lo prometo! ·Dijo en tono amistoso.

·Dos chicas más interrumpieron su conversación, Pansy las fulminó con la mirada.

Malfoy recordó entonces el comentario celoso de Hermione sobre la atención que recibía en su cumpleaños. Se preguntaba que hubiese hecho de presenciar a tres chicas tratando de llamar su atención.

Su linaje de sangre por todos conocido junto con su fortuna, casi le otorgaba el rango de realeza, (en Slytherin éste hecho resultaba muy atractivo). Además de ser uno de los chicos más altos de la escuela, el pelo rubio platino, la perfecta piel blanca y sus ojos grises casi plateados, resultaban de un atractivo irresistible. Al ir acompañado diariamente por Crabbe y Goyle estos rasgos (excepto la altura) se resaltaban por si solos. Era lógico que tuviese muchas chicas interesadas en él.

" _Que se le va a hacer, es lo que tiene ser perfecto"._ Pensó Malfoy con falsa resignación y mucha prepotencia.

A la mañana siguiente Malfoy se levantó aturdido y sudando.

Había soñado con Weasley pasando el brazo a Hermione por los hombros, ambos se reían de él con toda la escuela coreando por detrás y aplaudiendo. Se miró a sí mismo y se vio vestido con la horrible y vieja túnica roja de gala que pertenecía a Ronald. Luego todo se volvía oscuro y aparecía Lucius mirándole con desprecio. Su padre se daba la vuelta y le había abandonado allí mismo, en la oscuridad. Malfoy gritó y gritó pero su padre jamás se dio la vuelta.

Malfoy encolerizado, fue a ducharse y bajó al gran comedor con los demás. Poco después apareció Potter con Weasley. Malfoy le recordó su desmayo con sorna junto con sus compañeros. Pansy, sentada junto a Draco se unió a la burla encantada y después le empujó levemente en un gesto de total confianza.

Hermione observó la escena y bufó. Después hundió la cara en su horario, estaba realmente impaciente de empezar con todas esas asignaturas hasta no quedarle ni un solo minuto del día para pensar en otra cosa que no fuese estudiar. La primera duda sobre su horario no se hizo esperar, Hermione evadió el tema.

La primera clase a la que Hermione acudió fue Adivinación. Definitivamente la odiaba, a su parecer era un completo fraude.

Tras esta clase Hermione giró el mecanismo del colgante y acudió a Estudios muggles obviamente no esperaba encontrar allí a Draco Malfoy y así fue, estando sola sin sus amigos ni su mayor miedo personificado, estaba a salvo. Aunque dado que había escogido todas las asignaturas… tendría que estar con él antes o después.

Para su desagrado, no tardó mucho en encontrárselo, pues a la misma hora, al girar el mecanismo, allí estaba, en Artimancia. Pansy Parkinson corrió a sentarse al lado de Malfoy, éste miró a Hermione, por primera vez sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse tras las vacaciones. Hermione sintió un repentino dolor de estómago y un extraño calor en su pecho que le hizo jadear. Malfoy al ver su cara pensó que era rechazo, esto le dolió tanto que se obligó a hacer un esfuerzo y mirar a Pansy intentando verla con otros ojos. Iba a costarle.

Hermione no pudo atender como debía en toda la clase, con que ante su distracción, Draco respondió a todo y superó con creces a los demás. Pansy se aferró a su brazo orgullosa y él mirando a Hermione fingió estar complacido con ese gesto.

 _-Babosa… Pansity cara de bulldog…_ -Pensó Hermione sintiéndose mal después.

Tras la clase de transformaciones junto a sus amigos y sin Pansy atormentándola, Ron se convirtió en su nueva pesadilla. Estaba claro que no era su día. Si le diesen una fortuna por girar el giratiempo y volverlo a empezar, lo rechazaría de lleno.

A la hora de la clase impartida por Hagrid "Cuidado de Criaturas mágicas". Ron y Hermione no se dirigían la palabra, pero iban uno al lado de otro junto a Harry lo que para Malfoy fue más que suficiente para comenzar a hacer bromas sobre dementores incordiando así a Harry. Hermione le miró con desaprobación y Malfoy cesó las bromas gradualmente. _–Mierda… pero por qué tengo que hacerla caso?! Joder Malfoy! te estas volviendo un puto blando. Quedamos en que nos olvidaríamos de esta estúpida sangre sucia._ –Se dijo así mismo.

Siguiendo a Hagrid por un sendero Malfoy se posicionó tras Hermione por casualidad. Pansy le pilló mirándole el trasero pero no pensó que fuese posible, por tanto ni siquiera hizo comentarios al respecto, aunque le dieron ganas de hacerle la zancadilla a Hermione, solo por prevenir.

Cuando llegaron y Hagrid sacó a Buckbeak, pidió un voluntario y salió Harry.

Todos se pusieron alrededor en primera fila ya que el prado era lo suficiente grande y todos querían ver bien.

Pansy intentó posicionarse junto a Hermione para evitar que Malfoy quedase a su lado pero para su decepción Malfoy se adelantó rápidamente. Hermione le miró de reojo y vio que él hizo lo mismo. A ella se le escapó media sonrisa pero se enfadó consigo misma, revolvió la cabeza y se intentó poner seria. Ron la miró unos segundos extrañado. Malfoy soltó una risita sin poder evitarlo y Pansy actuó igual que había hecho el pelirrojo.

En un gran momento de tensión durante la reverencia de Harry ante el gran animal, Hermione se asustó tanto que instintivamente fue a agarrar con sus manos las que tenía más cerca, es decir, con la mano derecha estrechó la de Ronald y con la mano izquierda la de Malfoy.

Sin embargo a ella le resultó gracioso la diferencia de sus reacciones. El pelirrojo soltó rápidamente su mano terriblemente sonrojado. En cambio el rubio la estrechó con fuerza mientras en su cara se podía apreciar incluso de perfil una gran sensación de diversión y triunfo.

Hermione intentó soltar su mano pero Malfoy no se lo permitió.

Toda la clase estaba tan atenta que nadie se percató, ni siquiera Ron. Finalmente tuvieron que aplaudir a Harry y Malfoy aunque no lo hizo, soltó la mano corriendo ya que si ella no aplaudía alguien podría sospechar.

Mientras Harry volaba con el Hipogrifo fuera del alcance de las miradas de sus compañeros, Hagrid les pidió que buscasen una página en el libro sobre el tema y que la marcasen para estudiarla más tarde, los alumnos se arremolinaron buscando sus libros y sus páginas y durante un segundo Malfoy y Hermione se miraron. Fue inevitable. Se sonrieron avergonzados y cómplices el uno al otro.

**Sé que es cortito lo sientooo!

Mañana vuelvo a actualizar! PROMESS!

(Ehtupida Pansy oiga!)

MUCHAS gracias por vuestros follows favs y comentarios! Cuantos más veo más ganas tengo de escribir 3


	7. Capítulo 7: El escobero

La sangre goteaba en el césped mientras Hagrid sacaba a Malfoy en brazos tras el incidente con Buckbeak.

Hermione con el corazón encogido reprimió las lágrimas y el impulso de correr en su dirección.

De camino al castillo no pudo más, mientras Pansy corría asustada hacia la enfermería.

-Creéis que estará bien? ·Preguntó Hermione a punto de desbordarse.

Harry y Ron la miraron raro, pero Harry la tranquilizó, él ya tenía experiencia a la hora de que le curasen las heridas en Hogwarts.

Un desfile de chicas de varios cursos de Slytherin había estado llegando sin parar durante el cambio de las clases.

La señora Pomfrey no soportó el jaleo, así que terminó poniéndole a Malfoy un cabestrillo y le mandó con tiempo de sobra para llegar al comienzo de la clase de pociones eso sí, con la orden estricta de reposo absoluto del brazo malo, que aún estaba en proceso de curación.

Malfoy llegó en mitad de la clase, con expresión fría. Snape le dirigió una mirada fugaz.

Pansy saltó como un resorte a preguntarle cómo se encontraba con voz pastelosa. Malfoy casi ni la miró. Aun así los Slytherin hicieron ruidos de insinuación sobre ellos.

Malfoy miró por encima de Pansy con disimulo. Detrás de ella estaban Crabbe y Goyle. En la misma dirección justo a sus espaldas estaba la mesa de Harry Ron y Hermione que aún le miraban, especialmente ella, que observaba atentamente como si estuviese esperando algo.

Malfoy sonrió levemente y le guiñó el ojo a Hermione, pero todos ellos, incluido Harry (menos Pansy que justo había apartado la mirada), pensaron que les había guiñado el ojo a sus amigos de forma cómplice por los comentarios de Pansy.

Snape miró la escena con curiosidad y siguió pasando por las mesas para supervisar las pociones.

Crabbe y Goyle se hicieron señas entre sí como dos monos en celo, pero Hermione inexplicablemente, sabía a la perfección que el guiño era para ella. De forma inexplicable, le alegró el día por completo. Se sonrojó ocultando la cara con su pelo y necesitó urgentemente la ayuda de un libro para poder sonreír.

Malfoy se posicionó frente a Harry, Ron, Hermione y su grupo debido a que ya no quedaban más calderos disponibles en el resto del aula.

Estuvo toda esa última mitad de la clase disfrutando de tener a Weasley y a Potter a su completo servicio por orden de Snape a causa de su brazo en reposo. También estuvo provocándoles acerca del posible futuro despido de Hagrid por influencia de su padre. Hermione le miró muy mal cuando hizo esto. Pero decidió de repente hacer de tripas corazón y quedarse a un margen. Con que para distraerse, se puso a ayudar a Neville a arreglar su poción.

Al finalizar la clase Hermione tuvo un conflicto consigo misma. Tenía la necesidad de hablar a Draco a solas sobre el futuro de Hagrid, pero eso implicaba utilizar el giratiempo para algo independiente a las clases. Cosa que McGonagall, de saberlo, jamás lo aprobaría…

Pero ella no quería quedarse de brazos cruzados ante tal injusticia, aunque el mayor problema era que no sabía cuánto retroceder exactamente.

Mientras subía por las escaleras siguiendo a Harry y a Ron de camino al gran comedor, sintió que no podía esperar más y movió el giratiempo disimuladamente pensando en Malfoy.

Apareció ahí mismo, en aquella escalera, llevaba uno de sus relojes "muggles" escondido en un bolsillo interior de la capa. Lo miró y suspiró dándose un golpe en la frente.

Se le había ido la mano con el giratiempo y había retrocedido hasta un par de minutos después de haber entrado Harry, Ron y ella al aula.

Decidió esperar sentada la, al menos media hora restante que le quedaría hasta llegar Malfoy, no convenía jugar más de lo necesario con el tiempo.

Tras cinco minutos esperando, escuchó una risa que le resultó familiar. Se sobresaltó y se giró rápidamente. No se lo esperaba tan pronto…

-No me lo puedo creer, tú fuera de la clase? Snape te ha castigado privándote de aprender? ·Dijo riendo divertido.

-No… Shhh… He vuelto para hablar contigo. ·Dijo en voz baja mirando en derredor.

-Vuelto? ·Dijo Draco extrañado.

-Ven corre, no pueden vernos… ·Pasó por su lado y le tiró fuerte de la capucha de la túnica en su dirección, haciéndole andar de espaldas un par de pasos.

-Y por qué debería seguirte o hablar contigo? Ya te dije que "nos" daba por imposible Granger, ahórrate las suplicas.

·Caminó rápido detrás de ella siguiéndola. Hermione bufó y se dio la vuelta bruscamente, Malfoy frenó en seco quedando más cerca de ella de lo que pretendía. Se miraron a los ojos de forma desafiante.

-Dirás lo que quieras Malfoy, pero bien que me apretabas la mano antes de tu estúpida exhibición de hombría con Buckbeak… Y además… ·Sonrió de lado sin apartarse. Ya me estas siguiendo.

·Hermione continuó caminando, Malfoy tiró de su muñeca obligándola a darse la vuelta.

-Eso no significa nada, tú fuiste quien me diste la mano. ·Dijo excusándose.

-Y tú por poco no me la devuelves. ·Dijo en tono de burla. Negó con la cabeza entre sonrisas, liberó su muñeca, se dio la vuelta y continuó caminando.

-Bueno Granger al grano, que narices quieres!?... ·Dijo siguiéndola impaciente.

De repente se escucharon unos pasos que por el ruido iban hacia ellos rápidamente.

-Hay que esconderse Malfoy… ·Miró a su alrededor angustiada susurrando.

·Malfoy abrió la primera puerta que pudo, no había luz así que no habría nadie. Hermione no se dio cuenta así que él tiró de ella bruscamente hasta cerrar la puerta despacio a sus espaldas con cierta dificultad.

Ambos se mantuvieron en incómodo silencio hasta que los pasos se desvanecieron a lo lejos.

-Sepárate un poco no? Ya sé que soy irresistible pero… ·Dijo él susurrando.

No veían nada. Draco tuvo que agacharse un poco porque el techo le rozaba en la cabeza, notaba que sus rodillas estaban presionando suavemente lo que parecían ser los muslos de ella. Ambos podían sentir el cuerpo del otro desprendiendo calor sobre el suyo propio. Se pusieron nerviosos. Malfoy tragó saliva y Hermione sintió el corazón desbocado.

-Estoy contra la pared idiota, sepárate tú. ·Dijo Hermione en tono de voz un poco más alto mientras le empujaba el pecho. Pero Draco también parecía estar sobre la pared.

-No puedo separarme más! Cuanto antes hables, antes saldremos de aquí! Ser enana debe tener muchas ventajas para tí en estos momentos… Pero yo no me lo estoy pasando bien precisamente. ·Dijo cogiéndole una mano para parar los empujones.

-Va..le… ·Hermione paró al notar su mano fría pero se la quitó en seguida. Carraspeó. –A ver Malfoy, quería hablar contigo. Oh! esto es ridículo… ni siquiera te veo la cara.

-Ya, te entiendo… Pero no estés triste Granger, por suerte para ti gracias a la magia podrás admirar esta obra de arte de nuevo. _"Lumos" ·_ Dijo Malfoy dejando volar una bolita de luz pequeña que alumbraba su sonrisa. Estaba disfrutando, sin duda.

-Bueno, por suerte no todas estamos tan ciegas como Pansy. ·Dijo con burla.

·Miraron a su alrededor, estaban en un cuarto de escobas vacío.

En el techo había un desnivel que le permitió a Malfoy levantar la cabeza lo suficiente para no tener que estar encogido y poder mirarse a la cara mutuamente con toda la normalidad posible, resopló aliviado frotándose el cuello.

-Si eso era lo que tenías que decirme… ·Dijo Malfoy divertido. -Me voy ya? ·Apuntó hacia la puerta con un dedo.

-No, espera. Oye… ·Miró el cabestrillo. Dime que no vas a permitir que tu padre le haga nada a Buckbeak ni a Hagrid… por favor.

·Draco se puso serio de repente.

-Yo no soy quien para prometerte nada. Por cierto Granger estoy muy bien GRACIAS… Si eso es lo único que quieres entonces si, ya me puedo ir.

·Malfoy se dirigió a la puerta frustrado, pero Hermione le paró, lo cual no fue difícil ya que solo tuvo que alargar un brazo hasta tocar la otra pared.

-Por favor Draco tú puedes evitarlo… ·Dijo Hermione en tono de súplica. -Por favor…

-Si crees eso es que estas equivocada Granger, mi padre se ha enfurecido. Nunca nos ha gustado ese Hagrid, es un monstruo, un pobretón que no tiene donde caerse muerto, es un inútil… No debería haber llegado a profesor, es absurdo! Si no paga él pagará su gallina deforme!. ·La voz de Malfoy sonaba más alto de lo que debía y se palpaba el resentimiento tras la humillación recibida al ser atacado por Buckbeak.

·Ella le miró e hizo un gesto en modo de advertencia. A parte de sus palabras el hecho de que le llamase Granger de nuevo, comenzó a sacarle de sus casillas.

-No se te ocurra insultar a Hagrid de esa manera, el hecho de que sea un semi-gigante no le convierte ni mucho menos en un inútil, ni en un monstruo, y ser pobre tampoco te hace ser peor entérate ya! Tu no le conoces! Es profesor porque se lo merece Malfoy. La culpa de ese ataque ha sido tuya… y lo peor es que lo sabes! No cometas una injusticia, reconócelo ante el ministerio!

Mientras hablaba a Hermione se le humedecieron los ojos en exceso. Malfoy supo que se avecinaban lágrimas y quiso salir de allí a toda costa, apartó el brazo de Hermione pero ella le empujó bruscamente contra la pared y le cogió del cuello de la túnica con fuerza. No había distancia prácticamente así que no le dolió, pero le pilló tan por sorpresa que se asustó haciéndose daño en el brazo.

-Que haces Granger estás loca! ·Malfoy gritó molesto doliéndose.

-Draco, habla y di la verdad de lo que pasó, enfréntate de una vez a tu padre! Hazlo, por favor! Qué tengo que hacer para convencerte!?

·Hermione se preocupó por el grito pero no desistió. Draco impresionado gratamente por su reacción, permaneció pensativo unos segundos. Ella le soltó enfadada y se cruzó de brazos reprimiendo las lágrimas.

-Hermione… ·Susurró. -Yo no tengo poder sobre las decisiones de mi padre… Entiendes? lo que te dije durante las vacaciones, no es mentira… prácticamente sólo me habla para convencerme de que busque una buena novia de sangre limpia cuanto antes y para darme dinero.

·Ella sintió una sensación cálida en el pecho al escuchar que mencionaba su nombre de nuevo, aunque no le gustó nada lo que había escuchado a continuación, empezando por la especificación de Lucius sobre la "sangre limpia" y terminando con que no tenía poder para evitar que los deseos de venganza de su padre se realizasen.

No supo decidir cuál era el motivo real, pero no pudo evitar que sus ojos se desbordasen, aunque sí reprimió los gimoteos.

Malfoy lo vio y sintió el mismo malestar que la primera vez que había visto sus lágrimas (el año anterior tras llamarla "sangre sucia"), pero esta vez estaban a escasos centímetros, no podía dejándola sola en pleno llanto.

Pensó varias opciones para lograr que parase de llorar, ninguna terminaba de convencerle… finalmente dejó de pensar y decidió hacer lo que realmente sentía que debía hacer. (Para Malfoy esto era complicado, ya que su padre le había inculcado desde siempre que debía mantener una perfecta expresión altiva y segura en todo momento, sin importar sus sentimientos o pensamientos propios). Entonces, levantó la mano despacio y acarició su cara secándole las lágrimas.

Al notar su piel, Hermione se estremeció sorprendida pero no se apartó. Durante unos instantes, sintió una sensación de paz abrumadora, tuvo la clara sensación de que todo saldría bien…

Malfoy pasó suavemente la mano desde su mejilla hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza mirándola fijamente en todo momento. Entrelazó sus dedos en su pelo y la acercó lentamente hacia él hasta apoyarla sobre su pecho.

Hermione gimió llorando, sentía que el corazón se le rompía y recomponía al mismo tiempo. Aquella sensación era extrañamente reconfortante, pero sabía que lo que estaba ocurriendo les estaba prohibido, por tanto no duraría y no se repetiría hasta dentro de mucho, o… quizás nunca.

Ante la terrible idea de que pudiera ser un momento único, se armó de valor. Con la cabeza aún apoyada en él, subió sus manos hasta dejarlas en su cuello e inclinó levemente su cuerpo pidiendo claramente un abrazo.

Malfoy no lo dudó ni un segundo sacó su brazo en proceso de curación del cabestrillo soportando y ocultando el intenso dolor de los zarpazos sin cicatrizar, las heridas se abrían poco a poco a cada movimiento por leve que fuese.

Lo estiró por completo y la estrechó por la cintura con fuerza (bajo la capa), con ambos brazos apoyando la barbilla sobre su cabeza un poco mareado.

-Lo siento muggle… ·Susurró él con dificultad ocultando el dolor del brazo.

Hermione gimoteó de nuevo y tras unas cuantas lagrimas se separó un poco mirándole el cuello.

-Prométeme que harás lo que puedas para que no haya consecuencias graves. ·Dijo ella sonando como una niña pequeña.

·Malfoy se enterneció sumamente y asintió mirándola fijamente.

" _Si mi padre me viese…"_ ·Pensó culpándose.

-Hare lo que pueda, aunque por desgracia no te puedo prometer nada… Y si finalmente le convenzo, será porque tú me lo has pedido, ya sabes que a mí no me importa lo más mínimo ese... ¡Ay! ·Hermione le pisó. Malfoy se quejó, pero sin explicación, los dos estallaron en carcajadas sin acordarse de que estaban escondidos.

Con la mano del brazo bueno le limpiaba las lágrimas que podía. Con el otro la mantenía estrechada contra él ya que no quería soltarla, también porque aun teniéndolo quieto lo sentía palpitar con fuerza desde que lo había estirado.

-No… en serio Draco, deja de insultarle… por favor, y deja a Harry y a Ron en paz… ·Dijo agotada volviendo a mirarle.

·Malfoy se puso muy serio de repente aunque no la soltó.

-No vayas por ahí porque pides demasiado Granger. Simplemente… quédate al margen, no me gustaría tener que meterme contigo de nuevo… y sabes que en público, si me dices algo deberé hacerlo. ·Dijo él arrastrando las palabras al final.

-Entonces al menos contrólate y no te pases, así no tendré que decirte nada. ·Sonó como una insufrible mandona.

-Que te quede claro que independientemente de lo que piense de ti, eso no les proporciona ningún tipo de inmunidad ni a Potter ni a Weasley. ·Ella intentó separarse en acto de queja, pero él volvió a poner su brazo sano sobre su cintura y no se lo permitió.

-Ah… Por cierto. Weasley y tú… toda la escuela dice que hay algo entre vosotros. Es así?

·Hermione se sonrojó completamente y apartó la mirada. Malfoy sintió rabia. Le habría gustado ver una reacción de mayor indiferencia.

-No se Draco, qué tienes tú con Pansy? ·Le miró desafiante.

-Nada… es el tipo de chica con la que mi padre querría que estuviese. Pero a mi…·Se encogió de hombros.

-Pues para no tener nada, bien que te busca… Ten cuidado Malfoy, obedeces tanto a tu padre que quizás algún día te despiertas con ella al otro lado de tu gran cama. ·Intentó separarse otra vez pero Malfoy subió el brazo sano por su espalda y la estrechó de nuevo contra él ahora con la cara más cerca.

-Le hago tanto caso que mira dónde estoy ahora mismo. A caso estás celosa Granger…? ·Alzó una ceja divertido. No pudo evitar acordarse de la noche en su habitación.

-No, te recuerdo que el tema lo has sacado tú Malfoy… ·Dijo con seguridad.

-Yo lo he sacado Granger pero tú… lo has seguido… Entonces sientes algo por Weasley si o no? ·Dijo sabiendo ya la respuesta.

Él respiró por la boca y Hermione volvió a sentirlo acariciándole la cara. Aquel aroma que meses atrás en la cocina de su casa, reemplazó para siempre a la vainilla, había vuelto. Su cuerpo respondió al instante ante el vivo recuerdo; Se le erizó toda la piel y sintió cosquillas desde el estómago subiendo hasta su garganta. De repente se ahogaba. Tuvo la necesidad de empezar a respirar ella también por la boca.

-No. ·Dijo segura.

-Bien Granger. Yo no siento nada por Pansy… ni quiero nada con ninguna chica de las que suele revolotear a mi alrededor… esas cosas no se dan tan fácilmente… no crees? ·Dijo susurrando muy bajito.

·Malfoy que también sintió su aliento, no pudo evitar excitarse. Tuvo que controlar sus pensamientos casi tanto como sus actos. Sin embargo se le escapó una mirada diferente, era mucho más intensa que las que le había dedicado hasta entonces. Se le habría olvidado el dolor del brazo de no ser por el leve mareo que aún sentía.

Hermione tembló, se sintió muy bien al saber que los sentimientos por Pansy no eran mutuos, aunque también se sintió terriblemente vulnerable ante aquella mirada. Y obviamente, pilló la indirecta de Malfoy.

-Pues Ron es… un amigo, sin más. ·Dijo muy nerviosa entre leves suspiros.

-Lo sé… A veces no lo parece… pero creo que ahora lo tengo claro… ·Dijo Malfoy con suficiencia dándose importancia. –De lo que no estoy tan seguro es de que él no te vea a ti de esa manera.

-Ah sí…? Y si lo sabes para que preguntas…? ·Dijo tratando de sonar más tranquila ignorando el comentario sobre Ron.

-Para ver si eras capaz de mentirme con tal de conservar algo de orgullo… ·Sus ojos relampaguearon.

-No es mi estilo… ·Susurró todo lo ofendida que pudo mientras se derretía por dentro.

-Lo se… y creo que por eso contigo la cosa es diferente… ·Cerró los ojos para tratar de contenerse una vez más.

-Te vas a quedar dormido? Te aburro? ·Dijo ella sonrojada en tono burlón ignorando su comentario por pura vergüenza.

-Ojalá… ·Susurró inquieto.

Hermione le acarició el cuello hasta llegar a su pecho. Miró su corbata, estaba un poco aflojada. Jugó con ella entre sus manos para ponérsela bien. El la observó tragando saliva tratando de contenerse de nuevo.

" _Mierda joder… no debo…" –_ Pensó.

-En que piensas Draco… estas bien? ·Le miró un poco preocupada. Seguía nerviosa por estar tan cerca, ya no se le ocurría que podía hacer para no parecerlo.

-Podría estar mejor… ·Sonrió de lado.

" _No… esa sonrisa no…"_ –Rogó Hermione en su cabeza.

Hermione clavó de nuevo la mirada en su cuello.

-Deberías irte ya a la mazmorra… Entraste a mitad de clase, Más o menos ya es la hora… ·Suspiró, en parte estaba aliviada y en gran parte no.

-Entré…? ·Intentaba fijar la atención en otro pensamiento, miró al techo y respiró hondo antes de volver a su anterior posición.

-Veras es que… la profesora McGonagall… me ha dejado un giratiempo este curso… obviamente no puedes contarlo es altísimo secreto… ·Se sintió mal por revelarlo pero en ese momento confiaba en él más que en nadie.

-Vaya… debes haberte apuntado a muchas clases… es un permiso difícil de conseguir… ·Conocía los giratiempos del ministerio, su padre los mencionó una vez en la cena debatiendo con su madre.

-Si… guárdame bien el secreto vale? ·Sonrió ampliamente.

-Hasta que me muera… ·Susurró muy bajito rozando sus labios por primera vez.

Hermione sintió que le temblaban las piernas.

Draco sintió que se estaba metiendo en problemas serios.

-Granger… ·Dijo con dolor en la voz.

-Que…

-Me vas a traer problemas… lo sé… ·Dijo en broma.

-No es mi intención te lo aseguro… ·Dijo muy seria.

-Lo sé… pero… ·Intentó rectificar.

-Ni pero ni nada… no quiero darte problemas… ·Dijo convencida.

Ambos se entendían perfectamente.

-Pero… ·Intentó buscar las palabras sin éxito.

-Pero nada Malfoy… ·Su voz se quebró un poco de nuevo.

-Llámame Draco… llorona. ·Volvió a rozar sus labios al hablar, esta vez ella se apartó un poco y se tragó las lágrimas.

-No… Draco. ·Intentó sonar convincente y apartarse. Él no se lo creyó…y no la dejó apartarse.

-No te separes de mi… nos queda poco tiempo… tu misma lo has dicho… ·Tembló por lo mucho que se estaba conteniendo.

-Ya deberías estar yendo… pero es importante que cuando entres en la clase… me hagas una señal… eso fue lo que me convenció para venir a hablar contigo… sino… ·Su voz se quebró más. -Si no vengo, tú olvidarás todo esto… Quiero que sepas que tú tienes esa opción…

-Dime que gesto es… ·Pidió él.

-Me… guiñaste el ojo… todos debieron pensar que iba dirigido a otra persona… porque nadie se dio cuenta… Al menos la vez que yo lo viví… el futuro puede ser modificado… supongo que… tendrás que decidir si quieres arriesgarte… ·Giró la cara.

Malfoy apoyó la frente contra su sien.

-De acuerdo. ·Malfoy se incorporó quitando el brazo sano primero. Hermione hizo una mueca. Malfoy lo vio y gruñó bajito sin quitar el brazo herido.

-No pongas esa cara Granger… a mí también me jode. Pero así no ayudas… ·La empujó despacio apoyando su espalda contra la pared y tirando de su cintura hacia a él para no tocar la pared con el brazo malo y se inclinó hacia a ella.

-No… ·Dijo sin moverse a escasos dos centímetros de su cara. -No lo hagas o… ·Su voz se apagó

-O que Granger… ·Susurró desesperado.

-O si decides no arriesgarte y lo olvidas te voy a odiar… y esta vez de verdad.

-Me iba ya… precisamente para no olvidarlo… ·Frunció el entrecejo un segundo.

-No me fio… me sentiría más cómoda si esto no hubiese pasado en un viaje del giratiempo. Honestamente… ·Suspiró.

Hermione sintió que el brazo herido de Malfoy se despegaba de su camisa con dificultad.

-Estas bien? He notado… Oh dios mío Draco! ·Se llevó las manos a la boca.

·La pequeña bola de luz dejó ver sus vendajes, que en lugar de blancos, ahora estaban totalmente teñidos de sangre.

-Estoy bien Hermione vale? No pasa nada no es grave… solo estoy un poco mareado pero Madame Pomfrey me dijo que al haberme puesto ya la poción me sanaría rápido.

·Draco introdujo la mano en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y sacó un vendaje limpio. Madame Pomfrey le había dado un repuesto.

-Me dijo que si por casualidad alguna poción explotaba necesitaría un cambio de vendaje inmediato. ·Dijo con voz débil. –Espero que no explote nada…

Hermione negó y comenzó a quitarle los vendajes para sustituirlos.

-No… por suerte no. ·Suspiró. –Menos mal que esta mujer es tan profesional…

Al ver su herida sintió un escalofrío. Todos pensaron que sólo era un rasguño y así era, pero ciertamente impresionaban tanto la profundidad, como los pequeños moratones que se le formaban alrededor. Le puso la venda y le ayudó a introducir el brazo en el cabestrillo.

-Sabes lo malo Malfoy… ·Suspiró.

-Que? ·Miró con curiosidad ajustándose el cabestrillo.

-Yo no traigo una camisa de repuesto… ·Se sonrojó. –Y estoy segura de que me has manchado de sangre. ·Dijo dándose la vuelta.

-La túnica no está manchada.

·Hermione se deslizó la túnica por los hombros y la dejó colgando de su brazo derecho de espaldas a Malfoy.

-Está muy manchado? ·Dijo preocupada girando el cuello para mirarle.

·Malfoy la miró de arriba abajo y asintió.

-Donde te agarré tienes una mancha que se ve bastante… será mejor que cuando te cambies tengas cuidado de que nadie te vea… y que no te quites la capa. ·Tragó saliva mirándole el trasero con disimulo.

-De acuerdo… Entonces… preparado? ·Señaló la puerta con expresión resignada.

" _Si se raja y no lo recuerda… habré perdido la oportunidad y me querré morir de todas formas… Para bien o para mal supongo que ya está hecho. No hay vuelta atrás"_ –Pensó.

-No. ·Con su brazo sano volvió a estrecharla por la cintura y de nuevo quedaron cerca.

-Me lees la mente…? ·Dijo Hermione convencida de que él se olvidaría.

-Ojalá… ·Sonrió de lado. Había decidido acceder a su deseo de no dejar que aquello pasara en un viaje en el tiempo, aunque estaba seguro de que entraría allí y le guiñaría el ojo, no podía permitirse olvidar todo lo ocurrido. Juntó su frente a la de ella sin ninguna intención secundaria por última vez.

A Hermione le faltó el aire. Malfoy cerró los ojos con intención de respirar aquello que tanto le gustaba tan sólo una vez más. Para su sorpresa, Hermione le rozó los labios temblorosos sin decir palabra.

Sus ojos plateados relucieron de nuevo sobre los de Hermione. No hacían falta palabras… Malfoy hizo un amago respetuoso hacia adelante dándole así la oportunidad de arrepentirse, pero tan solo cerró los ojos. Con un leve movimiento de mentón Malfoy le acarició los labios, Hermione respiró nerviosa. Entonces él llevó la mano desde su cintura hasta la parte posterior de su cabeza, respiró hondo y la besó con ganas.

El beso comenzó despacio aunque muy intenso. Malfoy lamentó no disponer de las dos manos para poder abrazarla con fuerza.

Hermione sentía cosquillas y escalofríos por todo el cuerpo. Sobre todo en las zonas que notaba el cuerpo de Malfoy contra el suyo.

Separarse fue muy difícil, querían más tiempo. Pero no tenían.

-Tienes que irte… ·Susurró ella entre besos.

-Voy… ·Siguió besándola.

-Draco… si no te vas, no recordarás nada… ·Suspiró mientras la besaba.

-Voy… voy… ·Sonrió besándola.

Hermione se separó y se inclinó hacia atrás todo lo que pudo mientras se reía.

Malfoy se asomó sutilmente por la puerta del escobero, no había nadie. Hermione salió detrás y le acompañó hasta la puerta de la mazmorra. Malfoy entró y ella suspirando, volvió a girar el mecanismo.

Cuando sabría si finalmente Malfoy hizo aquel gesto en medio de la clase? Se preguntaba Hermione.

Muchísimas gracias como siempre por estar ahí! Gracias por vuestros comentarios también, me ayudan muchísimo a ponerme las pilas y actualizar prontito :D

Espero de corazón que os guste 3


	8. Capítulo 8: Sospechas fundadas

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa. Quería averiguar cuanto antes si Draco recordaba lo que había pasado entre ellos, ya que si no le había guiñado el ojo, no habría servido de nada el viaje con el giratiempo. Se sentó frente a Harry para poder mirar justo detrás de él, donde se encontraba Draco.

Al llegar al gran comedor, ambos se sentaron en su mesa correspondiente.

Crabbe y Goyle se sentaron dejando a Malfoy en medio y le confirmaron los sentimientos de Pansy.

Crabbe decía que había opciones mejores señalando así a una de las amigas de Pansy; Daphne Greengrass. Sin duda era mucho más guapa, rica, elegante e inteligente. Goyle sin embargo pensaba que no tenía por qué decidirse entre ellas, estaba seguro de que si quería, podría tenerlas a las dos.

Malfoy miraba su plato vacío escuchándoles como un eco lejano eclipsado por sus pensamientos. De repente una mano se posó bruscamente sobre su hombro.

-Venga conmigo señorito Malfoy. YA. ·Dijo Snape con su habitual tono sombrío y brusco mientras se encaminaba hacia el pasillo.

Crabbe y Goyle le observaron extrañados, normalmente se mostraba mucho más amable. Draco le siguió extrañado con el mismo pensamiento.

Al llegar a la gran puerta, Snape esperó en un lateral apartado a que entrasen dos grupos de Ravenclaw que en ese momento llegaban al gran comedor apresurándose aferrados a grandes libros. Una vez la puerta se cerró tras ellos Malfoy apoyó la espalda en la pared y Snape enlazó sus huesudos dedos dirigiéndole una mirada más fría de lo habitual.

-Draco, explícame… ¿Qué te traes con la señorita Granger? ·Dijo Snape lentamente cruzando los brazos ante la mirada incrédula del chico.

-¿Qué? Estás de broma? ·Sonó convincente, tenía práctica a la hora de mentir. Pero le pilló tan de sorpresa que le costó poner cara de asco.

De todas las personas que podrían haberse enterado, tenía que enterarse él. Una vía directa con Lucius! Maravilloso. Snape le miró con sospecha.

-No me tomes por un necio, he visto como le guiñabas un ojo en mi clase. Y antes de que lo niegues debo decirte que he visto su expresión complacida. ·Frunció los labios mirándole fijamente.

-No sé de qué me hablas. ·Tragó saliva aterrorizado por dentro. -Yo no me relaciono con nadie que no esté a mi altura Severus, Son ya muchos años de amistad con mi familia, deberías saberlo…

·Snape ofendido, respondió con un tono brusco de rabia advirtiendo con un dedo levantado.

-No seas insolente, sigo siendo tu profesor, no lo olvides! Yo también he tenido tu edad. No tengo intención de delatarte… estas entrando en una edad complicada donde sin quererlo te puedes fijar en la persona equivocada, lo importante sin embargo es que te des cuenta a tiempo... Ten cuidado con pasarte de la raya porque entonces no seré tan comprensivo. No debes jugar con tu sangre… y yo como tu padrino, no te dejaré hacerlo.

·Snape se volvió rápidamente hacia la puerta del gran comedor. Draco esperó perplejo unos segundos mirando al suelo, le temblaban las manos. _"No debes jugar con tu sangre… y yo como tu padrino, no te dejaré hacerlo"._

Las palabras resonaban en su cabeza con fuerza, pero la imagen de Hermione alumbrada tenuemente mirándole a los ojos aparecía en medio de la frase.

" _Estupendo… Esto facilita las cosas, estoy jodido"._ ·Pensó.

Entró en el gran comedor tras Snape, la comida estaba ya servida. Se sentó, de nuevo pero su expresión debía ser horrible porque hasta Crabbe y Goyle, que solían devorar la comida sin fijarse en su alrededor, se preocuparon en preguntarle. Draco inventó que era otra bronca sin motivo protagonizada por su padre y transmitida por Snape. Al ser algo tan habitual ellos le creyeron sin más.

Hermione le miró preocupada, pero Draco en ningún momento levantó la mirada confusa de su plato. Se preguntaba qué habría querido Snape y por qué él había vuelto con aquella expresión tan terrible.

Las semanas fueron pasando, Draco evitó a Hermione casi todo el tiempo, para lo único que se dirigía a ella era para meterse con sus amigos. Cuando fugazmente se cruzaban sus miradas, él ponía aquella habitual expresión de asco por la que era conocido en Gryffindor. Tuvo que soportar ver en las clases que tenían juntos, que Pansy se pegaba cada vez más a Draco… aunque por otro lado no era tan horrible, porque él fríamente reprendía a sus amigos por alimentar la obsesión de la chica. Aunque Hermione realmente llegó a pensar que Malfoy se había olvidado de todo lo ocurrido.

Al llegar a la sala común, tras hacer los deberes en la biblioteca, se metía en la cama cerraba los doseles y se pasaba horas llorando en silencio a escondidas. Muchísimas veces se quedaba observando el giratiempo pensando en usarlo para reunirse con él, pero no sabía con exactitud cuándo podría encontrarle a solas de nuevo… y sobre todo, le daba miedo su reacción.

Para colmo Ron se pasaba los días reprendiendo a Hermione por el siniestro interés de su gato en Scabbers. Estaba francamente harta. Su relación con Ron siempre había sido como tener el hermano que nunca tuvo, pero aquello en aquel momento ya estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro.

Finalmente Hermione decidió tomar un poco de distancia con Harry y Ron, especialmente con Ron. Centrándose en sus clases y evitando así todo tipo de contacto con Malfoy.

Malfoy se pasó aquellas semanas deseando que Hermione saliese de detrás de una columna con su giratiempo. Por las noches se quedaba esperando en la sala común hasta quedarse solo aun sabiendo que era demasiado improbable que ella apareciese allí. Efectivamente ella nunca apareció. Era demasiado arriesgado hacerle cualquier gesto en las clases, Snape ya se había fijado en ello, si por cualquier descuido escuchaba un rumor, su padre se enteraría y no quería conocer las consecuencias. Se odiaba a si mismo por sentir tanto miedo.

La primera excursión a Hogsmeade llegó.

Hermione, que llevaba un par de días sin llorar, pudo escuchar a Malfoy justo detrás de ella haciendo chistes en voz alta sobre que los tíos muggles de Harry no le habían firmado la autorización. Le dieron ganas de decirle de todo, (era lo que Draco buscaba) pero en lugar de hacerlo corrió junto a Ron para ir juntos a Hogsmeade con la segunda intención de que a Malfoy le molestase.

Malfoy se pasó toda la tarde convenciendo a Crabbe y Goyle para ir a las tiendas que estaban más cerca de donde entraban Hermione y Ron. Les vigilaba de cerca por si en un descuido podía encontrarla a solas. Pero no ocurrió, ni siquiera en las tres escobas ya que Ron fue quien se acercó a la barra para pedir las cervezas de mantequilla. Acercarse a la mesa de Hermione ante las miradas de todos no sería inteligente, pero francamente después de tantos días y viendo a Ron con ella a solas, empezaba a importarle bien poco.

Durante la cena de Halloween Hermione no quiso hacerse daño tratando de buscar la mirada de Draco, estaba totalmente convencida de que habría olvidado todo. Sin embargo Draco miraba a Snape y luego observaba a Hermione que estaba sentada junto a Ron y frente a Harry. Al volver hacia la sala común encontraron que Sirius había tratado de entrar y al no conseguirlo había rasgado el retrato de la señora gorda.

Cuando Snape entró en la sala común de Slytherin y volvió a mandarles al gran comedor los alumnos, extrañados obedecieron.

Malfoy escuchó a Dumbledor diciéndoles que debían dormir ahí aquella noche por su propia seguridad. Refunfuñó de mala gana, si Ron decidía dormir mínimamente cerca de Hermione no iba a poder contenerse más e iba a estallar allí en medio. Hermione pensó algo parecido con Pansy y él, pero se dijo a si misma que no le importaba, obviamente era mentira.

Hermione, Harry y Ron cogieron sus sacos y se pusieron en un rincón. Hablaban preocupados sobre Sirius Black cuando se les sumaron algunos compañeros de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw.

Malfoy bufó, él sabía que Sirius no era motivo de preocupación, su padre le había explicado la verdad de aquella historia meses antes en la mansión. Para él todo esto resultaba absurdo. Aunque si se preguntaba cómo había podido burlar las protecciones del castillo.

Por primera vez en su vida se sintió agradecido con Harry Potter que dormiría junto a Hermione, separándola de Ron.

Los días transcurrieron sin más noticias de Black.

Draco empezaba a dejar a un lado las precauciones y a ser menos cauto. Miraba a Hermione a cada rato, Pansy comenzó a sospechar. En un par de ocasiones le reclamó sobre el tema, la segunda vez Malfoy perdió la paciencia y le advirtió que si volvía a repetir semejante locura no volvería a dirigirle la palabra. Crabbe no se sintió tan convencido, pero pensó que lo mejor era dejarlo correr. No ganaría nada cabreando a Draco.

Cuando se cruzaban sus miradas Hermione trataba de apartarla lo más rápido posible. Malfoy empezaba a perder la paciencia.

" _Vamos Granger que narices te pasa, te has arrepentido?" –_ Pensó dolido.

Gryffindor había estado preparándose para jugar contra Slytherin. Pero pocos días antes del partido, pidieron que por el estado del brazo de Malfoy, se enfrentasen contra Hufflepuff, dejando así en plena desventaja a Gryffindor que ya tenían toda la estrategia preparada.

La tensión entre ambas casas se magnificó.

Tras terminar una clase de Criaturas Mágicas, cuando solo quedaban algunos Gryffindors y su grupo, Malfoy hizo como que tropezaba y empujó a Hermione con la intención de dejar caer una nota en su bolsillo, pero le salió muy mal. Solo Harry y Ron se dieron cuenta, el resto de compañeros continuó su camino.

Hermione que no se lo esperaba en absoluto, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de boca al suelo llenando algunos apuntes de espeso barro y manchándose hasta el cuello.

Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy rieron con fuerza, Ron enfureció. Colaboró con Harry que estaba ayudando a Hermione y cuando no pudo hacer más, se volvió para tirarse sobre Malfoy, Harry y Hermione tiraban de su capa tratando de hacerle retroceder.

-Se acabó no te pienso aguantar ni una más imbécil! ·Dijo Ron enfurecido.

Harry y Hermione se las estaban viendo realmente crudas para sujetarle. Crabbe y Goyle avanzaron como dos perros de presa, pero Malfoy sacó el brazo del cabestrillo y le puso a cada uno una mano en el pecho obligándoles a retroceder. Ron no se había acobardado en absoluto.

-No es necesario, con este despojo puedo yo solo. ·Miró a Ron con asco y los ojos centelleantes, en ellos se concentraba toda la furia reprimida de las semanas anteriores.

-Será mejor que te vayas de aquí Malfoy. ·Dijo Harry desafiante mientras trataba de contener a Ron.

-Encima ha estado mintiendo sobre su brazo! Miradle, lo tiene perfectamente! Te voy a dar yo una razón real para no jugar al quidditch ya verás! ·Dijo Ron empujando con más fuerza aun.

Hermione sin saber que más hacer cogió la mano de Ron y tiró con fuerza.

-BASTA! ·Gritó desesperada.

Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy volvieron a reírse con fuerza. Malfoy esperaba impaciente frente a Ron.

-Vaya, vaya… Hermione yo que tú me taparía los ojos, tu novio lo va a pasar muy mal… ·Dijo Pansy con voz divertida mirando las manos unidas de Hermione y Ron.

Pansy no lo sabía pero había echado muchísimo carbón al fuego.

Malfoy sacó su varita y apuntó directamente a la cara de Ron, que paró de forcejear para soltar la mano de Hermione y buscar su varita.

Hermione le volvió a coger la mano impidiéndoselo y se puso delante de él a modo de escudo cogiendo su propia varita con la otra mano y apuntando a Draco con lágrimas de rabia en los ojos.

-Te voy a dar la oportunidad de irte ileso Draco, y créeme deberías estarme muy agradecido. ·Dijo Hermione con un sorprendente tono de fiereza sin dejar escapar ni una lágrima.

El bosque pareció entender aquellas palabras. Se hizo un silencio abrumador, Ron apretaba la mano de Hermione tratando ahora él con miedo, de hacerla retroceder.

Malfoy observaba muy serio a Hermione sin bajar su varita. Sólo aparto la mirada para observar la mano de Ron apretando la de ella y tirando levemente.

-Esto… no va contigo Hermione, hazte a un lado. ·Dijo Malfoy intentando sonar con desprecio.

Pansy que tenía una cara de idiota más evidente de la habitual miró a Crabbe y Goyle perpleja, fue correspondida. Harry y Ron se miraron también sin comprender del todo bien lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Nunca se dirigían la palabra, ni mucho menos se llamaban por su nombre, siempre por el apellido. Había un aire de respeto y educación entre los dos que nadie allí parecía lograr comprender, tan solo ellos dos.

-No Draco, vete de aquí… llévate a tus gorilas y a esa idiota. No pienso repetírtelo. ·Dijo fríamente señalando un segundo a Pansy con la varita mientras el barro de su cuello se secaba.

Malfoy la observó con evidente dolor en los ojos, lo cual desconcertó más a todos, pero sobre todo a Harry que fue quien, desconcertado, pareció darse cuenta.

Malfoy bajó la varita lentamente pero desde la posición de Pansy, que estaba detrás de él, rozándole el pelo al pasar, salieron unos destellos de magia en dirección a Hermione. Los rechazó con un movimiento perfecto de varita, todos los siguieron con la mirada maravillados por la perfecta reacción de Hermione hasta que dieron de lleno contra un árbol produciéndole unas quemaduras en el tronco.

Hermione soltó la mano de Ron y dio un paso adelante quedando a pocos metros de Malfoy apuntando justo detrás de él, donde estaba Pansy, dispuesta a contraatacar. Pansy gritó y se escondió detrás de Goyle, era lo suficientemente lista como para darse cuenta de que Hermione ganaría el duelo tan solo con un hechizo.

Malfoy se volvió rápidamente hacia a Hermione y le sujetó suavemente la muñeca.

-No. ·Susurró mirándola a los ojos. Volver a tocarla por fin fue electrizante. Ella también lo sintió.

Antes de que nadie pudiese hacer o decir nada Ron le embistió haciéndole soltar con un tirón la muñeca de Hermione y cayendo los dos al suelo. Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron en shock, Malfoy intentaba respirar por el impacto sufrido en la espalda, Ron sentado sobre su estómago le zarandeaba del cuello de la camisa gritándole insultos. Draco debido a la falta de aire se estaba poniendo de todos los colores, Pansy gritó desesperada y empujó a Goyle haciéndole reaccionar y correr hacia ellos. Ron levantó el puño.

 _-"Petrificus Totalus"! –_ Gritó Hermione apuntando a Ron que cayó hacia un lado completamente paralizado.

Goyle se quedó quieto viendo caer a Ron. Malfoy por fin cogió aire con fuerza rompiendo a toser. Crabbe también reaccionó y ambos trataron de ayudarle a levantarse, pero él les empujó, se incorporó y la rabia le invadió como si se hubiese desatado un incendio dentro de él.

Acto seguido sin dar tiempo a nadie para reaccionar le pegó una patada a Ron en el estómago, que permaneció como petrificado en el suelo. Harry corrió hacia a ellos perdiendo la paciencia.

Hermione empujó fuerte a Draco haciéndole retroceder, Harry se detuvo mirando a Malfoy con furia.

-Vete de aquí antes de que te rompa esa cara que tienes. ·Dijo Harry.

Malfoy volvió a avanzar hacia a Ron pero Hermione se puso de nuevo delante de él y Harry avanzó hasta que ella le puso el brazo cruzando el estómago para detenerle. Draco se dio la vuelta buscando algo con intención de darle una patada, pero al no encontrar nada empujó a Crabbe para desquitarse.

Se detuvo para mirar a Hermione con ganas de decirle todo lo que estaba sintiendo, pero no tuvo valor de hacerlo delante de todos y se fue camino del castillo con sus amigos siguiéndole. Pansy aún se escondía tras Goyle.

 _-"Finite"._ ·Dijo Hermione apuntando a Ron.

Él recuperó la vitalidad y se levantó encogido con un brazo sobre el estómago sacudiéndose la tierra y las hojas secas de la ropa con la otra mano.

-Y tú que te traes con ese imbécil? ·Le gritó Ron a Hermione.

Harry miraba a Hermione atentamente realmente interesado en la respuesta.

Hermione se sintió intimidada ante la mirada de ambos.

-Yo solo intentaba impedir que os peleaseis para evitar que Gryffindor perdiese más puntos… ·Mintió.

-Pues… Francamente Hermione… parecía que teníais toda la confianza del mundo. ·Dijo Harry desconcertado.

-Desde cuando os llamáis por los nombres… Además Malfoy te toca y tú no le… ·Interrogó Ron con un fondo de celos en su voz.

Hermione le interrumpió furiosa.

-Bueno, basta ya! Dejarme tranquila! Yo solo intentaba ayudarte, eso es todo. Sabes Ronald? A veces te comportas casi peor que el propio Malfoy. ·Hermione se fue en dirección al castillo.

Harry y Ron se miraron sin poder creer lo ocurrido.

Malfoy entró en la sala común seguido de Crabbe y Goyle, que se quedaron sentados sobre los sofás repasando lo ocurrido. Pansy se había parado junto sus amigas contándoles ofendida lo ocurrido y expresando su poca simpatía por Hermione.

Draco atravesó el pasillo hacia las habitaciones sin apartarse de nadie chocando con algunos alumnos que iban en dirección contraria. Antes de llegar a su puerta se chocó con una chica de segundo año haciéndole caer todos los libros que traía en las manos. Malfoy resopló, le dio pena, ella no tenía la culpa. Se agachó gentilmente y le ayudó a recoger los libros. En uno que había abierto pudo leer con claridad: "Astoria Greengrass".

-Discúlpame Astoria, no estoy teniendo un buen día. ·Dijo Draco recogiendo los libros y poniéndolos en una pila.

-No… tranquilo, ibas con prisa y yo estaba distraída. Lo siento. ·Dijo Astoria nerviosa.

Todas las chicas sabían quién era él. Era muy difícil llamar su atención y más para alguien de un curso inferior… sin embargo Draco ahora sabía su nombre. Ella contuvo la emoción recogió sus libros y corrió a contárselo a sus compañeras.

Malfoy llego a su habitación y se echó sobre su grande y elegante cama manchándola de barro. Se alegraba de que sus compañeros no estuviesen allí, así podía tener más intimidad. Corrió los doseles de terciopelo verde y se tumbó boca arriba con las manos tras su cabeza y los ojos cerrados.

 _-"No la culpo. Debe pensar que no recuerdo nada… al fin y al cabo no he tenido ocasión de volver a hablar con ella desde que nos besamos ni he podido hacer nada por culpa de Snape… y encima Pansy ha estado más pesada que nunca!… Menuda suerte la mía… Quizás se ha pensado que tengo algo con ella y por eso… agarraba así la mano de Ron, quizás ahora sí que están juntos… No me jodas Granger creía que eras más inteligente! Si lo hubiese olvidado no me habría dirigido a ti de la manera que lo he hecho hoy. Y encima delante de Crabbe y Goyle… Madre mía espero que sean lo suficientemente imbéciles como para no haberse dado cuenta." ·_ Pensó compulsivamente dando vueltas sobre la cama resoplando y tapándose los ojos.

En la sala común tras un buen baño Hermione se sentó en una esquina con un gran libro tapándole la cara. Harry llegó y al verla se dirigió a ella sin planteárselo dos veces. Puso una silla frente a ella y se sentó. Hermione se asomó por el lateral del libro y al ver a Harry mirándola expectante lo cerró de un golpe.

-Que? ·Dijo molesta.

-Que?!... Venga Hermione, Ron te cree todo porque no creérselo le da repelús, pero yo… pude ver la cara de Malfoy y te conozco. Algo ocurre.

-Shhhhhhh! ·Miró a su alrededor asustada.

·Harry miró también, todos estaban muy concentrados intercambiando opiniones sobre el profesor Lupin y sobre el torneo de quidditch.

-Nadie nos va a escuchar, Ron está en la ducha. Si quieres vamos a algún otro sitio, pero cuéntame que está pasando. Si te está amenazando o algo así… ·Dijo Harry con rabia.

-No! Nada de eso. Ven, vámonos, con suerte la sala de los menesteres estará vacía. Allí siempre se encuentran respuestas. Quizás encuentre la manera de contarte lo que ocurre.

***Lo siento mucho chicos he estado malísima, he recibido vuestras reviews muchas gracias a todos! Me encantan vuestros comentarios y me animan mucho a continuar escribiendo!***

* **Anyzkheen** : Por supuesto muchísimas gracias me han dicho que has recomendado mi historia y siempre te veo apoyándome mucho!

*Gemmeta 14: No he pretendido para nada que se parezca a Twilight pero muchas gracias, Stephanie Meyer es una gran escritora al margen del destrozo que hicieron con las películas. Me super elogia que me digas que te recuerda a ello, al fin y al cabo es un amor prohibido! Jajaja

*DyHforever: Esa es completamente mi intención :D

*joss-12: Muchas gracias! Intento no hacer la típica versión de Draco porque considero que no es malo y que no es solo lo arisco que todo el mundo le veía.

* _lovedramioneok_ : Suelo actualizar bastante a menudo pero he estado malita lo siento! Intentare no haceros esperar tanto! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo!

Gemmeta 14 que tus comentarios son muy alegres siempre!

Valeria Rojas, Caroone, yoha y bimalfoygranger MUCHAS GRACIAS! Sois muy grandes!

Por último me gustaría pediros opinión sobre los capítulos, queréis que avance más rápido o por el contrario os gusta que se vean todos los aspectos de la relación y se explique en qué momento pasó? Gana la mayoría muchísimas gracias de verdad significa mucho para mí que me leáis.

ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE!


	9. Capítulo 9: Deseo

Solo cuando estuvieron dentro de la sala de los menesteres, Hermione le contó todo. No habló del giratiempo, eso supondría fallar a la profesora McGonagall de nuevo. Cambió algunos detalles pero obviamente no quiso omitir el beso. Se murió de vergüenza pero lo consideraba una parte importante de la historia.

Harry se quedó mirando a la nada poniendo expresión de asco.

-Di algo por favor. –Dijo Hermione expectante.

-Malfoy? –Dijo incrédulo.

-Nadie se puede enterar Harry, por favor. Ni siquiera Ron.

-Sobre todo Ron –Hizo una pausa hablando en tono serio–. Creo que le gustas… esto no va a mejorar su relación con Malfoy.

Hermione se sonrojó y negó.

-Que va Harry. Este año empecé a sentir que cogíamos más confianza, que no eras tú lo único que nos unía… pero cuando traje a Crookshanks y empezó a atacar a Scabbers todo volvió a ser como siempre. Bueno si… obviamente considero que me aprecia pero sinceramente no creo que yo le guste ni nada por el estilo. –Continuó analizando el asunto durante un rato en voz alta.

Harry asintió y permaneció en silencio ante las divagaciones de Hermione como de costumbre.

-No, definitivamente estas equivocado. –Dijo Hermione tajantemente.

-Bueno, de todas formas Hermione, creo que es buena idea eso de no querer que nadie se entere.

-Harry, siento mucho hacerte cargar con esto también. Ya tienes bastante con tus propios problemas; los dementores, Sirius Black…

-No te preocupes, debe ser difícil llevar algo así en secreto. No sé ni cómo has aguantado hasta ahora para contárselo a alguien –Volvió a poner cara de asco y susurró incrédulo–. Malfoy…

Hermione suspiró y asintió comprensiva.

-En las distancias cortas… no es la misma persona que tú conoces.

-Aunque sea difícil de creer… conociéndote supongo que tú no te fijarías en él si no fuese… (Ligeramente, aunque me cueste creerlo) buena persona. –Volvió a poner cara de asco, como si se le atragantasen aquellas dos palabras dirigidas a Malfoy.

Hermione le miró agotada.

-No exageres Harry… no lo hagas más difícil. –Suspiró poniéndose las manos en la cara.

-No te preocupes Hermione… –Dijo Harry pasándole un brazo por la espalda para tranquilizarla– aunque después de lo del barro no sé cómo…

-No Harry. No termines esa frase. Ya sé que no estuvo bien y no voy a defenderle... Pero no sabemos si fue a posta…

Harry intentó sincerarse con el mayor tacto posible.

-Hermione, se realista, no te ha vuelto a hablar desde –Intentó omitir la cara de asco pero fue imposible– el beso. Es Malfoy… Quizás está tomándote el pelo, o es una apuesta o a saber.

Hermione negó ignorando su expresión.

-No creo que absolutamente todo sea mentira, nadie es tan buen actor… –Recordó a Malfoy temblando de contención contra ella y se estremeció– Vámonos! Ron podría sospechar.

Harry resopló como si aquello fuese impensable y salió tras ella negando con la cabeza sin poder creer lo que acababa de ocurrir.

Malfoy no había podido acercarse tras el incidente del barro, Crabbe y Goyle le habían reprochado y cuestionado sobre lo blando que se había mostrado con "la sangre sucia". Opinaban que mínimo debía haber dejado que se enfrentase a Pansy; que fue quien se llevó la peor parte.

La joven Slytherin pasó a ser objeto de burlas cuando toda su pandilla se enteró por boca de Crabbe y Goyle de que se había ocultado tras su compañero como una cobarde al ver que Hermione desenfundaba su varita. Las burlas fueron mayores porque no se les había contado la actitud blanda de Malfoy y toda la atención cayó directamente sobre ella.

Pansy ardía en deseos desesperados de contar toda la verdad, pero Crabbe y Goyle no la apoyarían en su versión, obviamente pensó que Malfoy tampoco y de esa manera quedaría aun peor de lo que ya había quedado.

Malfoy se sintió mal pero no podía permitir que nadie más se enterase, si lo permitía podía llegar a oídos de Snape o de su padre de la misma manera que era obvio que el Sr. Parkinson se había enterado ya, Pansy recibió un Howler que abrió en la sala común Daphne Greengrass se apiadó de ella y la llevó a la habitación de donde no salieron en horas.

Harry por su lado lo tuvo difícil para disimular cuándo Malfoy se acercaba a molestarles. Ahora más que enfadarse le daba la risa.

Por primera vez se dio cuenta de que sus burlas se fijaban en Ron y en él, Hermione salía siempre inmune en los enfrentamientos entre los dos grupos. Viendo esto se preguntaba cómo no se había dado cuenta antes de todo, pues la única vez que se habían enfrentado públicamente ella le había provocado dejándole en evidencia delante de su equipo de quidditch en segundo año.

Harry pasó a ignorar a Malfoy entre otras cosas porque tenía asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. Hermione se sentía muy agradecida. Ron se enfadaba como siempre, Hermione trataba de calmarle pero sus ganas de machacar iban en aumento.

Tras el partido de quidditch con Harry en la enfermería, Hermione no tenía a nadie con quien desahogarse. Para colmo volvió a discutir con Ron por los constantes ataques de Crookshanks a Scabbers.

Exceptuando las visitas a Harry en la enfermería, estuvo encerrada todo el sábado en la sala común redactando largos pergaminos. Se aferraba a Parvati Patil durante las comidas para evitar por igual quedarse a solas con Ron o Malfoy.

El domingo durante la comida Parvati se retiró rápidamente antes de tiempo de la mesa. Hermione egoístamente temió no poder pegarse a nadie más antes de siquiera cruzar la mirada con aquellos de los que trataba de huir. Engulló rápidamente el contenido de su plato y comenzó a recoger sus cosas para irse, pero Ginny Weasley la retuvo para pedirle ayuda con una duda sobre su clase de pociones. Sintió lastima y se quedó para ayudarla.

Malfoy comía en silencio. Sus amigos se burlaban del discurso de Dumbledor como de costumbre, pero para él aquel asunto había perdido toda la gracia hacía ya un buen rato. De pronto Pansy se acercó por su espalda y le habló susurrando al oído.

-Quédate en el salón de la sala común esta noche cuando todos se acuesten. Tenemos que hablar.

Draco la miró. Pansy ni siquiera le devolvió la mirada, se fue de nuevo en dirección a su sitio. Todos sus compañeros miraron a Draco con curiosidad y él se encogió de hombros muy seriamente y miró a Hermione.

Hablaba poniéndose en pie con la hermana menor de Ronald, recogía su mochila y un par de libros posándolos entre su pecho y sus brazos.

Malfoy miró a su alrededor. Todos estaban comiendo, incluidos los profesores. Miró a Snape de soslayo y pudo verle enfrascado en un aparentemente interesante debate con Dumbledor. Tuvo claro que era ahora o nunca. Se inclinó sobre la mesa, puso una excusa, se levantó y salió por la puerta del comedor intentando no llamar la atención.

Apoyó su espalda sobre la pared de piedra tras salir del comedor y esperó impaciente tirando un poco del nudo de su corbata hacia abajo.

 _-"Venga, terminemos con esta tontería… si se arrepiente del beso que me lo diga a la cara"._ –Pensó enfadado y tembloroso.

En aquel preciso momento una distraída Hermione salió del comedor en dirección opuesta a Malfoy sin advertir su presencia. Malfoy carraspeó pero ella no debió escucharle.

Hermione se dirigía a la sala común pensando en una fórmula de artimancia que se le había atragantado. Aquello resultaba molesto, pero también era una manera productiva de no pensar en lo que no debía.

Malfoy la siguió por los pasillos unos pasos por detrás pensando en las palabras adecuadas.

A mitad de la escalera, con todo vacío y silencioso Hermione creyó escuchar un eco de sus pasos. Justo antes de poder girarse, el tramo de escaleras se movió de forma brusca y tuvo que aferrarse a la barandilla con las dos manos. Malfoy agarrado, continuó avanzando pero se paró un par de escalones tras ella sin saber qué decir. La escalera se detuvo, justo donde ella deseaba, normalmente no tenía tanta suerte.

Tras decir la contraseña, la señora gorda se apartó y ella entró.

Malfoy comprendió que aquel lugar no era para él. Se paró frente al lienzo resignado pensando en volver al gran comedor cuando, para su sorpresa, la señora allí dibujada le miró impaciente con gesto de reprobación sin cerrar el cuadro.

-No tengo todo el día rubito! –Dijo la señora gorda. Por la cercanía de sus pasos debió pensar que él iba con Hermione.

Malfoy arrugó la nariz, miró a su alrededor y se deslizó por la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Se paró al finalizar el pequeño y estrecho pasillo mirando con cautela. Tan solo estaba Hermione, que dejaba los libros y la mochila sobre la mesa.

Malfoy no pudo evitar que la situación le hiciese gracia. Contempló la sala percatándose de lo humilde que era en comparación con la de Slytherin. Curiosamente sus salas comunes eran tan diferentes como las suyas propias.

Recordó la noche en Hampstead Garden Suburb al comienzo de las vacaciones pasadas, los nervios junto con las dudas se escondieron en algún rincón de su mente. Se cruzó de brazos con altivez y se apoyó sobre el mueble vitrina que tenía a su espalda.

-Granger… –Susurró sonriente.

Hermione se quedó inmóvil de espaldas a él sujetando el pelo que estaba a punto de recoger en una coleta. Se dio la vuelta despacio y respiró profundamente parpadeando varias veces preguntándose si aquello era real, dejó caer su pelo de nuevo y se apoyó despacio en el borde de la mesa.

Él la miró extremadamente divertido olvidando por unos instantes la situación a la que se enfrentaba.

-Qué haces aquí? Cómo… –Draco como de costumbre interrumpió. Sintió una cálida sensación en el pecho que le hizo notar alivio ante toda la nostalgia que había estado sintiendo.

-Quería hablar contigo… La dama del cuadro debió pensar que venía contigo y me permitió entrar así que… aquí estoy.

-Qué quieres? – _"La dama del cuadro"_ repitió mentalmente. _"Él siempre tan irritantemente correcto"._

-Que al menos… me digas lo que piensas a la cara. Los Gryffindors se caracterizan por su valentía, no? –Caminó en dirección a ella metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos y se paró en mitad de la sala junto al sofá mirándola desafiante–. Sé valiente. Dime que te arrepientes del beso.

Hermione comprendió el obvio malentendido pero no pudo evitar reírse y sentirse frustrada por sus palabras.

-Tiene gracia! TÚ, un niño consentido, que no es capaz de enfrentarse a su propio padre, me pides a mí que sea valiente… Tiene mucho sentido… –Hermione comenzó a reír.

Malfoy se puso serio, no le gustaba que le recordasen tan a menudo su relación con su padre y ella tenía la mala costumbre de llevarlo siempre en alto.

-De que te ríes… no tiene ninguna gracia… –Caminó hacia a ella con ganas de abrazarla pero se frenó en seco para dejar resonar a unos pasos provenientes del piso superior cada vez con más fuerza, miró a Hermione aterrorizado.

Hermione le devolvió la misma mirada y nerviosa comenzó a mover rápidamente las manos indicándole que se escondiese. Draco se encogió de hombros con expresión de desconcierto.

Los pasos se escuchaban ya en mitad del tramo de escaleras de caracol que llevaban desde las habitaciones a la sala común, ambos miraban en derredor buscando un escondite válido. Finalmente se agazapó tras el lateral de uno de los sillones lo mejor que pudo, pero su brillante pelo se podía ver con total facilidad tras la tela roja del reposabrazos. Hermione reprimiendo una carcajada nerviosa corrió a sentarse sobre el sofá ocultando el resto de Malfoy colocando un libro estratégicamente.

Parvati apareció por la escalera asomándose tímidamente.

- _"Pues claro! Parvati…"_ –Pensó y se relajó.

-Ah eres tu Hermione… perdona por haberme ido de esa manera, es que estoy muy estresada porque… –La niña siguió hablando de sus cosas un rato que a Draco le pareció eterno. Hermione contestaba con nerviosismo.

Draco aburrido, poniendo los ojos en blanco pellizcó una pierna a Hermione para que se deshiciese de Parvati. Hermione pegó un respingo.

-Y lo raro es que me pareció escuchar a un chico, por eso he bajado a mirar… –Continuó parloteando sin advertir la reacción de Hermione.

-Que va, no! Estoy sola. Todos están comiendo y… –Malfoy volvió a pellizcarle, no quería perder el tiempo que tenían y menos que entrase alguien más por el retrato–. AY! –Parvati se sobresaltó al escucharla y la miró–. Es que… acabo de recordar que olvidé hacer un trabajo de historia de la magia y el tema es muy extenso, voy a necesitar estar sola durante mucho rato y... –Malfoy pellizcó de nuevo, Hermione reprimió un respingo y le golpeó con el libro haciendo ver que lo dejaba sobre el brazo del sofá con frustración–.

-Ay! –Exclamó Malfoy, Parvati que se disponía a subir las escaleras de vuelta a la habitación, se giró y la miró extrañada–.

-Ay! Es que… es un tema tan extenso! Espero que no me suspendan! –Hermione actuaba fatal. Parecía una cómica del melodrama. Pero funcionó.

Parvati de nuevo subió las escaleras y se adentró en la habitación.

-Vámonos de aquí Draco… –Susurró–. Si llega alguien más y te ve…! Se va a liar una buena… No sé cómo se te ha podido ocurrir entrar! –Tragó saliva asustada recogiendo sus cosas y dejándolas apartadas para no molestar.

-Estaban todos comiendo, quien tiene miedo ahora Granger? –Dijo sacudiendo las perneras de sus pantalones enérgicamente– Joder parece que me he puesto sobre un estúpido gato. Ya podríais limpiar un poco…

Hermione vio los pelos rojizos caer de su túnica y se ruborizó.

-Cállate, el dueño de esos pelos es más valiente que tú... Y no te caería mal, a fin de cuentas parecéis sentir lo mismo por Ronald. Está empeñado en comerse a su rata y no paramos de discutir… en fin. Vámonos.

Draco la siguió riéndose con un nuevo y repentino sentimiento de admiración hacia Crookshanks.

Tras un buen susto al encontrarse con Filch (que les observó extrañado percatándose de los colores en las corbatas de ambos), decidieron quedar frente al sauce boxeador tras media hora para buscar un sitio seguro donde hablar.

Hermione no tuvo problema para ser puntual pero Draco quince minutos más tarde de lo acordado aterrizó frente a ella con elegancia.

-Ya era hora Malfoy, tengo mucho que hacer… –Suspiró mirando su escoba extrañada– Por que traes la Nimbus 2001?

-Me han parado varias personas de camino aquí y me ha costado deshacerme de ellos… yo no tengo la culpa de tener vida social Granger. –Dijo en tono arrogante esbozando media sonrisa– Pensé que con la escoba me encontraría menos gente y tardaría menos.

Hermione gruñó y continuó caminando por el césped húmedo. Malfoy la seguía levitando de pie sobre su escoba como si fuese un patinete.

-Quieres montar? Te estas ensuciando… –Dijo sentándose dejándole sitio detrás y volando haciendo pequeños círculos a su alrededor.

Hermione no le miró, ni paró de caminar.

-No se… no me gusta volar… –Dudó.

-No? Que raros sois los muggles. –Se rio adivinando la reacción de Hermione pero ella no cambió su expresión. (Prefirió ignorarle, sabía que eso le complacía menos).

-Dónde vamos? No se me ocurre ningún sitio donde nadie nos pueda encontrar… –Dijo pensativa.

-Móntate no seas cabezota. –Se montó bien en la escoba dejando sitio detrás–. Venga!

Ella dudó pero finalmente pasó una pierna por la escoba, cuando apenas se colocó bien, Malfoy subió elevándose muy rápido. Hermione chilló aferrándose a él con fuerza y él rompió a reír.

Hermione separó el brazo durante unos segundos y señaló una amplia cuenca entre las rocas que elevaban el castillo por encima del lago. Malfoy giró la escoba bruscamente haciendo acrobacias para presumir de su habilidad, ella volvió a abrazarle con fuerza, él sonrió y aterrizó levemente sobre la cuenca.

-Hermione? Ya puedes bajar… –Posó sus manos sobre las de ella, estaban frías y temblorosas. Sintió lastima– Perdona muggle, no pensé que te diese tanto miedo.

Hermione se bajó de la escoba dando un saltito y se apartó de él enfadada.

-Como vuelvas a hacer esas maniobras conmigo sobre la escoba, te juro que me subo a la mesa de Slytherin durante la cena y lanzo copias de la carta que me mandaste en primer año! –Respiró agitada sin parar de replicar.

Malfoy fijó en ella su penetrante mirada preguntándose si sería capaz de hacer aquello. Se levantó exasperado de la escoba (que permaneció levitando inmóvil). Se metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón y esperó sin escuchar a que se cansase de hablar frunciendo el entrecejo en alguna ocasión.

Por fin se calló y le miró a los ojos con resentimiento, Malfoy sonrió.

El silencio dio lugar a los aleteos de las lechuzas que volaban en dirección al castillo para entregar el correo semanal.

-Aun me sabe la boca a barro. –Dijo Hermione cabreada mirando a otro lado.

Malfoy no pudo evitar reírse, ella le miró mal pensando en irse, pero a menos que quisiera nadar no tenía escapatoria.

-Vale no me rio. –Se puso serio pero rompió a reír de nuevo. Hermione bufó–. No quise que te cayeras sólo quería dejarte una nota en el bolsillo… pero debo admitir que estabas graciosa con la nariz salpicada de barro… –Intentó no reírse de nuevo.

-Una nota… claro. Y por qué hacerlo delante de Pansy no te pareció muy arriesgado? Al fin y al cabo no se te despega. –Se cruzó de brazos y Malfoy suspiró.

-Sí, pero no volviste a hablarme después de lo que pasó en el escobero así que decidí arriesgarme y… –Esta vez interrumpió ella.

-Y decidiste llenarme la boca de barro y pegarte con Ronald? O eso fue para meterle una notita a él también? –Dijo calentándose por momentos.

Había llorado, lo había pasado mal y se había sentido como una tonta durante todo este tiempo. Tenía derecho de comportarse mal con él después de todo.

-No seas rencorosa. Al menos yo intenté acercarme. Tú nunca lo hiciste. –Dijo en tono acusador.

-Estabas muy distante, pensé que no te acordabas de nada. No esperarías que me acercase a ti sin saber si realmente habías querido recordar, verdad? A que vino aquel distanciamiento?

Draco dudó pero finalmente lo dijo.

-Snape… sospechó de… Bueno. Esto.

Hermione se tapó la boca.

-Oh no! Snape? Pero cómo?...

-Me vio guiñarte el ojo en clase de pociones y gracias a que escondiste la cara tras un libro según dijo poniéndote como un tomate… no pude rebatir lo que me estaba diciendo… –Aquella especificación tuvo efecto rebote en ella, que de nuevo se puso roja hasta las orejas– Si, supongo que debió ser algo parecido a como estas ahora mismo. Pero con un libro delante por lo visto.

Hermione enmudeció sin saber que hacer e intentó relajarse.

-Espero que no se vea reflejado en mis notas. Pociones no es mi especialidad… y ya sabemos que Snape no es conocido por su imparcialidad a la hora de puntuar…

-Quieres por Merlín dejar de pensar en las calificaciones durante un ratito por favor? –Dijo juntando las manos en forma de súplica– Joder que insufrible te pones!

-Para mí es importante… –Le miró con recelo.

-Para mí también Granger. Soy el segundo de la clase después de ti. Pero hay más cosas en la vida... Es que de verdad que no entiendo como coño no estás en Ravenclaw! –Supo por su cara que se había pasado.

-Cualquier cosa mejor que SLYTHERIN –Recalcó el nombre de la casa con tono de asco muy enfadada. Se aproximó al borde del acantilado y sintió impotencia–. Sácame de aquí ahora mismo!

-No. –Dijo acercándose a ella– Apártate antes de que te caigas y tenga que atraparte como a una snitch.

La chica sonrió maliciosamente.

-Supongo que tienes razón, si mi vida dependiese de que me atrapasen como a una snitch más me valdría que Harry estuviese cerca. –Supo por la expresión sombría y dolida de Malfoy que había ido aún más lejos que él. Miró al horizonte, luego al lago y volvió la mirada hacia a él pensando en disculparse con algo de dignidad.

Malfoy miró al suelo. Sintió que no debía decir lo que le había cruzado la mente, pero las palabras huyeron de su boca al acercarse más a ella.

-Sí, tienes razón niña, él es mejor buscador que yo. –Dijo con notable sarcasmo– El chico perfecto. Rico, famoso, educado, humilde… –Sus ojos relampaguearon– Sin embargo conmigo te mojas y con el bostezas. –Se hizo el silencio. Hasta los arboles parecían silenciosamente escandalizados tras aquellas palabras. En algún lugar de si mismo bajo su fuerte ira, sentía arrepentimiento. Pero ya no había vuelta atrás. Mantuvo su mirada desafiante clavada en los ojos de Hermione.

Los ojos de ella se encendieron de furia, tuvo que cerrar los puños para contenerse y no darle un merecido tortazo. Su boca se abrió ligeramente para formar su expresión, una mezcla de desconcierto y asco.

-No puedo creer que hayas dicho una cosa así… te crees superior a los demás, pero a fin de cuentas… aunque te llamen "príncipe de Slytherin" eres igual de vulgar que todos los imbéciles que te rodean. No tienes vergüenza… No sé de qué me sorprendo, si por no tener no tienes ni opinión propia. –Le empujó.

-Estoy hueco? –Soltó una sonrisa falsa y forzada– Entonces resulta que la señorita sabelotodo es una perfecta superficial que no ve más allá de un físico? Porque, si soy todo lo que dices. Entonces por qué me permites estar aquí eh? –Dijo acercando su cara.

Hermione movió el pie ligeramente hacia atrás y notó con vértigo que no había más suelo. Unas pocas rocas se desprendieron y cayeron al agua. Malfoy echó una mirada fugaz y rodeó a Hermione por la cintura asegurándose así de que no se caería.

-Suéltame. No necesito que me intentes proteger, no soy ninguna niña indefensa. –Le empujó en vano.

-Contéstame, si soy como dices entonces que me ves? El dinero quizás? –Hermione se revolvió más ahora muy ofendida por sus palabras. Malfoy la apartó del borde de la cuenca y se vio obligado a soltarla. Hermione se separó de él intentando no llorar–. Por Merlín, en vez de hablar claro, eso es lo único que sabes hacer. No serás ninguna niña indefensa pero desde luego qué bien se te da llorar.

Esto empeoró las cosas.

-Y TU QUE? –Dijo gritando llena de furia– Tú hablas mucho pero que es lo que me ves? Porque ni siquiera tengo riquezas como tu familia, ni tampoco lo que tu querido padre considera una sangre limpia –Hermione se secó una lagrima tan fuerte que se hizo daño en la mejilla–. Siempre que hablamos termino así. Es eso lo que buscas acaso? Amargarme la vida?

-No… –Se quedó mudo. Como siempre que la veía tan frágil. Era involuntario pero todo su cuerpo se entumecía súbitamente.

-No qué! –Le empujó. Draco alargó los brazos para abrazarla pero ella se echó a atrás de nuevo muy enfadada.

-Tan lista y no sabes leer entre líneas… –Suspiró.

-Pues habla de una vez! –Comenzó a sollozar.

-Sabes que no acostumbro a expresar mis sentimientos… –Respiró hondo mirándola con impotencia.

-Eres un cobarde! Deja de buscarme. Deja de perseguirme por los pasillos, deja de intentar darme notitas y deja de buscarle las cosquillas a Ronald. Ya me he enterado de los rumores que hay sobre nosotros y visto lo visto a ti no te incumbe! –Siguió parloteando.

-Puedes por favor cerrar la boca? No me dejas pensar y cuando no puedo pensar hago lo primero que se me viene a la mente y no quiero tener que tirarme al agua para dejar de escucharte. –Se puso las manos sobre las sienes.

-No me culpes a mi de que no puedas pensar, culpa a tu padre que es el que está ahí dentro manejando los hilos desde que naciste! –Dijo de nuevo con voz chillona consiguiendo no llorar.

Draco sintió una punzada en el pecho, no hablaba porque lo que le preocupaba era el hecho de que Lucius había confesado ser un fiel mortifago y haber luchado en las filas de Voldemort.

Hermione era todo lo que según su padre los mortifagos disfrutaban torturando. Nacida de muggles, rival de Slytherin, alumna de Gryffindor… el corazón se le puso a mil solo de imaginar lo que podría ocurrir. Quiso confesar que tenía miedo y explicar sus motivos, pero no fue capaz.

Para sorpresa de Hermione tras el flequillo despeinado de Draco se adivinaban unos ojos empañados. Esto le impactó tanto que guardó silencio hasta casi dejar de respirar. Paseó sus ojos por la rígida mandíbula del chico y tragó saliva.

-Draco… –Dijo Hermione. Se acercó. Giró su cara y le miró.

No había visto mal… los ojos grises de él, que estaban algo más que nublados, ahora se posaban sobre ella. Hermione tuvo la sensación de que acariciaba su rostro con la mirada a cada centímetro. Su voz desapareció. No consiguió decir ni una palabra más.

Malfoy sacó fuerzas.

-Sé que no soy un ejemplo de valentía. –Se le quebró la voz– Y sé que probablemente Weasley te haría llorar menos. –Ella enternecida, le apartó el flequillo de los ojos con suavidad–. Obviamente sería mucho más productivo e inteligente para los dos dejar esto atrás y olvidarnos de todo. Pero al menos yo no puedo… Si tú puedes, hazlo y obligame.

-Tuviste la oportunidad de olvidar el beso… –Dijo ella.

Malfoy miró a la lejanía. Definitivamente Hermione no sabía hasta qué punto pensaba en ella.

-Ya… –Susurró y volvió a mirarla– Y de que me iba a servir olvidar aquel beso? Habría vuelto a besarte a la mínima ocasión…

-A la mínima…? –Susurró ella.

-Sin duda… -Dijo él.

Hermione se puso de puntillas y se apoyó sobre él, pero no llegaba. La escena resultó un poco cómica. Malfoy comprendió y no dudó.

Se aferró a ella en un beso ligero que pronto pasó a ser ardiente. Los dos habían deseado aquello por lo que les pareció demasiado tiempo.

Draco la abrazó por la cintura. Solo con pensarlo su escoba obedeció y se elevó en horizontal tras Hermione. Draco la levantó y la apoyó sobre el palo de escoba, Hermione se asustó un poco pero el miedo quedó fácilmente enterrado tras los besos de Malfoy. Se sujetó a él con fuerza y tiró del nudo de su corbata tanto que la desanudó y cayó. Se besaban con más énfasis cuando de repente las campanas del reloj de Hogwarts resonaron hasta el lago. Hermione paró el beso para contarlas pero Malfoy continuó besándola el cuello.

-Oh dios es súper tarde! Tengo tarea atrasada Draco! –Dijo temblorosa mientras él trataba de quitarle su corbata escarlata.

-Usa esto… –Con la corbata aflojada, desabrochó el segundo botón de su camisa y agarró la cadena del giratiempo. Continuó besándola con una mano tras su espalda y la otra bajando a su pierna.

Hermione se ruborizó al darse cuenta de la situación. Había entrado en una especie de trance pero aquello estaba pasando de verdad.

Estaba sentada sobre la Nimbus 2001 de Draco Malfoy y él estaba pasando sus labios por el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió un leve escalofrío, exhaló excitada, le empujó despacio y dio un saltito para bajarse de la escoba. Se alisó la falda tímidamente.

Malfoy la miró un poco avergonzado.

-He hecho algo malo…? Lo siento… –Dijo preocupado cogiendo sonrojado su corbata del suelo.

-No… para nada… no es eso créeme. –Dijo peinándose con los dedos y abriendo un poco los ojos–. Pero… es un poco tarde y tengo deberes… –En realidad se sentía avergonzada, tenía la sensación de haber perdido todo el control sobre su cuerpo. No quería que Draco pensase que lo tenía todo ganado con ella aunque así fuera.

Sin querer, Hermione recordó los sermones religiosos que le daba su abuela paterna sobre la flor y las abejas. _"Solo sabrás que te quiere si te espera"_. Le dio un escalofrío y apartó aquello de su mente.

Malfoy la miró extrañado.

-Estas bien? –Dijo mientras enrollaba su corbata. No llevaba túnica con que se la ofreció a ella.

-Eres… virgen? –Dijo más seria de lo que pretendía. Mirando la corbata.

-Em… –Malfoy enrojeció y se quedó quieto sin mover el brazo que ofrecía su corbata.

Con su pelo rubio brillante, parecía más bien una bola de helado de fresa con nata. La imagen hizo reír un poco a Hermione, lo que hizo a Malfoy sentirse inseguro.

-Eso no es una respuesta me temo –Se sonrojó tanto o más que él recibiendo la corbata y guardándola en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

-Si. Lo soy. –Miró a otro lado– Y bueno, no pretendía… dejar de serlo ahora… aunque…

-Vale. Lo pillo. Yo también lo soy y tampoco... –Suspiró aliviada aunque mucho más avergonzada– Al menos aún.

-Perfecto… perfecto. –La miró aliviado.

-Esto… volvemos castillo? Tengo que…

-No. Antes dime –Carraspeó intentando volver a la normalidad–. Contéstame… si realmente crees que estoy hueco que ves en mi…?

Le miró enternecida.

-No pienso que estés hueco. Aunque creo que es lo que te encanta que la gente que odias o aparentas odiar piense de ti… y francamente lo consigues. Yo sé que no eres así. Me haces olvidarlo a veces… pero lo sé. –Le sonrió.

-Prefiero que pongas esa cara antes que verte llorar. Pero eso no contesta a mi pregunta. –Dijo impaciente.

-Creo que no te hace falta que la única persona que te mantiene con los pies en la tierra te comience a halagar para que tu ego suba en porcentaje. –Se burló de él mientras se intentaba montar con mucha dificultad en la escoba.

La Nimbus de nuevo obedeció a Malfoy y bajó unos centímetros permitiendo a Hermione subirse con facilidad.

-Hablo en serio Granger. –Dijo posando una mano sobre el palo de escoba.

-Hablando en serio, lo último que me atrae de ti es tu dinero. De hecho me resulta bastante repelente dado que la mayoría viene de tu padre. Y para terminar deberías saber que no soy tan superficial como para fijarme en alguien hueco solo porque tenga una mirada bonita. Pero cuando me enfadas…

-Vaya gracias por el cumplido –Dijo complacido dándose importancia– Supongo que me basta con saber eso.

-Y a ti de mí? –Esperó observándole.

-Oh, pues veras, es que yo sí que soy superficial, es decir mírate. Debajo de esa fachada de niña buena sabelotodo se esconde un cuerpazo uf! –Dijo para vengarse de ella.

Hermione le miró mal.

-Hablo en serio Draco. Sigue por ese camino y tragaras tanta agua del lago que…

-Vale, vale… Eres preciosa, sí. Pero además… –Suspiró– Lo negaré todo si me vuelves a recordar que te he dicho esto. Eres la bruja más inteligente y con más potencial de todo ese castillo… –Señaló Hogwarts. El silencio se volvió incómodo– Y para colmo estas en Gryffindor… –Ella frunció los labios y se preparó para defender a su casa– Ya sabes que no siento ningún respeto por ese escudo –Señaló su túnica con el emblema de Gryffindor–. Sin embargo tenéis algo que yo deseo… y que solo tú consigues arrancarme… VALOR.

Hermione se sentía realmente abrumada, jamás hubiese esperado que Malfoy pensase todo aquello sobre ella, pero mucho menos que le fuese a hacer un cumplido sincero a Gryffindor. Se llevó una mano al pecho por la impresión y se inclinó sobre la escoba para coger su mano. De pronto una imagen le vino a la cabeza como un flashazo. La cara de asco de Harry al escuchar a Hermione hablando de Malfoy.

-Se me había olvidado decirte algo, –Hizo una pausa–. Harry… bueno, lo sabe. –Cerró los ojos aterrada esperando una reacción explosiva.

-Potter? –Arrugó la nariz.

-Cuantos Harry más conoces? –Le miró extrañada burlándose de él– No te enfadas?

-Enfadarme? –Se encogió de hombros–. Creo que ese Potter te aprecia lo suficiente como para mantener la boca cerrada. A decir verdad, me alegro de que tengas amigos en los que puedas confiar tanto, aunque preferiría que te juntases con alguien menos perseguido por los dementores. Y Weasley también lo sabe?

Hermione no contestó miraba fijamente la lejanía por encima de las piedras de la cuenca donde se podía ver una espesa masa negra. Varios dementores sobrevolaban el castillo. Malfoy miró también.

-Antes no estaban, no? –Preguntó ella agarrando más fuerte la mano del chico.

-No. Debieron llegar tras las campanadas. –Dijo Malfoy con miedo.

-Pero no nos harán nada… verdad? –Dijo temblorosa repasando mentalmente el libro en el que había leído sobre aquellos seres. No recordaba que se nombrase en el ningún hechizo para combatirlos, al menos hasta donde ella había podido leer.

-No creo… pero deberíamos irnos por si acaso. Espera aquí. –Hermione se bajó de la escoba, Malfoy se montó y voló alto para tantear el terreno desde una posición elevada con el fin de escoger un camino. La salida que conducía a la cabaña de Hagrid estaba despejada. Descendió y recogió a Hermione.

Decidió sobrevolar el lago a mucha altura para llamar la atención lo menos posible y evitar a los dementores que se desplegaban en abanico sobre el terreno en busca de lo que Malfoy dedujo como Sirius Black.

Hermione apoyó la cabeza sobre la espalda de Malfoy cerrando los ojos asustada.

De pronto ambos sintieron que se les congelaba el cuerpo. Un dementor apareció de la nada y se inclinó sobre Hermione. Ella se ponía rígida por momentos soltándose poco a poco. Draco palideció, viró la escoba haciendo acrobacias tratando de perder al dementor pero sintió que con cada movimiento y contacto del dementor las manos de Hermione iban perdiendo más y más fuerza.

-Hermione! –Gritó– Por favor reacciona Hermione, no te sueltes! –Malfoy entró en pánico.

La mente se le llenó de imágenes sobre lo que más temía en aquel momento. Todos los pensamientos positivos a los que se podría aferrar desaparecieron y sintió perder la capacidad para manejar la escoba. Hermione se soltó cayendo de la escoba y Malfoy despertó de aquel embotamiento.

Malfoy hizo una arriesgada pirueta siguiéndola sorteando magistralmente al dementor, soltó una mano del palo de escoba para agarrarla pero fue tarde. Hermione se encontraba a demasiada distancia de él cayendo en dirección al lago. Malfoy comprendió que la altura era tal, que si Hermione caía al agua sería como dar contra el suelo. La simple idea le puso un nudo inmenso en la garganta que le dificultó la respiración, pero también despertó el valor que tan profundamente se escondía dentro de él. El dementor perdió el interés repentinamente y volvió al castillo.

No lograba alcanzarla, de pronto recordó:

-"ARRESTO MOMENTUM" –Gritó Malfoy con fuerza alargando la mano hacia Hermione y deseando con todas sus fuerzas que surgiera efecto. La caída de Hermione se fue ralentizando hasta detenerse a escasos centímetros del agua.

Malfoy, que mantenía la mirada fija en Hermione, no se dio cuenta de que estaba cerca de sumergirse en el lago, pero cuando se giró y lo vio, ya no había tiempo para detenerse, así que se lanzó al agua para evitar sumergir la escoba.

Los oídos le pitaban por el brusco impacto, le dolía todo el costado derecho y había tragado agua. Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar nadó torpemente hacia la superficie.

Lo primero que pudo ver fue a Hermione que yacía levitando a escasos centímetros del agua mojándose el pelo y el gorro de la capa.

Su escoba levitaba frente a él, se subió a pulso sobre su escoba, se apartó el pelo mojado de la cara y se acercó a Hermione con cuidado.

-Hermione despierta… –Ella no contestó pero pudo ver por el movimiento de su pecho que respiraba. Miró a su alrededor, la orilla a la que se dirigían antes del incidente no estaba lejos.

Sacó su varita y dirigió a Hermione junto a su escoba despacio hasta la orilla.

Hermione despertó apoyada sobre el húmedo pecho de Malfoy. Se incorporó aturdida y vio que Draco estaba plácidamente dormido con el pelo aun mojado. Se miró la ropa, estaba seca. Hacía frio, pero Malfoy llevaba la camisa remangada y se había quitado los zapatos y los calcetines. Hermione se quitó la túnica, pero cuando se la fue a poner sobre el cuerpo Malfoy despertó.

-No… hace frio, póntela de nuevo. –Se estiró y se incorporó lentamente.

-Que ha pasado? –Dijo ella extrañada–. No tienes frio?

Malfoy le contó lo ocurrido. Hermione tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces.

-Supongo que la parte positiva de todo esto es que si ese dementor hubiese querido informar sobre lo ocurrido, ya habrían venido a buscarnos. Cuantas horas han pasado?

-No tengo ni idea. Me dormí poco después de llegar aquí. Ponte la túnica. –Se levantó y comprobó el estado de sus calcetines, estaban más secos que el resto de su ropa, con que se los puso y prosiguió para ponerse los zapatos– Joder si lo se me quito todo el uniforme, no sé qué voy a decir cuando llegue… no conozco ningún hechizo para secar esto.

-Yo tampoco… La verdad. Conozco uno para repeler el agua pero no sé si funcionaría de ese modo y francamente lo dudo. –Hizo caso poniéndose la túnica.

-Lo que daría por tener al menos una prenda seca que no apestase de esta manera. –Puso cara de asco.

Hermione recordó algo y sonrió.

-Que darías exactamente? –Dijo poniéndose de rodillas y rebuscando en el bolsillo interno de su túnica.

-Cualquier cosa… –Dijo despreocupado sin percatarse.

-Bueno, ya lo has dicho. –Alargó las manos ofreciéndole su corbata seca e impecable.

-Vaya. Está seca! –La cogió y puso una expresión forzada de asco–. Oh pero tiene un olor desagradable… huele como a… a… muggle? –Trato de aguantar la risa y se dio la vuelta para atarse los zapatos fingiendo estar despreocupado, luego rompió en estruendosas carcajadas imaginándose la expresión de horror de la cara de Hermione.

-Con que no te gusta mi olor a muggle no? –Se lanzó sobre él empujándole por la pequeña colina que formaba el desnivel del suelo.

Malfoy se las arregló para girarse y ponerse sobre ella. Cogió sus muñecas (una a cada lado de su cara) y la miró divertido.

-Maldita muggle, como te atreves a atacar de esa manera al príncipe de Slytherin! –Le costó terminar la frase sin reírse.

Hermione no podía creer que Malfoy, tan conocido por su habitual expresión de estar oliendo algo en mal estado, que aparentaba ser tan frio y despreocupado y que a menudo se metía con sus compañeros sin aparentemente importarle… fuese tan perfecto en la intimidad.

-Eres tan diferente cuando estamos solos… –Sonrió ella.

-Por qué lo mencionas ahora? –Sonrió extrañado.

-Porque me da pena que el mundo se esté perdiendo lo que eres en realidad. Deberías ser tú mismo. –Suspiró despacio mirándole a los ojos.

Malfoy soltó sus muñecas y se acostó despacio a su lado mirando el cielo.

-Debes saber desde ya que eso… no va a pasar Hermione. –Dijo enfriando el tono de su voz.

-Draco… –Se incorporó y le miró a la cara– No te estoy llamando cobarde, pero no deberías tenerle tanto miedo a… –Malfoy interrumpió poniéndose un brazo sobre los ojos.

-Deja el tema de mi familia en paz por favor. No es algo que sea fácil de comprender y desde luego tú no lo entiendes. –Sonó más brusco de lo que pretendía.

-Sabes que no quiero molestarte… sólo quiero que estés bien, y me cuesta creer que así sea cuando claramente estas actuando todos los días a todas horas…

-Es que eso es otra cosa que no entiendes. No me paso las veinticuatro horas actuando Hermione. Muchas de las cosas que digo y hago salen de mí. Por ejemplo no soporto a tus amigos, sobre todo a Ronald. Ni me cae bien ningún Gryffindor exceptuándote a ti obviamente. –Hizo una pausa para coger aire–. Y, aunque no tanto como a Vicent y Gregory, también me gusta reírme de las idioteces que dice Dumbledor cada día en el gran comedor y del imbécil casi squib que es Neville Longbottom. Ah y me desternillo cada vez que Snape le resta puntos a Gryffindor por cualquier motivo. Y…

Hermione con la cabeza a punto de explotar alzó la voz.

-Lo de Longbottom sobra, no te voy a volver a repetir que no insultes a mis amigos! Además, no es ningún squib, sólo es un poco despistado. Y vale ya lo he entendido! No eres precisamente un angelito pero joder –Hizo una pausa para relajarse, no le gustaba decir tacos–. Malfoy, yo sé que tampoco eres tan malo como quieres aparentar!

-Contigo Hermione! De la misma forma que no soy malo con mis amigos, ni con mis padres, lo entiendes? –Se incorporó mirándola–. No es que sea un cabrón con todo el mundo. Soy como quiero ser, con quien quiero serlo… simplemente no suelo decir lo que pienso si va en contra de lo que en mi familia se considera correcto porque me han enseñado que eso no está bien. Para mi padre ese comportamiento es una falta de respeto a la sangre Malfoy. Esa es mi única fachada. –Respiró hondo–. Bueno, y aparentar que te odio.

Hermione se sentó sobre sus rodillas y miró al césped húmedo.

-Entonces… sobre los muggles… y los nacidos de muggles… –Le dio miedo terminar la pregunta, sabía lo que quería escuchar.

Malfoy frunció los labios tratando de escoger mentalmente las palabras más adecuadas.

-No te voy a mentir. Toda mi vida he pensado que mi padre tenía la razón. –Hizo una leve pausa para dejar a Hermione digerirlo–. Después de conocerte a ti empecé a pensar diferente. Además, en ese castillo hay varios ejemplos que me hacen pensar que la pureza de la sangre no lo es todo. Ya sabes a que me refiero. Gente de supuestamente sangre pura que deja mucho que desear.

Hermione suspiró aliviada ignorando la clara ofensa a los Weasley. Sabía que la respuesta podría haber sido peor.

-Bueno, al menos a mí sí que me dices lo que realmente piensas aunque vaya en contra del protocolo familiar de los Malfoy…

-Qué puedo perder, toda tú y todo lo que pienso sobre ti va en contra del modelo de vida que mi padre me ha inculcado. –Sonrió resignado.

-Y qué tal? Disfrutas deshonrando así tu propia sangre? –Preguntó de forma sarcástica en tono pomposo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Draco comenzó a reír y se abalanzó sobre ella.

-En realidad sí, pero no se lo digas a nadie. –Se acercó a sus labios y los rozó cariñosamente.

-Cuidado Malfoy –Remarcó su apellido–. Estas dejando restos de tu majestuoso y milenario ADN sobre mí. –Se rio levemente.

-Que es ADN? –Preguntó frunciendo el entrecejo.

Hermione comenzó a reír y negó.

-Cosas de muggles… –Susurró besándole por fin.

Malfoy se separó un poco.

-Estos muggles… –La besó con más ganas.

Se besaron durante un buen rato revolcándose, manchándose de césped y barro la ropa y llenándose el pelo de ramitas. En un par de ocasiones perdieron ligeramente el control de nuevo pero lo recuperaron a tiempo. Luego estuvieron hablando y contándose anécdotas de sus vidas. Pasando de las tristes a las graciosas y viceversa.

Mientras estaban juntos, Hogwarts parecía no existir. Slytherin, Gryffindor, la mansión Malfoy e incluso Hampstead Garden Suburb… nada importaba en absoluto. Estaban juntos. Sin duda parecían dos personas completamente diferentes de lo que eran tras aquellos muros de piedra. Ella despreocupada, olvidándose de hacer los deberes pendientes o de si alguien podía verles... Y él sintiéndose tan libre… tan valiente junto a ella.

Ambos sabían que cuando estaban juntos ella le cambiaba a él… casi tanto como él a ella.

**Hola chicos siento no haber publicado antes pero se me ha estropeado el ordenador… afortunadamente he conseguido un portátil así que espero recuperar el ritmo pronto. Ante este desagradable problema he creado un Twitter:

DramioneLSNV

Por si me vuelve a pasar algo así y queréis saber de mí y de paso ganar una seguidora.

Muchas gracias a todos 3


	10. Capítulo 10: Efecto mariposa

El reloj de Hogwarts sonó de nuevo, esta vez para anunciar la hora de la cena. Hermione y Draco caminaron hacia el castillo por el oscuro sendero discutiendo sobre artimancia en susurros.

-No Hermione. Si te desvelo esa fórmula volverás a quedar primera en todas las clases. –Dijo celoso.

-No te pido copiar, te pido ayuda! Si no consigo resolverlo me suspenderán! –Sintió miedo.

Conforme se acercaban al patio exterior, un grupo de último año de Ravenclaw apareció entre las columnas cruzándolo con prisa. Querían llegar a tiempo al gran comedor.

-Hermione –Se quejó él–. No te van a suspender por una única fórmula, no seas miedica… –Susurró.

Hermione se había quedado quieta sin saber si avanzar, pero al escuchar a Draco le miró, resopló con sorna y rodó los ojos.

-De verdad quieres volver a debatir sobre quién es miedica? –Dijo extenuada. Subió a saltitos algunos escalones de los que conducían al patio interior del castillo dejándole atrás.

Cuando ambos subieron las escaleras Malfoy tiró de ella y le posó la espalda contra la pared.

-Pues debes estar de suerte… –Musitó ofendido contra su boca–. Precisamente ahora, siento un extraño impulso de valentía. –La besó.

Ella se escandalizó, le temblaron las piernas. Intentó apartarse pero no pudo, no tenía escapatoria. Sin dejar de besarle divisó temerosa por el rabillo del ojo al grupo de Ravenclaw. Hermione pudo ver cómo una de las chicas les regañaba con la mirada sin detenerse.

Cuando todos los Ravenclaw estuvieron en el interior del castillo, Hermione le empujó limpiándose la boca rápidamente y miró con miedo en todas direcciones.

Malfoy rompió a reír y se apartó un poco.

-Sí… Límpiate la boca, como si nadie fuese a notar nuestras pintas. –Dijo riéndose con aire despreocupado mientras le quitaba a Hermione una ramita seca del pelo.

Ella se sorprendió y sospechó de su tranquilidad, pero pronto lo dejó de lado y reparó en que Malfoy tenía razón. Suspiró resignada y le cogió del brazo tirando de él retrocediendo sobre sus pasos hasta los arboles más cercanos. Malfoy se acercó pensando que era una invitación para continuar los besos, se inclinó hacia a ella pero Hermione le apartó con desaprobación y sacó el giratiempo.

-Oh vaya, Granger va a romper las reglas una vez más… -Se burló él.

-Qué otra opción me queda? –Dijo enfadada–. No podemos entrar así en el gran comedor. Qué te pasa Malfoy? –Dijo mirándole atónita.

-A que te refieres? –Dijo extrañado mientras ella le ponía la cadena del giratiempo alrededor del cuello.

-Primero me besas delante de otros alumnos y ahora parece que te da igual que nos vean de esta guisa! Qué mosca te ha picado! –Miró el giratiempo.

-Granger, esos alumnos eran de Ravenclaw, no creo que se lo cuenten a nadie. Son imbéciles... –Dijo restándole importancia y se puso serio de repente–. Qué es una… mosca? –Frunció el ceño curioso.

-Malfoy –Dijo con retintín–. Aunque no lo creas los alumnos de Ravenclaw son humanos y tienen boca! –Ignoró su pregunta.

-Lo sé. Pero sólo la usan en la biblioteca para chistar cada dos minutos. –Se volvió a reír.

Hermione se sintió mal al escuchar aquel comentario, ella también solía chistar en la biblioteca. Quiso reprenderle, pero en lugar de ello acordaron que retrocederían hasta la hora de la comida, cuando todos entraban por la puerta del gran comedor. Tendrían menos de media hora para adecentarse y encontrarse de nuevo en el mismo lugar si no querían arriesgarse a ser vistos.

Hermione dio algunas vueltas al mecanismo del giratiempo y ambos salieron corriendo en dirección a sus respectivas casas.

Cuando Malfoy terminó de asearse y cambiarse el uniforme, salió hacia la sala común para dirigirse al punto de encuentro. Para su sorpresa una chica lloraba desconsoladamente sobre el brazo de un sofá pensando que estaba sola. Se trataba de la hermana menor de su compañera Daphne.

Malfoy dudó, quería acercarse porque era lo correcto, pero recordó que no debía ser visto y se fue lo más silenciosamente que pudo.

Cuando ambos llegaron al lugar de encuentro, Hermione en silencio usó el mecanismo para volver a la hora de la cena. Finalmente liberó a Malfoy de la cadenita, la escondió bajo su camisa y suspiró.

-Eres una mala influencia, Draco Malfoy. –Caminó de prisa hacia las escaleras.

-Dónde vas? Es que te has cabreado de verdad? –Dijo Malfoy riéndose incrédulo. Sabía que se acercaba uno de sus sermones.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y se paró para mirarle irritada. Aquella risita comenzaba a molestarle demasiado.

-A mí no me hace gracia, casi me pillan! Además siento que estoy traicionando a mi casa y a mis amigos. He vuelto a utilizar el giratiempo para algo personal… Ni siquiera Harry y Ron saben que lo tengo. Cuantas reglas más voy a tener que romper por "esto"? No sé ni lo que somos! –Volvió a caminar en dirección al gran comedor.

Draco aguardó un par de pasos por detrás pensativo.

-A caso no te merece la pena? –Dijo mientras agarraba su brazo y tiraba ligeramente tratando de que se volviese para mirarle–. Sea lo que sea…

-Depende… –Se soltó y siguió caminando con Malfoy siguiéndola de nuevo visiblemente dolido–. No me gusta jugármela por… "nada"… –Chocó con alguien al doblar una esquina y Malfoy al verlo se pegó a la pared sin doblar la esquina evitando ser visto. Hermione levantó la mirada nerviosa para disculparse y palideció.

-Por fin te encuentro… Llevo todo el día buscándote. –Dijo avergonzado. Era Ron Weasley– Parvati me ha dicho que no has ido a Hogsmeade con ella y al parecer nadie te ha visto en toda la tarde… Harry me preguntó por ti… –Malfoy reconoció su voz y tuvo ganas de doblar la esquina para echarle a patadas.

-He ido a dar un paseo, yo sola. Necesitaba despejarme… He caminado por el lago. –Carraspeó y no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Draco, que con expresión de rabia contenida volvía sobre sus pasos para cambiar de ruta.

Ron se dio cuenta de la mirada de Hermione.

-Con quien hablabas…? –Se inclinó para asomarse pero ella en un acto desesperado, avanzó rápidamente hacia a él quedando a pocos centímetros de su cuerpo sin saber qué hacer.

Ron pensó que se caía y le pasó su brazo por la espalda. Malfoy escuchó aquellas palabras y se giró justo a tiempo para verlo. Quiso sacar su varita, pero se sentía tan traicionado que temía hacer una tontería. Obviamente Malfoy había malinterpretado la situación, pero al no escuchar nada más que silencio. Lo tuvo claro.

En cuestión de segundos, Ron se apartó avergonzado al ver que ella no se había tropezado, Hermione se tragó la incomodidad y salió del paso deslizándose de la manera más natural que pudo entre Ron y la pared para seguir andando por el pasillo. Él la siguió en silencio.

-Que querías Ronald. –Dijo sintiéndose como una mentirosa.

-Ya sé que hemos estado unos días sin hablar por culpa de tu bestia peluda inmunda, pero necesito ayuda con historia de la magia… –Su tono no sonó muy creíble–. Eres la única persona que conozco que lee tanto y además lo memoriza. –Dijo en forma de halago.

Hermione rodó los ojos y suspiró. Eran tan diferentes…

 _-"Pero y ahora por qué comparas a Ronald con Draco? Basta… piensa en otra cosa"._ –Se dijo mentalmente.

-Estas bien Hermione? –Preguntó Ron extrañado.

-Te ayudaré después de cenar si quieres… Empezaré a hacer tarea atrasada nada más llegar a la sala común. –De pronto se sintió culpable por haber pasado toda la tarde fuera teniendo tanto trabajo pendiente. Aquello no era propio de ella.

Hermione entró junto a Ron en el gran comedor. La cena ya estaba servida.

Al menos la mitad de la mesa de Gryffindor y una parte más reducida de las otras tres se giraron para observarles. El profesor Snape miró la escena con curiosidad volviendo también su mirada hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

Malfoy, como de costumbre, estaba sentado entre Vicent y Gregory apoyando un codo en la mesa y su cabeza en su puño mientras removía el interior de un Budín de Yorkshire con el tenedor pensando en la conversación que habían tenido.

- _"Será que para ella no merece la pena el riesgo y las mentiras? Después de todo lo que ha ocurrido hoy… no se habrá dado cuenta de que para mí ella es importante? No sé si estoy enamorado… Nunca lo he estado… Y que narices será una mosca?…"_ –Se preguntaba.

-Eh Draco! –Goyle le dio un fuerte codazo sacándole de sus pensamientos, el Budín voló fuera del plato–. Has visto eso?! –Señaló a Granger y Weasley caminando por el pasillo con las caras encendidas ante el interés de sus compañeros.

Malfoy les miró inexpresivo con una creciente ira en su interior. Tuvo ganas de arrancarle a Ron las pecas de una en una. Por qué narices habían tardado más que él y por qué llegaban tan avergonzados? No necesitó respuesta. Se calentó tanto con aquello que se respondió solo.

-Si… Y tú esto?! –Le devolvió el codazo muy enfadado y señaló el Budín que su relleno se esparcía sobre la mesa, finalmente se detuvo frente al plato de Marcus Flint, que lo miró con desagrado y siguió el rastro de carne hasta el plato de Draco.

Goyle avergonzado les pidió disculpas a ambos y acercó su plato a Malfoy para ofrecerle otro porque como de costumbre, los había cogido todos.

-Déjalo. –Negó con su habitual cara de asco.

Hermione se sentó entre Ginny y los gemelos Weasley y buscó disimuladamente a Malfoy entre las serpientes. El chico la miraba con una expresión fría y dolorosa. Ella se estremeció. Draco siempre parecía ser demasiado buen actor, no soportaba esa parte de él.

-Qué miras? –Ginny intentó seguir la mirada de Hermione, lo que llamó la atención de Ron. Hermione apartó la mirada nerviosa.

-Qué pasa? –Preguntó Ron con curiosidad mirando como Ginny hacia la mesa de Slytherin.

-No seas cotilla! –Le reprendió su hermana. Ronald apartó la mirada con despecho y continuó hablando con Neville y Dean Tomas.

La cena transcurrió con normalidad hasta que llegó el postre. Entonces surgió un acalorado debate en la mesa de Gryffindor sobre la victoria de Hufflepuff en el partido de quidditch.

Los alumnos que quedaban de Hufflepuff les miraban desde su mesa escuchando con aire triunfal, la mitad de los Ravenclaw salieron en orden al terminar su cena mirándoles con reprobación cuando escuchaban palabras malsonantes y los Slytherin incluido Malfoy, se burlaban a viva voz tanto de Harry, como de Gryffindor y su estrategia de juego.

Hermione se enfadó cuando Malfoy imitó a un dementor mientras Crabbe con un rayo de chocolate pintado en la frente se desmayaba ficticiamente sobre la mesa manchándose la camisa de sirope.

Snape alertó a Dumbledor llamando la atención de los demás profesores, pero éste le restó importancia.

-Por el momento, son sólo muchachos expresando orgullo por sus equipos de quidditch… No hacen daño a nadie. –Dijo mientras se terminaba su mousse de limón.

Snape sin embargo observó atento como un depredador acechando a su presa.

Uno de los mini bizcochos en forma de caldero voló propulsado desde la mesa de Gryffindor hasta la cabeza de Malfoy desmenuzándose en el impacto.

-Diez puntos para Gryffindor! –Gritó Lee Jordan haciendo de comentarista como en los partidos de quidditch–. Por su perfecto lanzamiento!

Dumbledor reprimió una carcajada observando al lanzador y asintió a Snape permitiéndole actuar.

Las risotadas y los aplausos continuaban desde la mesa de Gryffindor hasta la de Hufflepuff mientras los Slytherin, sobre todo las chicas, se alzaban en defensa de Malfoy.

Snape se alzó dichoso encaminándose hacia las mesas provocando un silencio gradual en todo el comedor. Trató de encontrar al culpable pero todo Gryffindor encubrió a Ron fielmente, y debido a la multitud ningún Slytherin conocía al culpable.

Snape frustrado, les mandó a sus habitaciones sin permitirles terminar el postre. Los alumnos miraron durante unos segundos a McGonagall tratando de encontrar apoyo. Pero ella permaneció inmóvil con los labios fruncidos y la cara rígida aparentemente de acuerdo con el castigo de Snape.

Los Gryffindors abandonaron su mesa entre protestas. Todo Slytherin aplaudió y vitoreó. Draco miró a Hermione entre el bullicio sacudiéndose el pelo y la camisa con aire triunfal y su cara de asco.

Ella le devolvió la mirada y le sonrió amablemente, pero él se giró.

Los gemelos Weasley se separaron del grupo para adentrarse en las cocinas del castillo. Cuando llegaron a la sala común con múltiples postres, todos sus compañeros dejaron de quejarse para romper en estruendosos aplausos y corrieron a saquear el botín.

Hermione les ignoró sentada en una esquina de la mesa esparciendo varios pergaminos por doquier para hacer su tarea atrasada. Los gemelos Weasley trataron de convencerla para que se uniese a ellos, pero Hermione sólo gruñó.

En la sala común de Slytherin, Malfoy guardaba silencio quitándose aún migajas de bizcocho de su brillante pelo mientras se dirigía hacia la habitación con Crabbe y Goyle.

-Por Merlín que me vengare de ese Weasel! –Dijo Malfoy tirando al suelo un pedazo de almendra garrapiñada.

-Deberías decírselo a Lucius… –Dijo Crabbe furioso mirando la almendra.

-Lo que debería hacer es partirle la cara –Dijo Goyle irritado–. Estás muy blandito con esos imbéciles últimamente. Llamas a la sangre sucia por su nombre, impides su duelo con Pansy, desapareces ayer durante la comida mientras hablábamos de gastarle una broma pesada a Potter... Es que acaso…? –Fue interrumpido.

Draco temió sus próximas palabras, lo que desató una reacción violenta en él. Se volvió y empujó a Goyle contra la pared.

-Que insinúas! –Dijo Malfoy sujetándole por el cuello de la camisa con los ojos muy abiertos.

A pesar de que era más alto y grande que él, no se atrevió a quitárselo de encima, el apellido Malfoy le imponía demasiado respeto. Y es que no le llamaban el "príncipe de Slytherin" tan sólo por sus riquezas. Había más motivos.

Goyle levantó las manos en señal de rendición. Crabbe quiso separarles pero no se atrevió a moverse.

-Qué… haces Draco? –Dijo Crabbe tartamudeando.

-Sólo digo que si te hubiesen tirado algo desde la mesa de Gryffindor hace unos meses habrías hecho más que quedarte quieto. –Dijo con firmeza.

-No soy tan imbécil como tú, no me iba a exponer frente a Dumbledor. –Le dijo a Goyle como excusa.

Goyle asintió en silencio aún con las manos en alto.

La expresión de Malfoy fue desde la ira hasta el asco y el agobio, soltó a Goyle y volvió a la sala común en silencio para dejarse caer sobre un sofá negro de cuero falso. Sus amigos se fueron comentando lo ocurrido.

Draco repasó mentalmente la conversación y se dio cuenta de que había cometido un error al tratar de esa manera a Goyle, pero pensó que si alguien tan tonto como él sospechaba algo... la culpa sería sólo suya.

Imaginar a Snape intimidándole y contándoselo a Lucius le puso un nudo en la garganta, pero tragó.

- _"El llanto es cosa de pobres y muggles"_ –Dijo un eco de la voz de Lucius dentro de su cabeza.

Draco supo que Hermione tenía razón, definitivamente el miedo a su padre estaba demasiado presente en él, controlando su vida.

-Draco… –Susurró una voz que se corrigió a si misma al instante– Malfoy? –Balbuceó detrás de él.

Malfoy pensó que sería una de esas chicas que habitualmente le dejaba anónimos por vergüenza a acercarse. Era sabido que todas las chicas Slytherin se morían por estar cerca de él. No estaba de humor para ver a nadie en aquel momento, pero cuando se giró se sorprendió demasiado como para pedir estar solo.

-Hola Greengrass. –Él la observó curioso.

-Estás bien? –Dijo insegura y nerviosa sentándose en un sofá próximo para guardando la distancia como si le tuviese miedo.

-Y tú? Que te pasaba hoy durante la comida? –Se dio cuenta de que no debía preguntar aquello pero ya era tarde.

Astoria se puso colorada, abrió mucho los ojos y la boca y balbuceó de nuevo.

-Cómo sabes tú que me pasaba algo? –Se levantó bruscamente.

-Suponía que te sorprenderías más por el hecho de que te conociese. –Dijo con sinceridad.

-Cómo lo sabes? –Le miró amenazante ignorando su comentario.

Malfoy odió lo mucho que aquella niña le empezaba a recordar a Hermione.

-Me lo han dicho. –Mintió él nervioso.

-Mentira. –Se cruzó de brazos mirándole fijamente dejando la vergüenza a un lado.

-Lo he oído en la cena. –Dijo notablemente irritado.

-Mentira! –Se puso en pie cabreada con los puños apretados.

-Por qué crees que es mentira? –Dijo él sorprendido y enfadado.

-No lo creo, sé que es mentira! –Bufó.

Draco palideció visiblemente ante los gestos de la chica. Astoria estaba en un curso inferior a su hermana Daphne, pero de alguna manera parecía más mayor.

La niña sonrió complacida advirtiendo la expresión de Malfoy al sentirse acorralado y Malfoy terminó de enfurecer cuando con aquella sonrisa le pareció tener a Hermione delante.

-Bueno y qué más da cual sea la verdad? –Dijo Malfoy levantándose enfadado– Sólo he preguntado por pena. –Alzó la voz.

Astoria se ofendió notablemente y se fue a su habitación corriendo.

Malfoy se sintió mal. Se frotó los ojos y le dio una patada al sofá. La chimenea se encendió tras el impacto, caminó y se apoyó en ella mirando el fuego.

- _"Magia involuntaria en tercer curso…"_ –Pensó–. _"Imbécil…"._

Recordó la vez que le pasó exactamente lo mismo en su suite de la mansión Malfoy. Aquellos recuerdos le llevaron a pensar en la noche junto a Hermione. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo recordando, el fuego se apagó lentamente.

-Draco! –Gritó Pansy furiosa caminando en su dirección.

-Qué quieres tú ahora. –Dijo apático.

Pansy que esperaba otra reacción se paró en seco tras él.

-Te dije que debíamos vernos aquí porque quiero que des la cara y limpies mi imagen! –Exigió.

-Nadie habla ya de aquello Pansy, supéralo. –Dijo apático contemplando las llamas.

-Escúchame idiota, –Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de impotencia– tú fuiste quien impidió mi duelo con la sangre sucia…

-Ah sí? Yo te obligué a gritar y esconderte detrás de Goyle? Además, Granger te habría hecho puré. –Dijo con sorna y pasividad sin darse la vuelta.

Pansy se encendió de ira.

-Vuelves a defenderla. Lo sabía! Yo no soy tan idiota como Vicent y Gregory. Tienes algo que ver con esa asquerosa sangre sucia verdad?! –El comentario nació de sus celos por el trato que Draco le había dado a Hermione durante el enfrentamiento.

El fuego volvió a encenderse en llamaradas que subían por la chimenea. Pansy se asustó dando varios pasos atrás. Draco se giró, su expresión emanaba una furia indescriptible. Pansy miró el fuego.

-Repite eso aquí, delante de alguien o en tu propia mente… Y te juro que lo vas a pagar caro. –Amenazó sin piedad–. Tienes suerte de que mi padre sienta respeto por tu apellido. Por esta vez haré como si no hubieses dicho esa atrocidad. Ahora dime lo que buscas y vete. –El fuego se volvió tan potente que se salía de la chimenea.

Draco no le diría nada a su padre, temía que ello despertara sospechas en Snape, pero sabía que mencionar a Lucius infundía suficiente miedo como para asegurarse de que Pansy mantuviese la boca cerrada, y no se equivocó.

Pansy lo miró, tragó saliva y se armó de valor.

-Marcus Flint me ignora. Cree que tras lo ocurrido no soy digna de mi sangre. –Dijo de carrerilla mirando el potente fuego–. Y no es el único que lo piensa… –Se acercó a Draco– Eso es magia involuntaria? –Señaló el fuego.

Malfoy ignoró la pregunta.

-Mañana trataré de solucionar lo de Marcus. Ahora vete. –Dijo con frialdad señalando el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones.

-Draco… –Le miró y se acercó más a él–. Qué te pasa? Sé por experiencia que la magia involuntaria a nuestra edad es causada por algo realmente doloroso… –Se acercó hasta quedar frente a él.

Malfoy se quedó inmóvil con su habitual expresión de asco sintiéndose incómodo. Fue peor cuando se dio cuenta de que Pansy se inclinaba sobre él. El fuego se apagó de repente. Pansy se asustó un poco y le abrazó. Draco no supo qué hacer con que, en un gesto forzado comprendiendo que no le quedaba otra opción la abrazó dándole unas ridículas palmaditas y la soltó apartándose. Pansy ruborizada en extremo se fue en dirección a las habitaciones en silencio.

Hermione continuaba redactando pergaminos cuando todos se fueron a las habitaciones. Ron se sentó junto a ella para pedirle que le ayudase con historia de la magia pero ella se negó.

-Te dije que tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Si tanto te importara habrías venido directamente en lugar de tirarte dos horas comiendo tarta y parloteando sobre tu "genial lanzamiento". Ahora no puedo ayudarte. –Hermione tenía la mirada clavada en una tabla de artimancia.

Ron se quedó en silencio observándola. La mirada del pelirrojo se clavaba tanto en Hermione que habría sacado de quicio a cualquiera.

-Vete a la cama, te ayudaré mañana. -Dijo resignada frotándose la cara para desperezarse.

Justo en aquel momento Malfoy decía la contraseña ante la señora gorda, ella le miró extrañada pero cualquiera que supiese la contraseña podía entrar, con que el cuadro simplemente se abrió. Malfoy agarró el marco antes de que se abriese por completo para no ser descubierto. Caminó por el pasillo de entrada y se asomó con cautela.

Ron se levantó de la silla victorioso y caminó hacia la habitación.

-Bien, gracias Hermione! Estoy seguro de que me vas a conseguir un excelente en historia de la magia! –Gritó en tono burlón por las escaleras.

-Eso será si te esfuerzas de verdad Ronald, yo te ayudaré pero no pienso permitir que te copies! –Dijo en voz a grito advirtiéndoselo.

- _"Estúpido Weasel"._ –Pensó Malfoy mientras el pelirrojo desaparecía de su vista. Aquella conversación se parecía a la que habían tenido ellos horas antes de camino al gran comedor.

Cuando se escuchó una puerta cerrarse en algún lugar escaleras arriba. Malfoy entró acobardado con las manos en los bolsillos. Hermione le vio por el rabillo del ojo y giró la cara rápidamente.

-Que haces!? –Le abroncó susurrando.

Malfoy dio un par de pasos sin saber qué hacer. Se sentía traicionado.

-Quería verte, no habíamos terminado de hablar, no? –Se dejó caer con cara de asco sobre el sofá grande.

Hermione vaciló, pero pensó que debía tener algo importante que decir si se había arriesgado a ser descubierto adentrándose en la sala común de otra casa en plena noche. Miró hacia las escaleras y corrió a sentarse junto a él. Cuanto antes hablasen antes se iría y menos riesgo existiría de ser descubiertos.

-Dime… qué quieres? –Le fue un poco difícil enfadarse una vez sentada a su lado.

-El idiota de Weasel nos interrumpió, recuerdas? –Draco ni siquiera la miró.

-No le llames así! –Le recriminó.

Malfoy se levantó y cerró los ojos armándose de paciencia.

-Eso es todo lo que vas a decirme? –Quedó de espaldas a ella.

Hermione se levantó preocupada, aquel comportamiento no era normal en él cuando estaban solos.

-Qué te pasa? Estás cabreado por lo del bizcocho? –No pudo evitar mirarle el pelo en busca de restos.

Malfoy permaneció inmóvil en silencio mirando la alfombra. Hermione le puso la mano en el hombro. Draco rechistó y se apartó de ella sin girarse como si aquello le hubiese quemado la piel.

-No me toques ahora por favor… –Malfoy caminó hasta la mesa donde estaban todos los pergaminos de Hermione, respiró hondo y atravesó la ventana con la mirada.

Hermione quedó conmocionada sin saber qué hacer. No entendía aquel comportamiento. Se parecía más al Malfoy que odiaba que al que ella quería.

-Te das cuenta de que siempre estamos así…? –Susurró Hermione.

-Así cómo? –Dijo él fríamente cogiendo una tabla de artimancia.

-Pasamos de estar perfectamente a pelearnos en cuestión de pocos minutos… –Dijo apenada.

Aquellas palabras fueron el golpe final para Malfoy. Cogió la pluma y un pergamino de los que estaba por la mesa. Hermione se sentó de nuevo en el sofá analizando todo lo que había pasado hasta aquel momento.

Malfoy escribió en el pergamino con la mano temblorosa y se levantó de la mesa encaminándose hacia el retrato de la señora gorda.

-Draco dónde vas? –Dijo Hermione levantándose.

-Vuelvo a mi sala común. –Dijo caminando.

-Ya hemos terminado de hablar? –Le miró y le siguió.

Hermione no daba crédito de la situación, le adelantó y se puso frente a él. Draco fingió su expresión de asco, Hermione se sobrecogió, casi pudo escuchar de nuevo las palabras "sangre sucia" saliendo de su boca.

-Apártate Granger. –Su voz era gélida.

-No… No entiendo nada! –Dijo desesperada.

-Qué es lo que no entiendes? –Actuó como si le aburriese la situación.

-No entiendo tu actitud, estas frio… distante…. Qué te pasa? –Le abrazó poniendo su cabeza en su pecho.

Draco no pudo evitar abrazarla muy fuerte, le faltó el aire y temió llorar, así que trató de irse apartándola con delicadeza pero Hermione le agarró la capa por el pecho cuando intentó pasar por su lado. Malfoy volvió a fingir su cara de asco.

-Suéltame Granger… –Trató de soltarse.

-No! –Le intentó mirar a los ojos ignorando lo mucho que le dolía su expresión.

Malfoy explotó.

-Los dos rompíamos las reglas, los dos mentíamos y los dos nos jugábamos mucho. Bueno, a decir verdad creo que yo me jugaba muchísimo más que tú. –Se tuvo que morder la lengua para no seguir hablando de lo que se jugaba.

Hermione notó que hablaba en pasado, su mente se nubló.

Malfoy se soltó y salió del retrato a las ahora oscuras escaleras. Hermione salió tras él rápidamente, pero Malfoy caminaba rápido tratando de dejarla atrás.

-Por favor espera no te vayas, no hagas esto de nuevo! –Gritó. Varios cuadros chistaron y se quejaron del volumen de voz de la chica.

Draco pensó que si algún retrato se cabreaba alertaría a Filch, con que se detuvo de espaldas a ella haciendo acopio de todos sus celos y su dolor. Recordó las palabras de Hermione.

 _-"_ _No me gusta jugármela por… "nada"…"._

Acto seguido recordó a Hermione siendo rodeada por el brazo de Ron, también su tardía y polémica entrada en el gran comedor y la imagen de ambos solos en la sala común cuando todos los demás ya se habían ido a sus habitaciones.

El corazón le latía tan fuerte que le causó dificultad para respirar trató de ocultarlo con todas sus fuerzas. Finalmente se giró.

-Hermione… –Dijo con la voz temblorosa. Ella caminó rápido hacia a él esperanzada– No quiero que sigamos con esto.

Ella se frenó en seco frente a él, su mundo se paró. Sintió como si su vida fuese una sucesión de fotografías que alguien estaba rompiendo con ensañamiento en mil pedazos. Negó con la cabeza mirándole sin entender. Draco apartó la mirada y se giró para irse. Hermione tiró de su brazo con fuerza evitando que se fuera.

Malfoy trató de conservar algo de su dignidad.

-No siento lo mismo que tú. –Mintió sonando bastante convincente.

-No eres tan buen actor… ya no te acuerdas de todo lo que pasó ayer? Me salvaste! –Le gritó incrédula.

-No soy un desalmado Granger, no habría dejado a nadie a merced de un dementor. –Se encogió de hombros mirando a otro lado.

-No te creo… –Le cogió la mano y Malfoy se la quitó.

-Olvídate de todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros. –Dijo sin poder evitarlo.

-Es que no quiero ni puedo hacerlo… acaso tú sí? –Preguntó.

Malfoy asintió.

-Creía que no podría pero estaba equivocado.

-Pues yo no puedo! –Dijo mirándole incrédula.

-Bueno, siempre puedes dejar que te ayude a olvidar tu querido Weasley –Dijo manteniendo su expresión de asco.

-No quiero tener nada con Ronald! Ni para olvidarte ni para nada Draco! –Dijo Hermione ofendida.

-Vamos Granger déjalo ya, os vi abrazaros cuando yo me iba… Y te vi la cara cuando entrasteis en el gran comedor… –Su tono de voz se tornó obvio.

-Debes estar de broma…! –Gritó y se sonrojó.

Los cuadros volvieron a chistar al unísono. Ambos se asustaron.

-Cierra la boca vas a conseguir que alerten a Filch… –Siguió caminando.

-No te vayas, no hemos terminado! –Le siguió con paso firme.

Draco resopló y no se paró. Hermione le siguió mirando compulsivamente a su alrededor.

-Malfoy espera por favor… –Dijo con la voz temblorosa.

Él se volvió inexpresivo.

-No te das cuenta de que no tenemos nada más que hablar?

Hermione negó casi llorando y le besó.

Malfoy sintió que su estómago pegaba un vuelco y su cuerpo le pedía a gritos cosas que su mente le impidió hacer. Rompió el beso con caballerosidad se estiró la túnica mirando al suelo en silencio y se largó.

Hermione rompió a llorar en la oscuridad del solitario pasillo. Apoyó su espalda en la pared lentamente, las lágrimas caían de sus ojos sin control alguno. Estuvo sentada en el suelo un largo rato y tras recuperar un poco la calma, cuando comprendió que Malfoy no volvería, se levantó temblorosa en estado de shock y caminó de vuelta hacia la sala común.


	11. Capítulo 11: Intermedio necesario

Hermione caminaba llorando abatida cuando de pronto le llegó una voz como si fuese una bofetada.

-Cuanto menos, interesante. La señorita Granger merodeando por las mazmorras del castillo en mitad de la noche… –Musitó el profesor Snape esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa.

Hermione, con la cara empapada y expresión de horror, llevó la mirada desde sus zapatos hasta la cara del profesor. Al no saber qué decir, las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos tan rápido que no le dio tiempo más que a bajar la mirada de nuevo.

 _-"Estupendo, ahora Snape va a restar puntos a Gryffindor por mi culpa"._ –Pensó con lágrimas cayéndole por las mejillas y tratando de no gimotear.

Snape cambió su gesto de malicia para ponerse serio y bajó gradualmente el volumen de su voz hasta comenzar a arrastrar las palabras.

-Cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor… y ahora vuelva inmediatamente a su sala común.

Hermione se sorprendió _-"Solo cinco?"_ –Pensó.

Pero inmediatamente corrió por el pasillo rápidamente temiendo que se arrepintiese y le restase más puntos.

Snape se quedó inmóvil mientras Hermione se alejaba corriendo. Cuando dejó de escuchar sus pasos se apresuró a entrar en la sala común de Slytherin. Draco estaba tumbado sobre el sofá con los brazos sobre su cabeza.

-Draco! –Dijo Snape bruscamente.

Éste se levantó sobresaltado, se frotó los ojos con las manos y esperó agotado el interrogatorio inminente.

Snape se aproximó, quedó frente al sofá cruzando los brazos y frunciendo los labios atravesándole con la mirada.

-Que!? Estoy haciendo algo que mi padre no aprueba? –Dijo irritado.

-Seguramente… –Snape deslizó su barita por su mano y le apuntó pillándole completamente por sorpresa–. _"Legerement"_ –Dijo con firmeza.

De pronto Draco sintió cómo le drenaban la mente, sus ojos se nublaron repasando sus recuerdos. Sin saber cómo se puso de pie. Snape pudo visualizar todo hasta que Malfoy se comió el postre que Hermione le ofreció cuando estaba en su casa en vacaciones. Justo en ese preciso momento Snape escuchó un eco que distorsionaba las imágenes y nublaba los efectos del encantamiento.

-BASTA! BASTA! –Gritaba Draco como si le estuviesen torturando.

Draco jadeó sudoroso y cayó de nuevo sobre el sofá parpadeando aturdido y sin aliento. Se escucharon murmullos y puertas al otro lado del pasillo que en pocos segundos se abarrotó de alumnos que empujaban para averiguar qué estaba ocurriendo.

Snape miraba a Draco con la cara desencajada, Malfoy le miró temeroso unos segundos, se desanudó la corbata y apoyó los codos en las rodillas mientras hundía sus dedos en su pelo cerrando los ojos con fuerza y balanceándose un poco. Los murmullos crecieron.

Snape no apartó la mirada de Draco hablando muy alto y furioso.

-A no ser que quieran un castigo ejemplar más les vale meterse de nuevo en sus habitaciones y no salir hasta mañana a la hora del… desayuno. –Todos los alumnos se quedaron congelados, las miradas iban de Malfoy a Snape y en derredor–. YA! –Gritó el profesor.

Los chicos pegaron un respingo al unísono y los empujones volvieron a producirse, esta vez para dirigirse de vuelta a sus respectivas habitaciones. Pansy Crabbe y Goyle tardaron más pero obedecieron.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron y los susurros dejaron de ser audibles en la sala común, Draco intentó hablar pero fue inteligible, seguía un poco aturdido y lloraba en silencio. Snape continuaba inmóvil.

-Draco, te han enseñado ya a usar la oclumancia? –Preguntó con tono de sospecha.

-La… qué…? –Balbuceó.

Snape parecía palidecer más de lo habitual por momentos. Guardó su varita y se fue sin decir palabra.

Draco quedó preocupado. Lo que Snape había visto era más que suficiente para que su padre le encerrase de por vida en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy.

Al día siguiente delante de todos actuó como el chico de siempre. Hermione no pudo evitar sentirse vengada cuando Ronald cansado de sus constantes burlas, le tiró un viscoso corazón de cocodrilo acertándole en toda la cara. Muchos alumnos reprimieron una risotada para no ser castigados. Snape miró rápidamente al escuchar el impacto, los Slytherin señalaron en dirección a Ron como si de una coreografía se tratase mientras Draco se limpiaba la cara con expresión de asco y cierta satisfacción.

-Cincuenta puntos menos para Gryffindor. –Dijo el profesor más apático de lo normal.

Todos soltaron un gemido de disgusto, pero Hermione frunció el ceño rememorando los cinco puntos que le había quitado a ella por andar en las mazmorras de noche, lo comparó y pensó en múltiples posibles explicaciones pero no sacó ninguna conclusión posible.

Durante noviembre, Hermione intentó evitar lo más posible a Malfoy con éxito, fue difícil ya que en un par de ocasiones él intentó acercarse pero ella se limitaba a mirarle con desprecio y continuaba su camino sin dirigirle la palabra.

Ravenclaw ganó a Hufflepuff, lo que le dio a Gryffindor una nueva oportunidad para ganar la copa de quidditch, Harry estaba más ocupado que nunca con los entrenamientos, con que Hermione y Ron pasaban más tiempo a solas, lo que a Hermione no le resultaba tan irritante como pensaba que sería, y a Ron le encantaba. Aquello alimentaba a su vez la paranoia de Malfoy sobre lo que podía haber entre Hermione y Ron hasta que finalmente ninguno de los dos tuvo que actuar ni mentir, se sacaban de quicio mutuamente y hasta comenzaban a odiarse.

Una noche los tres Gryffindors decidieron dar un paseo hasta la cabaña de Hagrid, allí descubrieron que Buckbeak el hipogrifo había sido condenado a muerte gracias a Lucius Malfoy.

Hermione sintió la noticia como una puñalada recordando que antes del primer beso, Malfoy le había dado su palabra de que iba a intentar que no hubiese consecuencias ni para Hagrid ni para el animal. Pensó que seguramente al terminar su relación había dejado de lado su promesa… y no se equivocaba.

Malfoy había pagado su frustración con Hagrid y Buckbeak, no había tratado de impedir que su padre tomase medidas ni por un segundo, aunque también se debía a la información que Snape le había arrebatado de sus recuerdos. No sabía si todo había llegado a oídos de Lucius, pero no tenía ganas de comprobarlo.

Cuando se enteró de lo decidido le dio cierta pena por el animal, pero por supuesto frente a sus amigos eran todo burlas. La noticia atrajo de nuevo la atención de Pansy, que se había cansado de tratar de seducir a Flint. Esta vez Draco no la rechazó de lleno, le daba la razón internamente sobre la idiotez que había sido fijarse en Granger, se sintió más unido a ella que nunca y aunque la idea de besarla le producía el mismo asco que se imaginaba que le daría besar a la hermana que nunca tuvo, si había una mínima posibilidad de que eso molestase un poco a Hermione no descartaba poder hacerlo en un futuro.

El último fin de semana del trimestre llegó con la última visita a Hogsmade. Harry seguía sin tener permiso pero contaba con el pasadizo de la estatua de la bruja tuerta. Hermione salió con Ron, se deshicieron de todo el mundo esperando quedarse a solas con Harry para que nadie le viese y no se chivasen.

Ron y Hermione pararon ante el alambre de espino que cercaba los terrenos de la casa de los gritos, Ron no quiso acercarse más.

Malfoy vio cómo se alejaban juntos y sintió tanta rabia que les siguió junto a Crabbe y Goyle. Escucharon a Hermione informar de que era la casa más encantada de Gran Bretaña, la conversación siguió. Crabbe y Goyle se miraban sin comprender. Malfoy no lograba oír todo con claridad pero cuando Ron se sonrojó tanto que se apreciaba perfectamente desde la distancia perdió la paciencia y se acercó rabioso, sus amigos le siguieron expectantes.

-Imaginando vuestra casa de ensueño? Tendrás la ilusión de conseguir una casa grande no Weasel? No duerme toda tu familia en una misma habitación? –Dijo con mucha superioridad sin poder ocultar el tono de rabia de su voz.

Crabbe y Goyle le rieron la gracia.

-Cierra el pico Malfoy –Dijo Ron avergonzado.

-Que desagradable… Creo que ya es hora de enseñarte a respetar más a tus superiores. –Dijo ajustándose los guantes con la insignia de Slytherin.

A Ron le brillaron los ojos complacido por la proposición pero Hermione se puso frente a él frenándole enfurecida.

-NO ESTARAS HABLANDO DE TI! –Gritó ella amenazante.

Draco sintió demasiado resentimiento al ver que de nuevo le enfrentaba para proteger a Ron de una pelea, así que fue a dar donde sabía que más le dolería.

-Te atreves a hablarme! –Dijo ofendido–. Asquerosa sangre su…!

Una bola de nieve enorme le interrumpió haciéndose mil pedazos sobre su ridículo gorro, todos se pusieron en guardia.

-QUIEN HA SIDO! –Gritó Malfoy.

Otra bola cayó sobre él. Al ver que salía de la nada Hermione esbozó media sonrisa. Sin embargo Ron, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle palidecieron tanto como la nieve. De un momento a otro Crabbe y Goyle cayeron de morros sobre la nieve y Malfoy fue arrastrado cogido de un pie hasta un metro tras la valla de los terrenos de la casa de los gritos.

Finalmente tras intentar agarrarse a cualquier cosa fue liberado, se incorporó gritando aterrado y salió despavorido seguido por sus amigos.

Hermione y Ron no paraban de reír a carcajadas hasta que las borlas del gorro de Ron comenzaron a saltar y palideció de nuevo. Cuando algo tiró del pelo de Hermione ella dejo de reírse lentamente.

-Harry estate quieto! –Dijo divertida.

Ron miró incrédulo y con un enorme alivio cómo su amigo se quitaba la capa de la invisibilidad.

Durante el resto del curso el Drama de Harry fue tan intenso que Hermione no tuvo que pensar en buscar un entretenimiento para lograr distraerse. Ya solo tuvo tiempo para estudiar y para ayudar a sus amigos.

En el tren de Hogwarts, a medio camino, tras llegar la nueva lechuza de Ron y la carta de Sirius, Hermione recordó con sentimientos encontrados un momento en concreto del curso que había sido clave para no echar de menos a Draco.

" _Draco y sus amigos observaban al hipogrifo desde la distancia y se burlaban y pavoneaban sobre su ejecución. Los tres Gryffindors aguardaban tras los muros esperando a que se fueran pero Hermione se cansó de escuchar estupideces y se adelantó._

 _-TU! ASQUEROSA, SUCIA Y FALSA CUCARACHA! –Hermione le apuntó con la varita en pose de ataque más decidida que nunca._

 _Para sorpresa de todos, mientras Malfoy acobardado esperaba lo peor Ron la detuvo._

 _-Espera Hermione! No merece la pena! –Dijo preocupado._

 _Ella podía sufrir un castigo o le quitarían más puntos a Gryffindor lo que para satisfacción de Malfoy haría ganadora a Slytherin de la copa de la casa._

 _Hubo un silencio incomodo, Hermione bajó la varita y se dio la vuelta caminando hacia sus amigos, pero cuando le escuchó reír con chulería no pudo soportarlo más así que se giró e hizo lo que para todos los presentes era impensable._

 _La bofetada resonó por entre los árboles, Harry y Ron sonrieron gratamente sorprendidos._

 _Malfoy no podía creerlo, el tortazo fue tan fuerte que le pitaba el oído un poco y notaba que le picaba la cara. En ese momento se daba cuenta de que ella probablemente ya no sentía nada por él y su furia y dolor crecieron. Salió corriendo sin decir nada, sus amigos le siguieron._

 _Harry y Ron la contemplaron, Harry le hizo un gesto con la cabeza en señal de preocupación preguntándole si estaba bien._

 _-Que bien sienta…_ _–Hermione rompió el silencio y asintió disimuladamente a Harry._

 _-Bien no… genial! –Dijo Ron como si estuviese ante su mayor ídolo."_

Las palabras la sacaron de sus recuerdos.

-Ahora vengo, tengo que ir al servicio. –Avisó Ron saliendo del compartimento.

Harry miró a Hermione que parecía haber despertado de un largo sueño y continuaba con una media sonrisa dibujada en la cara.

-De que te ríes Hermione? –Dijo Harry sonriendo mientras se comía una pasta de calabaza.

-Estaba recordando… lo que le hice a Malfoy… –Se rio un poco, negó con la cabeza y miro al suelo avergonzada.

-Fue genial, Ron habla de ello todos los días. –Dijo masticando con discreción.

-Si… bueno, reconozco que me avergüenza haber perdido los papeles de esa manera, no me siento precisamente bien por haber usado la violencia… fue muy incómodo verle después por los pasillos, sabes que no se quejó a ningún profesor? –Dijo pensativa.

-Creo que sé lo que estás pensando, y no es una buena idea Hermione –Tragó–. Sinceramente.

-Ya… tienes razón, pero creo que ha estado intentando hablar conmigo y yo le he estado esquivando –Decía mirando por la ventana pensativa.

Harry intentó encontrar las palabras correctas sobre lo que opinaba.

-Pregúntate por qué –Le dijo metiéndose en la boca una bola de chocolate con relleno de mouse de fresa y nata de cornualles.

Ron entró en el compartimiento antes de lo esperado en el momento justo para escuchar las palabras de Harry, que casi se traga la bola de chocolate rellena entera y tuvo que incorporarse y hacer esfuerzos para toser con el fin de no asfixiarse. Le lloraron los ojos pero finalmente consiguió lo que se proponía y masticó la bola disimulando dándose con el puño en el pecho. Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó mirando por la ventana.

-De que hablabais? –Les miró a ambos inexpresivo y se dejó caer junto a Harry, que le inclinó la bolsa de bolas en ofrecimiento.

Ron negó resignado. No le gustaba gorronear.

-Y bien? –Dijo mirando a Hermione.

-Perdonad. Ahora vengo. –Ella se levantó y salió del compartimento.

Harry se las apaño para cambiar de tema.

Hermione vagó por el tren un rato. Luego fue al baño, se miró al espejo, suspiró unas doscientas veces y se apoyó en la pared. El leve balanceo del tren resultaba relajante. Cerró los ojos hasta que unos golpes atronadores hicieron temblar la puerta. Se enfadó y abrió antes de dejar siquiera hablar a quien estuviese tras la puerta.

Era Pansy. Aún tenía la mano en alto, no se esperaba que abriesen de sorpresa y casi le da a Hermione en toda la cara, lo que tampoco le habría importado. Se miraron desafiantes en silencio. Hermione salió empujándola, la expresión de enfado de Hermione debía ser muy evidente porque Neville y los demás se apartaron de inmediato pegándose a la pared cuando ella se acercó.

No había ningún compartimento libre pero había uno donde se encontraba a solas una chica de segundo año que vestía de manera extraña. Era la chica a la que todos en segundo año llamaban "Lunática" por varias razones. Lo sabía por Ginny.

Hermione no tenía ganas de aguantar excentricidades pero pudo ver perfectamente por el rabillo del ojo el pelo radiante de Malfoy abriéndose paso a empujones por el pasillo del tren para llegar hasta ella así que sin pensarlo dos veces entró y cerró tras de sí.

Luna la miró a través de sus gafas con una mínima expresión de pena.

-Hola… Hermione Granger, verdad? Nunca había visto tantos torposoplos en alguien consciente. –Declaró sorprendida.

-Torpo…? –Se sentó en frente bufando y mirando por la ventana. Decidió ignorarla.

Luna la miraba fijamente.

-Si prefieres estar sola puedo irme… –Dijo Luna apenada.

Hermione la miró de reojo unos segundos y después suspiró.

-Da igual Lunat… –Carraspeó sonrojándose un poco–. Da igual.

-Bueno, yo si te agradecería que te fueras…

A Hermione se le revolvió el estómago terriblemente. Habría gritado de forma infantil pero se le agarrotó hasta la garganta.

-Tú eres Draco Malfoy, verdad? –Preguntó curiosa mirando a través de sus gafas.

Malfoy asintió con desgana y se hizo a un lado indicándole que saliese.

-Es curioso, tú también tienes muchos torposoplos… no tantos como ella pero, también es fascinante. –Luna observaba con la boca abierta primero a él y luego a ella, que seguía mirando por la ventana tratando de calmarse.

-No sé qué son esos topro… –Dijo Malfoy conteniéndose.

-Torposoplos. –Corrigió Luna con aspecto más serio.

-Lo que sea. No sé qué son, pero serias tan amable de salir? –Pidió tratando de ser educado.

Luna volvió a mirar a Hermione y a Malfoy… y a Hermione otra vez.

-Creo… creo que no. –Decidió.

Malfoy se sonrojó por la sorpresa. Hermione miró a Luna con admiración.

-Cómo has dicho niña? –Perdió su paciencia.

Luna se quitó las gafas, le miró inexpresiva y habló con su voz débil e inocente.

-Que no. No me iré si no me lo pide ella. –Señaló a Hermione.

Malfoy no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, respiró hondo varias veces haciendo acopio de paciencia.

Hermione temió que la próxima reacción de Malfoy fuese llamarla sangre sucia o algo similar. Ella había sido muy borde y sin embargo la chica había tenido una reacción admirable y muy bonita, con que no quería verla pasar un mal rato.

-Está bien, no te preocupes, déjanos un ratito, pero después vienes a explicarme qué es eso de los… torposoplos. Prometido? –Sonrió un poco y miró a Malfoy de forma amenazadora para que mantuviese su boca cerrada.

-Está bien. –Sonrió un poco–. Después vengo. –Miró a Malfoy de manera inexpresiva y antes de salir cerró la persianita de la puerta. Ambos se sonrojaron.

Hermione se sentó y siguió mirando por la ventana, Malfoy la imitó.

-Qué miras… exactamente?

Hermione le miró de reojo y no pudo evitar reírse en silencio. Malfoy la vio.

-De que te ríes? –Preguntó riéndose también.

-Esencialmente de la cara de idiota que has puesto mirando a la nada, pero también influye que casi puedo ver aun la marca de mi mano en tu cara. –Su resentimiento crecía por segundos.

Malfoy sonrió impresionado. Hacía meses que no hablaban y que por primera vez tras una disputa ella le dijera algo así, no era a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

De alguna manera ambos eran conscientes de que algo se había roto entre los dos porque la última vez que se habían visto junto a la sala común de Slytherin, el desenlace había sido demasiado fuerte para ambos, aunque sabían que siempre habría algo especial en el ambiente mientras los dos estuviesen en la misma habitación.

-Debo admitir que me sorprende que hables así… aunque te entiendo.

-Que haces aquí Draco? Sinceramente. –Preguntó en tono cansino con cara inexpresiva volviéndose para mirarle.

-No estaba seguro de si teníamos algo pendiente… no me gustó dejarte allí sola llorand…

-Pues lo hiciste. Y yo pude volver perfectamente a la sala común sin tu ayuda. –Interrumpió–. No tenemos nada de qué hablar, sangre pura.

Se creó de nuevo un silencio incómodo mientras miraban por la ventana, ya no se notaba esa electricidad, ahora todo era frío.

-Parece ser que tienes razón… creo que no queda nada entre nosotros. –Dijo con cierta nostalgia.

-Será mejor que te vayas, Pansy te estará buscando y no me apetece ver su estúpida cara. –Esta vez no se sintió celosa, pero el frio que sentía anestesiaba un poco la nostalgia.

-Si… tienes razón. –Se levantó–. Bueno… –Tragó saliva. Obviamente a él le dolía un poco más que a ella, pero para ser justos, ella tuvo que sufrir la humillación–. Adiós… Granger…

Ella no le miró mientras se iba. Al escuchar el sonido de la puerta cerrándose tras de él, Hermione sintió que lo que se cerraba era lo que había entre ellos.

Aunque los dos lo tuviesen en mayor grado superado, seguía doliéndoles la situación inevitablemente.

" **Hola chicos lo siento, están pasándome cosas…**

 **Me gustaría centrarme más en escribir pero me cuesta un poco… entre temas familiares económicos y que me quede sin ordenador estoy ç &[#€º~!**

 **Ya tengo el 12 empezado"**


	12. Capítulo 12: Vacaciones productivas

-No me voy a molestar en preguntártelo otra vez… –Dijo entrecortadamente mirando con cautela en derredor.

-No es necesario… –Musitó arrastrando las palabras–. Nadie me enseñó... y tampoco leí nunca nada al respecto… hasta que lo mencionaste aquella noche.

El rostro de Snape se tornó más sombrío de lo habitual.

-Si has consultado las fuentes adecuadas y… siendo mí ahijado confío en que lo has hecho, comprenderás el motivo de mí… desconcierto…

-En verdad no. –Dijo torciendo con suficiencia su sonrisa.

-No deberías sentirte halagado. Sin embargo a juzgar por lo que vi… me resulta curioso que no temas que Lucius pueda…

-No le dejaré entrar. Y puedo asegurarte que si alguien entra no volverá a ver nada sobre ella… –Su sonrisa se borró por completo.

-Con que eres tan arrogante que no has sido capaz de preguntarte… de dónde has sacado el don de la oclumancia? En el fondo te pareces más a Harry Potter de lo que crees…

Malfoy se puso en pie rápidamente y miró a su padrino con la típica cara de asco que solía poner cuando se enfrentaba a Weasley. Snape levantó su barbilla más aún con suficiencia.

-No me puedo creer que tenga que venir personalmente a deciros que bajéis a cenar de una vez! –Gritó la señora Malfoy desde el umbral de la puerta de la suite de su hijo.

-Discúlpanos Narcisa… –Snape se echó a un lado indicándole a Draco que podía salir.

Snape no se quedó a cenar, la relación que mantenía con los Malfoy se había ido debilitando peligrosamente durante los últimos años. Delante de Draco evitaban expresarlo a toda costa porque para el chico, Snape había sido presentado como la extensión del brazo de su temido padre. Pero Draco estaba muy bien informado.

Desde que Lucius le había confesado a su hijo que era un ex-mortifago, varios impulsos de curiosidad le empujaban a revisar el despacho de su padre, aunque por supuesto sólo cuando estaba totalmente convencido de que su padre no podría descubrirle.

El primer día de vacaciones, cuando gozaba de soledad en la mansión ya que sus padres se hallaban asistiendo a un asunto oficial del ministerio de magia, descubrió algo parecido a un pozo de plata de corto diámetro y alta longitud. Asomó su cabeza con cierta dificultad y sobre la superficie de lo que parecía agua pudo distinguir algunas imágenes enmarcadas con una extraña sustancia negruzca de apariencia vaporosa. Draco quiso asomarse más y en un segundo sin darse cuenta se vio cayendo en medio de la nada.

Cuando sintió que se posaba sobre el suelo firme abrió los ojos lentamente atemorizado y miró a su alrededor. Casi le da un infarto cuando vio a su padre con aspecto rejuvenecido y el pelo más corto mirándole fijamente.

Tras unos segundos de pánico se vio atravesado por un señor que era inconfundiblemente el rejuvenecido padre de su compañero Vicent Crabbe (ambos tenían la misma cara de gorilas). También pudo distinguir tras su propio padre al Sr. Goyle, padre de su amigo Gregory Goyle, éste no estaba tan cambiado, sin embargo su pelo se veía menos canoso y su barba menos poblada.

Draco había leído algo sobre el tema pero jamás se lo había imaginado de aquella manera, siempre había pensado que los recuerdos ajenos depositados en un pensadero se verían como una película, y no como si él mismo hubiese estado en aquella época y en aquel lugar.

Sintió deseos de adquirir uno propio pero no quiso admitirse a sí mismo los recuerdos que reviviría una y otra vez y justo antes de que su rostro apareciese en su cabeza de nuevo, levanto la mirada y la clavó en una persona que no había estado presente antes de caer inmerso en sus pensamientos… Era Snape, que junto a Lucius, Crabbe, Goyle, otro hombre al que llamaban Avery, otro llamado Wal, hablaban animadamente y saludaban a los que se aparecían entre sombras negras y vaporosas parecidas a las que Draco había visto enmarcando los recuerdos en el pensadero.

-Los Carrow! Que alegría veros por aquí viejos amigos! –Exclamó Lucius saludando primero a la mujer y luego al hombre ambos con semblante serio y frio.

Las conversaciones cruzadas entre ellos continuaron hasta que dejó de llegar gente y todos por petición de Lucius se sentaron en los majestuosos sofás que Malfoy reconocía como los que actualmente estaban en la misma sala de reuniones. Su madre sin embargo no se hallaba allí.

Draco observó pacientemente y entendió que algunos de los mortifagos absueltos que habían sobrevivido a la caza del ministerio se reunían en secreto en ocasiones especiales para rememorar viejas hazañas, criticar a los nacidos de muggles y hablar sobre la posibilidad del regreso del señor tenebroso… que era algo que hasta para Draco (que no les conocía tan bien), era evidente que todos temían, pero tenía lógica, al fin y al cabo sus vidas se volvieron más tranquilas y cómodas tras su desaparición. Aquel temor se convirtió en un secreto a voces, nadie se atrevía a expresarlo en voz alta aunque todos sabían que tenían la misma opinión.

-Vaya, Greyback no va a venir esta vez… alguien sabe algo de él? –Preguntó Lucius mirando su reloj de bolsillo.

Nadie supo contestar, tampoco se movieron, tan solo un señor al que llamaban Nott carraspeó y tomó un largo trago de su copa.

Al finalizar la reunión Draco un poco aburrido, sentado sobre el brazo de un majestuoso sofá un poco apartado (aunque lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar) pudo ver que tambaleándose tras haber bebido muchas copas, todos los ex-mortifagos desaparecían dejando finalmente a Snape y a Lucius a solas.

Draco que había estado distraído mirando a los demás presentes, volvió la vista hacia a su padre y su estado de ánimo cambio por completo. Ahí estaba el señor Lucius Malfoy, tan respetado, tan temido, borracho como una cuba, con la corbata aflojada y el pelo despeinado, tumbándose sobre el gran sofá que había estado abarrotado minutos antes. Draco observó cómo ponía los zapatos sobre la carísima tela color esmeralda y negó muy ofendido con la cabeza por la cantidad de regañinas que se había llevado él por hacer lo mismo en otras ocasiones.

-Tú mejor que nadie Severus… "hip!" debes saber lo que pienso sobre la posibilidad de que el señor tenebroso vuelva a alzarse… –Dijo un desaliñado Lucius Malfoy haciendo una pausa para hipar de nuevo y dejar su copa vacía sobre la mesa–. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta las ideas de futuro que tenía para mi hijo Draco… –Draco frunció el ceño y trago saliva, pero lo dejó pasar, ya no importaba lo que un mago muerto quisiera para él y de todos modos prefería no saberlo–. Pero piénsalo sólo por un segundo… no crees que sería glorioso verle matar y torturar a tu… jefe? –Lucius sonrió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron aún más.

-Cállate Lucius… Quien-tú-sabes no ha tenido ni tendría jamás nada que hacer en un duelo contra Albus Dumbledor. –Dijo Snape con voz ronca y cansina tapándose los ojos.

-Cómo osas decir tal cosa bajo mi majestuoso techo? –Dijo el señor Malfoy tambaleándose mientras se levantaba con aire ofendido.

-Porque es verdad! –Snape se levantó también y le hizo frente–. Ningún mago ni ahora, ni hasta el momento de su muerte será jamás más poderoso que él, por eso Quien-tu-sabes está destruido y Dumbledor es uno de los hombres más respetados de nuestro tiempo.

Draco se levantó nervioso y observo la escena incrédulo, su padre levantó su varita y apuntó a Snape con ira en los ojos, Snape hizo lo mismo en pose defensiva, pero de pronto una bonita voz interrumpió la escena.

- _"Ex…pelliarmus!"_ –Susurró una joven y preciosa mujer desde la entrada con un brazo en alto varita en mano y el otro brazo en cuna bajo el cuerpo de un infante profundamente dormido.

Las dos varitas salieron volando de las manos de sus dueños, la mujer guardó la suya y les miró enfurecida. Los dos hombres adultos en aquel momento parecían dos niños pequeños, firmes y con la cabeza gacha ante su madre que les había pillado haciendo una travesura. Malfoy no pudo evitar romper a reír con fuerza ante la situación.

-Narcisa yo… –Murmuró Lucius tímidamente.

La madre de Draco negó y miro a su hijo durmiendo plácidamente sobre su pecho. Después volvió la mirada hacia a Snape y este comprendió al instante que era hora de desaparecer.

La habitación se difuminó velozmente y el despacho de su padre se materializó a su alrededor de nuevo, pero muchos de los objetos más queridos por Lucius no estaban y la decoración era ligeramente diferente.

Draco, un poco mareado después de ver tantos borrones, caminó hasta el ventanal que había tras la mesa, su padre aguardaba inmóvil como una estatua con el pelo más largo que la vez anterior, Draco le miró y vio que Lucius sonreía con orgullo mientras observaba cómo una bella mujer asustada, sujetaba a un niño muy rubio por la muñeca, aparentemente aquel rubito era el responsable de que una Ashwinder estuviese levitando frente a ellos en pleno jardín sin control alguno. Su padre abrió la acristalada puerta y salió al balcón.

Draco le siguió extrañado y dudoso, aquel balcón no existía en aquel momento.

-Vaya, veo que tiene claro que debe defender a su mama –Dijo Lucius en voz muy alta.

La bella mujer miró en su dirección. Draco sonrió complacido, no podía creer que su madre hubiese sido aún más bella de lo que era.

-No tiene gracia Lucius, si está aquí podría haber algún nido… Draco cariño deja a la serpiente en paz por favor… –Dijo su madre cogiendo en brazos al niño.

La serpiente cayó al suelo libre y se dirigió hacia a ellos, pero antes de poder moverse mucho se hizo cenizas. El infante rompió a llorar, Lucius se puso muy serio al verlo. Un chasquido interrumpió los pensamientos de Draco.

-Querías verme? –Dijo Snape con frialdad.

Lucius se sobresaltó un poco y ambos entraron de nuevo al despacho.

-Si… si claro.

-Y bien? –Preguntó Snape con las manos extendidas.

-A pesar de lo que pasó, sigues siendo el padrino de mi único hijo, lo que para mí tiene mucho valor…

-Ni siquiera querías que fuese yo, querías escoger a Goyle pero el señor tenebroso…

-Aun así, lo eres Severus.

-Sé de sobra lo que pensaste… Yo! Un mestizo, padrino de un Malfoy, de la unión de un Malfoy y una Black nada menos! Debió suponer una deshonra abrumadora para ambas familias, que el que sabíais que sería un digno príncipe de Slytherin tras tantas generaciones tuviese por padrino a un sangre sucia… verdad? –Desafió Snape.

-Si ya sabes la respuesta para que preguntas. –Hubo una pausa, Snape frunció sus labios–. Aun así he de admitir que aunque seas mestizo, al renegar de tu sangre muggle te pude ver realmente casi como a un igual…

-Pero tras lo ocurrido hace unos meses eso cambió verdad? No toleras que además de ser mestizo cometiese la imprudencia de defender a otro mestizo poderoso, tras unas cuantas copas, eh? Albus Dumbledor es un gran mago, solo un necio lo negaría.

-Cállate Severus! –Dijo Lucius furioso. Draco les miraba perplejo.

-No! –Snape vio la intención de Lucius y exclamó: "Expelliarmus!"

Una gran bola de luz dorada salió de la varita de Snape y acertó en el pecho de Lucius, que salió volando y atravesó el enorme ventanal en un horroroso estruendo desapareciendo tras el límite del balcón Draco corrió junto a Snape para asomarse mientras se escuchaban unos gritos de terror y se quedó tan atónito como él.

Un ensangrentado Lucius Malfoy levitaba por encima del infante y su preciosa madre la cual lloraba horrorizada envolviendo a su hijo con sus brazos mientras éste con sus grandes ojos grises miraba fijamente a su padre igual que lo había hecho con la Ashwinder minutos antes, solo que esta vez en lugar de parecer divertido parecía muy concentrado. Narcisa caminó hacia atrás y sacó su varita, apuntó a Lucius y trató de bajarlo pero no fue capaz, algo, no sabía qué se lo impedía.

Draco observaba tan impresionado la escena que cuando vio aparecer corriendo por el jardín a Severus Snape tuvo que girarse para entender que ya no estaba a su lado. La bella mujer gritaba.

-Que has hecho Severus! Que has hecho! –Lloraba Narcisa sujetando a su hijo con fuerza tratando de impedirle ver la escena.

Snape hablaba en voz inaudible.

-Estoy harta de vuestras estúpidas peleas, me da igual si sigues siendo fiel a Voldemort o no, él ya no está! –Gritó y se le entrecortó la voz–. Y nos guste o no, eres el padrino de Draco! Esto no puede seguir así me escuchas?! Haz el favor de bajar a mi marido, Severus!

Snape se quedó inmóvil, miró al pequeño Draco y se volvió hacia Lucius Malfoy para tratar de bajarle. Tras muchos esfuerzos el pequeño infante parpadeó y justo en ese preciso instante Snape pudo bajar a Lucius.

- _"Rennervate!"_ –Gritó Narcisa afligida apuntando en dirección a Lucius.

Snape contempló al pequeño Draco con la misma cara que se le había quedado en la sala común de Slytherin la noche que trató de sumergirse en sus pensamientos. Murmuró algo y desapareció de nuevo. Los cristales obedecieron un movimiento de varita de Narcisa y volaron en dirección al ventanal atravesando a Draco y cortando la escena a su paso como si de tela rasgada se tratase.

Draco se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a la realidad, escuchó ruidos y se fue corriendo a su habitación para reflexionar todo lo que había visto.

Los ruidos de cubiertos le sacaron de sus recuerdos y volvió a la mesa en la que Snape no había querido sentarse a compartir la cena con ellos.

-Hijo, estas bien? No estas comiendo nada… –Dijo Narcisa mirado el plato de su hijo.

-Si mama… claro, estoy perfectamente. Solo… estoy un poco cansado.

-Draco, te ha dicho Severus algo que debamos saber? –Interrogó su padre mirándole con recelo.

-No padre. Nada importante, hablábamos de Hogwarts… –Dijo mirando su plato.

-Quieres pasar directamente al postre cariño? He mandado hacer tu tarta favorita. –Dijo su madre orgullosa.

-Narcisa, por favor… Draco no es ningún niño pequeño ya, no le consientas de esa manera! –Dijo cansado.

-Vaya! Qué casualidad que tú precisamente me digas eso cuando no paras de llenarle los bolsillos de oro! –Dijo su madre ofendida.

-Cómo va a ir un Malfoy por la vida sin dinero mujer! Que cosas tienes, no me compares!

Draco desconectó de la conversación, una elfina tropezó tras la silla de Narcisa y sin querer se hizo visible. Los tres la miraron, pero antes de que Lucius pudiese poner el grito en el cielo Draco se levantó rápidamente, tiró del trapo viejo de la elfina levantándola y la empujó hacia la salida. Su intención fue parecer brusco pero cuando la elfina se giró para disculparse de forma exagerada Draco le sonrió amablemente, Lucius halagó lo que creía que había hecho su hijo y propuso un brindis.

En medio de la noche, tumbado en su cama de tamaño inmenso chasqueó los dedos, la elfina de la cena apareció muy asustada mirando alrededor así como Dobby había hecho hacía años, se parecía a Dobby demasiado, sin embargo sus ojos empañados relucían con color morado y no era tan horriblemente fea.

Malfoy se sentó en el borde de la cama y la miró. La elfina cruzó sus manos tratando de dejar de temblar y musitó:

-Que desea? –La elfina hizo una reverencia absurda y exagerada cuando se dio cuenta de que se le había olvidado.

-Tu nombre. –Dijo Draco intentando sonar tan serio como Lucius.

-Mi… Ooh! Mi… nombre –Susurró la elfina aterrorizada–. Mel… Melmie… mi señor… –Terminó.

-Eres nueva Melmie? –Dijo Draco suavizando el tono.

-Oh no… no, no señor, mi madre trabaja con ustedes desde hace muchos años, yo he estado toda mi vida aprendiendo a serviros como es debido. Ayer fue la primera vez que mi madre me dejó salir de las cocinas para servirles a ustedes señor… –Explicó con su voz chillona.

-Entiendo… Y, Melmie, eres fiel a tus amos?

La elfina le miró horrorizada y se tapó la boca y luego los ojos.

-Por... por supuesto señor yo jamás… –Reverenciaba.

-De acuerdo, te creo Melmie. –La pequeña elfina le miró con curiosidad totalmente anonadada–. Entonces quisiera que me digas una cosa, si yo te pido algunos favores que deberían quedar en absoluto secreto, podría confiar en que jamás nadie sabría nada sobre ello? –La miró.

-Melmie… bueno señor… por supuesto, pero… –Malfoy alzó una ceja y la elfina soltó un gritito. Habló de nuevo tapándose los ojos–. Por supuesto señorito sus padres estarían al corriente de esos favores verdad?

-No. Sería algo que solo tú sabrías. –Dijo con tono amenazador– Y si mis padres no te preguntasen específicamente sobre este asunto no sería mentirles Melmie.

-No entiendo mi señor discúlpeme, sé que debo castigarme por mi ignorancia… –La elfina fue a pegarse cabezazos contra los bordes perfectamente adornados de la cama de Malfoy.

-Basta! –Dijo él, y la elfina paró con el relieve de una de las serpientes de plata ya grabado en la frente. Draco la miró con pena–. Melmie, no te volverás a castigar de esa manera en mi presencia por nada, a no ser que estemos en presencia de mis padres. Has entendido? –La elfina le miró como si estuviese loco y asintió.

-Entonces mi señorito sería tan grandioso de explicarle a Melmie?

-Si yo te pido que me lleves a un sitio, me llevas. Si mis padres no te preguntan directamente si el día de hoy me has llevado a ese sitio en concreto, tú no dirás nada. Pero si por ejemplo mi padre te pregunta: –Se puso en pie imitando a Lucius–. "Melmie, has llevado a algún sitio a mi hijo?" –Draco le hizo una señal para que afirmase.

-Si…? Señor. –Dijo dubitativa. Draco siguió imitando a su padre.

-Ahora si mi padre te preguntase a donde me has llevado le dirías la verdad, pero si mi padre te preguntase "para qué" y yo no te digo el motivo de visitar aquel lugar tú no sabes para que he ido por tanto… si Lucius te pregunta para que hemos ido, tú le dirías… –Le hizo un gesto para que continuase hablando.

-No… no lo sé señor… no sé para qué quería el señorito Draco que Melmie le llevase hasta allí…? –Dijo de nuevo con tono chillón y dudoso.

-Perfecto Melmie, entiendes ahora lo que espero de ti?

-Si señorito Malfoy –Sonrió ampliamente al ver la cara de satisfacción de su amo.

-Pues ya puedes retirarte, y recuerda que nadie debe saber nada sobre esta conversación Melmie, ni siquiera los demás elfos de la mansión.

Melmie se sorprendió y asintió haciendo reverencias hasta que se desapareció.

A la llegada de agosto Hermione comenzó a hacer los preparativos para ser llevada a la madriguera el día 20 de agosto. Los mundiales de quidditch se celebraban dos días después, pero ella quería estar un par de días antes porque había acordado ayudar a Ginny con algunos deberes.

Su madre entró en la habitación y dejó las capas perfectamente limpias dobladas y planchadas colocadas sobre los libros de Hermione que ya estaban dentro del gran baúl.

-Gracias mama –Le dio un beso en la mejilla y continuó ordenando pergaminos escogiendo qué llevarse y qué no.

Su madre la observó con cautela y cruzó los brazos lentamente, Hermione se extrañó pero lo ignoró hasta que finalmente su madre suspiró para llamar su atención. Hermione giró sobre sus talones.

-Pasa algo? –Preguntó extrañada mirando a su alrededor y luego a su ropa mientras mantenía agarrados varios pergaminos.

-Hija… es que… verás… creo que… bueno. Hay algo que quieras contarme? –Preguntó la señora Granger con aire preocupado.

Hermione se extrañó. Lo único que no les había contado a sus padres era que había estado a merced de las garras de un dementor y más tarde de un profesor que realmente se había transformado en hombre lobo, ya tuvo suficiente drama cuando les contó lo del basilisco, así que esta vez no quería pasar por lo mismo y al fin y al cabo sobre aquello no había tenido ningún tipo de pesadilla con que no tendrían por qué saberlo. Les habría mandado alguien una carta o algo parecido informándoles de todo?

-Pues… pues no… a que te refieres exactamente? –Tragó saliva preocupada.

-Bueno, creo que este año debes tener muchas ganas de volver a Hogwarts… y empiezo a entender por qué llegaste tan triste a King Cross! –Su madre se metió la mano en el bolsillo y agarró algo con fuerza haciendo una pausa dramática antes de sacar lo que tenía.

Hermione estaba completamente desconcertada, no entendía absolutamente nada hasta que…

-He encontrado esto en el bolsillo interno de una de tus túnicas. Por cierto tenía tierra dentro de los bolsillos y he tenido que…

La voz de la señora Granger se perdió unos segundos en un eco lejano mientras Hermione observaba la corbata a rallas esmeraldas y plateadas que su madre sostenía.

Mirando aquella corbata se dio cuenta de que su odio hacia Malfoy se había difuminado más de lo que le habría gustado y de que en el fondo de su corazón sentía cierta nostalgia hacia aquel día a la orilla del lago negro cuando todo lo que les separaba no existió durante horas. Después de recordar aquello se obligó a pensar en lo que suponía estar con Malfoy y en cómo había decidido terminar aquella relación entre ellos. Su mente volvió un poco a la normalidad. Volvió a prohibirse pensar en aquel Malfoy cálido y valiente que ella había conocido. El tiempo fuera de Hogwarts pasaba demasiado despacio y los dos meses y medio que llevaba fuera de aquel lugar para ella parecían años. Había escrito más de cincuenta cartas dirigidas a Harry que jamás se atrevió a enviar, en todas hablaba de sus sentimientos por Draco y por algún motivo que no sabía explicar en ese preciso instante decidió que era una de las cosas indispensables que debía llevarse de vuelta al colegio.

-Hija te encuentras bien? Estas muy pálida.

La señora Granger dejo caer la corbata dentro del baúl y corrió a examinar a su hija.

-Si mama perdona es que… bueno, no recordaba que esa corbata estuviese aun entre mis cosas. Perdona. –Hermione se quitó y miró la extendida corbata sin saber si cogerla o dejarla tal cual a pesar del aspecto de desorden que provocaba.

-De quién es? Yo pensaba… que como huele a chico quizás era de un noviete o algo parecido… –Dijo la madre sonrojada entre tímidas sonrisas–. De hecho no la quise lavar… por si… el motivo de que estuvieses tan triste e King Cross pudiese ser a causa de que quizás le ibas a echar de menos sabes… –Dijo alzando las cejas.

Hermione sintió una punzada en el estómago.

-Em… bueno yo…

-No pasa nada hija estas en edad de enamorarte… pero que tu padre no se entere! Ya sabes que cuando se pone en plan padre protector no hay quien le aguante… –La abrazó–. Me alegro mucho por ti cielo, pero haz las cosas con cabeza como haces siempre y no solo me alegrare, también estaré orgullosa. –Sonrió exageradamente emocionada–. No me hago a la idea de lo mucho que has crecido en tan poco tiempo…

Los discursos de la señora Granger siempre resultaban agotadores, Hermione se sintió extrañamente identificada con Draco y Ron cuando en diferentes ocasiones le habían rogado que fuese al grano o dejase de hablar (Harry era demasiado educado para expresarlo).

-Bueno y cuéntame hija, se trata de algún niño que yo haya podido ver en King Cross? –Preguntó con curiosidad haciéndose la moderna.

Hermione se sintió sonrojar hasta las cejas.

-Mama… no quiero… no es… es que es complicado… –Dijo finalmente.

-Vale vale, solo dime si se trata de aquel niño tan guapo y encantador… –Hermione frunció el ceño pensativa sin comprender a quien se refería–. El hijo de esa gente tan humilde y simpática… vaya no recuerdo su nombre… Weasel?

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y la boca demasiado incrédula, aquello no estaba pasando, su madre no acababa de llamar Weasel a los Weasley… Incluso miró a su alrededor para comprobar que Malfoy no estuviese haciendo de las suyas y tuvo que mirar de cerca a su madre preguntándose si sería él tras haber tomado poción multijugos.

-Mama…? –Dijo sorprendida–. Es... We… Weasley… mama.

-Oh vaya que metedura de pata perdona… Como hay apellidos tan raros… algunos extranjeros… yo pensé que quizás… oh vaya perdona que torpe soy. –Se disculpó muy sonrojada la señora Granger–. Entonces, es él? Ese niño tan guapo con el pelo tan rojo y tan bonito? La verdad es que siempre le he visto mirarte como si fueses una divinidad…

Hermione negó haciendo aspavientos con las manos.

-No mama no! Ese chico es Ronald Weasley, es un… amigo… ya sabes. También me llevo muy bien con su hermana Ginny, que es la chica de pelo rojo tan largo que tanto me escribe en vacaciones… además ambos están en Gryffindor y sus corbatas… bueno, son igual que las mías –Sacó una y se la enseñó–. Ves? Escarlata y dorado, eso es de Gryffindor…

Su madre miró extrañada la corbata esmeralda.

-Entonces esos colores de que son cariño? –Miró a su hija con curiosidad.

-Oh… bueno… Son… los colores de… Slytherin…

Su madre profirió un grito ahogado y se tapó la boca. Hermione contuvo la respiración.

-Slyth… eso no tuvo algo que ver con aquella serpiente tan horrorosa que te ataco en segundo año!?

Hermione palideció más aun, no necesitaba escuchar que a su madre tampoco le parecía bien.

-Si… si mama… si… pero no es lo que crees, no todos son así –Se apresuró a explicar la conexión ante la temerosa mirada de su madre y le contó todo sobre quién era aquel chico.

-Pero hija… –La abrazó de nuevo con cara de tristeza–. Lo has debido de pasar fatal… menos mal que tu amiguito… ese Harry… te apoyó… Oh vaya… mi niña… te han roto el corazón verdad?... –Decía mientras se tambaleaba cariñosamente con Hermione entre sus brazos.

Hermione suspiró resignada contra el enmarañado pelo de su madre.

Cuando consiguió quedarse a solas en la habitación se sentó en la cama y miró la corbata, al parecer su madre había comprendido a la perfección la historia pero antes de dejarla a solas no pudo evitar repetirle que su amigo Ronald no le habría hecho sufrir tanto, con que mientras observaba la corbata de Draco los ojos se le iban hacia la suya propia trayéndole recuerdos de su amigo a la cabeza.

Finalmente cogió las dos corbatas y se sentó en el suelo para sentirse más protegida. En un acto de masoquismo se acercó a la nariz la de Draco y respiró sobre ella entrecortadamente. Las lágrimas acudieron rápidamente hacia sus ojos y ella para frenarlas decidió posar la prenda sobre su rodilla izquierda. Nunca antes hasta ese momento había contemplado la posibilidad de considerar a Ronald como algo más que un simple amigo, al menos no de forma seria.

Intentó recordar algunos de los mejores momentos a su lado pero el color esmeralda eclipsaba sin dificultad al escarlata de su propia corbata, Hermione tuvo que concentrarse con todas sus fuerzas y cerrar los ojos hasta que por fin consiguió separar los momentos buenos de entre tantas peleas y tantas diferencias de opiniones que había tenido con su amigo.

-A ver… es cierto que la primera vez que le vi pensé que era guapo… aunque bastante poco inteligente. Pero bueno, también me pareció que Pansy era simpática en el tren… así que no sé muy bien si estaba en mis cabales en aquella época… –Pensaba para sí misma seriamente con el ceño fruncido–. Aunque en verdad después me di cuenta de que si era poco inteligente, no solo no me agradeció que le ayudase sino que encima se burló de mí… bueno y después me salvó del troll… lo admito! –Refunfuñaba en su mente–. Y es cierto que a partir de ahí… se portó mejor… y comenzó a agradecerme las ayudas que le ofrecía para hacer los deberes… y en segundo me defendió de Malfoy con el tragababosas, aunque le saliese mal… –Le empezó a doler la cabeza, repasó los demás momentos buenos que había tenido con él–. Me ha defendido varias veces del idiota de Malfoy… –Volvió a mirar fijamente la corbata esmeralda juntándola con la escarlata–. Pero cierto es que… se llevan mal y los dos buscarían cualquier excusa para pelearse…

Aquella noche tras cenar y recoger todo (menos las corbatas), tuvo el impulso de ponerse la de Slytherin alrededor del cuello, se miró al espejo unos segundos y se sintió demasiado rara. Crookshanks la miraba tumbado desde la zona de los pies de su cama moviendo la cola de forma curiosa.

-Crookshanks… tu qué opinas…? Se arrodilló frente a su gato y puso sobre la cama la corbata de Gryffindor, se quitó la de Slytherin y la puso al lado. Crookshanks olfateo con curiosidad la corbata esmeralda–. Si… ya sé que huele a otra persona… qué opinas, huele bien verdad? –Sonrió.

El gato restregó su cabeza contra la corbata esmeralda y comenzó a ronronear panza arriba con su cordoncito de oropel dejándose ver a través del collar natural de pelo largo que tenía sobre su tórax. Hermione no pudo evitar reírse.

-Ya veo que te da más que buena espina… –Hermione acarició a su gato y le dio un leve beso en la cabeza. Volvió a ponerse la corbata color esmeralda en el cuello y se anudó la escarlata en la muñeca.

Aquella noche Hermione se durmió pensando en los dos chicos y Crookshanks tuvo que apagar la luz y volver a acurrucarse en una esquina inferior de la cama.

**Hola chicos… No estoy pasando buenos momentos pero sentarme a escribir es lo que me hace desconectar y aunque me lo he planteado… no quisiera dejarlo a medias… quiero que sepáis que me animan mucho vuestros comentarios… y que cuantos más recibo (privados o públicos) más escribo… quería daros las gracias por vuestro apoyo de todo corazón. Me dais mucha, mucha fuerza!


	13. Capítulo 13: Pubertad en Hogwarts

Antes del medio dia Hermione salió a limpiar la elegante mesa de jardín en la que comerían aquel dia. Era de cristal opaco y aluminio blanco ornamentado a juego con las cómodas e impolutas sillas. Todo combinaba a la perfección con la pergola que tendrían los comensales sobre sus cabezas. Hermione se sentía emocionada ya que no usaban aquella mesa desde la última visita de sus tíos hacía ya dos veranos, pero su sonrisa fue desapareciendo sustituida por una profunda preocupación por lo ostentoso que pudiese resultar todo aquello a sus invitados. Hermione nunca había visto necesario mencionarlo en Hogwarts, pero aunque los Granger no eran ricos, llevaban una vida bastante cómoda. Aquello le recordó que Draco Malfoy se había presentado allí en plena madrugada con su Nimbus 2001 durante las vacaciones de verano de hacía ya dos años. Obviamente nadie conocía aquel hecho. Entonces sin verlo venir, Hermione pensó que seguramente comparada con la mansión de los Malfoy su chalet y amplio jardín trasero le habría parecido a Draco una casita de muñecas...

-"Seguramente se horrorizó cuando vio el tamaño de mi habitación... o cuando me vio preparar el desayuno sin elfos domésticos ni magia o... Oh venga ya! BASTA HERMIONE!" –Pensó sacudiendo la cabeza tan rápido que se mareó un poco.

-Hermione, se hace tarde! –Gritó su madre desde la ventana de su habitación.

Hermione subió corriendo a su habitación para cambiarse de ropa. Se prometió de nuevo que no pensaría más en él y guardó su corbata esmeralda en el baúl junto con la suya escarlata.

Cinco minutos antes de la hora acordada los Granger (incluido Crookshanks) aguardaban sentados alrededor de la chimenea con cierto nerviosismo. De un momento a otro, seguido de un golpe sordo ahí estaba el primero de sus invitados, Arthur Weasley.

-Jean, Ian! Me alegro de volver a veros! –El señor Weasley estrechó enérgicamente la mano de ambos– Vaya Hermione, el tiempo vuela! Has cambiado mucho desde que nos vimos por última vez! –Dijo sorprendido– Anda que objeto más curioso!... –Y cruzó seguido de un orgulloso Ian Granger hacia a una talla de madera en forma de rosa que quedaba detrás de Hermione.

Tras Arthur llegó Molly, después los gemelos, luego Ginny y finalmente Ronald. Hubo diversas reacciones, Molly miró a su alrededor y se sacudió la túnica tímidamente mientras saludaba a los señores Granger, parecía sentirse abrumada pero se comportó tan maternal y tan educada como siempre. Fred y George también miraron a su alrededor sorprendidos y saludaron sonrientes con su habitual voz sincronizada, Ginny corrió a los brazos de Hermione sin reparar en el entorno hasta que escuchó llegar a Ronald y decidió apartarse con la excusa de saludar a la señora Granger.

Ron observaba a Hermione con cara de idiota y Hermione le devolvía una mirada similar. Hermione había cambiado mucho tras aquellos meses, su pelo había crecido y estaba más controlado, por primera vez en cuatro años se había peinado con la raya a un lado recogiéndose un mechón tras la oreja, se había depilado las cejas con una bonita forma que suavizaba los rasgos de su cara favorablemente y su cuerpo se había comenzado a transformar en el de una joven y atractiva mujer. Pero Ron no se quedaba atrás.

El pelo le había crecido hasta los hombros, su color naranja se veía aún más intenso resaltando el azul de sus ojos de una forma que Hermione jamás se habría podido imaginar. Su estatura era sorprendentemente mayor, Hermione a su lado se había quedado bajita sacándole Ron más de una cabeza y su espalda parecía haber ensanchado notablemente. Estaba segura de que cuando quitase esa profunda expresión de idiota resultaría sin pretenderlo, realmente intimidante.

En medio de todo ese parón espacio-temporal la duda sobre qué aspecto tendría Draco en aquellos momentos asaltó la mente de Hermione, pero en milésimas de segundo se dijo que no le importaba, aunque no pudo evitar pensar que el rubio no se atrevería a meterse con Ronald durante el curso siguiente. Finalmente se sintió fatal por pensar aquello, arrugó la nariz y apartó la mirada. De pronto el tiempo volvió a fluir.

-RON! –Gritó Molly haciendo que todos los presentes pegasen un tímido respingo– Qué haces ahí plantado? Saluda ahora mismo! –Su hijo obedeció de inmediato, fue con las orejas rojas en dirección a Hermione y se estrecharon tímidamente la mano en silencio, después saludó educadamente al señor Granger y finalmente a la señora Granger, que se mostró gratamente impresionada ante el cambio de aspecto del chico y le dirigió una mirada pícara a su hija que terminó de coronar aquel momento como el más ridículo de su vida.

Después de poner la mesa al más puro estilo muggle, se sentaron a comer. Molly se sentó en un extremo de la mesa frente a Ian Granger, seguidos de sus respectivos marido y esposa. Hermione se sentó entre su propia madre y Ginny mientras que los gemelos dejaron a Ronald sentarse frente a Hermione y ocuparon el otro extremo de la mesa entre burlas. Mientras comían, los cinco muchachos contaban cómo había transcurrido el verano, el tema principal fue "Sortilegios Weasley" aprovechando que la señora Weasley, (que al parecer no estaba de acuerdo con aquella idea) estaba distraída.

Durante el segundo plato Hermione cambió su agua por un refresco, Arthur se mostró muy interesado en probarlo. El señor Granger se entusiasmó casi tanto como su invitado cuando se percató de que los magos bebían otro tipo de cosas. Entonces se agachó, abrió la nevera portátil (ante los brillantes ojos del señor Weasley, que estaba maravillado por la idea de la caja hermética de poliespan con hielos dentro) y posó sobre la mesa una gran variedad de latas de diferentes tipos dándoles a los Weasley vía libre para tomarse todo lo que quisieran, no sin antes advertir a los más jóvenes sobre que la cerveza muggle no era apta para ellos.

Para Hermione fue muy perceptible que sus cuatro amigos trataban de controlar su expresión ante la gran variedad de latas que había, aquello le hizo sentir mucha vergüenza. Tímidamente los pelirrojos fueron cogiendo una lata cada uno, inmediatamente Molly carraspeó sonrojada y todos, incluido Arthur, dieron las gracias al unísono. La señora Granger comenzó a reír.

-Eso sí que es magia Molly, quizás algún día puedas enseñarme como lo haces. –Todos los presentes se rieron con ella.

Entre risas, Ginny le preguntó a Hermione sobre cómo abrir la anilla. Toda la mesa observó atentamente, al parecer nadie sabía abrir una lata, Hermione presionó en la anilla, cuando sonó el gas saliendo de dentro de la lata los ojos del señor Weasley brillaron y esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Los gemelos y Ron imitaron a Hermione y al sentir el gas salir todos rieron. El señor Weasley pulsaba la tapa de su cerveza sin obtener ningún resultado, entonces Ian Granger se apresuró amablemente a enseñarle la diferencia entre abrir una lata y un botellín.

A Hermione le resultaba agradable que las dos familias se llevasen tan bien, recorrió la mesa con la mirada y vio que la señora Weasley, estaba observando la cubertería con un matiz entristecido en los ojos, después miró a su alrededor hacia la bonita casa y luego sus miradas se cruzaron, Hermione disimuló como pudo y volvió la mirada a su plato, temía que ella pudiese pensar que se estaban pavoneando con toda la comida, la bebida y la decoración.

-Vaya! –Exclamó Arthur saboreando su cerveza– No tiene nada que ver con nuestra cerveza pero sabe muy bien! Creo que no había probado nada similar nunca en mi vida! –Ian Granger sonrió complacido y chocaron las frías botellas de cristal.

-Quieres una Molly? –Le ofreció.

-No… no es necesario, muchas gracias Ian. –Sonrió visiblemente avergonzada y miró de reojo en dirección a sus hijos que después de beberse las primeras, animados por la madre de Hermione, cogieron más para probar.

En algún momento durante el suculento postre la mirada perdida de Hermione se cruzó con la de Ronald en medio del barullo, él sonrió levemente y le indicó con los ojos que mirase a sus padres, ellos reían y chocaban la tercera botella de nuevo, más contentos de lo que estarían de estar sobrios. Sus madres también parloteaban sin descanso, Molly parecía más relajada pero le dirigía algunas miradas de desaprobación a Arthur que ahora hablaba bajito con su colega de forma que solo los adultos entendían la conversación.

-Claro que si Ian! Ojalá algún día lleguemos a ser familia! –Dijo a grito vivo un ya claramente ebrio señor Weasley alzando la botella. Toda la mesa se quedó en silencio unos segundos, sus hijos, todos menos Ron, estallaron en carcajadas, Ron miró a su madre como pidiendo auxilio, estaba claro que ahora todos compartían una información que aunque Hermione no conocía podía suponer.

-Arthur! –Molly le dio un codazo y le quitó la botella derramando parte de su contenido– Ya has bebido suficiente cerveza muggle! Tus hijos pueden verte, compórtate! –La señora Granger hizo lo mismo con su marido aunque no podía contener la risa.

Hermione creyó que iba a vomitar de un momento a otro, su cara se quedó blanca como la nieve, aquello no podía estar pasando, era como si todos los murmullos de Hogwarts hubiesen estallado en aquella mesa para darle en toda la cara.

Los gemelos Weasley carraspeaban de forma exagerada dándole palmadas en la espalda a Ronald, cuya piel había superado el tono rojo de su pelo. Ginny que se había dado cuenta de que a Hermione no le estaba sentando bien la comida, trató de parar de reírse y les pedía con gestos a sus hermanos que parasen de hacer el payaso. Hermione buscó la mirada de su madre, pero la misma complicidad parecía haberse extendido por toda la mesa como un virus, cuando no pudo soportarlo más se levantó.

-Voy a recoger un par de cosas que olvidé meter en el baúl. –Dijo aturdida. Se levantó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa seguida por la compasiva mirada de Ron.

Hermione cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acurrucó frente a su baúl con la frente apoyada en las rodillas y la espalda en la pared.

-Hermione… estás ahí? –Susurró una voz entrecortada desde el pasillo.

-Si… –Musitó– pasa… –Dijo mirando fijamente el baúl cerrado. Ron se quedó junto a la puerta unos segundos y después anduvo indeciso por la habitación hasta sentarse en la cama frente a ella.

-Estás bien? Parece que vayas a empezar a vomitar babosas… y de eso sé algo. –Musitó tratando de hacerla reír.

Hermione respiró hondo pero se mantuvo en silencio, Ron no sabía qué hacer, no se le daban bien aquellas situaciones, así que se levantó agarró la papelera del escritorio la dejó al lado de la chica. Aquella vez Hermione no pudo evitar reírse un poco.

-Estoy bien… de verdad! –Mintió–. Cuándo llegará Harry a la madriguera? –Hubo unos minutos de silencio.

-Conmigo también puedes hablar… no? –Inquirió apartando la papelera y sentándose a su lado. Hermione se puso muy tensa y por unos instantes dudó.

-No Ron… mejor no. " _No se ni como se me puede pasar por la cabeza contarle lo de…"_ –Pensó.

-Bueno, vale –Dijo su amigo un poco ofendido poniéndose en pie–. Mamá nos mandó a mis hermanos y a mí para ayudarte con el baúl, pero han creído que sería más divertido esperar fuera… –Hermione comenzó a ponerse en pie suspirando, Ron tiró fuerte del asa del baúl, que se abrió dejando caer la mitad de su contenido.

-Ron! –Gritó Hermione regañándole y corrió a recoger rápidamente.

-Perdona! Espera, te ayudo… –Se agachó y cuando levantó un libro arrugó la nariz y miró a Hermione extrañado.

-Qué… De quién es esto? –Cogió la corbata esmeralda con dos dedos como si se tratase de un bicho asqueroso y miró a Hermione atónito.

-Eh… –Hermione no supo cómo reaccionar, le miró suplicante. De pronto los gemelos entraron en la habitación empujados por Ginny. La chica y su ahora cómplice se levantaron rápidamente, Ron ocultó la corbata tras su espalda sin dejar de sujetarla con cierto asco.

-Uy! –Exclamó Fred.

-Os hemos… –Siguió George.

-Interrumpido? –Terminó Fred.

-No has interrumpido nada idiota –Dijo Ron metiendo la corbata de Draco en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón–, yo me voy. Ayudar vosotros a Hermione a recoger sus cosas… –Ginny y sus hermanos pararon de reír y miraron a Hermione que había vuelto a recoger.

…

Aquella noche en la madriguera, cuando Hermione se dirigía al cuarto que compartiría con Ginny, Ron la vio pasar y salió rápidamente. Hermione se dio la vuelta y aguardó en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Creo que esto es tuyo… –Ron cogió su muñeca con delicadeza y le puso de forma más brusca la corbata de Slytherin enrollada sobre la palma de la mano– Bueno, tuyo por decir algo. –Dijo esperando una réplica.

Hermione se mantuvo en silencio mirando a los lados nerviosa sin saber qué decir. Ron se dio la vuelta dispuesto a volver a su habitación, pero Hermione le posó la otra mano en el brazo y él se detuvo para mirarla.

-Lo siento… –Agachó la cabeza y le soltó.

-Por qué? –La rabia de su voz era evidente– De quién es Hermione?

En aquel momento ella reparó en el hecho de que Ron ni siquiera se imaginaba quien podría ser el dueño. Su expresión cambió un poco y Ron se cruzó de brazos impaciente.

-Bueno… no sé si… –Hermione frunció el ceño– Quizás decírtelo no sea lo más adecuado… –Dijo con expresión de dolor en el rostro. Se sentía fatal.

-Lo… más adecuado?… –Susurró e hizo una pausa– Vale, como quieras. –El chico se metió en su habitación pegando un gran portazo que hizo que Hermione cerrase los ojos y se sintiese aun peor.

Hermione escuchó pasos en el piso de arriba y se escondió la corbata bajo la camiseta enganchada en el sujetador, Ginny se asomó por el hueco de la escalera.

-Que ha pasado? –Miró a Hermione extrañada.

-Nada… –Dijo con voz temblorosa subiendo las escaleras– Tengo sueño... –Musitó a punto de llorar.

Ginny no era tonta, de hecho Hermione había comprobado que en algunas ocasiones se mostraba más madura e inteligente que ella misma, aquello le hacía agradecer al universo por haberlas separado en cursos diferentes ya que sería una fuerte rival. La pelirroja dejó que su amiga pasase al cuarto sin hacer más preguntas, pero cuando cerró la puerta y Hermione se sentó en la cama Ginny fue en silencio a abrazarla. Hermione no sabía cuánto lo necesitaba hasta que lo recibió y por eso mismo no pudo contener el llanto más tiempo. Un volcán en erupción de recuerdos arrasó la mente y el pecho de Hermione, gimoteó tanto que Ginny se separó de ella y la miró horrorizada.

-Pero qué ocurre...? –Ginny le dio unos pañuelos mágicos que se secaban al instante de ser mojados durante un máximo de dos minutos. Pero no podía articular palabra, cuando empezaba a calmarse balbuceaba un poco y volvía a llorar.

Alguien picó la puerta de la habitación, Ginny se levantó corriendo y se puso contra la puerta, Hermione se apresuró a secarse las lágrimas con la hilera de pañuelos, contuvo la respiración un poco y se soltó el pelo para tratar de ocultar en medida de lo posible, su cara. Tras una señal, Ginny abrió la puerta.

-Qué quieres? –Preguntó Ginny extrañada.

Se escucharon los vagos murmullos de un chico, Hermione no le identificaba. Sin previo aviso Ginny le dio con la puerta en las narices a quien fuera y volvió hacia su amiga con aire molesto.

-Quiebn era? –Susurró Hermione congestionada tratando de no gimotear.

-No tiene importancia... –Agitó la mano restándole importancia.

Un petardeo sonó en la habitación, Hermione habría gritado si no se hubiese atragantado con su propia saliva al sorprenderse, Ginny se llevó una mano a la frente con aspecto de agotamiento y suspiró.

-Menuda falta de respeto cerrarme así la puerta en las narices Ginerva, no me lo esperaba por tu parte! Haced el favor de… –Percy se había materializado en medio de la habitación con intención de dar una de sus regañinas, pero cuando vio la cara llorosa de Hermione, sus mejillas se encendieron y suavizó el tono– Vaya… bueno, no hagáis tanto ruido por favor. Buenas noches. –Y con otro fuerte chasquido desapareció.

-Lo siento… ya sabes cómo es. –Se disculpó.

-No te preocupes, Percy me cae bien. Además tiene razón, no son horas de hacer ruido…

–Venga ya! –Gritó– Todo el mundo tiene derecho a llorar independientemente de la hora. –Bajó la voz hasta casi susurrar– Si vale, vale. Bajo la voz, pero me vas a contar que te ocurre?

-Ginny –Hermione se tapó la cara indecisa. Ginny contuvo un grito y Hermione sintió que algo tiraba de lo que trataba de ocultar.

-Esto es! –Chilló levantándose con la corbata en las manos.

-Shhhhhhhhhhh! –Chistó Hermione levantándose alarmada.

La puerta se abrió y las dos saltaron. Ginny ocultó la corbata tras su espalda y Hermione ocultó a Ginny.

-Que son esos gritos Ginny? –Dijo Molly entre bostezos– Venga, dormiros ya… –No parecía tener fuerzas ni para regañar, pero hizo un pequeño esfuerzo– Mañana por la tarde llegará Harry… –Hermione dejó de escuchar para tratar de relajarse, pero solo pudo hacerlo cuando la puerta se cerró.

-Y bien? –Susurró Ginny bailando a su alrededor con la corbata en lo alto. Hermione se rio un poco, era agradable ver que alguien no montaba un verdadero drama.

-Te prometo que te lo contaré cuando este realmente preparada. –Ginny asintió amablemente y le devolvió la corbata– Tu hermano la encontró… y no sé qué decirle…

-Ron?

-Si… –Suspiró.

-Sabes que esta colado por ti no? –Hermione la miró suplicante– Vale… si lo sabias, después de la que armaron todos en la mesa tendrían que haberte aturdido para que te sorprendiese… –Hubo una pausa y Ginny se tumbó en su cama– Supongo que los Weasley no estamos hechos para ser correspondidos fácilmente…

-Tampoco lo has intentado… –Dijo Hermione esbozando media sonrisa.

-Para qué? Él podría tener a cualquier chica de Hogwarts.

-No creo que sea consciente de ello, sinceramente. –Sentenció Hermione y Ginny suspiró.

-Hermione, puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Su amiga asintió con cautela– Tranquila no es por la corbata, me preguntaba… por qué razón no correspondes a mi hermano? –La chica se sonrojó.

-Bueno Ginny, créeme que a veces me gustaría poder hacerlo, supongo que todo sería más fácil.

-Viendo el color de esa corbata, te creo.

…

Todos estaban felices y entusiasmados por el mundial de quidditch, pero Hermione estaba mirando constantemente a su alrededor. Tras confundir a una mujer que se habían cruzado con Lucius Malfoy, decidió subir la última tras Ginny de forma que si había un encuentro inesperado se enterase con tiempo suficiente de escoger una expresión adecuada. Sus amigos se pararon en un lateral de la escalera, todos miraban hacia abajo, una fría y áspera voz llegaba a duras penas hasta los oídos de Hermione. Antes de dejarse ver tragó saliva, parpadeó varias veces y respiró hondo. Entonces subió.

Desde detrás de Ginny pudo ver a Lucius burlándose de los Weasley

- _"Bueno…"_ –Pensó– _"Al menos no es…"_ –Su mente se paralizó.

Su pelo brillaba con más fuerza de la que Hermione recordaba, el flequillo le caía suavemente sobre los ojos, no era tan largo y salvaje como el de Ron y Harry, estaba más controlado, lacio y peinado, sus ojos relucían en un intenso color plateado y se clavaban en ella como dos puñales. Hermione no estaba a su lado, pero habría jurado que era igual o más alto que Ron. Sin embargo aunque su cuerpo también había ensanchado, seguía siendo más bien larguirucho.

El chico se hallaba tras su padre, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón de su elegante traje negro, repasando la fila de pelirrojos, en un par de ocasiones posó la mirada sobre Harry y continuó buscando. Hermione dio un paso al frente situándose entre Harry y Ginny y entonces sus miradas se cruzaron.

Malfoy frunció el ceño incrédulo y se acercó quedando junto a su padre, el chico vomitó una sonrisa que (aprovechando un comentario de su padre) exageró para que pareciese burlona.

- _"Joder Granger… estas preciosa"_ –Pensó mirándola. Hermione debió reconocer la mirada porque se estremeció.

Los Weasley continuaron su camino escaleras arriba y Lucius hizo lo propio rodeándola hacia el pasillo que llevaba al palco del ministerio, pero Draco no podía apartar la mirada, quería prolongar aquel momento tanto como pudiese. Así que alardeó a grito vivo de la situación de sus asientos. Su voz y su mente iban por caminos diferentes hasta que un golpe en el costado le cortó la respiración. Su padre le había propinado un bastonazo. Draco se cabreo con él, pero le perdonó cuando impidió a Harry que se fuese y Hermione se giró también, a pesar de su expresión de dolor seguía estando preciosa.

Ya en el palco todos parloteaban sin parar sobre los jugadores pero Hermione no podía parar de pensar.

- _"Que le pasa a esta generación de Hogwarts… Ron está irreconocible, Harry también está muy guapo y Draco… Draco está insuperable…"_ –Se bufó a si misma– _"Insuperablemente idiota"_ –Suspiró.

Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para seguir la trama del partido hasta que el buscador de Bulgaria, Viktor Krum se lo puso fácil virando su escoba de diferentes maneras y atrayendo la atención de casi todo el estadio. El chico atrapó la snitch, pero los irlandeses ganaron el partido.

…

La gente empezó a correr horrorizada, todos salieron de sus tiendas para entender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Figuras encapuchadas atacaban en todas direcciones. El señor Weasley les mandó huir.

Hermione, Harry y Ron se apiñaron de inmediato y los gemelos agarraron a Ginny, trataron de mantenerse unidos pero la marea de gente les arrolló. Primero perdieron a Fred, George y Ginny, después Hermione vio como la gente empujaba a Harry lejos y éste caía al suelo. No pudo ir a ayudarle, Ron, que no lo había visto, sujetaba su muñeca firmemente y corría en dirección contraria. Pero de pronto alguien placó a Hermione y tiró de ella desde su espalda haciendo que Ron la perdiese, el pelirrojo se giró atemorizado pero ella ya no estaba.

Hermione gritaba, no podía darse la vuelta para ver de quien se trataba, intentó alcanzar su varita pero fue inútil, finalmente vio como dejaba atrás unos grandes árboles y se adentraba en un bosque donde los gritos de la gente parecían más lejanos. Sintió que la persona que la había separado de Ron finalmente la soltaba y aterrorizada saltó hacia adelante para tratar de huir, aquella persona agarró su muñeca y forcejeando se puso frente a ella y le agarró la cara con las manos.

-Ya está… soy yo… tranquila… estás a salvo… –Susurró Draco mirándola.

-Que… –Hermione miraba a su alrededor agitada– Qué está pasando? Quiénes eran esas personas? –Frunció el ceño– Y… y por qué me has apartado de Ronald? –Le apartó bruscamente.

-Te he salvado! No te das cuenta? Esas personas son mortífagos… –Dijo ofendido.

Hermione se tapó la boca asombrada y corrió en dirección a la multitud. Draco la paró.

-Pero que haces Granger, es que no me has escuchado? –Gritó frustrado.

-Harry está ahí fuera tengo que ayudarle! –Gritó ella también.

-No creo que busquen a Potter. –Ella forcejeó– Joder Hermione! Él no es el objetivo, te lo prometo! Vale?

Hermione se relajó pero le miró temerosa.

-Cómo es que estás tan seguro Draco? –Hubo un silencio en el que la mirada que compartieron dijo más de lo que podrían haber hablado– Qué asco… Qué asco Draco! –Ella forcejeó y se separó de él con cara de asco y dolor– Debes estar orgulloso de papa verdad?

Draco agachó la cabeza y negó.

-Sinceramente? Él me educó para odiar a los muggles y a los… –La miró con cautela– bueno, mestizos. –Hermione bufó y se apartó más, sentía que aquello era demasiado– Pero eso no quiere decir que me parezca bien que haya sido mortífago sabes?! Desde que te conocí sus teorías se han ido desmontando… él decía que los mestizos no eran tan poderosos como nosotros… en fin –Carraspeó.

-Cállate. No quiero escucharte me da igual lo que me digas. Quiero irme! –Hermione le empujó.

-Está bien! No te hablare si es lo que quieres –Su mirada era indescriptible, a Hermione le pareció una mezcla de pena y ofensa– pero tampoco te dejare adentrarte ahí… No voy a dejar que te pongas en peligro de una manera tan tonta! –Exclamó.

-Pues sabes qué? No hay quien te entienda! –Le miró con malicia y dejó actuar a su dolor– Primero me dices que me vaya con Ron… –Su voz insinuó algo que no era cierto– Luego me apartas de él… –Alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

La expresión de Malfoy cambió súbitamente. Hermione se derritió por dentro, siempre había sido atractivo, pero estaba empezando a resultar irresistible.

-Estas saliendo con ese Weasel? –Su voz se tornó sombría.

Hermione no supo que decir y tampoco tuvo tiempo, una voz desgarrada comenzó a gritar entre los árboles.

-HERMIOOOONE! DONDE ESTAAAAAAAS! –La voz se frenó para gimotear– HERMIOOOOOOONE –Cada vez se acercaba más.

-Joder! Es que ha seguido tu olor? –Susurró Draco– Puto chucho rastreador de mie AY! –Hermione le había dado una patada en la espinilla.

-Vio tu corbata! –Musitó Hermione aterrorizada– Vete o sabrá que tú y yo… que es tuya!

-No me pienso ir Granger joder! –Bufó desafiante, su expresión se normalizó– Mi corbata? Qué corbata? –Dijo frunciendo el ceño pensativo.

-Vete… por favor –Suplicó. Los pasos de Ron ya eran audibles.

Draco chasqueó la lengua. Jooooder es verdad la corbata que te pedí que me guardases aquella tarde... menuda ladrona estas hecha… –Negó con la cabeza.

-No te la quité queriendo idiota! La llevo en el baúl, si quieres te la devuelvo el primer día de clase. No tengo ningún interés en tener nada tuyo! –Susurró enfurecida– VETE!

El crujir de las ramitas siendo pisadas por alguien estaba a menos de un metro, Hermione habría jurado que de no ser de noche podrían verse sin dificultad.

-Puedes quedártela… –Murmuró sonriendo de lado– Todos los años le dono mis túnicas a Madame Malkin y encargo uniformes nuevos.

Hermione miraba en dirección a los fuertes pasos y vio una pequeña bola de luz, se dio la vuelta para empujar a Malfoy y obligarle a que se fuera, pero para su sorpresa el chico se había puesto justo detrás de ella, cogió su cara, le dio un fuerte beso en la mejilla, le susurró algo al oído y desapareció entre la maleza.

-Hermione! –Gritó Ron– Por Merlín pensaba que te había perdido! Estás bien? Harry está contigo? –Apuntó con su varita en todas direcciones.

-No… no. Pensé que estaría contigo después de todo este rato. Conseguí meterme entre los árboles y pensé en esperar hasta que parase la avalancha de gente… –Mintió mirando al suelo.

-Lo siento creía que te tenia bien agarrada… –Dijo con expresión de culpabilidad.

-Ron, no ha sido tu culpa, yo me solté sin querer. –Hermione se preguntaba si alguna vez dejaría de sentirse tan mala persona.

…

Malfoy siguió a Hermione con la mirada por todo King Cross. No podía parar de mirarla.

- _"Debo controlarme… si no…"_ –Tragó saliva.

-Que miras Malfoy? –Crabbe y Goyle miraron en su misma dirección con cara de idiotas.

-Por qué siempre tenéis que hacer eso? No estaba mirando nada! –Les empujó y subió al tren. Esta vez escogió el compartimento más próximo que pudo a los tres Gryffindors.

Estuvieron hablando sobre Dumstrang y lo que se avecinaba aquel año en Hogwarts. Pero la voz entusiasmada de Ron hablando sobre Viktor Krum les interrumpió y decidieron ir a incordiar. En pocos minutos y sin ningún esfuerzo se habían burlado de Ron y de Harry.

-Vais a participar? Supongo que tú si Harry, nunca dejas pasar la oportunidad de llamar la atención.

Hermione resopló tras su libro y se dejó llevar por la confianza que tenían ante la mirada de idiota de todos los presentes que no comprendían (a excepción de Harry) de donde sacaba Hermione las narices de hablarle de aquella manera.

-Una de dos Malfoy: O te explicas o te vas. –Dijo irritada.

Malfoy no tardó en comprender que los chicos no sabían lo que pasaría en Hogwarts aquel curso y no desaprovechó la ocasión para burlarse de nuevo antes de irse. Ron se cabreó y cerró la puerta rompiendo el cristal. La cascada de cristalitos le recordó a Hermione un hechizo que aprendió antes de tiempo gracias a Malfoy.

- _"Reparo!"_ –La cascada de cristalitos volvió a su estado principal como si se hubiese rebobinado una cinta– No dejes que te afecte. –Musitó tímidamente sintiéndose mal. Últimamente se sentía mal siempre que se dirigía a Ron.

-Será una sangre sucia pero tiene un polvazo –Exclamó Crabbe de forma obscena. A Malfoy le hirvió la sangre, miró fijamente a Goyle mientras se desternillaba y ambos pararon de reír.

-Imbéciles… –Les empujó de nuevo y bajó del tren corriendo hacia los carruajes. La lluvia le hizo meterse en el primero que pilló.

A pesar de estar oscuro pudo distinguir el rostro de Astoria Greengrass entre las sonrojadas caras de otras dos chicas de su mismo curso. Era el único chico y ocupaba todo el banco de en frente, antes de que pudiese bajar el carro se puso en marcha. El camino hacia el castillo fue silencioso y muy incómodo. Astoria le miraba con reproche y sus amigas le comían con la mirada.

Malfoy se sentó en la mesa del gran comedor sacudiéndose el pelo, sus dos amigos se sentaron a su lado tímidamente con aspecto de estar esperando a que les rugiesen. Los compañeros que se sentaban al lado de Blaise Zabini se reían a carcajadas, aquello atrajo la atención de todos los que estaban a su alrededor incluido Malfoy. Miraban en dirección a la puerta del gran comedor, por donde en ese preciso momento entraban Hermione, los Weasley, Harry, Longbottom y otros miembros de Gryffindor.

-Esa es Hermione Granger? –Marcus Flint silbó en forma de halago soez y el resto hicieron gestos obscenos que compartían la temática del comentario que había hecho Crabbe en el tren.

Malfoy se miró las manos cruzadas sobre la mesa y levantó la mirada en dirección a Hermione alzando las cejas muy seriamente. Hermione miró de reojo el barullo que se había formado y frunció levemente el ceño en forma de desaprobación. Dirigió otra mirada fugaz y aquella vez sus miradas se cruzaron, la chica se sonrojó un poco y apartó la mirada, las manos de Draco temblaron y las ocultó bajo la mesa tratando de ignorar los comentarios que venían de las bocas de sus compañeros.

-Que mal gusto tenéis! –Gritó Pansy celosa.

-No sufras Pansy tú también has madurado favorablemente. Yo te doy mi aprobado! –Gritó Goyle entre carcajadas. Algunos de sus compañeros apoyaron su opinión y otros prefirieron no opinar.

-Eh Draco! –Marcus le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda– Tu no opinas?

-Venga ya tío, estáis muy necesitados. –Opinó Malfoy.

-UUUHHHHH –Gritaron todos al unísono avivando el ambiente.

Las carcajadas se vieron interrumpidas por la ceremonia del sombrero seleccionador, la entrada del profesor Moody, la de los invitados de Hogwarts y la explicación de Dumbledore sobre el torneo de los tres magos.

Antes de servir la cena Draco levanto la mirada una última vez. Ron estaba sentado en frente de Hermione y no paraba de mirarla como si se estuviese muriendo de hambre y ella fuese una tarta de melaza inalcanzable. Las manos volvieron a temblarle. Tras de ellos surgió un rugido y un crepitar, una de las antorchas que alumbraba el gran comedor pegó un pequeño fogonazo, Malfoy apretó ambas manos y respiró hondo lo más disimuladamente que pudo mientras sus compañeros miraban con curiosidad la antorcha.

**Como siempre muchas gracias a todos por vuestro apoyo y espero que os guste! Os juro que no quiero abandonar este fic aunque como habréis notado me he inclinado más hacia las películas porque me es complicado hacer un seguimiento al dedillo del libro como hacía antes ya que lleva más tiempo…


	14. Capítulo 14: Bocazas monumental

-Draco! –Se oían risas y ecos de voces, pero Draco no apartaba la mirada de ella– Eh Draco tío despierta!

La cara de Hermione comenzó a desvanecerse cada vez más hasta que se convirtió en la de Goyle. El chico se levantó confundido y se apartó de su amigo pegándose al cabecero con la manta agarrada.

-Qué coño estabas soñando Draco? –Exclamó entre carcajadas Crabbe, que estaba a su derecha.

-Joder queréis cerrar la boca? Algunos queremos dormir! –Una almohada verde esmeralda voló desde la cama de Zabini hasta la mesilla de noche de Goyle (a la izquierda de Draco), tirando una caja de caramelos que rodaron en todas direcciones. Goyle fue en busca de venganza, los alaridos de ambos se extendieron por la habitación.

-Ya están otra vez… –Crabbe rodo los ojos y chasqueo la lengua con fastidio, miró a Draco buscando empatía pero encontró confusión, el chico se preocupó por su amigo– Con quién soñabas? –Le miró con interés.

-No sé, no me acuerdo… –Mintió– Por qué? –Lo último que recordaba era que estaba con Hermione en la biblioteca cuando Ronald llegó y la besó sin previo aviso. Draco le apartó y le propinó un puñetazo tan fuerte en la cara que la mano parecía dolerle incluso estando despierto. Después vio como Hermione se convertía en Goyle.

-Pues parecía que te estabas pegando con alguien… Te movías mucho y Goyle dice que ha entendido… –Crabbe paró de hablar y dudó.

-ALGO DE UNA CHICA! –Gritó Goyle mientras forcejeaba con Zabini.

Malfoy se puso muy rígido, le empezó a doler la cabeza. El ruido que hacían sus amigos no le dejaba pensar.

-Theodore por favor! –Gritó Malfoy masajeándose las sienes con sus dedos.

-No Theo, NO! –Imploró Goyle sin parar de forcejear con Zabini

-No, no! –Suplicó Blaise– Quítate de encima troll!

Desde la cama de Nott se escuchó un susurro seguido de un hilo de luz azul que impactó contra ambos chicos. Goyle cayó de espaldas aturdido y la voz de Zabini cesó.

-Gracias Theodore… –Dijo Draco.

-Un placer. –Concluyó él.

Crabbe resignado, fue a arrastrar a Goyle hasta su cama, obviamente no era la primera vez que se daba aquella situación.

…

La primera clase de criaturas mágicas estaba por comenzar. Hermione se posicionaba entre Ron y Harry compulsivamente para evitar estar a su lado. Malfoy parecía estar excesivamente pesado aquella mañana, no paraba de quejarse de forma sarcástica sobre los escregutos de cola explosiva. La mayoría del tiempo tenía razón pero con cada comentario se podía ver que Hagrid se sentía peor.

Cuando Hermione no pudo soportarlo más, se dejó llevar de nuevo por la confianza que mantenían en secreto replicándole sagazmente sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Pansy miró a Malfoy expectante, como si esperase su contestación, pero el chico se quedó como si nada y siguió con sus labores. Tras un rato en silencio Draco miró de reojo a sus compañeros de casa, nadie le estaba observando con que dirigió sus ojos hacia a Hermione (que estaba de espaldas a él) y se encontró con la sorpresa de que Ron (en frente de Hermione) le miraba con recelo. Draco le fulminó con la mirada hasta que Hermione obstruyó sin querer el campo de visión levantando la cabeza.

-Estas bien Hermione? –Dijo Ron. Hermione le miró extrañada.

-Si… por qué, qué pasa? –Preguntó preocupada mirándoles a ambos.

-Nada. Creí que te sentirías dolida por el comentario que NO te ha hecho Malfoy… –Sentenció con sospecha.

-Qué!? –Exclamó Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada de soslayo a Harry que aparentaba estar muy concentrado en su escreguto.

-No te parece muy raro, que Malfoy pase de llamarte sangre sucia a ignorarte por completo? –Dijo en tono acusador. Hermione abría y cerraba la boca, pero no le salía la voz– Me vas a decir que estoy loco, verdad? Pero no es la primera vez. En el tren le mandaste a la mierda con toda tranquilidad y él sólo se limitó a reírse! –Alzó la voz.

Malfoy levantó la mirada sorprendido. Si sus compañeros oían igual que él, Ron había casi gritado a Hermione. Sus palabras eran incomprensibles a aquella distancia pero la cara del pelirrojo hablaba por si sola. Estaba furioso. Los demás Slytherin comenzaron a murmurar sobre cuál podría ser esta vez el motivo de la disputa.

-Ron… con todo el respeto. Metete en tus asuntos! –Concluyó.

-La corbata era de él, verdad!? –El chico golpeó la mesa tras una picadura del escreguto.

-Y a ti qué te importa?! –Hermione se cansó de tanto interrogatorio. Ron no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella ni sobre sus decisiones. Solo le había mentido para no hacerle daño, pero su paciencia comenzaba a agotarse.

Ron no supo que contestar, se puso rojo por una mezcla de celos y furia y no volvieron a hablar en todo el día. Harry se mantuvo en medio escuchando a ambos refunfuñar, como siempre.

Al entrar al gran comedor Hermione miró hacia el sitio donde solía estar Malfoy, estaba vacío. Sabía que los gritos de Ron habrían llegado hasta él. Todos lo habían percibido, habrían tenido que estar sordos para no hacerlo. No quería verle, sabía que si tenía oportunidad le preguntaría al respecto, y tampoco quería seguir viendo a Ron. Engulló la comida y se levantó rápidamente con la excusa de ir a la biblioteca.

Tras cruzar la esquina se giró por última vez y sintió como chocaba contra algo, uno de los libros que tenía entre sus brazos cayó al suelo. Hermione escuchó barullo y miró al frente. Había chocado con Pansy Parkinson que la miraba con cara de asco y se sacudía la túnica por el hombro como si se hubiese ensuciado, una chica muy guapa de Slytherin que no había visto antes (Astoria) se quedó detrás de Pansy. Malfoy se mantenía inexpresivo al lado de aquella chica, Blaise se había cruzado de brazos esbozando una sonrisa de suficiencia y Crabbe y Goyle reían como trogloditas, otro chico que Hermione no estaba segura de si iba con ellos se quedó parado mirando a la nada.

Hermione hizo amago de agacharse para recoger el libro.

-Te vas a arrodillar para pedirme perdón? –Dijo Pansy en tono de burla. Todos rieron, excepto aquel chico, Astoria y Malfoy, que se mantuvieron quietos como estatuas.

-Pansy, Dumbledore está aquí al lado, no lo olvides… –Farfulló Draco mirando unos segundos a Hermione en forma de súplica.

-Yo trataré de no olvidarlo –Exclamó Hermione ofendida. Draco suspiró e hizo de nuevo como si no la hubiese escuchado.

-Pansy, vas a hacer algo o no! Tengo hambre! –Gritó Crabbe.

Pansy gruñó como un bulldog, pateó su libro y se metió en el gran comedor. La otra chica la siguió a paso rápido. Crabbe y Goyle entraron también y luego se asomaron por el borde de la puerta.

-Vamos? –Preguntó Goyle ansioso.

Blaise se unió a ellos con cara de decepción. Hermione y Draco se miraron, Draco contuvo las ganas de ayudarla y avanzó. Crabbe, Goyle y Blaise se adentraron en el gran comedor al ver a Draco avanzar pero el otro chico se mantuvo inmóvil.

-Vienes? –Le dijo Draco sin detenerse.

-Ahora voy… –Contestó él con las manos metidas en los bolsillos.

Cuando no hubo nadie junto a ellos, el chico caminó hasta el libro que había pateado Pansy, y se lo tendió a Hermione en silencio. Hermione le miró sorprendida, estaba segura de que compartían al menos la clase de pociones, pero no terminaba de reconocerle ya que la mayoría de alumnos de la escuela había cambiado muchísimo durante aquel verano.

Era un poco más alto que Ron, aunque igual de larguirucho que Draco. Su piel era cetrina y su pelo muy negro. A decir verdad cualquiera se habría creído que era hijo del profesor Snape, aunque tenía los rasgos faciales más suaves y los ojos de un intenso color verde que hipnotizaba.

-No es que sea asunto mío… –Hermione juraría haber visto una chispa de diversión en su rostro– pero tendréis que disimular más si queréis que nadie lo note… –Murmuró andando en dirección al gran comedor.

La chica abrió mucho los ojos y se giró para mirarle.

-De… que habl...hablas? –Tartamudeó sonrojada.

El chico se paró frente a la gran puerta abierta, le regaló otra mirada, sonrió levemente y siguió andando.

…

Malfoy entró con cierto nerviosismo por la puerta de la biblioteca cogió un libro cualquiera y se sentó frente a Hermione fingiendo que leía. La chica ni siquiera apartó la mirada de su pergamino. Malfoy la miró frustrado y chistó desde detrás del libro, ella levantó rápidamente la mirada y cuando le vio volvió a clavarla en su pergamino.

-Qué es lo que te ha dicho Theodore? –Hermione se sorprendió y se salió del margen.

- _"Theodore Nott?! Madre mía normal que no le haya reconocido!"_ –Pensó.

-Que se supone que sabe? –Musitó con gravedad apartando el libro para mirarla.

Hermione le miró para comprobar su expresión. Pero se dio cuenta de que parecía ir totalmente en serio. Levantó la vista unos segundos para mirar a su alrededor y comenzó a guardar todo. Cogió el pergamino que había puesto entre los dos y escribió rápidamente: "Séptimo piso frente a Barnabás el Chiflado". Malfoy lo cogió para leerlo y alzó una ceja divertido mirando a Hermione.

- _"Será creído"_ –Pensó.

Malfoy la observó salir, se guardó el pergamino, miro hacia los lados y salió de la biblioteca con una amplia sonrisa en los labios.

-Qué estamos haciendo aquí? –Miró a su alrededor.

-Prefieres hablar en plena clase de artimancia? –Dijo con sarcasmo. Malfoy rodó los ojos.

-Ven idiota –Hermione agarro su brazo y le hizo caminar unos pasos hacia la derecha y luego hacia la izquierda.

-Te has vuelto loca? –Se burló Malfoy.

De pronto sobre el muro se dibujó un enorme arco que terminó siendo una gran puerta adornada. Malfoy la miró asombrado.

-Si. De remate… –Hermione miró a los lados y abrió la puerta.

Los chicos pisaban césped. Tras pocos metros se extendía un lago hasta el horizonte. Si no hubiesen entrado por una gran puerta habrían jurado que estaban frente al lago negro, en el exterior del castillo.

El viento soplaba con fuerza. El único refugio estaba tras una desgastada puerta de madera cuyo letrero rezaba: Calentito se está y nadie os oirá. Siempre que estéis dispuestos a entrar.

Hermione le miró con los ojos entrecerrados por el frio viento. Malfoy le devolvió la mirada y giró el picaporte. Era un escobero.

-No puede ser! –Hermione se sonrojó hasta la frente tiritando de frio.

-Esto va en serio? –Gritó Malfoy por encima del viento conteniendo la risa. Hermione refunfuñó algo y le empujó hacia el interior entrando ella después.

Hermione le había empujado hacia la pared del fondo, donde Draco se había podido sentar en una especie de cubo de basura para no tener que estar agachado. Por comodidad Hermione se situó en el hueco que quedaba entre sus piernas. La puerta se cerró y una ola de reconfortante calor les invadió a ambos.

-No se está tan mal no? –Dijo él riéndose mientras trataba de sacar su varita.

-Cállate Draco… –Dijo Hermione con tono cansino. Empezó a hablar pero Draco la cortó.

- _"_ Lumos _"_ –Malfoy dejó volar una tenue luz– Donde estamos?

-En la sala de los menesteres… –Pensó en decir su función pero luego vio más oportuno callarse, no entendía por que la sala había adquirido aquella forma ni quería que Draco se pusiera a hacer observaciones al respecto– Y ahora por favor explícame qué esta pasando. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-No tendré ningún problema en hacerlo… En cuanto me digas qué es lo que está pasando. –Dijo confuso–

-Venga ya! Theodore lo sabe. Lo que hubo entre nosotros Malfoy… –Draco se sorprendió– No se lo dijiste tú?

-Pero por qué piensas eso? Seguro que has malinterpretado alguna cosa… yo no le he contado esto –La señaló a ella y luego a si mismo– a nadie.

-Entonces dime de qué otra manera se puede interpretar esto: –Bufó– _"No es que sea asunto mío pero tendréis que disimular más si queréis que nadie lo note"_ … –Imitó ella.

-Que!? Eso te dijo? –Malfoy se removió sobre el extraño cubo de basura– Estas de coña? –La agarró por los brazos y la miró de una manera que a ella le dio miedo.

-Crees que yo bromearía con algo así? –Farfulló ella atemorizada.

-Déjame salir, tengo que hablar con él ahora mismo. –Intentó apartarla pero ella le empujó.

-Eso solo va a hacer que se dé cuenta de que tiene razón! –Draco no contestó. A Hermione le relampaguearon los ojos de furia– En otra circunstancia me daría igual pero por si no te acuerdas, entre tú y yo ya no hay nada! –Gritó.

-Bueno Granger, déjame decirte que eso no te lo crees ni tú. –Dijo con firmeza. Hermione le empujó obligándole a quedarse sentado. Por primera vez la altura le daba ventaja.

-No te voy a dejar salir! Y… exactamente que te has creído que sigue habiendo entre nosotros!? Porque te lo puedo aclarar rapidito! –Su rabia crecía.

-Mira. Si Theodore le dice algo a alguien y se corre la voz, esto podría llegar a oídos de los adultos, y eso no puede ocurrir… –Hermione le interrumpió con pesadez.

-Si ese chico me advirtió de aquella manera, qué narices te hace pensar que va a decírselo a alguien más!? –Alzó las manos gesticulando– Además no se supone que es tu amigo? –Draco reflexionaba. Aquella expresión estaba resultando demasiado atractiva para Hermione– Y si quisiera contarlo, para qué esperar a estar a solas conmigo? Podría haberlo soltado delante todos!

-Vale tienes razón. –Suspiró cruzándose de brazos– Además no es el tipo de persona que vaya chismorreando… a decir verdad no habla mucho con nadie… Pero si Theodore se ha dado cuenta no entiendo por qué no me ha dicho nada… –Dijo extrañado.

-Bueno... –El chico escuchaba atento– O no lo ha encontrado el momento, o bueno, les tratas muy mal… sinceramente. –Dijo con cierta lastima– Quizás le da miedo tu reacción.

-No les trato mal. Tengo carácter y ellos lo saben. –Dijo ofendido.

-Llámalo como quieras… en fin. Ya te he dicho lo que hay… será mejor que salgamos. –Se giró.

- _"No te vayas… que hago…"_ –Pensó.

Draco miró al suelo con los ojos entre cerrados, Hermione giró el picaporte, pero Draco posó su mano sobre la que Hermione tenía en la puerta.

-No hemos terminado de hablar –La chica quitó la mano y se dio la vuelta con dificultad, él se había acercado bastante.

-Qué quieres… –Le odiaba. Pero a la vez resultaba terrible tenerle tan cerca y no poder si quiera…

-Me vas a contestar a lo que te pregunté en el bosque? –Parecía que le costaba hablar, Hermione supuso que se le atragantaba el orgullo y quiso hacerle sufrir un poco más.

-En el bosque? No sé de qué me hablas… –Mintió. Aquel momento le había perseguido hasta en sueños. Pero se dio media vuelta de nuevo para irse. Esta vez le dio tiempo a abrir la puerta.

Draco dobló rápidamente las rodillas se levantó lo que pudo hasta que su cabeza tocó el techo, cerró la puerta. Puso sus dos manos en la cintura de Hermione y acercó sus labios a su oreja desde atrás para pronunciar las mismas palabras que le había dicho el día del mundial, la chica apoyó su pecho sobre la puerta y cerró los ojos.

-Piensas en mí cuando tu nuevo novio te besa?... –Le susurró Draco al oído de nuevo. Esta vez las piernas de Hermione temblaron un poco, él lo sintió y no pudo evitar sonreír. Su mente comenzó a nublarse– Acaso sientes con él… esto que sientes conmigo? –Agarró a la chica por la cintura– Estás preciosa… Hermione… –Su mente se nubló por completo. Ya no había Theodore, ni Lucius, ni Ron… nada. Aquel era el peligroso poder que tenía Hermione sobre él incluso cuando no le provocaba intencionadamente. Le hacía perder la cabeza en cuestión de segundos.

Hermione mantenía una lucha interna consigo misma. Una parte de ella luchaba por girarse y dejarse llevar, la otra se lo impedía. Notaba como poco a poco todos los sentimientos que había mantenido enterrados brotaban con más fuerza que nunca. Recordó la última vez que pensó que podrían ser felices y comenzó a faltarle el aire.

-Estás bien? –Preguntó Draco liberándola inmediatamente. De pronto sintió que aquello que estaba haciendo sólo era satisfactorio para él y deseó estar equivocado.

Hermione muy agobiada agarró el picaporte y abrió la puerta tan rápido que tropezó y cayó de rodillas. Nada más tocar el suelo la sala cambio. El viento paró y el sol se asomó entre las nubes con timidez. Malfoy salió a duras penas del escobero y fue en su ayuda.

-Lo siento Hermione, de verdad no quería… –Cogió su cara.

-Quita… –Susurró apartándose un poco– Me he agobiado, pero no es tu culpa… sé que no has hecho nada con mala intención Draco.

-Lo siento… de verdad… –Se levantó dirigiéndose rápidamente a donde había estado la puerta dispuesto a irse.

-No…! No te vayas por favor… –Pidió ella– Por favor quédate. No me has molestado…

Malfoy volvió a donde estaba ella y se sentó despacio a su lado. Hubo un largo silencio en el que Hermione miró al césped y Draco no supo que hacer. Hermione repasó los sucesos buscando algo que hablar.

-Quien era la chica que estaba con Pansy? –Draco se extrañó– La chica que estaba a tu lado…

-Astoria? –Se rio un poco– Es la hermana de Daphne… –Hermione se quedó igual– Daphne Greengrass, la chica rubia que se suele sentar con Goyle en Runas antiguas.

-Nunca me habría imaginado que son hermanas… no se parecen en nada! –Dijo con cierta sorpresa.

-No la verdad… ni siquiera se parecen en forma de ser. Daphne es muy reservada y Astoria es mucho más… –Sonrió– Más como tú. La verdad es que a veces me pregunto por qué el sombrero seleccionador la puso en Slytherin.

Hermione se dio cuenta de que la expresión de Malfoy había cambiado al hablar de aquella chica y sintió una punzada de celos.

-Te cae bien, no? –Murmuró Hermione mirando el lago ficticio.

-Bueno, no es tan pesada como las demás chicas. –Se encogió de hombros tratando de restarle importancia y volviendo a poner su cara de póker.

-Tuvo algo que ver en lo que nos pasó? –Preguntó sin pensar. Draco levantó la mirada con curiosidad, pero Hermione mantenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte.

-En serio? –Musitó Draco con tristeza. Hermione se estremeció temiendo sus próximas palabras– Claro que no… venga Granger, creía que eras más inteligente… –Dijo sin parar de mirarla.

Hermione frunció el ceño y negó.

-No es cuestión de inteligencia. Creo que me falta información. Parecías dispuesto a todo… hasta sentí vértigo cuando pasaron aquellos alumnos de Ravenclaw y te dio igual que nos vieran. Y después de la cena sin previo aviso… –Suspiró y cerró los ojos.

-Lo recuerdo perfectamente, créeme. –Se tapó la cara avergonzado de sí mismo. No había podido olvidarlo durante la mayor parte de las vacaciones.

-Entonces, si lo recuerdas tan bien, me puedes decir qué pasó? Qué fue lo que te hizo cambiar de idea? –Le miró con cierto rencor.

-Fui un imbécil. Vale? Me puse celoso… Y estoy seguro de en aquel momento que no tenía nada que temer, sin embargo mira donde nos ha llevado mi miedo. –Hermione se esperaba cualquier cosa menos aquellas palabras.

-Celoso? Pero de qué!? –Dijo Hermione frustrada. No se podía creer que el dolor que había sentido fuese por una cosa tan estúpida.

-Sabes que esto no es fácil para mí no? Decir lo que pienso, lo que siento y este tipo de cosas… –La miró suplicante.

-Para mí tampoco fue fácil asimilar todo lo que me dijiste. –Su voz tembló.

Draco se tumbó en silencio. Hermione sintió un escalofrió. Allí le tenía otra vez, sobre el césped de lo que parecía la orilla del lago, mirándola con sus perfectos ojos plateados, queriendo decir más de lo que se puede expresar con palabras.

-Aquella noche cuando Weasley y tú entrasteis juntos en el gran comedor la gente habló. –Hizo una pausa– Tú siempre le defendías. Y él te miraba… –Rectificó– Bueno, te mira, con esos ojos… como si fueses lo que más anhela. No es ningún secreto que está colado por ti… y no le culpo! Pero creo que mis celos eran lógicos. –Se estaba escuchando a sí mismo y sonaba tan estúpido como Hermione le estaba diciendo que era con la mirada.

La chica se giró hacia a él medio tumbada.

-Estabas celoso de Ron. –Alzó una ceja tratando de no reír– Tú?

-Sabes qué? Creo que se podría sentir más ofendido por tu comentario que por el mío… –Hermione se sonrojó y expresó lo que quería decir. Comenzaron a reír juntos. Fue como si hubiesen hecho un larguísimo viaje para llegar justo a aquel instante. Draco se incorporó apoyando un antebrazo sobre el césped y se giró quedando a la altura de la cara de Hermione. Los dos pararon de reír y se miraron en silencio.

-Si alguna vez te la juega avísame… Le haré la vida imposible. –Musitó cogiendo su mano– _"Pero al menos con él no estás en peligro…"_ –Pensó.

- _"Bésame Draco… por favor…"_ –Rogó Hermione mentalmente mirándole la boca– Draco… –Quiso decirle que no estaba con Ron, pero él interpretó su expresión como si fuese de lástima y no la dejó hablar.

-No pasa nada Granger! –Soltó su mano. Si la escuchaba decir que era feliz con ese Weasel y que había superado lo suyo, no sabía cuál podría ser su reacción. Así que para curarse en salud optó por no dejarla hablar– Todo aquello es pasado. –Pero no le pareció del todo creíble– Está claro que siempre habrá una atracción física mutua! Aunque ambos sabemos que eso no puede pasar… –Fingió _– "Dime que me equivoco…"_ –Suplicó mentalmente sentándose con la espalda erguida.

Aquello impresionó tanto a Hermione que no supo reaccionar. Draco parecía ver su relación como algo del pasado, sin embargo había intentado algo en el interior del escobero, y si Hermione no le desconocía demasiado sus miradas habían sido las mismas que un año atrás. Como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado… sin embargo él lo definía como simplemente…

- _"Atracción… física… mutua…"_ –Recordó.

Draco temió haberse pasado de restarle importancia y trató de rectificar.

-Bueno, siempre te voy a tener un cariño especial… –Hermione le seguía con la mirada sin decir nada– Es decir, ya sabes… de ese tipo de cariño que se le tiene a… –No sabía que decir, y dijo lo primero que pensó– a una hermana. –Nada más terminar la frase se arrepintió. Aquellas palabras habían sido acertadas con Pansy, pero por Hermione sentía mucho más.

Hermione no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-Ya veo… –Levantó una ceja incrédula. Trataba de aparentar tranquilidad pero la sangre comenzaba a hervirle. Draco trataba de descifrar su expresión– _"Una hermana… vaya!"_ –Pensó.

Hermione le miró fijamente por si tenía algo más que decir, pero Draco parecía temer devolverle la mirada. La chica se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-Dónde vas? –Se levantó extrañado y la siguió hasta que la chica se giró.

-A clase de artimancia. –Dijo con la voz un poco ronca pero firme– Buena suerte para encontrar una excusa que se crean tus amigos… –Sentenció con pasividad.

Harry le había pedido que no le hablase más del tema e incluso que si encontraba la forma adecuada le borrase aquel recuerdo de su memoria, así que Hermione se refugió en la única otra persona que lo sabía.

-ESO TE DIJO!? –Gritó Ginny. Hermione la mandó callar. Varios de los alumnos que estaban en la sala común se giraron con curiosidad. Ginny se giró y les reprendió por cotillas. Después miró a Hermione– Perdón… pero es que vaya un imbécil. Cómo se le ocurrió decirte que te quiere como a una hermana!?

-Supongo que fue una manera suave de decirme que ya no me ve de "esa" manera. –Hubo una pausa– Voy a abrirme a conocer más chicos… y sabes qué Ginny? Si quieres un consejo, si no le vas a decir a Harry lo que sientes, deberías hacer lo mismo. –Murmuró un poco apenada.

-Tienes razón. –Ambas se callaron– Hermione, perdona que te pregunte… vas a intentar… "conocer más" a Ron? –Preguntó Ginny con cautela– Porque si fueras en serio me parecería maravilloso, pero si fuese por probar…

-No Ginny. No sé exactamente lo que siento por tu hermano. –Ginny se ilusionó– No es eso! –Exclamó.

-Es una pena, aunque creo que haces bien. Él ya siente algo, si tú no llegas a sentirlo, podría salir muy mal. –Ginny suspiró– Menuda vida amorosa tenem… –Ginny se calló súbitamente y Hermione se giró.

Ron y Harry entraron en la sala común, Harry las saludó pero Ron pasó de largo tras mirar a Hermione con cara de pocos amigos.

-Tranquila Ginny –Suspiró–. Somos chicas listas, jóvenes y guapas. No nos corre ninguna prisa. Quién los necesita!? –Rieron juntas.

…

El fin de semana se cruzaron en el pasillo. Ella se mantuvo alerta hasta que Draco pasó de largo. Entonces él se dio la vuelta tras mirar en todas direcciones, tiró de ella y la metió tras una estatua que tenía el tamaño perfecto para ocultarla de cualquiera que pasase por allí sin fijarse en exceso. Draco se apoyó en la pared junto a ella.

-No me saludas? –Susurró en tono burlón.

Hermione sintió cómo un volcán de resentimiento entró en erupción.

-Te habría saludado si tuvieses los huevos suficientes como para explicarle después a tus amigos el por qué me atrevo a hacerlo. –La chica intentó salir pero Draco se puso delante.

-Por qué me hablas así? –Frunció el ceño confundido.

-Te pasas la vida escondiéndote! Mintiendo a la gente que te rodea, incluso a los que llamas amigos, para poder ser tú mismo! Huyes de todo aquello que te pueda hacer un mínimo de daño. Como por ejemplo ver a la gente que supuestamente quieres, llorando… y lo peor es que ni siquiera tienes intención de cambiar algo de todo eso porque para ti es más cómodo vivir de esa manera que enfrentarte a tus miedos!

Draco palideció, nunca había visto a Hermione hablar tan claro.

-A qué viene esto? Tú no sabes por qué motivo debo esconderme y…

-Porque mi sangre no es pura! –Toda la rabia que se había sembrado en ella días antes estaba brotando ahora.

En esencia el motivo era ese, pero ya no se debía a simple temor a su padre. Ahora lo que le preocupaba era que Hermione corriese algún tipo de peligro real. No supo explicarse sin revelar todo lo que había descubierto de su padre, así que pasó a lo siguiente que había dicho Hermione.

-No te dejé, estuve allí todo el tiempo Granger… –Clavó sus ojos en los de ella como pocas veces había hecho. Ambos se estremecieron.

-Me quedé porque tenía la esperanza de que volvieses! Después Snape me encontró… Fue horrible! –Estaba tan cabreada que no podía pensar en graduar su voz. Hermione creyó que si descubrían a Draco se merecería cualquier castigo que su padre quisiera imponerle.

Draco adoptó una expresión de rabia al escuchar aquellas palabras. Ahora entendía la irrupción de Snape de aquella noche en la sala común y la manera en que había tratado de entrar en su mente.

-No me fui… –Susurró con un hilo de voz.

-Desapareciste! Y lo peor es que me hiciste todo ese daño por un ataque de celos estúpido en lugar de hablar conmigo y decirme lo que realmente sentías! –Hermione susurraba alto, pero deseaba gritarle y montar una escenita.

Draco comprendía su enfado, en cierto modo él también estaba harto de fingir que la odiaba delante de todos… quizás por eso no había replicado en público a las contestaciones de Hermione. Se le pasó por la cabeza besarla allí mismo, pero si ella tuviera que pagar las consecuencias de aquel impulso… no se lo perdonaría nunca.

-Déjame salir. –Pidió Hermione.

Draco se apartó cerrando los ojos y se quedó mirando hacia el hueco vacío tras la estatua. Pansy llegó junto con Astoria en el mismo momento que Viktor Krum salió a paso ligero de la puerta junto a la que estaban reunidos. Las chicas le siguieron con la mirada, pero tras unos segundos ambas se ruborizaron mirándose y volvieron a poner atención en Draco.

-Ey Malfoy! Que haces? –Pansy se apoyó en su hombro mirando hacia el interior del hueco. Astoria se quedó inmóvil y juntó las manos.

Draco empujó a Pansy despacio quitándosela de encima.

–Últimamente vais muy juntitas no? –Dijo mirándolas con frialdad. Astoria le miró desafiante pero su mirada se fue suavizando.

-Con lo majo que eres cuando te da la gana… –Pansy siguió su camino molesta. Astoria se quedó rezagada con la mirada fija en Draco.

-Estás bien? –Susurró. Draco la miró inexpresivo y se alejó. Astoria suspiró y corrió para alcanzar a Pansy.

Hermione se dirigía a la biblioteca. Pero tras cruzarse con Draco estaba tan furiosa que se le quitaron las ganas. Finalmente decidió sentarse en un solitario banco de piedra en el patio interior del castillo para relajarse antes de ir.

Viktor Krum entró en el patio corriendo. Hermione le miró de soslayo y continuó inmersa en sus pensamientos.

-Vaya… Crreía que te había perrdido… –Dijo acercándose a ella.

Hermione le ignoró pensando que no se dirigía a ella pero cuando él se acercó miró en derredor extrañada.

-Grrangerr, no? –Dijo él tendiendo su mano– Soy Viktor Krum.

Hermione la miró incrédula y se la estrechó. Todas las chicas se habían vuelto locas desde que Krum había pisado Hogwarts, sin embargo ella le veía como a cualquier otra persona normal, con la ligera diferencia de que se le daba mejor que a muchos montar en escoba. Pero al fin y al cabo era humana y le chocaba estar estrechando la mano de uno de los jugadores estrellas de los mundiales de quidditch. Cuando se sentó junto a ella se dio cuenta de que aquello estaba ocurriendo de verdad.

-Encantada de conocerte Viktor. –Dijo con nerviosismo– Perdona… es que no es mi mejor momento…

-No me extrraña… A decirr verrdad me sorrprende que no le hayas crruzado la carra a ese Malfoy. –Hermione le miró horrorizada– Karkarov me habló bien de su familia y me alentó a acerrcarme a él pero tenía algo que no me convencía y después de lo que os escuche hablarr crreo que le falta hombrría parra merrecer mi rrespeto.

- _"Esto no está pasando"_ –Se dijo Hermione mentalmente– Eres muy amable Krum y no me malinterpretes, pero necesito estar sola… –Dijo.

Viktor Krum se impresionó mucho. Hermione pensó que seguramente no estaba acostumbrado a recibir ese tipo de contestación después de semejantes halagos. Se sonrojó y miró al suelo.

-Clarro. No te prreocupes. –Se levantó y le tendió su mano de nuevo, Hermione se la cedió– Podrria acerrcarrme a ti en algún otrro momento? –Dijo inclinándose ante ella como el típico príncipe azul de una película.

-Cla… claro que si, por supuesto! –Hermione sintió una chispa de ilusión.

-De acuerrdo entonces, esperro que no te olvides de mí… –Le besó la mano delicadamente y comenzó a alejarse.

Hermione se levantó rápidamente y fue hacia a él.

-Krum! Espera! –Gritó. El chico se dio la vuelta ilusionado– Podrías… no contarle a nadie… lo de Malfoy? Nadie sabe que él y yo… –Miró al suelo buscando la manera de evitar decirlo.

-Sólo si me llamas Viktor. –Sonrió de forma encantadora.

-Claro! –Se sonrojó ella mirándole– Entonces tú deberías llamarme Hermione! –Viktor intentó decir su nombre pero se trababa constantemente– Entiendo que es difícil… –Fingió una risa– practícalo de acuerdo? –Sonrió y se despidieron.

Hermione se quedó allí de pie, pensando en todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. La cabeza le daba vueltas. Qué estaba haciendo? Por qué intentaba tontear con él? Se avergonzaba tanto que no se lo contó a nadie.

-Eh Malfoy! –Theodore le paró en mitad de un pasillo– Puedo hablar contigo a solas? –Miró a su alrededor.

-Claro… –No estaba de humor para hablar con nadie pero Draco había estado esperando que Theodore le contase algo durante días.

Los chicos se metieron en un aula vacía y tras comprobar cada rincón Theodore se sentó en una silla. Malfoy prefirió la mesa de al lado, se subió y entrelazó sus dedos.

-Verás… es posible que me equivoque. Antes de nada quiero que quede claro que no trato de ofenderte, ni quiero meterme en lo que no me incumbe… pero…

-Theodore por Merlín. Resume. –Draco estaba nervioso. Frotaba sus manos con la mirada clavada en el chico.

-De acuerdo seré breve… –Carraspeó y le miró– He visto a Hermione Granger… –Esperó su reacción. Malfoy mantenía su cara inexpresiva, pero por dentro sentía un huracán que le recorría el cuerpo– con Viktor Krum, en el patio interior… solos. –Concluyó alzando las cejas.

-Y… que quieres decir con eso? –Se extrañó. Aquello no era lo que esperaba.

-Solos y… muy contentos, no sé si me explico. –Malfoy puso expresión confusa– Estaban tonteando. –Dijo con firmeza.

Draco rompió a reír incrédulo.

-Anda ya! Viktor Krum y Granger? Qué va! –Exclamó.

-Malfoy, el chaval le besó la mano y se puso hacer el numerito de príncipe azul, y ella… en fin. Encantada! –Empezó a frustrarse. Draco cambió su expresión y su risa se esfumó.

-Bueno vale… pero, por qué me lo cuentas en privado?

-Creo que eso ya te lo debe haber respondido ella… no? –Theodore rodó los ojos– Venga, después de cómo has reaccionado con esto no esperarás que siga haciendo como que no me he dado cuenta…

En cuestión de segundos Draco saltó de la mesa, le cogió del cuello, sacó su varita y le apuntó con ella. El chico se quedó inmóvil con las manos levantadas.

-Tú no sabes nada. –Dijo con la voz gélida.

-No crees que si se lo hubiese querido contar a alguien ya lo habría hecho? Y Francamente por como estáis disimulando, hasta Crabbe y Goyle habrían comprendido cual es la verdad. –Dijo con dificultad.

Malfoy le soltó y guardó su varita.

-Mira, me importa una mierda con quien estés, eso es tu problema. Nuestros padres nos han educado con la estúpida idea de que ellos son inferiores a nosotros, pero yo no lo creo. –Draco se quedó muy impresionado por aquellas palabras y se arrepintió de haberle amenazado de aquella manera– En cuanto a todo ese royo de la traición a la sangre, francamente, si seguimos insistiendo en casarnos tan solo con familias de sangre pura, viendo las que quedan, en dos o tres generaciones habrá un serio problema de consanguinidad. –Suspiró.

-Lo siento –Farfulló Draco.

-No te preocupes –Dijo levantándose y colocándose la túnica–. Con unos padres como los nuestros… No cuidar de vuestro secreto seria como sacrificarla. –La verdad que había en sus palabras hizo que los dos se avergonzasen– Yo habría hecho exactamente lo mismo que tú. –Se encogió de hombros.

Draco había escuchado en voz alta lo que tantas veces pensó. Aquello hizo que todo se volviese más real, más adulto. Sintió que ya no se trataba de un juego… Pues ahora lo que estaba en juego era su vida.

-Theodore… estás en tu derecho de mandarme a la mierda, pero me gustaría que me dijeras cómo te diste cuenta… o qué debo hacer para que nadie más se dé cuenta… –Mantuvo la mirada clavada en el suelo. Jamás se habría imaginado que le estaría pidiendo consejo sobre aquello a nadie, pero mucho menos al hijo de otro mortífago.

-El año pasado Pansy sospechó de vosotros porque por lo visto paraste un duelo entre ellas o algo así… Creo que me lo dijo a mí sólo porque hasta a ella le parecía un disparate y sabía que yo no solía hablar con nadie. –A Draco se le sacudió el estómago– Me fije durante días pero no vi ni una sola señal de que Pansy pudiese tener razón. Sin embargo este año la miras constantemente desde que la viste en King Cross. No sé si lo haces a posta pero empieza a sorprenderme que los demás no se den cuenta, la verdad –Dijo con sinceridad–. También ha influido que te ha soltado varias pullitas y no le has llamado sangre sucia ni una vez… eso les ha resultado extraño a todos, deberías saber que el tema ha salido más de una vez…

-Vale, ya lo he pillado… –Dijo llevándose una mano a la frente– Soy un completo idiota. –Suspiró– Gracias…

-Si necesitas algo ya sabes dónde estoy… Y bueno, si sigues interesado en ella, será mejor que no te olvides de lo de Krum. –El chico aguardo unos minutos, pero Draco no dijo nada más así que se fue.

***Los últimos comentarios fueron increíbles… y además he visto que hemos crecido un poquito! Eso me alegra muchísimo… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO SOIS LO MEJOR!


	15. Capítulo 15: Grrangerr

Crabbe Goyle y Pansy apartaron a Malfoy de la cola de alumnos que se dirigían al gran comedor, Pansy le puso el periódico en el pecho de mala gana y Draco observó la página detenidamente. Un sentimiento de suficiencia le invadió por completo y rompió en carcajadas. Estaba muy resentido con Hermione y le acababan de dar la excusa perfecta para desatar su ira.

…

Harry y Hermione sujetaban con dificultad a Ron por la túnica para impedir que se abalanzase sobre Draco. El rubio se había burlado de unas fotos de la madriguera publicadas en el profeta de una manera poco sutil. Draco se sentía furioso, necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y Ron era la persona perfecta para aquel fin. Algunos alumnos miraban la escena, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Los chicos lograron calmar a Ron para fastidio de Draco, que arremetió insultando a Molly, entonces Harry contratacó insultando a Narcisa y Draco perdió el control. Hermione vio perfectamente cómo las chispas que salían de la varita de Draco rozaban la mejilla de su amigo. La chica contuvo la respiración mirando a su alrededor para comprobar si algún profesor lo había visto y rezó internamente en vano para que Harry lo dejase en tablas.

Cuando su amigo se disponía a contratacar el profesor Moody apareció refunfuñando en voz baja abriéndose paso entre los alumnos y lanzó un rayo de luz con su varita que alcanzó a Malfoy y le hizo desaparecer. Hermione contuvo un grito. De pronto un hurón albino comenzó a ser elevado por los aires por el profesor Moody ante la aterrada mirada de todos los presentes. El animal comenzó a emitir gritos de dolor. Por suerte McGonagall llegó por la escalera de mármol y tras reprender al profesor se apresuró a devolver a Malfoy a su estado original. El chico se levantó con dificultad.

-Mi padre se enterará de esto! –Bramó Draco enfurecido.

Moody se encendió como una cerilla tras escuchar aquellas palabras y entre amenazas dejó muy claro a grito pelado que conocía al señor Malfoy y al profesor Snape desde hacía tiempo. Draco corrió hacia el interior del comedor seguido de sus compañeros sintiéndose humillado. Hermione miró a sus amigos, sus expresiones eran obvias, rebosaban felicidad. No pudo culparles. Cuando todo se hubo calmado, tras asimilar que al fin y al cabo nadie había resultado herido, repasó la situación mentalmente y no pudo evitar reírse. Sin embargo Ron disfrutaba lo que a ella le pareció demasiado imaginándose la escena una y otra vez, y Hermione quiso recordarle que alguien podría haber salido realmente herido. Obviamente fue reprendida por Ron que muy ofendido le pidió que no le estropease el mejor momento de su vida.

Hermione volvió a devorar su plato, sus amigos se extrañaron ya que sabían que ella no tenía deberes por hacer y no necesitaba acudir a la biblioteca con tanta urgencia. Hermione alegó que no eran deberes y sin más explicaciones se fue corriendo, no sin antes dirigir una rápida mirada a la mesa de Slytherin, donde Draco la recibió como una señal. El rubio esperó un par de minutos, miró a su alrededor y salió escopetado sin decir nada. Theodore que había visto lo ocurrido siguió con mirada reprobatoria a su amigo y suspiró resignado vigilando con disimulo a los demás de la pandilla buscando un rastro de desconfianza, pero esta vez no lo halló.

Cuando estaba llegando a la biblioteca escuchó una risita estridente que le resultaba familiar resonando como un eco. Aceleró el paso, pero pudo escuchar que alguien se acercaba y se apresuró a esconderse tras la armadura que tenía más cerca. Hermione apareció frente a él sin percatarse de su presencia. Draco estuvo a punto de salir pero la figura de Krum le detuvo eclipsando levemente a Hermione.

-Segurro que no te puedes quedarr conmigo más tiempo "Herrayone"? –Hermione hizo una mueca al escuchar el intento de pronunciar su nombre– Podrríamos salirr, no perrmitirré que te descubrran… –Krum sonrió e forma encantadora y Hermione se enterneció.

-No Víktor, de verdad… Y por favor llámame Granger. –El chico se puso muy serio de repente, con expresión confusa– Oh! No, no! No me malinterpretes, –Exclamó en forma de disculpa– es que creo que te resultará más sencillo de pronunciar que mi nombre. –El búlgaro sonrió de forma adorable y la chica se sonrojó mirando el libro que sujetaba entre sus manos.

-Que considerrada erres. –Cogió una de las manos de Hermione y se la besó como lo habría hecho un príncipe– Nunca había conocido a una chica como tú… –Dijo con voz melosa– Grrangerr. –Viktor se acercó lentamente y se inclinó hacia ella despacio, Hermione no se había dado cuenta de lo que el búlgaro pretendía porque seguía sonrojada mirando sus libros, pero Draco lo entendió perfectamente.

Hermione alzó la vista cuando su cara estaba a un palmo de la de Krum y se asustó doblemente. Un estruendo les interrumpió y ambos se apartaron. Viktor raudo y valiente se posicionó frente a la chica protegiéndola y empujándola con su cuerpo de forma exagerada, sacó la varita para apuntar hacia el ruido y finalmente la bajó con aire desilusionado. Hermione rodó los ojos y se apartó de Viktor. ¿Es que acaso pensaba que ella no sabía defenderse? La armadura se apartó enfurruñada, dejando descubierto a Draco, que salió del hueco con las mejillas encendidas y sin capacidad de mirar a ninguno a la cara. Hermione le miró primero sorprendida y después incrédula y extasiada. Viktor se puso tan serio que a Hermione casi se le olvidó lo ofendida que estaba por la exagerada protección que había recibido.

-Hola Viktor... –Dijo Malfoy ignorando a Hermione con toda la normalidad que pudo.

-Qué hacías ahí detrrás? –Sospechó.

-Quería salir del castillo y me escondí para que no me viera un profesor. Entonces aparecisteis y no quise interrumpir... –Miró a Hermione y adoptó una exagerada expresión de asco nada creíble, como si se le hubiese olvidado hacerlo antes.

-No te esfuerces tanto, nos escuchó hablar cuando me escondiste tras aquella estatua el último día que hablamos... –Draco palideció y volvió su mirada amenazante hacia a Viktor, él debió comprenderla a la perfección porque hinchó su pecho– No se lo dirá a nadie, Malfoy. Me lo ha prometido. –Se apresuró a decir. Se sintió molesta por la repentina expresión de mezcla de miedo y amenaza que había visto en su cara al enterarse de que alguien aparentemente no digno de confianza conocía aquel secreto.

-Y al pelirrojo le gusta que frecuentes bibliotecas vacías en la noche con... amistades tan recientes? –Alzó una ceja y les miró con recelo.

-Y desde cuando te importa lo que él opine? –Preguntó ella con una tranquilidad exagerada mirándole directamente a los ojos con toda la frialdad que pudo.

-No me importa. –Draco tragó saliva, su mirada sostuvo la de Hermione unos segundos pero no pudo soportarlo– Pero es significativo que hayas corrido a los brazos de un chico popular, con dinero y que casualmente es sangre limpia. –Dijo mirando a la pared que había tras Hermione para evitar mirar el suelo– No sé a quién me recuerda… –Draco habló empleando toda la malicia que le fue posible. Los ojos de Hermione relampaguearon de furia, Draco volvió a mirarla y adivino que ella trataba de aparentar normalidad.

-Viktor es un chico caballeroso, atento y valiente. Todo lo contrario a lo que acostumbro a ver en los "chicos ricos, de sangre limpia" que estudian en Hogwarts… –Draco entornó los ojos y dio un paso en su dirección, pero una mano se posó en su pecho frenándole. Se le había olvidado prácticamente que aquella persona estaba presente, aparentemente al igual que a Hermione que parecía avergonzada.

-Qué haces? –Preguntó Malfoy con desprecio apartando la ruda mano de Krum y volviendo a mirar a Hermione.

-No te acerrques a ella. –Dijo firmemente. Hermione miro a Viktor desconcertada y luego a Draco temerosa– No me gusta el terrmino sangrre limpia. Tengo entendido que tu padre es un hombrre rrespetado, deberría haberrte enseñado modales –Draco le fulminó con la mirada–. Slytherrin acogió a Dumstrrang en su mesa como a iguales en la primera cena. Y yo no olvido tan fácilmente. Porr esta vez lo dejarremos aquí. Ahorra vete Drraco. –La ira de Draco borboteaba en su interior de forma que Hermione casi podía verlo con sus propios ojos.

-No! –Exclamó Hermione al ver que Draco no se movía desafiante. Víktor no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, se giró y la miró a la cara– Será mejor que me vaya yo. Es tarde para mí... Buenas noches. –Antes de que ninguno pudiese decir nada más la chica se apresuró a huir a paso ligero.

-De hombrre a... –Ladeó la cabeza dudando unos segundos mirando a Draco de arriba abajo intencionadamente– hombrre, Malfoy. –Draco ignoró el gesto– Qué sientes porr Grranger? Le prrometí que no dirría nada y no lo harré perro te pido que me rrespondas con sincerridad.

-Qué sabes? –Desconfió.

-Sé que habéis estado juntos.

-Bueno, juntos... tampoco. No te preocupes, ahora ella tiene otros intereses. –Draco quiso comenzar a andar pero Krum le frenó por segunda vez en la noche– Qué más quieres! –Le apartó la mano y hubo una pausa en la que Krum se quedó mirando a un punto fijo. Quizás intentando armarse de paciencia.

-Has dicho "ella" perro y tú? Si voy a competirr contrra alguien que sea como caballerros. –Draco rio sarcásticamente y Krum respiró hondo para relajarse.

-Está claro que yo soy el menor de tus problemas... No importa lo que yo sienta, con lo que siente ella basta. –Su voz se tornó seria y sombría. Se le hacía extraño estar pronunciando aquellas palabras en voz alta delante de otra persona que no fuese Theodore.

-Pues el menorr de mis prroblemas ha interrumpido en un momento imporrtante. –Acusó.

-Casualidad, te lo aseguro. –No era mentira, él estaba ahí porque había creído que Hermione quería verle a solas. Y sin embargo había quedado con Krum en la biblioteca… o no? Lo que no había sido coincidencia era la interrupción en sí, Draco había empujado a la armadura con la esperanza de impedir lo que iba a hacer el búlgaro segundos después.

-Te lo voy a preguntarr otrra vez, entiendo que no me conoces perro estoy interresado en Grrangerr y me gustarría que todo quedase en juego limpio. Saberr a que me enfrrento, entiendes? –Hubo otra pausa y Krum alzó las cejas–. Sientes algo porr ella o no?

-" _No entiendo cómo te puedes fijar en este idiota... Grrangerr"_ –Pensó Draco ridiculizando el acento de Krum–. La quieres Viktor? Pues toda tuya. Pero deberías saber que tiene un extenso club de fans... –Dijo con rabia en la voz– _Disfruta de la decepción cuando te diga que esta con Weasel imbécil._ –Pensó finalmente dirigiéndose hacia la sala común.

Sus compañeros estaban esparcidos por el salón. Los de primero rodeaban los ventanales como de costumbre, en busca de criaturas marinas. Otros (entre los que se encontraba Theodore) ocupaban las mesas con libros y pergaminos, había gente en los sofás del fondo y su pandilla charlaba como siempre en el sitio más exclusivo. En los sofás y butacas más cercanos a la chimenea, junto con alumnos de cursos superiores y el equipo de Quidditch.

-Eh Draco! Donde te habías metido? –Exclamó Goyle entre risas.

-Fui a dar una vuelta. –Dijo tajante dirigiéndose a su habitación.

Los grupos de chicas de los que se iba alejando a medida que avanzaba hacia el pasillo cuchicheaban y emitían grititos similares a los de fans emocionadas. Generalmente eso le subía el ánimo pero en este momento no fue suficiente. Abrió la puerta con furia pero al impulsarla para cerrarla en lugar de un portazo escuchó una queja.

-Ay! –Theodore se frotaba la frente y la nariz enrojecidas por el golpe y fulminaba a Draco con la mirada.

-Ostias, no te había visto! Lo siento, es que he tenido una noche… en fin. Lo siento. –Draco se dejó caer en la cama y se tapó los ojos con los antebrazos– Alguna novedad?

-Eh… en realidad no –Dijo guardando sus libros en el baúl–. Nadie se dio cuenta de que Herm… –Draco pegó un fuerte respingo y apuntó a Theodore con la varita, cuando estuvo un mínimo incorporado dijo:

-" _Silencius!_ " –Draco respiró hondo cuando Theodore no pudo terminar de decir lo que quería en voz alta. Continuó moviendo los labios pero su voz no se había escuchado– Estás loco? No pronuncies ese nombre aquí! –Susurró fuerte– Podría oírte cualquiera imbécil! –Draco corrió hacia la puerta y puso la oreja, solo se escuchaba vagamente a la gente hablar en el salón. Abrió la puerta unos milímetros y ojeó lo que pudo el exterior con temor de ver a alguien husmeando. Finalmente se giró y vio a Theodore tratando de usar su varita para desencantarse, pero no surgía ningún efecto. El chico miró mal a Draco y Draco rodando los ojos anuló el hechizo.

-Crees realmente que eso era necesario? –Dijo molesto.

-Si no aprendes a mantener la boca cerrada me van a pillar! –Reprendió en susurros fuertes.

-Pero tú te estás viendo? Te estás escuchando? Si te descubren se van a burlar de ti y tal, pero tanto te asusta? –Dijo Nott cruzándose de brazos.

Draco quiso mandarle muy lejos pero se dio cuenta de que sus palabras se debían al desconocimiento, a la falta de información. Theodore no sabía quién era realmente Lucius Malfoy, no había visto sus recuerdos y no sabía de lo que era capaz si se enteraba de que su único heredero mancillaba la sangre por el simple hecho de posar sus heredados ojos plateados en una nacida de muggles. Tras repasar la veracidad de aquello a Draco se le creó un nudo en la garganta. Theodore debió comprender algo de lo ocurrido ya que en lugar de insistir se calló y dejó a su compañero a solas con sus pensamientos.

Cuando ya todos roncaban tranquilamente sobre sus cómodas camas, Draco, que no podía dormir decidió salir al salón a despejarse. Ya llevaba los pantalones puestos, pero no encontraba la camiseta del pijama, así que se puso por encima una elegante bata con los colores de Slytherin y salió al salón. A aquellas horas ya no quedaba nadie allí. No hacia frio, aunque el ambiente era húmedo, como cada noche en aquella zona del castillo. Draco se sentó en el alfeizar interior de una de las ventanas y se quedó contemplando la tranquilidad que reinaba en las profundidades del lago. El calamar gigante que solía estar junto a la orilla del lago pasó justo por delante de Draco, aunque aquello no le asustó, ya que generalmente era la criatura más normal que se podía ver a través de aquellas ventanas. El susurro del agua le estaba relajando muy rápido… apoyó la cabeza contra el muro sobre el que reposaba su espalda y cerró los ojos.

-Draco? –Susurró una voz conocida– Draco? –Repitió– Draco despierta…! –Insistió entre profundos susurros.

El chico abrió los ojos y pegó un respingo, fue a buscar su varita pero abandonó sus intenciones cuando vio a la persona que le había despertado. Era Astoria Greengrass.

-Por Merlín Astoria qué coño quieres! –Se frotó la cara– Me has asustado!

-Claro porque salir aquí y ver un hombre verde sentado en esta ventana no da nada de miedo! –Gruñó.

-Qué? –Miró hacia el lago y se miró el pecho. El agua del lago negro junto con la vidriera de la ventana iluminaba su blanca piel haciendo que tomase un aspecto verdoso escalofriante. Imaginó que incluso su pelo había adquirido un color verdoso y comprendió a Astoria. Draco se ató la bata y se bajó de la ventana de mala gana.

-De nada… –Refunfuñó Astoria.

-Mira, me tienes harto. Siempre estás en medio en los peores momentos! Y encima parece que tienes un complejo de saberlo todo que me pone sencillamente histérico! Eres igualita a… –Se calló y se giró rabioso.

Astoria mantuvo los labios fruncidos y le rodeó para mirarle a la cara con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Igualita a quien Malfoy? No sabía que te ponía tan "histérico". –Hizo un gesto con la cabeza que apartó los mechones de su pelo de su cara y se cruzó de brazos.

-Pírate y déjame tranquilo Greengrass. –Dijo extasiado sintiéndose mal, aquella chica no tenía la culpa, pero estaba pagando el pato.

-Lo haré cuando me digas a quién narices me parezco. –Dijo con toda tranquilidad alzando una ceja.

-A Hermione Granger! –Explotó– Te pareces a la sucia, imbécil y sabelotodo de Hermione Granger! Contenta? Y ahora vete! –Su voz sonó más cansina y menos cabreada pero igualmente inexplicablemente dolida para Astoria.

-Con que… Hermione Granger… –Se sorprendió– No es esa chica de tu curso que es tan amiga de Harry Potter? –Reflexionó– Esa que nos cruzamos en la entrada del gran comedor y que casi se mete en problemas con Pansy… –Astoria creyó comprender que por fin conocía lo que Draco pensaba de ella, sin embargo no imaginó ni por un segundo la realidad– ya veo. –Dijo con voz temblorosa– Ya te dejo tranquilo, lo siento. –Astoria se giró con aire fúnebre y se dirigió hacia las habitaciones, Draco quedó un poco asustado de haberse delatado.

-Que ves qué? –Dijo Malfoy con mucha frialdad en la voz para que la chica no se fuese sin explicarse.

-No sabía que me odiabas tanto… –Continuó hablando sin ser escuchada. Draco comprendió en aquel instante que la pobre chica pensaba aquello de verdad y se dio cuenta de que se sentía dolida probablemente porque se sentía atraída por él. Su mente trabajó con dificultad, se preguntó si debía decirle a aquella pobre chica que no tenía nada en su contra o si debía intensificar aquella sensación que debía estar experimentando tan solo como coartada–…yo sin embargo pienso que no importa su sangre mientras que ella… –En aquel momento decidió lo que parecía mejor para todos, pero sobre todo para él.

-Basta! –Astoria pegó un gran respingo y le miró con cautela– Tu forma de pensar es muy diferente a la mía. No tengo por qué escuchar semejantes tonterías y menos procedentes de ti niña. Sera mejor que me dejes solo. –Draco sintió una punzada de remordimiento en el estómago y observó como la chica a pesar de tener lágrimas en los ojos, frunció los labios y se retiró con tranquilidad y elegancia.

Se quedó a solas por fin. Se sentó en uno de los grandes sofás de cuero y pensó en lo ocurrido a lo largo de la noche. Recordó la cara de Hermione junto a Krum y las miradas que le dirigió a él y se preguntó si quizás aún sentiría algo por él… había pasado página muy pronto y ahora parecía tontear además con Krum. Tan irrelevante había sido el en realidad para olvidarse tan pronto y haberse visto envuelta en tantos amoríos?

Días después la duda seguía borboteando dentro de Draco. Sobre todo cuando coincidían en clase y Hermione se veía distraída y despreocupada. Ocupándose de sus asuntos como si jamás hubiese habido nada entre ellos. Ya no le buscaba con la mirada, ni siquiera le miraba cuando tenía la excusa perfecta. Aquella semana Slytherin recibió varios puntos porque Draco tratando de llamar su atención levantaba la mano en todas las clases para contestar. Hermione se lo tomó como una forma de rivalidad que no le gustó nada ya que generalmente aunque Draco también sacaba buenas notas, se mantenía al margen en aquellos momentos. Ella era la que solía responder la mayoría de preguntas y se llevaba los puntos para Gryffindor. La pandilla de Draco también se extrañó pero el alegó que era para molestar a Granger que habitualmente contestaba a todo y todos sabían que eso le encantaba. Obviamente se mostraron participativos y divertidos al respecto, con que cada vez que Draco se adelantaba a contestar en lugar de Hermione había carcajadas que los profesores no comprendían y a Hermione le sentaban como un latigazo.

Tras la primera clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras tocaba comer. Draco observó cómo Hermione devoraba su plato y salía por la puerta rápidamente de nuevo. Estaba harto de ver aquello, lo había hecho varias veces al día especialmente durante las cenas. Nadie parecía darse cuenta de su propósito.

Aquella vez Draco no disimuló lo más mínimo. Estaba harto. Sin probar bocado se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta rápidamente, quería llegar a ella antes de que lograsen reunirse. Estaba dispuesto a salir de dudas de una vez por todas, hablaría claro y le preguntaría por qué se veía a escondidas de su novio con otro chico que no era él. Que si había dejado a Ron por Krum o jugaba a dos bandas. Quería saber si alguna vez le había querido. Estaba enfurecido, los celos le hicieron olvidar por completo de que había sido él quien había decidido alejarse para protegerla. Draco recorrió los pasillos hasta que vio su pelo desapareciendo tras la esquina de un corredor. Sin pensarlo ni un segundo salió corriendo disparado en su dirección. Cuando la chica escuchó sus fuertes pasos se paró en seco y se giró muy asustada con la varita en la mano, pero no le dio tiempo a alzarla, pues Draco no había logrado frenar a tiempo y la había embestido. Hermione trató de respirar, pero por unos segundos fue inútil, Draco había caído sobre ella con todo su peso. Cuando volvió a recuperar el control sobre sus pulmones exhaló como si hubiese estado mucho rato sumergida en el agua y comenzó a toser. Draco se apresuró a quitarse de encima aturdido y asustado y la incorporó como pudo.

-Estás bien Hermione? –Dijo con un hilo de voz mirando a su alrededor.

-Estaría mejor si no me hubiese arrollado un Erumpent! –Intentó gritar pero le fue imposible, su voz salió ronca y débil, se levantó aparentemente enfadada lo más rápido que pudo. Se sintió muy rara. No supo si la sensación que le aplastaba el pecho se debía a que acababan de placarla, o a que tenía delante a la persona que intentaba ignorar a diario.

-Que poco amistoso. Ha sido sin querer y…

-Qué querías…? –Dijo cuando estuvieron cara a cara.

Draco nervioso, miró alrededor de nuevo mientras Hermione se quejaba por ello chascando la lengua y murmurando algo poco propio de ella. El chico la miró entre sorprendido e incrédulo, lo que hizo que Hermione se sintiera avergonzada y se pusiese como un tomate.

-Bonitas palabras Grrangerr –Se burló él. Hermione reconociendo la imitación rodó los ojos y se llevó la palma de la mano a la frente– Te parece bonito llamarme eso? –Reprendió él.

-Y a ti intentar molestarme en todas las clases y embestirme en medio de un pasillo solitario? Sinceramente no entiendo como narices no se dan cuenta tus amigos. Tan tontos son?! –Resopló frustrada.

-Sólo intentaba llamar tu atención. –Dijo. Fue tan sincero y directo que a Hermione se le cortó la respiración unos segundos.

-Vale… bueno pues lo has conseguido –Dijo tratando de ser sarcástica– Qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo… –Suspiró.

-Um… –Pensó exagerando el gesto– Disculpa pero… no es eso lo que estamos haciendo? –Se burló.

-Vamos a la sala esa rara? –Propuso ignorando la burla echando un vistazo rápido alrededor.

-Draco, aunque no te lo creas tengo cosas que hacer… –Señaló hacia el final del pasillo.

-Sabes qué? –Dijo molesto. Ella se puso a la defensiva y le miró amenazante, él suavizó su expresión– Eso que tienes que "hacer", –Exageró la palabra hacer muy incrédulo– creo que puede esperar. –Hermione sólo tuvo tiempo de abrir los labios para hablar cuando Draco le hizo el hechizo para dejarla sin voz y tiró de su brazo hacia el aula vacía más cercana. Hermione se defendió ofendida y forcejeó con él con más bravura de la que Draco esperaba– Para Hermione, estate quieta! –Finalmente al estar seguro de que le estaba haciendo daño en las muñecas, estrechó su cintura con el brazo derecho, bloqueándola el brazo izquierdo entre su pecho y ella. Con la mano izquierda sujetó en alto la mano en la que Hermione sostenía la varita. Se pegó a ella casi por completo y la empujó todo lo suave que le fue posible (entre tropiezos) con su cuerpo hasta cerrar la puerta tras la espalda de ella.

Hermione tuvo un tornado de pensamientos guiados por la rabia y siguió forcejeando un poco, trataba de evitar otro tipo de pensamientos hasta que Draco cansado y jadeante, puso la frente sobre la puerta pegándose a Hermione por completo de forma parecida a un extraño abrazo, en el que ella seguía teniendo su brazo derecho en alto, con la varita en la mano y el brazo izquierdo bloqueado entre ellos. De pronto Hermione se estremeció levemente, sus dedos se destensaron, su varita calló al suelo, y, allí, atada con el cuerpo de Malfoy, se sintió por fin liberada.


	16. Capítulo 16: Invierno cálido

Hermione tuvo un tornado de pensamientos guiados por la rabia y siguió forcejeando un poco, trataba de evitar otro tipo de pensamientos hasta que Draco cansado y jadeante, puso la frente sobre la puerta pegándose a Hermione por completo de forma parecida a un extraño abrazo, en el que ella seguía teniendo su brazo derecho en alto, con la varita en la mano y el brazo izquierdo bloqueado entre ellos. De pronto Hermione se estremeció levemente, sus dedos se destensaron, su varita calló al suelo, y, allí, atada con el cuerpo de Malfoy, se sintió por fin liberada.

Aquel olor parecido a la vainilla le llenó los pulmones hasta embriagarla por completo.

Draco sintió que Hermione se rendía y él también se relajó. Separó un poco la cabeza, lo justo para poder mirar sus ojos, encontrándose una expresión en la cara de la chica diferente a lo que esperaba. Estaba triste. Draco quiso hablar pero no encontró palabras. El aroma de la chica resultó ser más irresistible de lo que recordaba, pensó en… pero no tuvo el valor suficiente, así que se limitó a tratar de alargar aquel momento tanto como le fuese posible.

Hermione alzó la mirada. Su expresión denotaba claramente impotencia. Un extraño fuego que nunca había sentido se encendió en su estómago y cayó serpenteando por sus caderas. La chica se estremeció y reclamó su extremidad, Draco caballero y complaciente la liberó despacio. Hermione se intentó incorporar para soltarse por completo, pero él mantuvo el firme abrazo. Como siempre, entre ellos sobraban las palabras. Se entendían mejor así que hablando. Hermione comprendía lo que Draco deseaba y lo compartía pero en su cabeza aparecían varias imágenes intermitentes que no la dejaban seguir adelante. Ron con la corbata de Draco en la mano mirándola con aire decepcionado, Harry pidiéndole ser desmemorizado para quitarse una preocupación extra. Y sobre todo Draco en aquel corredor a oscuras, con su mirada fría diciéndole que no la quería y que le dejase en paz…

-De… déjame irme –Murmuró ella de forma casi inteligible–. _"Por favor, no me sueltes!"_ –Gritaba su lado más masoquista.

-Es lo que deseas? –Preguntó con inseguridad. La chica dudó y asintió– Mírame a los ojos. –Exigió con una seguridad abrumadora. Hermione sabía que no podría hacerlo, al menos no al primer intento, al menos no sin recuperar un poco de la rabia que se repetía internamente que debía sentir hacia a él después de tanto.

-Mi… –Intentó sonar creíble– novio me está esperando. –Dijo con la mirada clavada en el pupitre más lejano.

-Cuál de los dos? –Sus impulsivas palabras resonaron frías y cargadas de resentimiento.

Hermione sintió el veneno e sus palabras penetrando en su piel y lo notó expandirse hasta corromper sus dudas. Ahí estaba el frio y asqueroso Draco Malfoy. En un breve parpadeo pudo verse en aquel corredor oscuro llorando a solas.

-Cómo te atreves?! –Exclamó tratando de librarse de su abrazo.

-Era broma… Relájate! –Mintió él, tratando de reparar su error. El forcejeo no cesaba.

-Broma?! Déjame coger mi varita –Forcejeó– y yo te enseñaré como se hace una broma! –Bramó enfurecida tratando de liberarse.

-Vamos Granger. –Dijo con dificultad por el esfuerzo de contenerla– Tú no sabrías hacer una broma ni aunque leyeras todos los libros que existen sobre ello… –Aquello enfureció más a la chica.

De pronto se la puerta se abrió de par en par y les arrolló con facilidad dejando a Draco contra la pared y a Hermione sobre él, que no la había soltado. Hermione enmudeció inmediatamente y Draco hizo lo propio. Cesó el forcejeo pero no se separaron ni un centímetro con tal de no hacer ruido.

- _"Debería aprovechar ahora?"_ –Pensó mirando los labios de Hermione que estaban entreabiertos– _"Al menos no me puede gritar… ni pegar"._

Habían quedado ocultos ocupando el reducido espacio que quedó tras la puerta. Hermione le susurró algo muy bajito. Draco no comprendió. La chica rodó los ojos y soltándose de su atadura, se apoyó en él para poder ponerse de puntillas sin perder el equilibrio con la intención de acercarse a su oído.

-Mi varita… –Draco notó el aliento cálido de Hermione rozándole la oreja y su voz acariciando suavemente su tímpano. Sintió un escalofrío que le bajó desde el pecho, siguió por la tripa y se detuvo en…– Draco! Que mi varita sigue fuera! –Susurró ella doblemente angustiada al notar que el chico no reaccionaba.

Hermione se apartó para ver su expresión. El chico estaba profundamente sonrojado con la mirada perdida, tenía algo más importante de lo que preocuparse. Hermione estaba completamente pegada a él y no había demasiado espacio tras ella… trató de impedir que "su problema" aumentase pero era demasiado difícil. Se concentró con todas sus fuerzas, tanto que la soltó y miró al techo. Hermione le contemplaba atónita, no podía comprender por qué narices no reaccionaba ante algo tan grave. Hermione decidió ignorarle y jugársela. Cuando ella por fin se separó lo suficiente Draco dio gracias a Merlín. Finalmente ella se giró, se asomó y empujó un poco la puerta. La profesora McGonagall revisaba varios pergaminos a la vez. Hermione volvió la mirada hacia a Draco, que seguía sin moverse ni hablar. Ella respiró hondo armándose de paciencia y contuvo así las ganas de patearle. Cuando Malfoy se hubo relajado un poco, dejó de observar el techo aliviado y se incorporó. Para su sorpresa, Hermione estaba inclinada sobre la puerta de espaldas a él medio agachada, con las rodillas estiradas a causa del poco espacio. Aquella imagen a pesar de la rectitud con la que Hermione solía vestir el uniforme, hizo que Draco tuviese que reprimir impulsos que jamás antes había sentido. "Su problema" se descontroló de nuevo.

- _"Joder contrólate que coño te pasa"_ –Aprovechó que ella seguía de espaldas y se lo colocó rápidamente en vertical como estrategia de camuflaje dentro de lo posible. Deseó que diese resultado. Se aflojó la corbata y tragó saliva.

Hermione se dio la vuelta y, de nuevo se pegó sobre él para acercarse a su oído. Draco puso instintivamente las manos en la cadera de Hermione apartándola, pero… era tarde. Hermione lo había notado en su ombligo. La chica se sonrojó muchísimo y sintió nacer un cosquilleo en su estómago que se extendió por sus caderas haciendo que se estremeciera. Se le olvidó por completo lo que le iba a decir. Jamás había experimentado aquella sensación, ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuese lo que parecía.

- _"Acabo de notar…? No, no creo…"_ –Su cara se iluminó de repente, como una bombilla recién encendida– Tu varita Draco! –El chico la miró extrañado– Dame tu varita! –Susurró desesperada.

Malfoy quitó una mano de su cadera y buscó la varita para luego dársela. Hermione se volvió hacia la rendija de la puerta y en cuestión de segundos se giró hacia a él radiante con las dos varitas en la mano. Draco fue a coger la suya pero Hermione se apartó rápidamente y salió de detrás de la puerta guardándose ambas.

-Buenas tardes profesora McGonagall. –Su voz tembló un poco. La profesora reprendió a su alumna con la mirada.

-Señorita Granger. Qué hace aquí? Sus compañeros aún están reunidos en el gran comedor… –La reprendió.

-Lo sé, profesora. He terminado pronto y querría… –Las palabras de Hermione fueron súbitamente cortadas por una voz intimidante y poderosa. La voz de Albus Dumbledore. Hermione pensó que la hora de la comida debía haber llegado a su fin. Si estaba en lo cierto los alumnos estarían a punto de llegar.

 _-"Se acabó… nos han pillado, van a descubrir mis mentiras de la peor manera posible!"_ –Pensó Hermione cuyos ojos se humedecieron de vergüenza.

-De acuerdo –Contestó la profesora a algo que Hermione ni siquiera había prestado atención–. Le importaría recuperar el puesto de profesor de transformaciones unos minutos Albus? Les toca clase a los de primer año y me temo que si ven el aula vacía probablemente piensen que se han confundido de lugar.

-Será un honor Minerva. –Aceptó notablemente divertido con una sonrisa radiante.

-Gracias Albus. –Se dirigió a Hermione– lo siento Granger ahora mismo no puedo atenderla, venga después a mi despacho si sigue precisando de mi ayuda. –La profesora se encaminó enérgicamente hacia el exterior del aula. Hermione sonrió de forma nerviosa al director y comenzó a seguir los pasos de la profesora para salir de allí en seguida.

-Señorita Granger –Llamó Dumbledore. Hermione se detuvo y giró sobre sus talones para mirar al director con expresión de culpabilidad–. Puedo ayudarla yo en algo? –Sonrió.

-Oh… no, en verdad era una tontería. Disculpe. –Se giró de nuevo en un intento desesperado por huir. Pero Dumbledore carraspeó y sonrió con amabilidad recuperando su atención.

-Me… permitiría el atrevimiento de darle un par de consejos señorita Granger? –Preguntó mirando por encima de sus gafas de media luna.

-Por… supuesto que… sí… señor. –Dijo atemorizada tocándose las manos.

-Si nos esforzamos en dejar el corazón de lado constantemente, llegará un momento en que olvidaremos usarlo para siempre. –Hizo una pausa entrelazando los dedos de sus manos, la chica frunció el ceño muy turbada– Cierto es… que el corazón muchas veces nos traiciona y nos lleva a hacer cosas que nos causan dolor a nosotros mismos o a nuestros seres queridos, sin embargo a lo largo de los años he comprendido que el dolor es parte de la vida, y que sin él, no comprenderíamos la belleza de la felicidad. –Hermione se quedó mirando al director sin saber qué decir. No estaba segura de entender con exactitud lo que estaba ocurriendo– Una de mis frases favoritas es: "La verdad es una cosa terrible y hermosa y, por lo tanto debe ser tratada con gran cuidado" –Hermione sintió vergüenza y alivio ante la comprensiva mirada del director–. En esencia, nadie es malo ni bueno, señorita Granger… y menos a su edad cuando, por más increíblemente brillante –Hizo una pausa leve y sonrió dejando ver que con aquel adjetivo se refería a ella– que se pueda llegar a ser, aún hay mucho camino por recorrer, y muchas lecciones de las que aprender. –Hermione se sonrojó intentando creer lo que acababa de decirle el que era, según muchos, el mago más sabio de su tiempo.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para controlar la niña que de pronto gritaba de felicidad en su interior, para pensar. Parecía que a cada frase, el director le estaba leyendo la mente sin ningún tipo de dificultad… Hermione sintió miedo y dudas, se sentía desnuda ante la mirada de aquel hombre tan sabio. En aquel momento comprendió más que nunca el por qué Harry le admiraba hasta rozar el fanatismo. Sintió la necesidad de preguntarle muchas cosas ya que, parecía poseer todas las respuestas que Hermione llevaba tiempo necesitando escuchar.

-Profesor… a veces creo que no debería pertenecer a Gryffindor… –Confesó con cautela. El profesor hizo una pausa y miró a la nada con aparente nostalgia.

-A los Gryffindor, se nos considera los más valientes de todo Hogwarts, pero ¿Desde cuándo los valientes son inmunes al miedo? –Hermione alzó la mirada sorprendida y Dumbledore, de nuevo, se la devolvió con amabilidad a través de sus gafas de media luna– Sabe Granger? Nunca podremos acertar si no estamos dispuestos a enfrentarnos a la posibilidad de equivocarnos. –La chica confusa, frunció el ceño.

Empezaba a molestarle la facilidad con la que Dumbledore le contestaba a todo lo que ella ni siquiera había tenido tiempo de plantear. Antes de poder hacer más preguntas, o mejor dicho, de que el director le pudiese dar más respuestas, el alboroto de los alumnos dirigiéndose a sus clases tras la comida se filtró por los corredores cercanos. Hermione, sumamente turbada, dio las gracias al director por sus útiles palabras y con un gesto educado se despidieron.

Draco vio a Hermione salir del aula muy contrariada, pero antes de poder alcanzarla, se vio envuelto en una marea de alumnos que la ocultó rápidamente.

En la siguiente clase (runas antiguas), Draco no necesitó su varita, sin embargo a lo largo del día en otras clases si la necesitó. Ante la imposibilidad de acercamiento entre Hermione y él, decidió decir frente a sus amigos que se había dejado la varita en la habitación después de comer, cuando había ido a hacer "cosas que no les incumbían" y, que como le daba pereza volver a por ella, mentiría a los profesores diciendo que la había perdido. Con que así lo hizo.

Hermione se concentró en sus libros y pergaminos durante todas las clases siguientes a su encuentro. Prácticamente ignoró a Ron cada vez que inventaba una broma nueva desesperado por hacerla reír. (Interiormente se lo agradeció mucho).

Durante la cena de aquel día, fue Draco el que devoró su plato y se levantó de la mesa. Su pandilla ya se había acostumbrado, incluido Nott, pero Astoria Greengrass lo siguió intensamente con la mirada y apreció que cuando el chico llegaba a mitad del gran comedor, desvió su mirada hacia algún lugar más allá de la mesa de Slytherin. Siguió la trayectoria y se encontró con Hermione Granger, que, se levantó con pereza, recogió con apatía y salió con un trozo de empanadilla de atún aun entre los dedos. Vio como sus dos inseparables le decían algo y ella, de forma cansina, les devolvía un leve gesto de cejas que aparentemente comprendieron.

- _"Es casualidad… Seguro. No sé ni cómo se me pasa por la cabeza algo así"._ –De pronto recordó las palabras de Draco– _"Te pareces a la sucia, imbécil y sabelotodo de Hermione Granger!"_ –Su mente se congeló recordando también, la expresión dolida de Draco y su rabia en aquel preciso instante. Para todos los que le rodeaban era difícil llegar a comprender sus casi indetectables gestos, sin embargo Astoria creía tener la suerte o la desgracia de ver a través de su frio escudo. La chica salió corriendo sin previo aviso dejando plantadas a sus amigas.

-Perdona –Dijo con frialdad–, se me olvidó dártela antes de clase. –Hermione sacó la varita de Draco.

-Gracias, la voy a necesitar. –Dijo guardándosela.

Hubo un largo silencio. Hermione miró al suelo y Draco sin poderse resistir a tocarla, le levantó la barbilla con el dedo índice.

-Hermione… te dijo algo el director? Ese hombre… siempre he pensado que ve a través de las paredes… –Dijo entre divertido y preocupado.

-Por qué me metiste en el aula Draco? –Preguntó ignorándole.

-Yo he preguntado pri…

-No tengo tiempo para tonterías –Dijo partiendo extasiada.

-Vale… –Cogió su muñeca y tiró suavemente devolviéndola a donde estaba. La excusa le vino genial, deseaba tocar su piel.

-Contesta. –Ordenó ella tajante soltándose.

-Llevas muchos días… –Intentó escoger las palabras con cuidado, no sabía ni dónde mirar– Bueno, veo que te levantas de la mesa mucho antes del postre… pero Weasley se queda… –Carraspeó ante la atenta e incrédula mirada de Hermione, que sabía perfectamente por donde iba–. Vamos Granger, todavía te ves a escondidas con Krum, verdad? –Preguntó finalmente.

-Y eso a ti que te importa, Draco? –Bufó.

-Bueno, me importa –Rugió olvidándose de hablar bajo–. No estabas con el imbécil de Ronald? –Sintió una punzada de rabia al decirlo.

-Pues no. Nunca he estado con él. –Reconoció con rabia y vergüenza. Draco la miró atónito.

-Pero tú me dijiste que…

-Yo jamás te he dicho literalmente que estuviese con él. Piensa. –Declaró en forma de burla.

-Pero entonces, tu novio es Krum? –No podía parar a preguntarse el por qué, pero aquello le daba aún más rabia que pensar que estaba con Ronald.

-No Draco, Krum es sólo un amigo. –Dijo satisfecha cruzándose de brazos– Al menos por ahora… –Puntualizó alzando altivamente las cejas.

-Entonces quién diablos es tu novio Granger? –Preguntó enfurecido.

-No tengo novio, Malfoy! –Gritó– Y déjame ya en paz quieres? –La chica hizo intento de irse, pero Draco agarró su brazo más bruscamente que antes y le puso la espalda contra la pared. Hermione se asustó, pero supo que él jamás sería capaz de ponerle la mano encima por muy enfadado que pudiese llegar a estar. Tanto a buenas como a malas, Draco solía ponerla siempre contra una pared y, debía admitir que aquello, lejos de molestarla, encendía partes de su cuerpo que siempre se mantenían apagadas.

-Entonces… –Su voz se quebró un poco por la frustración– No… –tragó saliva– No has estado con otro? –Preguntó sintiéndose imbécil. Había sufrido de celos desde que se alejó de ella porque pensaba que otro disfrutaba de aquello que él tanto deseaba.

-Nunca. –Dijo mirándole con reproche.

-Y por qué me has hecho creer que si? Te has divertido? –Susurró soltándola y dándole la espalda mientras se frotaba la frente.

-Pues porque parecía que realmente deseabas que me lanzase a los brazos del primero que pasase por delante! –Bufó– Y francamente, comencé a ver a Ron de otra manera… es un chico increíble –Malfoy se giró y la miró incrédulo ladeando la cabeza– Hablo en serio. Lo he pensado mucho y creo que podría aprender a quererle, a ser feliz a su lado… –Le sorprendió lo fácil que fue pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta por primera vez. Malfoy se puso tenso y fulminó con la mirada un adoquín–. Pero Ron no se merece un corazón como el mío. –Draco frunció el ceño confundido y la miró de forma interrogante.

-Qué se supone que tiene de malo tu corazón, Granger? –Quiso que sonase como un halago, pero su voz estaba tan rota que no lo consiguió.

-Que no está completo. Aún no… –Murmuró ella– Nadie se merece –Susurró– que le entreguen un corazón incompleto, y menos una buena persona, como es él. –Draco no pudo resistirlo más. Para sorpresa de Hermione se alejó rápidamente ocultando las enormes lágrimas que caían en cascada por su pálido rostro. Ella no le detuvo. Se quedó quieta en medio del silencioso pasillo sin saber qué hacer… con lo restante de su corazón apretado en un puño.

Astoria, al ver a Hermione, se escondió tras una columna. Cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba sola acudió a su encuentro.

-Hermione Granger? –Murmuró seriamente andando más despacio. Ella volvió sus ojos castaños hacia la persona que habló y arrugó la nariz– Soy Astoria Greengrass… de tercer año –Se señaló el escudo de la túnica–. De Slytherin.

-Encantada… creo. –Dijo Hermione con recelo. No estaba para tonterías.

-Si no te importa… _"Borde de mierda"_ –Le dijo mentalmente– Me gustaría saber hacia dónde ha ido Draco… _"Si cuela, cuela_ " –Pensó Astoria.

-Malfoy? –Preguntó cruzándose de brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de rabia inmerecida. Astoria asintió de forma educada– Por qué debería saberlo? –Pasó por su lado camino de la sala común de Gryffindor– Sólo soy una sangre sucia. –Exclamó alejándose.

-Yo no… –Susurró ofendida– Si te sirve de algo –Alzó ofendida la voz para recuperar la atención de Hermione–, yo no pienso como mi hermana, a mí no me importa que tus padres sean muggles… no tengo nada en contra de todo eso… –Hermione se paró, la miró con frialdad y siguió su camino. No creía ni una palabra.

Draco había salido hacia los terrenos del castillo. Se encontraba solo, desconsolado, sabía lo que debía hacer, sin embargo pensaba que si no estar con ella le dolía tanto no podía ser lo correcto. La estaba perdiendo. Lo sabía. Gran parte de su ser se rebelaba ante aquella posibilidad. Se volvería loco. Debía encontrar la forma de volver con ella y evitar que Lucius se pudiese entrometer. Se tumbó en el frio césped y comenzó a meditar.

- _"Por qué decidieron atacar en los mundiales de quidditch después de tanto tiempo?"_ –Aquella idea le daba dolor de cabeza– _"Si el señor tenebroso regresa, mi padre será el menor de mis problemas… Nada ni nadie podrá protegerla…"_ –Pegó un respingo y se incorporó– _"Pero ese mago hizo excepciones! Snape…"_ –Toda su esperanza se esfumó al recordar algo clave. Snape es mestizo pero Hermione… es nacida de muggles. Había bastante diferencia entre un mestizo y un "sangre sucia".

-Mírate, no puedes evitarlo, verdad? –Dijo Snape asqueado. Draco se levantó de un salto y sacó su varita– _"Legerement!"_ –Exclamó el profesor.

 _Imágenes muy borrosas que poco a poco, se vuelven nítidas. Una estancia oscura… Draco tiene miedo pero cruza la puerta blanca… Una chica con una coleta alta, duerme plácidamente ajena a su presencia. Las imágenes se vuelven de nuevo borrosas, amenazan con desaparecer. Los dibujos que hay en el corcho se vuelven nítidos, Draco alumbra unas fotos con su varita. Se ve una sala roja con cuadros que se mueven. En el centro de la foto más grande tres niños se ríen… son Harry Potter, Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger, en primer año. La imagen se desvanece. Aparece otra: Draco está tumbado en la cama a escasos centímetros de Hermione. Se puede apreciar que la chica está sonriendo gracias a la tenue luz de la luna. Se entiende que hay un largo silencio en el que los chicos no dejan de mirarse. La inocente sonrisa de Hermione se va apagando despacio. Se ha dormido, pero Draco continua despierto. La observa como si fuese lo más bonito que hubiera visto jamás. La imagen se acelera como si avanzase en el tiempo. En el reloj se aprecia que han pasado tres horas. Draco ha estado cambiando de posición y ahora está boca arriba, pero mantiene el cuello girado para no dejar de mirarla. Hermione comienza a tener espasmos propios de una pesadilla... Un monstruoso grito de rabia y esfuerzo se extiende por la visión como un eco ensordecedor y resquebraja la escena por completo hasta que_ _se rompe en mil añicos._

-Eres… –Resolló Draco de rodillas en el suelo– Eres un…

-Vaya, me has echado otra vez… y en un momento bastante interesante, diría yo. –Snape alzó las cejas sorprendido– Como he visto tanto, pensé que lo de la otra vez había sido simple… suerte.

-Corre, cuéntaselo a Lucius… –Tembló de rabia– Ve y dile que su hijo es –Hizo una pausa para recobrar el aliento– un traidor de la sangre –Tosió– Hazlo! Así me quitarás este peso de encima! –Exclamó con convicción tumbándose boca arriba en el césped prácticamente derrotado. La cabeza le daba vueltas.

-Eso es todo lo que vas a luchar? –Dijo con sarcasmo. El profesor caminó en su dirección y le levantó con un movimiento elegante de varita– Levántate! –Draco se dejó llevar como un muñeco, le daba igual todo.

-Déjame en paz, Severus. –Snape le zarandeó con ira– Suéltame! –Su padrino obedeció dejándole caer al césped. Malfoy se levantó con dificultad– Cobarde! –Gritó– Has necesitado cogerme debilitado para poder ver mis pensamientos!

-Estúpido, necio, engreído! Si supieras con quien estás hablando…!

-Con un mortífago! Sí, no pongas esa estúpida cara, te vi en los recuerdos de mi padre! –Gritó a pleno pulmón– A que estás esperando?! Ve a contarle todo a mi padre! –Su voz se resquebrajó– Dile de una puta vez a Lucius Malfoy lo que se niega a ver. Que su único hijo, jamás va a ser lo que él desea! Dile que no tengo intención de malgastar mi vida matando, o torturando muggle. Que abra los ojos y vea que su hijo, no tiene intención de meterse en las bragas de una niña de sangre pura y, que no necesito su puto dinero! –Bramó con más fuerza.

-CALLATE! –Snape hizo un rápido movimiento de varita que llegó a Draco en forma de tortazo. El chico dio un paso atrás y se tocó la cara pero se incorporó y gritó de nuevo sonriendo. Sintiendo la libertad.

-No me voy a callar! Que me escuche todo Hogwarts si es preciso Severus! Que sepan que lo único que quiero es… –Snape hizo otro movimiento rápido de varita y Draco cayó al suelo tras recibir un impacto más fuerte. El chico se encogió de dolor unos segundos.

-Te ordeno que te calles! –Advirtió Snape.

-NADIE ME VOLVERA A CALLAR! –Bramó a pleno pulmón totalmente descontrolado– TORTURAME CUANTO QUIERAS! –Sin previo aviso rompió a reír a carcajadas. Snape le miró negando con la cabeza y esperó a que se le pasase aquel extraño ataque de risa– Pero tendrás que matarme para que deje de amarla. –Dijo mientras se cerraban sus ojos.

-No tienes ni una ligera idea… de lo que significa amar. –Murmuró Snape a un ya inconsciente Draco.

…

El tiempo que Hermione pasó con Krum, lo empleó en tratar de conocerle mejor. Pero no conseguía sentirse intelectualmente atraída por él. Pronto, ambos se dieron cuenta de que no tenían demasiados gustos en común. A veces Krum no sabía de qué hablar y comenzaba a parlotear sobre quidditch. Hermione siempre pensaba en lo mucho que le gustaría a Ron poder tener aquellas conversaciones y, en lo poco que le gustaba a ella tener que escuchar los largos monólogos.

Los días pasaban. A Hermione le molestaba ver los grupos de chicas que perseguían a Viktor casi sin descanso. No sentía celos, pero lo consideraba una falta de respeto hacia su amigo. En realidad nunca fue capaz de comprender el llamado "fenómeno fan".

…

Draco jamás admitiría que sintió celos de Potter por la atención que recibía de todo el mundo tras ser elegido por el cáliz en cuarto lugar. No le importaba el hecho de que la atención no fuese precisamente positiva. Lo que más le quemaba de aquello era que Hermione no se despegaba de él. La pandilla tuvo la idea de hacer chapas a favor de Cedric para apoyar a Hogwarts y, Malfoy decidió darles su toque especial con un "Potter apesta".

-Muy divertido! –Le gritó Hermione a Pansy que reía fuerte coreada por sus amigas enseñando la chapa– Derrocháis ingenio.

Ron, Dean y Seamus estaban juntos, apartados, observando la situación sin intención de intervenir. Pansy quiso contestar a Hermione, pero Malfoy se adelantó.

-Quieres una, Granger? –Dijo tendiéndosela– Tengo muchas, sólo te pido a cambio que no me toques. Me acabo de lavar las manos y no quiero ensuciarme de nuevo.

Hermione sintió sus palabras como un bofetón. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la humillaba públicamente de esa manera. Le miró más sorprendida que enfadada. No pudo seguir concentrada en sus sentimientos porque Harry no tardó en levantar su varita y apuntar a Malfoy con una expresión muy intimidante. Tanto era así que la gente se había apartado asustada.

-Harry! –Advirtió ella. Él sabía lo que había entre ellos y, aunque no quería detalles actuales había pillado a Hermione llorando en un par de ocasiones. No necesitó preguntar porque, desde hacía tiempo, siempre que su amiga lloraba era por lo mismo.

-Venga Potter –Dijo con tranquilidad sacando su varita– A ver si ahora que no está Moody cerca, tienes lo que hay que tener! –Hermione apenas tuvo tiempo de echarse a un lado.

Los dos atacaron a la vez. Las luces chocaron y el conjuro de Harry dio de lleno a Goyle. El de Malfoy por desgracia le dio a Hermione, que se tapó la boca y mantuvo sus ojos muy abiertos. Draco sintió el impulso de pedirle perdón mil veces y llevarla corriendo a la enfermería, pero Ron corrió en su ayuda. Le retiró la mano dejando al descubierto la visión de cómo le crecían lo dientes de forma desmesurada. Hermione gritó aterrorizada antes de echar a correr.

La clase que tocaba era pociones. Snape sabía lo que había pasado. Había mandado a Goyle a la enfermería y tras humillar a Hermione les había quitado puntos a Gryffindor por protestar. Quince minutos antes de terminar la clase, le ordenó recoger e irse antes que al resto. Draco le miró desafiante unos segundos, pero recogió y salió a paso ligero. Sus amigos le observaron muy extrañados. Ya se inventaría alguna excusa, ahora sólo quería pedirle perdón a Hermione.

-Chst! –Chistó Draco desde la puerta de la enfermería. Ella estaba sentada en la camilla más próxima a la puerta y a Goyle al fondo. Hermione había llorado mucho. Sus ojos estaban hinchados, le miró y negó con la cabeza. Malfoy insistió pero Hermione volvió a negar con dignidad.

…

-Draco despierta! –Goyle lanzó el periódico. Le cayó encima y despertó bruscamente– Mira esto Draco! Es para troncharse de risa tío! –Draco no quería, no tenía apenas fuerzas y no las iba a emplear en fingir otra carcajada. El rubio gruñó y se tumbó de nuevo en la cama. Crabbe que era más sensato, notó que Draco no estaba de humor aquellos días, así que empujó al pesado de Goyle hacia la salida y cerró la puerta dejando a Theodore atrás.

Después de haber hechizado por error a Hermione, Draco había estado todos los días de aquella interminable semana durmiendo como mucho tres horas.

-Draco! –Musitó Nott volviendo una mirada fugaz hacia la puerta– Hazme caso te interesa… –Perseveró Nott entre susurros. No hubo respuesta. Theodore resolló y se pasó la mano por la cabeza– Draco, se trata de Hermione Granger!… –Dijo acercándose a la cama.

Draco pegó un respingo en la cama, se quitó la manta de un tirón y comenzó a frotarse los ojos para poder enfocar. Theodore retrocedió asustado. Draco buscó casi a tientas en su cama, pero no encontraba lo que le había golpeado. Se puso de pie rápidamente y comenzó a tirar de la ropa de cama sacudiéndola con fervor. Nott observó atónito la escena. Draco halló por fin el profeta y lo desenrolló buscando ansioso. Había una página entera que hablaba de Potter y hacia el final decía:

"El chico ha encontrado el amor en Hogwarts. Un compañero suyo de Gryffindor nos confesó que rara vez se le puede ver sin la compañía de una nacida de muggles de sorprendente belleza llamada Hermione Granger. Además la joven resulta ser una de las alumnas más aventajadas del curso, igual que Potter."

-De sorprendente belleza!? –Gritó Pansy para que Hermione pudiese escucharlo– Supongo que se refería a, en comparación con un primate! –Sus amigas rompieron en risas falsas. Draco que la conocía muy bien, supo que Pansy estaba tremendamente celosa.

Hermione escuchó el comentario y pasó con Harry por delante de ellos ignorándoles con expresión altiva. Aquel gesto arrancó una sonrisa discreta a Draco provocándole un extraño calor en el pecho. Le encantaba esa parte tan Slytherin de Hermione.

…

Viktor Krum estaba cabreado, Hermione le evitaba desde hacía semanas. No se le ocurrió otra cosa.

-Eh! –Advirtió Draco– Quítame las manos de encima imbécil! –Exigió empujando a Krum.

-Cuidado con lo que dices Malfoy, podrrías arrepentirrte. –Amenazó Viktor señalándole con un dedo.

-Cuidado con lo que haces, podría traerte consecuencias. –Respondió tirando con elegancia de su túnica para devolverla a su sitio.

-No he venido a pelear. En prrincipio. Vengo a que me digas porr qué me evita Grrangerr y, si es cierrto que sale con Potterr. –Cerró una mano y se la cogió con la otra.

-De nuevo, no soy la persona que buscas. –Dijo con cara de asco dispuesto a irse.

-Sé que tenéis una rrelación especial, que la entiendes bien. Ella misma me lo dijo. Si tú no sabes la respuesta, entonces nadie la sabe.

-Qué es exactamente lo que te ha dicho…? –Se giró interesado. Krum sonrió complacido, aquello era lo que buscaba, llamar su atención.

-De momento me dejas clarro que te imporrta. Te dirré lo que quierres saberr si tú me contestas prrimerro. Al fin y al cabo se trrata de ti y no me dijo que no pudiese contárrtelo. –Se cruzó de brazos.

-No creo que esté con Potter sinceramente, nunca le ha visto de esa manera –Alzó una ceja–. Y no sé por qué te ignora. La gente sabe que habláis?

-No.

-Pues será por eso. Desde que le eligió el cáliz, Weasley ha dejado de besar el suelo que pisa San Potter. Hermione no querrá dejarle patéticamente solo y como reciben todas las miradas… –Puso su cara de asco. Krum le interrumpió diciendo en alto una palabra que Draco no entendió. Por el contexto era una palabrota.

-Clarro. Tiene sentido. –Comenzó a irse.

-Eh, oye! –Gritó Draco enfadado, Krum se dio la vuelta.

-Dijo que la entiendes bien, que no sabe cómo lo haces perro que a veces con sólo mirrarrla sabes cómo se siente. Que se divierrte contigo. Que te admirra. –Draco no pudo evitar sonreír un poco y apartar la mirada. Pensó que estaba quedando como un idiota pero imaginarse a Hermione diciendo todo aquello… Fue imposible no reaccionar. Krum hizo una pausa al verlo– También me dijo… –Malfoy alzó la mirada curioso, su sonrisa se desvaneció. La voz de Krum se tornó más gélida que nunca y le miró fijamente– Me dijo que lo vuestrro erra imposible. Que siemprre que lo intentabais salía mal porr insegurridades tuyas. Me contó cómo después de decirrle que no la querrias, la dejaste sola una noche en medio de un pasillo. Perro lo mas imporrtante, es que la humillas públicamente. Ella te escusa, dice que es parra disimularr. Que tú mismo lo ideaste parra evitarr las sospechas de tus amigos, perro pude verr clarramente en su carra el dolorr y la duda... No me hizo falta entenderrla como se supone que tú lo haces para darrme cuenta.

-Cuánto hace que te dijo todo eso? –Quiso saber si había sido después de hechizarla por error. Aquello le atormentaba. Krum respondió, aunque no lo que a Draco le habría gustado. La conversación era muy anterior al incidente– Te dijo algo más?

-Sí, perro se me olvido apuntarrlo. –Declaró con sarcasmo– Yo qué sé, habló mucho de ti –Aseguró dolido–, perro no recuerrdo casi nada más. Lo único que te puedo decirr es que parrecía llevarr mucho tiempo querriendo hablar de ello con alguien –El búlgaro hizo una incómoda pausa en la que Draco volvió su ahora triste y agotada mirada hacia el suelo–. Estoy hecho un lio. –El rubio se extrañó y volvió a mirarle– Llevo desde que me contó todo querriendo pillarrte a solas parra pedirrte que la dejes en paz porque, no crreo que puedas hacerrla lo feliz que se merrece serr… –Volvio a hacer una pausa, esta vez intencionadamente. Draco expresó dolor y comprensión al procesar sus palabras– y sin embarrgo ahorra vengo aquí y, me sorrprrendes comporrtandote como un hombrre enamorrado –Hizo énfasis en las dos últimas palabras. La otra vez le había tomado por un niñato–. Tanto que no sé si aconsejarte yo mismo que luches porr ella. –Draco le miró impresionado– Grrangerr no está prreparrada parra amarr a otrro, perro no pienses que porr eso me va a dejarr de interesarr –Los ojos de Draco relampaguearon en forma de amenaza–. Si le haces daño otrra vez, más te vale que yo no me enterre, o que esté en Bulgarria. Porrque te estrropearré esa bonita carra al más purro estilo muggle. –Krum se fue dejando a Draco pensativo, con media sonrisa desafiante dibujada en el rostro.

…

Pasaron varias semanas. Todos los alumnos habían acudido al gran comedor para cenar. Hermione asomó la cabeza discretamente por el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Estaba casi vacía, pero encontró lo que buscaba y entró satisfecha.

-Hola Viktor! –Saludó Hermione en voz baja con mucha alegría. El chico estaba leyendo. Se sobresaltó un poco y sonrió ampliamente.

-Grrangerr! –Dijo en alto levantándose con los brazos en cruz.

-SHHHHHHHHH! –Se escuchó de entre las estanterías.

Hermione hizo un gesto de apuro y volvió a sonreír vagamente mientras Krum la estrujaba en un cariñoso abrazo de oso, elevándola con facilidad durante un par de segundos.

-Vámonos! –Pidió en cuanto volvió al suelo– No quiero molestar… –Miró en derredor como si estuviese cometiendo vandalismo y comenzó a trotar hacia la salida con sigilo.

Se dirigieron al patio central, donde se conocieron uno de los primeros días del curso. Hermione se colocó bien la bufanda y cruzó los brazos bajo el pecho tratando de conservar toda la temperatura que le fuese posible. Krum la asustó sin querer estallando en una sonora carcajada.

-Te ríes de mí? –Preguntó sonrojada buscándose en la ropa algo que pudiese resultar cómico.

-Sí perro, no me malinterrprretes. Es que parra mí no hace frrio y tú ya tienes la narriz rroja. Esta temperratura en invierrno en mi país… es impensable. –Se rio divertido.

-Qué temperatura soléis tener en Bulgaria en esta época? –Preguntó Hermione con curiosidad.

-Solemos estarr de media… –Hizo un cálculo mental– a unos veinticinco grrados bajo cerro. Grrado arriba grrado abajo… –Ella ahogó un gritito.

-Recuérdame que nunca vaya a Bulgaria! –Exclamó tiritando un poco.

-Vaya, pues a mí me gustarría que vinieses a visitarrme! –Krum apuntó con su varita a uno de los bancos. La humedad se evaporó y, para sorpresa de Hermione, resultó que la piedra desprendía una calidez muy agradable.

-Guau… tienes que enseñarme a hacer esto –Rogó poniendo las heladas manos sobre la piedra. Intentó pasar por alto el comentario sobre ir a visitarlo porque no se sentía capaz de acceder a su invitación.

Charlaron durante un par de horas sobre Bulgaria e Inglaterra. Resultó la conversación más agradable y cómoda que habían tenido hasta el momento. Krum no sabía mucho sobre los muggles pero se mostraba fascinado por todo lo que Hermione le contaba sobre ellos.

-POR CIERTO! –Exclamó Hermione interrumpiendo uno de sus discursos– Felicidades por tu puntuación en la primera prueba! Estuviste genial! –El chico miró al suelo con expresión dura y negó.

-Estoy seguro de que podrría haberrlo hecho mucho mejorr, Karkarov no fue nada justo al darme diez puntos. Debió ocurrírrseme lo que hizo Potterr. Tu amigo vuela mejorr que muchos prrofesionales… deberría prrobarr a entrrarr en un equipo oficial. –Hermione le suplicó a Merlín no tener que escuchar otro sermón sobre quidditch y se preguntaba si Krum pensaría lo mismo sobre lo que ella le contaba a veces.

Hermione creyó escuchar pasos y giró el cuello. Su mente se paralizó.

-Hola. –Draco estaba frente a ellos con la mirada clavada en los ojos de Hermione de una forma especial. Lo único que sacó ella en claro era que ya le había visto antes esa mirada, al menos una vez en la vida.

Su cuerpo luchó contra seguir sentada en aquel calentito banco de piedra. Quería… no. Deseaba… no! NECESITABA levantarse. Caminar hacia a él y recordar qué narices significaba. Pero Krum se merecía respeto. Mucho más del que mostró Draco interrumpiendo su conversación de aquella manera tan brusca.

-Hola Malfoy… –Miró de reojo a Hermione– Serrá mejorr que me vaya si quierro llegarr al barrco antes de que mis compañerros se coman mi cena… –Murmuró Krum levantándose del banco muy resignado. En cuanto estuvo de pie, Hermione se alzó como impulsada por un resorte– Esperro volverr a hablarr contigo prronto prrincesa… –Krum cogió su mano gentilmente y se la besó. Miró a Draco (que le dedicó un inexpresivo vistazo antes de volver la mirada hacia a Hermione) en forma de advertencia y, se fue.

El aliento de Hermione se podía ver a causa del frio. Respiraba por la boca.

Draco inspeccionó su alrededor haciendo ahínco en las entradas del castillo. Finalmente se convenció de que, en caso de que les viesen, no les reconocerían debido a la oscuridad que les arropaba. Hermione recordó que estaba cabreada y así, comenzó sin buscarlo, una conversación hecha de miradas, que duró menos de un minuto.

- _"No te conformaste al humillarme con las chapas? También tuviste que hacer crecer mis dientes?…"_ –Le reprochó frunciendo el ceño.

- _"Sé por qué me miras así"_ –Le mantuvo la mirada y luego la bajó brevemente suspirando– _"He hecho muchas cosas mal pero no llevas razón en eso, y no seas cabezota!"_ –La miró suplicante– _"Sabes de sobra que no quise hechizarte a ti…"_ –Hermione suavizó poco a poco su expresión hasta que terminó sonriendo con nostalgia.

- _"No me mires así, sabes que no lo soporto. Ha pasado tanto tiempo… me pregunto si todavía sientes algo por mi… o si tan solo me guardas cariño."_ –Mordió su labio inferior y apartó sus ojos de forma pesimista. Se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica y, con un movimiento leve de cabeza ocultó su boca bajo la bufanda.

El chico comenzó a avanzar con decisión. Hermione le miró paralizada sintiendo una fuerte opresión en el pecho. La sensación era tan intensa que se le puso todo el vello de punta.

Cuando Draco llegó hasta ella, sonrió aliviado. Sin pensarlo, recorrió con una firme caricia su cintura para llegar a su zona lumbar. Allí se aferró a ella mientras, con la otra mano acariciaba su suave rostro respetando la bufanda.

Tras asimilar la escena, el corazón de Hermione pegó un vuelco como nunca antes. La chica tuvo que respirar profundamente. Aquello no estaba pasando. Él lo notó y le besó la frente tratando de tranquilizarla, entonces comenzó a apartar la bufanda despacio hasta poder acariciar con un dedo sus labios entreabiertos, el aliento de Hermione se hizo visible de nuevo. Aunque sólo durante unos segundos. Malfoy se inclinó, rozó sus labios paralizándola y, finalmente la besó lentamente; estrechándola en el abrazo más sincero y puro que jamás había producido. Draco finalizó aquel tierno beso estrechándola más aún.

-No pares… –Suplicó ella acercándose.

-Debo hacerlo… –Susurró él alejando sus labios.

-No… por favor… –Insistió con anhelo.

-No me hagas esto Granger. –Hizo un repaso al patio mirando en derredor.

-No hay nadie… no nos ven… –Suplicó de nuevo.

-No es por mí, es por ti. Intento cuidarte… –Suspiró agobiándose de nuevo.

-¿Cuántas veces te voy a tener que repetir… –Se puso de puntillas con cierta dificultad para susurrarle– que se cuidarme yo sola? –Subió las manos hasta la parte de atrás de su cuello y le besó con más intensidad que antes.

En aquel preciso instante comenzó a nevar.

Bienvenidos a los nuevos y muchísimas GRACIAS a todos por los reviews/follows/favs! Siempre me motivan para sacar tiempo de donde haga falta para escribir! (sobre todo las reviews). Ojalá pudiese expresar lo MUCHO que me ayudáis, supongo que se nota que estoy de mejor humor jeje

En el próximo cap voy a intentar sacar tiempo para contestar uno por uno a dudas (si tenéis) o responder a lo que sea que me digáis en las reviews (si es que me decís algo XD sino pos me quedare en plan forever alone y ya está). En serio… sois la requetechupileche :)

 **DUDA EXISTENCIAL:**

*Queréis que le quite el acento Búlgaro a Krum? (Lo de repetir las R). No me decido! HELP!


	17. Capítulo 17: Karma instantáneo

-Hermione… –Susurró cogiendo sus manos y deshaciéndose del abrazo.

Hermione se quejó con un ruidito. No quería que aquello terminase. No tan pronto. Liberó sus manos y las volvió a posar detrás de su cuello besándole.

Draco se separó más, cogió sus muñecas con firmeza y la apartó de forma brusca. Hermione le miró sorprendida con la boca aun entreabierta.

-Para… –Murmuró resignado con el ceño fruncido por la lucha interna que libraba para detenerla.

Hermione se ruborizó un poco, puso cara de dolor y se giró. Quería correr lejos, rápido… Estaba enfadada consigo misma. Tanto tiempo manteniendo una pose segura, digna e indiferente… y ahí estaba, cayendo de nuevo en las redes de Malfoy. Sintió una tremenda impotencia. Quería gritar, llorar, lanzar un "Bombarda máxima" contra lo primero que pillase… pero todo ese sentimiento se calmó cuando sintió algo tirando de su estómago hacia atrás, obligándola a dar un traspié.

-No te he dicho que te vayas… –Susurró en su oído abrazándola desde atrás mientras los copos de nieve les adornaban la ropa y el pelo. Draco cerró los ojos. Su pecho incendiado por el placer y el miedo casi le dolía.

Hermione se estremeció. Su corazón seguía latiendo rápido, pero ahora en lugar de dolor, emitía deseo.

- _"Cómo lo haces Draco…? Cómo despiertas esto en mí tan fácilmente… si aunque yo haya puesto de mi parte, nadie más ha logrado hacerlo… Cómo consigues que siendo tan friolera no sienta prácticamente esta nieve que cae sobre nosotros…?"_ –Pensó derrotada.

Draco al ver que no luchaba, sonrió aliviado y se pegó a ella estrechando el abrazo por la zona del estómago. Enterró la cara en su ondulado pelo y sonrió más aun sintiendo aquel perfume tan irresistible recorriendo su interior.

-Te juro Granger… –Susurró– Que… –Suspiró y negó para sí mismo. Ante su silencio ella se giró y le miró intrigada.

-Que...? –Preguntó.

Draco cambió el hilo de sus pensamientos buscando algo que decir.

-Que no tengo nada de hambre… –Sonrió– Y tú? –Insinuó.

-Pues… no. Sinceramente no… –Murmuró recelosa. Él estaba omitiendo información– Pero si no vamos al gran comedor… –Draco interrumpió. Aquello le hizo darse cuenta a Hermione de lo mucho que lo había echado de menos, porque en lugar de enfadarse, su interrupción le trajo recuerdos maravillosos.

-Qué pasará? Te van a castigar? Es obligatorio comer? –Dijo en tono de burla. Hermione le miró mal y tiritó un poco.

-No… pero, Draco, después de devolverte la varita aquel día, ya tuve una visita de "Slytherin" muy extraña y no creo que debamos de… –Draco cambió su expresión rápidamente mientras la cogía del brazo bruscamente. Tiró de ella hacia el porche de piedra que rodeaba el patio, haciéndola resbalar un poco. El cambio de temperatura que se notaba (a pesar de estar abierto por los grandes arcos que dejaban ver el exterior) claramente era cosa de magia.

Hermione no entendía nada, trataba de procesar el cambio de situación pero su cerebro se atascaba constantemente dejando su cuerpo lánguido y guiado por Malfoy.

Cuando llegaron al último arco (cerca de, donde hacía más de un año, una alumna de Ravenclaw les reprendió con la mirada tras ver el que fue su último beso), la aprisionó contra un muro y bajo la tenue luz de la luna filtrada por los arboles del terreno, Hermione le temió por primera vez. Su mirada mostraba una ferocidad asombrosa.

-Te habló alguien de Slytherin? –Preguntó con voz temblorosa– Theo? –Hermione negó. Primero despacio y luego rápido. Draco entrecerró sus ojos y se apartó. Dio una vuelta pausada sobre sí mismo, se pasó una temblorosa mano por el pelo y luego por los labios– En serio, Hermione? –Musitó mirándola a dos pasos de distancia– Me temes? ... A mí?

Hermione se sorprendió, pensó durante unos segundos mirando al suelo avergonzada de sí misma. Era absurda la idea de que él quisiera herirla.

-Lo siento… –Susurró– Es que… creo que nunca te había visto así y… tu padre… –negó– bueno os parecéis un poco cuando os enfadáis... –De pronto fue interrumpida.

-Dime quien de Slytherin habló contigo y, qué fue lo que te dijo –Pidió con frialdad para concluir e irse.

Hermione entendió que se había equivocado fatalmente. El tono de su voz al interrumpirla y el hecho de que no la estuviese mirando, decía "cállate ya has dicho suficiente".

-Una chica. –Draco la miró de forma inquisitiva y ella volvió su mirada al suelo intimidada– Ay! –Chascó la lengua pensativa. No recordar las cosas la ponía de mal humor y encima él la estaba presionando– No me acuerdo de su nombre! –Dijo molesta– Es muy guapa. Tiene el pelo castaño, largo y liso... tiene los ojos verdes y...

-Astoria Greengrass. –Dijo de pronto. Se relajó y sonrió mirando al suelo pensativo.

-Eh… Si. –Una inexplicable sensación parecida a la ira recorrió las entrañas de Hermione al ver su expresión. Ademas no estaba preguntando, sabía perfectamente de quien se trataba. Como si no hubiese chicas con la misma descripción en todo Slytherin.

-Qué te dijo? –Preguntó él.

-Me preguntó por ti… –Dijo como si hubiera lanzado un cuchillo– Le contesté que por qué iba a saber yo donde estabas, si solo soy una sangre su… –Draco chascó su lengua y negó con la cabeza pidiendo que no continuase. Hermione cedió alzando la barbilla con orgullo e hizo una pausa– Se puso digna y me dijo que no compartía esos ideales… que no era igual que su hermana –Draco se quedó con la mirada fija en ella, casi sin poder creerlo. Hermione no pudo contener más sus celos–. Quién es ella para ti Draco? –El silencio se alzó unos segundos.

-Nadie. –Parpadeó dos veces aparentemente saliendo de un trance y se metió las manos en los bolsillos de la túnica– Me ha entrado hambre. Nos vemos. –Dijo yéndose.

-Qué demonios te pasa Draco Malfoy! –Dijo alzando la voz. Él no paró–. Eres un imbécil! –Gritó. Los arcos del pasillo abierto se encargaron de que el eco resonase. Draco se frenó y volvió sobre sus pasos rápidamente volviendo a coger a Hermione del brazo.

Bajó las escaleras hacia los terrenos del castillo, con ella dando traspiés y ligeros gemidos detrás de él, aun prisionera de su mano y, la lanzó en dirección a unos setos que estaban pegados a los muros para impedir que si alguien se asomaba por alguno de los corredores tras escuchar el grito de Hermione, les viese.

-Eres tonta Granger? Por qué narices gritas?! –La reprendió cogiéndola fuerte del brazo y mirando en todas direcciones preocupado.

-Y tú? Eres tonto? –Gritó soltándose– Que narices te pa…! –Draco se abalanzó contra ella y le tapó la boca sujetándola también de la nuca.

-No grites! Es que quieres que nos encuentren? –Siseó. Bajó la intensidad de su sujeción para dejarla hablar.

-Me da igual Draco –Dijo quitando su mano–. Normalmente me insultas delante de todo el mundo! Obtendrás más mérito cuando vean que también juegas conmigo! –Exclamó en voz alta sollozando de rabia. Le empujó sin lograr apartarle y él la abrazó por la cintura pegándola a su cuerpo. Ella separó el pecho y apartó la mirada tapándose la cara con el pelo.

-Quién narices está jugando Granger!? –Rebatió frustrado–. No tienes ni idea de lo que dices… Joder eres una cría! Por qué no entiendes que no deben descubrirnos? –Hermione se removió nerviosa para quitárselo de encima. Malfoy cedió y la soltó.

-Ya… tu padre y esos royos –Draco negó y quiso hablar pero el orgullo de Hermione no le dejó–. Pero si tanto te preocupa… por qué no te vas con una persona más apropiada para ti y haces feliz a tu papi? No sé, a ver, por ejemplo… –Dijo fingiendo pensar–. Se me ocurre una chica muy guapa –Malfoy rodó los ojos y quiso contestar pero ella no había terminado de descargar su injustificada ira, con que no le dejó– y, cuyo apellido sea considerado parte de los malditos Sagrados Veintiocho!

Draco no tardó en comprender que estaba celosa. No pudo evitar reír complacido, lo que hizo que Hermione se cabrease más y le apartase bruscamente para irse.

-En serio Hermione? –Dijo riendo mientras la atrapaba de nuevo llevándola junto a los setos. Miró en derredor cerciorándose de que continuaban solos– Estás celosa de Astoria? –Hermione se cruzó de brazos y le miró enfurruñada.

-No, no lo estoy. Eres un completo gilipollas Draco Malfoy. –Murmuró casi avergonzada de sus palabras.

-Me pregunto qué dirían tus amigos si te escuchasen hablar así de mal. –Se burló– Pero igualmente ese papel de niña buena que sueles llevar también me gusta…

-Ajá –Dijo ignorándolo–. No tenías hambre? –Le recriminó– _"Di que no o te juro que te mato"_ –Pensó.

-Si. –Asintió ocultando su diversión y mirándola fijamente.

-Bien pues… –Dijo conteniéndose– Adiós.

-Y ya está? –Preguntó desilusionado– No hay más celos? Vaya mierda. Quería disfrutarlos un poco más… –Se acercó a ella.

-No hay quien te entienda –Bufó alzando un brazo para que se detuviera– No. No hasta que me expliques lo de antes.

-Y tú Hermione? –Su mirada se ensombreció y desapareció todo rastro de diversión. No le gustaba que le rechazasen, no estaba acostumbrado, con que para vengarse contraatacó– Me puedes explicar desde cuando te doy miedo?

-Bueno… –Titubeó– No es que me des miedo vale? Es que… Joder Malfoy! Me has recordado a él... –Bufó– Y Lucius fue… –Susurró en extremo– Mortífago. –Draco la miró entre confuso y cabreado– Es que –Explicó–, he estado leyendo cosas sobre la época de Voldemort… –Draco se tensó y la miró horrorizado– Se llama así! –Dijo molesta– Lo que cuentan es espeluznante sabes? Cuando lo lees y lo imaginas, te das cuenta de que parece un mundo ideado por dementores… También leí, que los hijos de los mortífagos se sumaban a la causa tras ser probados y, recibir una especie de iniciación o… entrenamiento –Se estremeció sólo de pensarlo, Draco la miró dolido–. Sé que tú no eres como tu padre… lo siento, de verdad… No sé que me ha pasado. –Suspiró al ver que no parecía convencido pero no supo que más decir.

-Me temo que ni un dementor podría idear un mundo tan terrible… –Murmuró sin dejar de mirarla fríamente. Había podido ver en el pensadero del despacho de Lucius cosas que... prefería olvidar.

-Draco yo se que tú… –Empezó Hermione.

-Preferiría morir antes de convertirme en uno de ellos –Terminó Draco poniendo su habitual expresión de asco.

-Lo se… –Dijo frunciendo el ceño en gesto de culpabilidad.

-Tenemos mucho que aclarar… y tengo mucho que contarte… –Miró alrededor– Dónde vamos?

-Draco… en el gran comedor deben estar a punto de servir el postre…

-Y? –Preguntó confuso.

-No podemos desaparecer… –Aclaró molesta– tenemos que ir pensando en despedirnos ya. –Se sonrojó ante la idea de otro beso.

-Ni de coña. Hay demasiado sobre lo que hablar, demasiado que aclarar… –Suspiró– Créeme no es que esa idea me haga feliz. Pero creo que mereces saber algunas cosas y entender otras.

…

Hermione estaba sentada en el sofá más grande mirando un libro y calculando los minutos de forma obsesiva. Harry y Ron se quejaban sobre las clases y los deberes que, estaban haciendo a última hora, como siempre.

Según los cálculos de Hermione, tras una hora entró Parvati, seguida de Lavender Brown y Fay Dunbar.

-Hola Hermione! –Saludó Parvati caminando en su dirección.

Lavender se adelantó disimulando y se sentó junto a Hermione para después darle la espalda. Por algún motivo Fay reaccionó rodando los ojos y mirando a la alfombra mientras, escogía un sofá de una sola plaza. Parvati hizo un gesto raro y se sentó junto a Lavender inclinándose para mirar a Hermione.

-Hola chicas… –Sonrió ella incómoda.

-Lunática Lovegood nos ha preguntado por ti. –Dijo Lavender muy cortante sin mirarla.

-Lavender! –Exclamó Parvati en forma de riña.

-Qué!? –Dijo mirando hacia donde estaban Harry y Ron unos segundos.

-Se llama Luna! –Le reprobó Parvati mientras Lavender se desinflaba aparentemente muy desilusionada.

Hermione se extrañó (No por las reacciones de Lavender. Nunca se habían llevado bien y ademas, era obvio que llevaba tiempo interesada en alguno de sus amigos así que sabia que la situación no mejoraría. Había demasiados rumores sobre cual de los dos salía con la propia Hermione). El hecho de que Luna hubiese preguntado por ella le resultaba rarísimo. Luna era la chica de tercero que había conocido una vez en el expreso de Hogwarts. Aquel día cuando Draco salió del compartimento del tren, ambas compartieron unos minutos de silencio interminables y después de aquello, nada. No le preocupaba que se fuese de la lengua sobre haber visto a Draco Malfoy queriendo quedarse a solas con "Hermione Granger" porque… bueno, porque por algo la llamaban Lunática Lovegood. La pregunta era: Qué querría Luna Lovegood de ella?

Lavender, Parvati y Fay subieron a su habitación antes de que Hermione pudiese darse cuenta. De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro y ella se giró un poco sobresaltada.

-Nos vamos a la cama Hermione, vienes? –Preguntó Harry. Parecía haber pasado mucho tiempo absorta en sus pensamientos, preguntándose que querría aquella chica de ella y, qué era lo que le iba a contar Draco.

-No… Voy a terminar de repasar. Ahora subiré.

-Vas a terminar volviéndote loca de tanto estudiar Hermione… –Se quejó Ron.

-Así que es por eso por lo que no estudias? Porque temes volverte loco? –Respondió en tono burlón.

-Uhhhh –Gritó Harry riéndose. Desde que derrotó al dragón estaba de muy buen humor.

-Cállate Harry! –Rogó Ron con la cara tan roja como su pelo encaminándose a la escalera.

-Harry… –Le llamó ella haciendo que se quedasen a solas.

-Dime. –Dijo riéndose aun.

-Aquello que me dijiste sobre –Suspiró mirando hacia el interior de la escalera para comprobar si estaban solos– ya sabes qué… Iba en serio…? –Susurró. Harry puso cara de funeral.

-Si, lo siento pero tengo muchas cosas en la cabeza y, pensar en que cuando no estas con nosotros quizás andes de nuevo retozando por ahí con… –Hizo una pausa porque Hermione puso cara de horror– ya me entiendes. Si no me he desmemorizado ya, es por miedo a hacerlo mal y quedarme tonto como Gilderoy Lockhart –Hermione frunció el ceño. Aquello le resultaba muy egoista y trataba de decidir si en la posición de Harry estaba justificado–. No es nada fácil ver cómo te insulta por los pasillos, y menos sabiendo lo que ha habido entre vosotros…

-Pues para que lo sepas… –Empezó ofendida.

-Es que no quiero saberlo Hermione –La cortó en tono cansino–, entiendo que para ti la situación tampoco debe ser fácil, de verdad. Pero Ronald es mi mejor amigo… y sé lo que siente por ti. Tampoco es fácil saber que no le vas a corresponder porque prefieres fijarte en un cerdo como Mal...

-Él no es lo que parece, no es como tú crees… –Alzó la voz para interrumpirle hasta hablar normal. Su amigo la miró consternado.

-No será, que en realidad es diferente contigo para que creas que no es lo que todos los demás vemos? –Hermione quiso contestar pero para fortuna de Harry fue interrumpida.

-Harry? –Se escuchó a Ron desde el final de la escalera. Hermione tragó fuerte y le indicó a su amigo que se fuese rápido como si le estuviese obligando a cometer un delito grave y temiese sobre todas las cosas ser descubierta.

…

-Joder, llegas con dos horas de retraso… –Dijo Draco entre susurros– Me iba a ir ya Granger! –El chico miró hacia la pared que ella le había mencionado y la puerta se materializó tan rápido que fue obvio que no era la primera vez en aquellas dos horas– Es esto? –Preguntó. Hermione giró el picaporte como respuesta y entró de espaldas con la intención de disculparse por su tardanza mientras entraba. En cuanto el chico pudo ver el interior de la sala, la frenó agarrándola por los hombros. Quedándose ambos a medio entrar.

-Dime que es este sitio –Hermione creyó ver miedo en sus ojos. Quiso girarse pero él no se lo permitió.

-Una sala que… cambia. Qué pasa qué hay? –Trató de girarse otra vez pero no la dejó. Hermione gruñó molesta.

-Pero te transporta a algún lugar o simplemente cambia…?

-No te transporta, sólo cambia –Dijo en tono molesto tratando de soltarse– No es peligrosa Draco! –El chico parecía evaluar cada rincón del lugar aun sin soltarla– Lo voy a ver antes o después, no crees? –Hermione se cruzó de brazos resignada hasta que finalmente él asintió liberándola.

Era una enorme y elegante estancia. Los suelos eran de madera negra, como la noche, que tan descaradamente se asomaba por las ventanas. Había una enorme y alta cama, la cama más grande que Hermione había visto jamás. Sus doseles negros colgaban de barras plateadas que ella habría jurado (por su brillo) que estaban hechas de plata verdadera. Las telas que vestían el colchón eran de un verde pastel muy elegante, a juego con dos de las lisas paredes, las otras dos eran de un gris clarito, al igual que algunos de los cojines que reposaban en la cama. Todo pegaba a la perfección. Incluso los cuadros parecían estar ideados para no estropear la gama cromática del lugar. Estaba decorado con tanta precisión... era tan enorme... que Hermione se sintió abrumada y, no pudo seguir analizándola.

Ella sabía que la sala cambiaba a lo que la persona pidiese, pero Draco no. Se habría imaginado aquella habitación detalle por detalle mientras ella estaba haciéndole esperar?

-No dices nada…? –Preguntó en tono altivo.

-Eh… si… es… grande. Yo... no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto. –Caminó hasta acariciar con cuidado una de las barras cilíndricas que sostenía los doseles.

-En realidad… –Dijo extrañado por el comentario de la chica– El buen gusto lo tiene mi madre… –Se acercó hasta quedar a un par de pasos de distancia.

Aquella fue la primera vez que Hermione escuchó a Draco decir algo sobre su madre. Cuando la chica comprendió que aquella habitación era de Malfoy Manor, soltó la barra como si quemase y se dio la vuelta.

-Esto… esto es... Malfoy Manor? –Le miró incrédula– Tu casa?

-En verdad no. Es sólo mi habitación –Miró tranquilamente alrededor buscando algo con la mirada–. Y mi baño –Señaló una preciosa puerta doble.

-Tu baño… –Susurró ella sin aliento observando aquella majestuosa puerta.

-Qué ocurre? –La miró confundido.

-Apuesto a que ese baño tuyo... es más grande que toda mi habitación… –Musitó.

-Eh… –Sonrió complacido– Pues si… bastante más –Dijo entre risas. Hermione negó con la cabeza y se cogió las manos como si temiese manchar algo.

-Bien… –Dijo sintiéndose fuera de lugar– Qué querías contarme? –Deseó levitar para ni siquiera tener sus zapatos viejos del uniforme sobre aquel suelo tan impoluto.

Draco se dirigió hacia la chimenea y se giró al ver que ella no le seguía.

-Vienes Granger? –Hermione dudó pero caminó hacia a él. El chico esperó caballerosamente a que ella escogiese un lugar en el sofá. Ella se sentó con las piernas juntas, la espalda recta separada del respaldo, la barbilla alta y las manos unidas sobre su regazo. Como su madre le había enseñado que se portaba una señorita educada en una reunión de protocolo o en un lugar tan elegante.

-Qué haces…? –La miró divertido– Estás en mi habitación, Granger. No en el despacho de McGonagall –Se sentó muy cerca. Ella le miró y al ver su sonrisa y sus ojos plateados. Se relajó un poco–. Aquí no puede vernos nadie y, creo recordar que no tienes novio… –Se acercó un poco a ella mirando sus labios.

-Y tú tienes algo importante que decirme… –Le recordó agachando la cabeza con una sonrisa nerviosa– _"Pero cállate estúpida…"_ –Le dijo su propia mente.

-Cierto… –Se apartó a regañadientes– Y va para largo…

A continuación Draco le confesó que desde las vacaciones de segundo año (la noche que se quedó en su casa), no sentía tantas ganas de meterse con sus amigos (por motivos que no quiso mencionar), pero que se lo pedían constantemente y que no siempre podía no hacerlo ya que, levantaría sospechas. También admitió que muchas veces lo hacía por gusto, porque sentía una fuerte rivalidad hacia a Harry y Ron. Eso no cambiaría, no al menos fácilmente. Hermione asintió comprendiendo toda la historia.

-De acuerdo… lo entiendo, pero… –Tragó saliva y se le quebró un poco la voz por el recuerdo– me dijiste que fue por celos cuando me dejaste en aquel corredor sola… y que te arrepientes… pero celos de qué? Hice algo que te hiciese sentir mal?

Entonces, Draco le explicó el claro malentendido que hubo. Ahora sabía que ella no había tenido nada con Ronald. Luego se justificó diciendo que incluso teniendo ante ellos un camino más corto hacia el gran comedor, él llegó antes.

-Ya veo... eres realmente idiota –Le miró con reproche– Yo solo intentaba impedirle que se asomase para ver el pasillo… él debió creer que me caía y me agarró. Sin más. Además me soltó muy rápido. Tardamos más porque me pidió ayuda para un trabajo y, me estuvo haciendo preguntas sobre dónde me había metido aquel día –Draco asintió manteniendo su expresión de asco.

 _"Estúpido Weasel"_ –Pensó él– Lo que viene después no es necesario explicarlo no? –Deseó él. La forma de separarse que habían tenido había sido una cagada por su parte y lo sabía. De hecho para él era un milagro que Hermione después de aquello le dirigiese la palabra.

-En parte no Draco, aunque te juro que con esa explicación tan estúpida de por qué me hiciste tanto daño... –Negó con la cabeza– me dan ganas de… –Draco asintió comprensivo mirando fijamente al suelo– Al menos explícame cómo fuiste capaz de decirme que no sentías lo mismo que yo… –Su voz se quebró por completo consiguiendo que Draco le devolviese su atención, con aquellos ojos plateados tan únicos– Cómo fuiste capaz de irte de esa manera después de la tarde que pasamos... De dejarme allí tirada llorando… –El chico volvió a clavar sus ojos en el suelo. La mirada de ella estaba cargada de dolor e impotencia.

-Nunca me fui. Estuve detrás de la puerta de mi sala común hasta que te fuiste... –Hermione le miró conmovida– Menos mal que paraste de llorar… porque después vino Severus y… –Vio la expresión de sorpresa de la chica al escuchar el nombre de pila del profesor de pociones–Claro, creo que no te lo he dicho… Severus es mi padrino. Obviamente no mucha gente lo sabe, así que te agradecería que no dijeras nada –Ignoró su expresión de sorpresa acentuada–. En fin, que vino y usó la legeremancia contra mí... –Dijo tranquilamente. Como si estuviese hablando de cualquier cosa cotidiana.

-Qué!? –Hermione le miró preocupada tapándose la boca con las dos manos por la impresión.

-No pasa nada… –Draco se enterneció por su reacción– Te vio… Cuando estuve en tu casa en vacaciones –La chica ahogó un grito de terror entre las palmas de sus manos–. Vio cuando me dabas aquella caja transparente, con ese postre de color verde –Draco la miró de reojo y decidió mentir por su salud mental–. Le eché de mi mente antes de que pudiera ver más. –Él carraspeó. Ella le miró entre preocupada y escéptica.

-Cómo es posible que echases a un profesor de tu mente tan rápido? –Hermione hizo énfasis en la palabra profesor porque les admiraba profundamente a todos (menos a Sybill Trelawney) y le parecía un enorme logro poder superarles en algo a alguno.

-Ni siquiera el propio Snape lo sabe del todo bien, o eso dice… –Se encogió de hombros con cierta altivez– Aquel día me pregunto si me habían enseñado oclumancia pero obviamente yo no sabía ni que era. Me sorprende que tú si lo sepas –Hubo un silencio en el que ella ladeó la cabeza mirándole con expresión obvia y él rodó los ojos– Si... que tontería he dicho. –Hermione frunció mucho el ceño, como si le doliese pensar.

-Pero... Quién creyó Snape, que te había enseñado oclumancia? –Entonces Draco le devolvió el gesto obvio, aunque con un deje dolorido y, tragó profundamente mirando a otro lado–. Lo siento… sigue, por favor… _"Otra metedura de pata... menudo día llevo"_ –Pensó en una pausa– Se lo dirá a tu padre? –Draco negó y procedió a explicarse.

-El otro día después de que me dieses la varita, Snape me encontró junto al lago. Yo estaba pensando en… –La miró de reojo y decidió mentir de nuevo para no alterarla con sus verdaderos pensamientos– la conversación que habíamos tenido –Carraspeó–. En algún momento, él me sorprendió con un saludo muy amable –Sonrió de lado con los ojos centelleantes por el recuerdo–. Un _"Legerement"_ directito a la cara –Hermione rechistó molesta reprobando del acto del profesor– Aquella vez no le pude parar tan fácil… –Hermione se quedó mirándole fijamente en shock– Vio tu habitación, a ti en la cama… –Se quedaron en silencio. Ella salió del shock cuando se le cayeron un par de lágrimas– No llores –Ella negó con la cabeza y le miró como un coderito–. No se cómo lo hice, pero salté de recuerdo en el intento de detenerle... y, entonces nos vio en la cama tumbados... vio como te quedabas dormida... –Hermione gimoteó un poco por la vergüenza de imaginarse a su profesor viendo aquello. Draco decidió no decir qué era lo que le había motivado para poder parar a Snape. Recuerdos de aquella noche en Hampstead Garden Suburb, que eran tan sólo suyos y de nadie mas... recuerdos que ni siquiera la propia Hermione poseía, aunque tuviesen mucho que ver con ella–. Y después de un rato de locura transitoria, me desmallé.

-Snape te dejó allí tirado!? –Se horrorizó gritando con voz de pito. Malfoy arrugó un lado de la cara en gesto de dolor de oído por el repentino grito de la chica y, negó.

-Me desperté en el sofá de la parte secreta de su despacho –Continuó ante la mirada atónita de Hermione, que se preguntaba cuanto sabría Draco de su misterioso profesor–. Me aconsejó que si quería protegerte, lo más sensato era dejar de acercarme a ti –Hermione bajó la mirada y Draco suspiró–. Es impresionante, pero parece que detrás de su rígida narizota tiene sentimientos. No me explicó por qué, pero me aseguró que no le diría nada a Lucius sobre lo que vio, por mas estúpido que fuese yo al no hacer caso a sus consejos –Suspiró y se pasó los dedos por el pelo peinandolo hacia atras– Al menos ahora no me tengo que preocupar de que Snape se lo cuente a Lucius –Suspiró–. Estas a salvo. Con eso me basta y me sobra –Draco decidió que no diría nada de lo ocurrido mas tarde en aquel despacho, de momento.

Hermione frunció levemente el ceño repasando lo que acababa de oír, no quería preguntar mucho sobre ello porque sabía que Draco pese a todo era muy reservado cuando se trataba de hablar de su familia. Pero algo en lo mas hondo de su ser le gritaba que tenía que preguntarlo, que de no hacerlo no podría dormir aquella noche.

-Vaya… De verdad crees que tu padre me haría algo si se enterase de... "esto"? Es decir… ya sé que él fue… –Se ahorró decirlo, ya estaba claro– y que tiene muchos prejuicios de su época... pero no creí que fuese capaz de… hacerme algún daño.

-Tienes demasiada fe en las personas. Mi padre está cegado por sus ideales. Es capaz de mucho, a pesar de su cobardía. Por eso no quiero que nadie se entere de "esto", por eso quiero mantenerlo en secreto –Tragó saliva preparándose para decir lo que iba a decir–. Si fuese sólo por evitar que se enterasen los alumnos de este castillo creo que "esto" ya se sabría… –Hermione se había sonrojado en extremo por la declaración del chico. Se hizo un silencio incómodo en el que Draco buscó qué decir para quitarle intensidad a sus palabras– Es que verás, estoy seguro de que podría ganar a todos mis compañeros usando la varita con la boca... con que las burlas por tu condición sanguínea no me preocupan. –Hermione soltó una carcajada estridente mientras se reponía de toda aquella nueva información.

-Tú siempre tan humilde Draco… –Sonrió con sorna recordando tiempos pasados y finalmente suspiró– No se yo si podrías ganar a Theodore Nott con la varita en la boca. Le he estado observando y... creo que podría haber sido seleccionado para Ravenclaw sin problemas.

-Bueno, admito que Theodore Nott seguramente –rodó los ojos–, sería un hueso duro de roer. Pero los demás… no tendrían nada que hacer contra mí –Dijo con altivez recostándose hacia atrás.

-Draco… –Empezó con tacto– Por qué ahora les llamas compañeros? –Preguntó ella. Él la miró sin comprender– Antes decías que eran tus amigos y ahora repites mucho la palabra "compañeros".

-Sólo son formas de hablar –La miró fijamente muy serio y ella supo que no debía indagar más.

-Creo que se te ha olvidado contarme por qué decidiste venir a mí precisamente esta noche… –Suspiró Hermione volviendo la mirada al suelo, era difícil tratar con Draco Malfoy.

-Bueno, estuve varios días pensando en si debía hacerlo…

-Y…? –Le miró temerosa.

-Y aquí estoy no? –Dijo mirándola inexpresivo.

-Si… –Sonrió sintiendo un montón de chispas bailando en el interior de su estómago– Con que no vas a hacer caso al consejo del profesor Snape… Es que ya no quieres protegerme? –Dijo burlándose.

-A ti? –Dijo con media sonrisa en la cara– Cómo voy a querer yo proteger a una muggle? –Abrió los brazos en cruz gesticulando y se incorporó– Soy un Malfoy por Merlín! –Los dos se miraron y sonrieron ampliamente.

Draco quiso tatuar aquel sonido en su memoria. Ella reía sin poder parar. Él se acercó más. Hermione paró la risa progresivamente y, cuando aún sonreían la besó despacio, suave, con mucha paciencia. El pecho de ambos se encendió. Sus estómagos explotaron en fuegos artificiales, sus labios se fundieron. Hermione se olvidó de lo intimidante del entorno y aumentó la intensidad del beso añadiendo su lengua a la apuesta y rodeando su cuello con los brazos. Draco reaccionó agarrando su cintura con tanta fuerza que, si Hermione no hubiese estado ocupada sintiendo aquel calor serpenteando en torno a su cadera, sin duda, le habría dolido. La quería más cerca, quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero al estar en el sofá junto a ella, las piernas se lo impedían y no sabía qué hacer.

- _"Maldita sea… necesito tenerte cerca Granger"._

De repente, sin previo aviso, Hermione se levantó inclinada sin romper la unión de sus labios, puso una rodilla sobre el sofá, apoyando ahora las manos en su pecho. Draco se sintió complacido. Cogió su pierna izquierda con naturalidad, la elevó un poco y la sentó sobre la parte mas baja de sus muslos, manteniendo así una distancia de seguridad para no ofenderla. Hermione jadeó, aquella posición en la que jamás había estado (y menos sobre un chico), era sumamente excitante. Trató de pegarse a él abriendo las piernas, pero Draco se lo impidió pegando sus rodillas a los laterales de sus muslos. La situación había podido con él y temía que ella, al acercarse, notase "algo" que pudiese asustarla.

Tras un largo rato de besos y caricias que no pasaron mas abajo del cuello, Draco tuvo que frenar, estaba sudando un poco y se sentía mareado, como si toda la sangre de su cuerpo hubiese decidido concentrarse en una sola zona. Su "algo" estaba haciendo una fuerte presión bajo el pantalón. Le molestaba demasiado como para soportarlo más tiempo. Fue muy difícil quitarse a Hermione de encima para sentarla sobre el sofá de nuevo, ya que el deseo le trataba de impedir ser razonable.

-Draco… –Musitó acalorada. Tuvo que darse rápidamente la vuelta en el sofá poniéndose de rodillas y agarrando el respaldo para mirar al chico que ahora, se encaminaba rápidamente hacia el baño– Te he molestado? –Dijo alzando la voz justo cuando él cruzaba la puerta doble.

-No me has molestado... –Respondió en voz alta– al contrario… –Dijo en voz mas baja antes de cerrar. Hermione lo escuchó perfectamente. Draco se desabrochó el cinturón y el pantalón, su bulto se mantenía aún bajo el calzoncillo, pero amenazaba con salirse. Estaba tan rígido que separaba la ropa interior de la piel del chico. Se lavó la cara con agua fría y se quedó mirando el espejo mientras notaba su sangre fluir de vuelta a regañadientes.

- _"A ver si nos relajamos…"._ –Dijo mirando a su entrepierna con reproche como si pudiese entenderle. (Magos o Muggles eso no cambiaba). Se tumbó en el frío suelo de mármol alrededor de un minuto. Cuando su "algo" se bajó un poco, se lo colocó estrategicamente para disimularlo y se abrochó de nuevo. Esperaba no haber tardado mucho.

Hermione había estado a solas en la habitación tratando de recuperar el control de sus latidos y apagar el fuego que ardía sin piedad en su interior. Sabía de lo que se trataba, su madre le habló del tema cuando le vino el periodo por primera vez. Una parte de sí misma, se regañaba por aquel sentimiento de deseo desmesurado, no creía tener edad suficiente. Por otro lado se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez que era absolutamente natural.

Recordó aquella vez que Draco la sentó sobre su escoba y se dejaron llevar. Eran un año más jóvenes. En aquel entonces ella no hubo entendido la sensación de quemazón en los puntos que él besaba y tocaba. Pero ahora, un año y algunos meses más tarde, ya era una mujer y por fin lo comprendió. Se puso en pie muy agobiada y comenzó a detallar la habitación de nuevo. Se quitó la túnica, la corbata y se desabrochó un par de botones para respirar con más libertad, pues aquella camisa oprimía un poco sus pechos. El peso de las horas que llevaba con aquel uniforme la comenzaba a hacer sentir muy incómoda.

Se abrazó a sí misma tratando de concentrarse en la belleza de las serpientes plateadas que estaban grabadas en la estructura de la cama. Alzó la vista y contempló los bonitos doseles negros. Pronto se dio cuenta de que mirar la cama no la distraía de sus deseos indecentes.

Se giró sobre sus talones y miró la elegante piedra pulida de la que estaba hecha la chimenea. Se acercó y la acarició. Pasó su mano por toda ella hasta llegar al final y acariciar la preciosa cómoda sobre la que reposaban dos porta retratos. En el primero se podía ver a dos mujeres de unos veinte años que quitaban el hipo. La que estaba a la izquierda, tenía una preciosa melena dorada suelta y lisa enmarcando unos preciosos ojos azules que, para sorpresa de Hermione, miraban igual que los de Draco a pesar de la diferencia de su color. Se parecía un poco a Astoria. Sin embargo, la menor de las Greengrass tenía el pelo castaño claro y los ojos verde esmeralda.

La otra mujer tenía el pelo totalmente rizado, negro y los ojos igual de oscuros. Aunque no por ello destacaba menos. En cuanto a rasgos faciales resultaba incluso más atractiva que la chica rubia. Le sonaba de haberla visto en algún lugar… pero creyó que sería imposible, que recordaría aquella belleza. En el momento que la foto fue tomada, las dos chicas miraban hacia la cámara sonriendo de forma encantadora. Después se miraban entre ellas y se reían con complicidad.

-Granger…? –Le susurró Draco en el oído con un matiz triste en la voz. Hermione pegó un respingo y dejó el marco de fotos donde estaba con un poco de brusquedad provocada por el susto. Instintivamente miró de reojo hacia el otro marco de fotos sin poder evitarlo pero no alcanzó a ver nada. La chica se giró rápidamente.

-Lo siento, no debí tocar nada sin tu permiso… –Murmuró con sinceridad.

-No necesitas mi permiso, puedes tocar todo lo que quieras… –Ambos se sonrojaron en exceso. Habían pensado mal por igual. Fue un momento entre incómodo y gracioso. Se miraron y rompieron a reír. Hermione le posó los antebrazos sobre los hombros teniendo en cuenta mantener el resto de su cuerpo apartado, no era tonta, sabía lo que había ocurrido antes. Draco la pegó a él y tragó saliva suplicando para que no le ocurriese otra vez.

-Son muy guapas… –Señaló vagamente la foto y carraspeó.

-Lo sé... –Asintió poniéndose más serio.

-Lo siento… –Dijo al notar su clara molestia.

-No has hecho nada malo. A no ser que hayas pensado en salir con Krum o algún otro idiota. –Se burló tratando de cambiar de tema.

-Entonces me das vía libre para estar… por ejemplo, con Theodore Nott? Él no parece idiota… –Sonrió ella alzando la barbilla, sintiéndose poderosa al ver su cara de rabia.

-Por qué me mencionas tanto a Theodore? –Refunfuñó parando el balanceo– Es que te gusta?

-Es un chico muy guapo… –Resaltó esas palabras con un deje de celos en la voz, dando a entender que él había dicho algo así de Astoria anteriormente.

-Por Merlín, Granger, que vengativa eres. Vaya tela con Gryffindor –Se rió él reanudando el balanceo.

-Los de Slytherin tampoco es que seáis peritas en dulce… –Dijo sonriendo satisfecha.

-Que? –Draco arrugó la frente.

-Nada… una expresión. Quiere decir que vosotros no es que seáis precisamente unos santos! –Explicó. Se quedaron en silencio mientras Draco trataba de averiguar en su cabeza qué narices quería decir Hermione con "unos santos". Obviamente el chico lo reflejó con su cara de concentración y ella, sin poder contenerse, le mordió un labio sensualmente para luego soltarlo un poco arrepentida y sonrojada.

-Ay Granger… menuda "niña buena" estas hecha... –Hermione le soltó y se hizo la enfadada de broma, aprovechando que él gesticulaba. Pero la atrapó y la pegó a su cuerpo de nuevo en forma de advertencia. Hermione sonrió y cerró los ojos saboreando aquel momento. Pasaron algunos minutos hasta que ella misma decidió romper el silencio.

-Por qué no puede ser así siempre? –Le preguntó ella.

-Siempre es una palabra muy grande, no te parece? –Dijo él con pena en la voz, pues aun tenia dudas sobre los repentinos ataques de los mortífagos y otras tantas cosas que indicaban la probable reaparición del mismo, o de otro Lord tenebroso.

-Depende... –Suspiró– Si, supongo. –Murmuró Hermione con tristeza en los ojos– Al menos ahora tenemos este lugar... –Sonrió de forma forzada.

-Si... por lo menos aquí no tenemos que preocuparnos de que nos vean. A no ser que algún alumno o profesor pueda ver a través de las paredes –Rió con burla ante la posibilidad de esa idea. Hermione se quedó rígida y frunció el ceño, Draco se separó– Qué pasa?

-Harry, él si puede! –Draco la miró como si estuviese intentando que él cayese en una broma demasiado obvia– Lo digo en serio Draco. Harry tiene un mapa que muestra en tiempo real lo que sucede prácticamente en todo el castillo. Lo adquirió el año pasado...

-Vale, en caso de que no me estés vacilando, Potter lo sabe, no? –Hermione asintió resignada– Si pero esta muy pesadito con el tema. No se si será capaz de contárselo a Ron... y a saber como reacciona él... capaz que sólo por fastidiarnos lo grita en plena cena en el gran comedor.

-Lo mato –Murmuró Draco–. Como por su culpa te hagan daño lo va a pagar –Hermione bufó para mandarle callar, le abrazó y ambos se relajaron. Al fin y al cabo en aquel momento no podían solucionarlo de ningún modo, todos estaban en el gran comedor y no era plan de irrumpir para pedirle el mapa a Harry, porque ni siquiera lo llevaba siempre encima.

Se quedaron allí de pie, abrazados, bailando lentamente sin música, hasta que Hermione comenzó a tararear una melodía que él no conocía. Le pareció tan bonita que se separó un poco, cogió su mano, la hizo girar sobre sí misma y la colocó correctamente de nuevo como si fuese una muñeca. Puso la mano izquierda de Hermione sobre su brazo derecho, después posó la mano derecha en medio de su cintura pegándola a su cuerpo y, finalmente entrelazó los dedos de sus manos libres dejándolas en alto con el codo flexionado. Hermione le miró con una tímida sonrisa en los labios y se dejó llevar por el lento baile. En algún momento, ella comenzó a tararear de nuevo con dulzura.

-Podrías cantarla? Tengo curiosidad por saber lo que dice…

-No canto bien… –Le suplicó con la mirada sin dejar de seguir el baile– Bastante logro es que esté bailando…

-Bailas bien… –Le dijo tumbándola un poco.

-Cuidado Draco, o perderás toda tu credibilidad… –Dijo una vez que estuvo incorporada de nuevo.

La soltó todo el cuerpo menos la mano que tenían entrelazada y la hizo girar sobre sí misma para después atraparla en un abrazo más tierno. Le posó sus manos en la lumbar y ella apoyó sus antebrazos a los lados de su cuello.

-Gracias por traerme a tu habitación… –Sonrió Hermione. Se sentía feliz, mas cercana a él. Como si hubiese ido realmente a Malfoy Manor. Aunque sabía que eso era mas que improbable que sucediese algún día.

-Yo no te he traído, ha sido esta sala tan rara… –Dijo ocultando su sonrisa– Aunque es justo que estés aquí. Yo conocí tu habitación.

-Esta sala es la sala que viene y va, mas conocida como la sala de los menesteres y cambia a voluntad de quien se lo pide, Malfoy… solo tienes que ponerte delante del muro y pensar en lo que deseas. Si eres honesto con lo que pides, si realmente lo deseas, la sala te lo da... Aunque supongo que obviamente, debe tener algunas excepciones. Como por ejemplo, la comida… –Dijo para comenzar un sermón.

-Seguro. La comida es la primera de las cinco Excepciones Principales de la Ley de Transformación Elemental de Gamp –Afirmó– Dudo mucho que Hogwarts pueda romper esa norma. Hermione se quedó mirándole y paró el baile. Generalmente la mandaban callar al decir algo así, pero Malfoy se lo había soltado como si nada, sabía exactamente de lo que hablaba. Era increíble, un espejismo.

-S... si... es correcto... –Asintió ella mirándole fijamente.

-No te lo estaba preguntando Granger, yo también se leer –Dijo esbozando una sonrisa de superioridad.

-Ya… –La inteligencia, o mas bien, la cultura de Draco resultaba más atractiva que sus ojos grises, que era decir mucho. En un movimiento casi involuntario, acarició su nuca, continuando hacia su pelo. Él se inclinó sobre el oído de ella y respiró profundo sonriendo. Hermione tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío. Poco a poco fue besando su cuello, ella se estremeció.

-Draco, si vas a empezar… no pares… –Le susurró insegura tartamudeando.

-Seguro…? –Musitó contra su cuello.

-Sí… sí. –Jadeó al sentir un pequeño mordisco.

Malfoy giró sin soltar a Hermione, tenía como target la cama. Hermione tuvo que hacer esfuerzos para no tropezar por lo rápido y brusco de la reacción del chico.

Draco estaba acelerado. No pensaba en nada, sólo besaba su cuello. La empujó durante unos metros, la abrazó fuerte y la levantó por la cintura. Quiso coger sus piernas pero Hermione no las separó, así que, subió con cierta dificultad los dos escalones que había para llegar hasta la cama y, la tumbó. Ella seguía sin separar las piernas, así que, caballero, se posicionó a su lado inclinándose sobre ella con delicadeza, acarició su cara con la mano, cuyo antebrazo reposaba sobre la cama y apostó por llevar la otra mano hasta su cintura.

-Eso eran escaleras? –Susurró Hermione sorprendida. Draco asintió cerca de ella, besando su piel cada vez con más pasión. La chica sintió un fuerte escalofrío de placer y cerró los ojos muy nerviosa. Mas de lo que le parecía normal.

-Te molesta…? –Preguntó apartando su corbata y besando un poco más allá del cuello.

-No… –Pronunció en un gemido. Estaba temblando.

Draco volvió a sus labios y tiró un poco de su camisa hacia arriba parar sacarla de su falda. Hermione se estremeció un poco y tembló mas que antes.

-Seguro…? –Susurró él contra su piel. Bajó con los labios por su pecho y a una distancia prudente del escote algo le hizo frenar. Hermione había emitido un sonido extraño de molestia, algo entre gemido y gruñido. Draco se incorporó, soltó su camisa y la miró a los ojos. Allí se encontró con una Hermione profundamente molesta... o confundida... o... No, no supo interpretarlo. Pero definitivamente no era nada positivo – _"Qué he hecho?"_ –. Pensó sintiéndose culpable.

Hermione se sentó quedando él sentado a su lado, le miró avergonzada y tragó fuerte para contener las lágrimas evitando quedar como una niña pequeña.

-Es que, no sé si… –Se mordió el labio– No somos...? No es demasiado pronto? –Susurró. Hubo una larga pausa y ella le miró de forma interrogante.

-No voy a contestar, no quiero influir en tu decisión… –Dijo adquiriendo un tono tajante mirando la cama de forma inexpresiva. Tenía muchas ganas. Sus hormonas suplicaban obtener un alivio, pero ante todo Draco era un caballero, pues así le habían criado.

-Me gustaría intentarlo otra vez… –Musitó ella sintiéndose mal.

-No. No estas segura –Sentenció él–. No es justo para ti… y, estaríamos saltándonos algunos pasos, supongo... –La miró con mas comprensión. No tenía derecho a pedirle nada, ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle a boca llena todo lo que sentía por ella. Que narices esperaba? Hermione no se iba a entregar así como así, no era tonta. Ni tampoco él iba a suplicar, eso nunca. Ademas una parte (aunque pequeña y remota) de él, sabía que aquella no era la manera mas correcta de hacer las cosas. Por qué no podía decirle con palabras todo lo que sentía? Quizás se trataba de miedo al rechazo. Aquella sensación le oprimía el pecho y le hacía sentirse tenso.

-Antes yo... sentía la necesidad de que me definieses nuestra situación, pero luego te perdí y, en parte gracias a eso me he dado cuenta de que era una tontería… –Cogió su mano con cuidado– Sé que te cuesta expresar tus sentimientos...

-Contigo me cuesta menos… Lo sabes, no? –La cortó antes de que siguiese hablando y la miró con expresión de culpabilidad.

-Si... –Soltó su mano– Tranquilo Draco... no quiero que te sientas forzado a expresar nada... –Ella se acercó para apoyar su frente en la sien del chico.

-Por el mismo motivo no quiero que volvamos a intentarlo –Dijo rodeándola con sus brazos– cuando realmente estés preparada estoy seguro que me lo harás saber –Sonrió él. Hermione no daba crédito. Cada vez se sorprendía mas y mas con aquel chico. Cómo podía tener dos caras tan opuestas... dos personalidades tan diferentes... su parte racional le decía que aquello podía tratarse de un trastorno de la personalidad. Pero Hermione no le hacía caso, y es que le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba mas loco de lo normal.

Tras un rato Draco se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, junto a ella y Hermione de lado, mirándole desde una distancia prudente, con una mano irremediablemente posada sobre su pecho. Al rato ella deslizó su corbata esmeralda y le desabotonó la parte de arriba de la camisa vigilando la calmada expresión de su cara. Él no reaccionó, mantuvo sus ojos cerrados y una expresión de profunda paz. Simplemente se lo permitió. Hermione lo tomó como una luz verde y metió su cálida mano bajo la camisa, acariciándole lentamente la piel mientras comenzaba a tararear la canción de nuevo. Al rato se sintió con mas confianza y posó la cabeza sobre su hombro. Draco sintió un escalofrío recorrer su la espalda y rodearle la cintura. Su sangre comenzaba a fluir lentamente hacia el lugar equivocado. El chico tragó saliva y se concentró en redireccionarla. Ahí estaba ella, apoyada en su pecho, haciendo circulitos con sus dedos sobre su ahora semi-desnudo pecho, tarareando aquella canción de la que quizás nunca sabría la letra.

…

Las siguientes semanas, Hermione le confesó a Krum que, de nuevo tenía "algo especial" con Draco. Él lo tomó con deportividad. No se distanció, continuó a su lado como un buen amigo, apoyándola siempre que se sentía mal por el peso del secreto que debía ocultar a todos los que apreciaba.

Draco por su lado no veía con muy buenos ojos aquella relación porque, sabía con seguridad que Krum buscaba más que una simple amistad. En un par de ocasiones se lo dijo a Hermione. Pero ella siempre lo negaba alegando que, un jugador profesional de quidditch que podía tener a cualquier chica que desease, no solo en Hogwarts, Beauxbatons o Dumstrang sino, en varias partes del mundo, no se iba a empeñar en ella precisamente.

...

Él se sentaba medio reclinado, ella ponía la cabeza en sus muslos con el libro levantado ante sus ojos, lo que al principio le dio bastantes dolores de cabeza a Draco, ya que, desde la altura podía ver perfectamente la silueta de la chica echada sobre el sofá y su falda (desarreglada por la posición) dejando ver unos muslos enfundados en medias negras dando mucho material para su imaginación adolescente. Una vez logró controlar todos sus instintos se dio cuenta de que junto a ella, estudiando los dos a la vez, la información se grababa mejor en su memoria. Draco se alegró de que le pasase lo mismo a ella, porque si hubiese sido diferente estaba segurisimo de que no se habrían visto con tanta frecuencia, pues Hermione habría acudido a estudiar en la biblioteca, donde no podrían estar juntos.

Para cuando Hermione y Draco normalizaron la situación entrando en una deliciosa rutina en la que se veían a diario, por lo que Harry comenzó a estar insoportable. El pobre tenía que aguantar a Ron preguntando por ella a cada rato mientras él estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo su amiga. Había consultado el mapa del merodeador una sola vez para salir de dudas y efectivamente, comprobó que cuando Hermione desaparecía (casi siempre y no por casualidad), el nombre de Draco se deslizaba en la misma dirección en solitario. Se tenía que morder la lengua tantas veces al día, que las pocas veces que se quedaba a solas con Hermione, se quejaba de todo lo que no se podía quejar el resto del tiempo. Al principio ella contraatacaba astutamente acusándole de no estar ocupándose de sus propios asuntos, como el enigma del huevo de oro, pero llego un momento en que aquello no solo no fue suficiente para distraer a su amigo, sino que encima le enfureció aun más. Y así... una mañana, la chica atravesó la puerta de la sala de los menesteres con los ojos rojos de haber llorado de camino allí. Draco la interrogó sobre la causa y cuando descubrió la raíz del problema, quiso hacerle tal cicatriz al niño que sobrevivió, que nadie miraría nunca mas el insignificante rayo de su frente. Claro que, tras mucho negociar, ganó ella. Se acordó poner una solución, pero una que no implicara la violencia. Draco salió de allí soltando sapos y culebras ofreciendo como única explicación que acudiría a su sala común y volvería a la mayor brevedad posible.

Hermione no supo que fue lo que pasó, pero tras aquel suceso Harry no volvió a quejarse de absolutamente nada e incluso pareció mas relajado. Quiso preguntarle pero no encontró momento para ello porque Ron parecía estar mas pegado a Harry de lo normal. Draco se negó a decirle nada sobre lo ocurrido, por lo que discutieron muchas veces pero finalmente se dio por vencida.

Cuando Hermione dejó de sentir la presión de estar cometiendo un crimen, la relación entre ellos se convirtió en el lugar al que ambos querían volver al final del día, todos los días. El problema era que de hacerlo, sus compañeros de habitación, tanto los esmeraldas como los escarlatas, sospecharían de aquella ausencia. Tenían que encontrar una solución para aquel problema. Lo curioso es que ambos llegaron a aquella conclusión el mismo día sin cruzar palabra, y que ambos, temían a su vez la reacción del otro llegado el momento de proponerlo en voz alta, pues habían dormido siestas juntos en el sofá, pero proponer pasar una noche entera juntos tan sólo para dormir... era fácilmente malinterpretable.

Y así, buscando ambos una solución por separado, día tras día, el tiempo se fue volando para no volver.

...

La profesora McGonagall reunió a todos los miembros de cuarto en adelante (de Gryffindor) en un salón del castillo y les informó sobre el baile de navidad. Hermione tuvo claro con quien quería ir, pero sintió una punzada dolor al darse cuenta de que era más que imposible. Al mismo tiempo en la sala común de Slytherin, Snape informaba secamente a sus alumnos de cuarto en adelante, del acontecimiento y su grado de importancia. Fue muy violento, porque muchas chicas, incluso de cursos superiores, giraron el cuello en busca de Draco, que, mantuvo su expresión indiferente como siempre, haciendo ver que no se daba cuenta de nada, ni siquiera de que Pansy bufó y todas las chicas volvieron a posar sus ojos avergonzados sobre Snape.

La hora siguiente fue de estudio general en el gran comedor, bajo la vigilancia de Snape. Draco miró a Hermione fijamente en varias ocasiones con una expresión sumamente penetrante y sensual. Ella incapaz de dejar de mirarle, negó vagamente regañándole con la mirada mientras no podía evitar esbozar una sonrisa hábilmente oculta tras sus rizos. Oculta para los que estuviesen a su lado, porque Ginny, que estaba frente a ella, lo había visto en perfecto HD. La pelirroja se giró tan bruscamente, que se juró que mas tarde tendría tortícolis, pero valió la pena. Al cruzar su mirada con la otra Gryffindor, Draco Malfoy borró su sonrisa y, enrojeció hasta la frente volviendo su mirada al pergamino. Hermione al verlo, estalló en una carcajada, haciendo que toda la mesa de Gryffindor, parte de la de Hufflepuff y algunos Slytherin se girasen buscando con la mirada el origen de aquel sonido tan estridente (la mayoría de los Ravenclaw no levantaron ni una ceja, los otros simplemente chistaron ceñudos). Snape ignoró aquello mandando callar a todos y cuando lo consiguió volvió la mirada furiosa a su ahijado. Le había visto sonrojarse y reconoció la risa de la chica. Afortunadamente nadie más que él y Ginny parecieron darse cuenta. Ya que al reírse Hermione, todas las miradas se dirigieron en su dirección.

- _"Menos mal que Harry y Ron han decidido pasar esta clase en la orilla del lago bajo la encina."_ –Pensó Hermione escondiendo su cara más aun y clavando su mirada sobre el pergamino.

Malfoy quiso alcanzarla cuando salieron, pero Krum le hizo gestos a Hermione alejándose, y ella, que no sabía que Draco la acechaba, siguió a Krum disimuladamente. Una vez se encontraron lejos de posibles miradas curiosas, se sentaron en silencio en una zona apartada, cerca de la zona del sauce boxeador. Estuvieron charlando con normalidad hasta que salió el tema.

-Os han contado lo del baile? –Preguntó Krum expectante.

-Si… nos lo han dicho esta mañana –Sonrió vagamente.

-Vas a irr con Drraco Malfoy? –La miró y observó como se ensombrecía su mirada.

-No Viktor. Sabes que eso es imposible… –Suspiró– Aunque me gustaría ver algunas caras si llegase cogida de su brazo.

-Segurro que te llueven las invitaciones... te interresa alguna hasta ahorra?

-Nadie me lo ha pedido aún… –Dijo mirando al suelo entristecida sin percatarse de la indirecta.

-Deben estarr todos locos –Exclamó él en forma de halago. Hermione, que seguía sin captarlo, se encogió de hombros con tristeza, Krum se puso en pie y se inclinó un poco. Ella le observó extrañada– Señorrita Grrangerr, me concederría el honorr… –Hermione quedó petrificada, por fin comprendía la intención de Krum. Su mente se puso a mil por hora en milésimas de segundo planteando un montón de incógnitas. Desde preguntarse si sería correcto asistir con él, hasta pensar que se lo estaba pidiendo por compromiso y por amistad. Para suerte de Hermione, una voz conocida interrumpió a Krum, ninguno se sobresaltó ya que pasaba con bastante frecuencia. Aunque Hermione le había pedido que dejase de hacerlo, Draco solía reclamar su atención para recordarle a Krum los límites establecidos y aunque ella jamás lo reconocería, en aquel preciso instante, se sintió rescatada de una situación comprometedora.

-Antes de que sigas por ahí… podría robártela Krum? –Habló Draco. Krum le miró molesto, de forma muy intimidante. Tanto así, que Hermione se levantó rápidamente para estar preparada en el caso de que en medio de aquel incómodo silencio se pudiese dar una pelea espontanea–. Esta noche os veréis en la biblioteca antes de cenar. Entonces te responderá, de acuerdo? –Draco arrastró cada palabra en tono de advertencia. No era difícil darse cuenta, de que se estaba produciendo un silencioso tira y afloja entre la rabia de Krum y la autoridad de Malfoy.

-Que rremedio –Escupió Krum resignado mirando de reojo a Hermione, que se enfadaba mas y mas cada segundo–. Nos verremos esta noche prreciosa? –Preguntó de forma tierna para intentar calmar su estado de animo. Hermione asintió confusa y Krum, como de costumbre, besó su mano antes de retirarse.

De camino a la sala de los menesteres, Hermione no podía contener la rabia. No solo les había interrumpido OTRA VEZ (lo cual aquella vez no le había molestado), sino que encima, se había atrevido a acordar una cita con Krum que ella no había autorizado. Por mas sentimientos que hubiese entre ambos él no era nadie para hablar por ella. Nadie lo era! Ella era una persona totalmente capaz de decidir con quien iba y cuando o con quien quería estar en cada momento... y así, se fue calentando mas y mas hasta que abrió la sala y se lo encontró de frente como si nada, como si hubiese hecho algo totalmente normal. No pudo soportarlo.

-Eso ha sido de muy mala educación –Dijo en voz mas alta de lo necesario tirando la mochila contra el suelo–, sobre todo viniendo de un supuesto principito como tú! –Acusó–. Por qué narices acordaste con él que le vería esta noche? Yo soy perfectamente capaz de quedar cuando y con quien quiera sin tu aprobación ni tu permiso! No eres mi dueño Draco Malfoy! –Gritó gesticulando con los brazos y pateando su mochila. Sus orificios nasales se dilataron y su respiración se aceleró por la frustración.

-Me han llegado muchas invitaciones para el baile. –Dijo él arrastrando las palabras e ignorando su estado de animo con la mirada fría.

-FELICIDADES! –Gritó aun mas furiosa– Pues acéptalas todas y ve turnándote toda la noche! –Recogió su mochila y salió despedida hacia la puerta.

-Voy a ir con Pansy Parkinson, Hermione… –No estaba preguntando, afirmaba. Hermione se frenó en seco. Debería haber salido corriendo de allí. Ni siquiera eran novios, y así como él no tenía derecho a concertar sus citas, ella no tenía derecho a decidir con quien podría asistir él al baile y con quien no. Ademas, no le estaba preguntando, directamente se lo había escupido en forma de afirmación. Por algún motivo el cuerpo de Hermione dominó su mente y se giró para mirarle–. Te parece mal? –Preguntó Draco alzando las cejas incrédulo. Ella le miró con furia, sacó su varita temblorosa y le lanzó una bola de luz blanca que llegó a la pared del fondo, rompiendo un cuadro que, en seguida se reparó solo– Joder Granger! ESO ERA UNA BOMBARDA!? Me podrías haber hecho daño!

-Podría hacerte más que daño Malfoy! Y no! no era una bombarda! –Gritó caminando furiosa en su dirección– Cómo se te ocurre aceptar a nada mas ni nada menos que Pansy Parkinson! –Alzó su varita de nuevo a pocos metros, el chico la miró receloso y subió las manos. No sacaría su varita, no quería hacerla daño.

-No la he aceptado, la he invitado yo porque… –Rechistó sin poder terminar.

-QUE?! –Exclamó mas furiosa si era posible. Había invitado a la estúpida de Pansy. Bajó la varita sintiendo algo parecido a un fuego incontrolable que la incitaba a buscar a esa idiota cara de bulldog y arrancarle hasta la última pestaña... Aunque en realidad ella no tenía la culpa, sino Draco, con que, alzó su varita de nuevo haciendo que el chico, esta vez, sintiese miedo.

-Cálmate y déjame explicártelo Granger... –Dijo en tono molesto con una mano previsora cerca de su varita. Hermione hizo un mínimo movimiento de mano, pero antes de poder completarlo Draco sacó su varita–. "Expelliarmus" –La varita de Hermione saltó de su mano y voló hacia él. La atrapó y se guardó ambas en la parte de atrás del pantalón mientras ella quitaba su cara de asombro y volvía a la de furia caminando en su dirección.

-Dame mi varita! –Gritó encolerizada. Draco caminó hacia a ella enfrentándola y, la atrapó con un fuerte impacto. Cayeron sobre la alfombra de pelo de Demiguise y la inmovilizó poniéndose encima.

-Déjame explicártelo y después ya si quieres me matas… o lo que quieras. Como si me quieres hacer comer la alfombra pelo a pelo! –Exigió enfadado ante la mirada refunfuñona de Hermione– Invité a Pansy al baile como amiga… porque si voy con cualquier otra se me va a tirar al cuello. –Hermione se destensó, se sonrojó un poco y se quedó pensativa. Draco esbozó una sonrisa arrogante a la que Hermione respondió bufando.

-Quién te asegura que ella no lo va a hacer? –Musitó sin mirarle. Draco rodó los ojos pero su posición no cambió en ningún momento. Seguía sobre la chica, que continuaba inmovilizada de brazos.

-Creo que ya le he dado suficientes calabazas –Aflojó la presión que estaba ejerciendo sobre ella y apoyó sus antebrazos en la alfombra quedando mas cerca de su cara–. Le he dejado muy claro que quiero asistir con ella sólo como amigos… De hecho ha aceptado como un favor –Dijo pegando la punta de su nariz a la de ella por pocos segundos, Hermione rechistó apartándose con un movimiento de cabeza–. Que cabezota eres… –Suspiró él–. Pansy se estaba negando a asistir conmigo, le he tenido que prometer que me las arreglaré para ponerla después en brazos de Blaise… –Hermione movió la cabeza para mirarle extrañada, lo que hizo que se rozaran de nuevo las puntas de sus narices. Draco se encogió de hombros–. Al parecer solo le gustan los hombres que no están interesados en ella –Hermione se sorprendió a sí misma sintiendo pena por Pansy.

-De acuerdo Draco –Dijo molesta por tener que reconocer su derrota–, me parece bien… de todas formas dudo que yo asista al baile. –De nuevo miró hacia los sofás con tristeza.

-Venga ya Granger –Se sentó sobre la alfombra y ella se incorporó también.

-Qué más da, de todas formas, aunque vaya, ninguno iremos con quien queríamos…

-Estoy seguro de que no solo Krum te va a pedir que seas su pareja, pero prefiero que le aceptes a él, y no a cualquier otro pulpo –Hermione abrió mucho los ojos y le miró con recelo–. Podré partirle la cara si hace algo que me moleste –Dijo confirmando con altivez las sospechas de Hermione.

-No! No podrás! –Bufó poniéndose roja. El chico se rió divertido.

-Tú no eres mi dueña Hermione Granger –Imitó sus palabras de hacía unos minutos poniendo el mismo tono de voz.

-No te burles de mi… –Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñada. Draco la abrazó por los hombros.

-En serio, prefiero que vayas con Krum –Hubo una pausa y Draco habló sin pensar–. Al menos él ya sabe que estás conmigo… –Se tensó nada más decirlo. Mostrar sus sentimientos con aquella facilidad no era algo a lo que estuviese acostumbrado y, aunque con ella pasaba más a menudo de lo que había sido normal en toda su vida, no se terminaba de acostumbrar.

Hermione se enterneció tan profundamente, que se le pasó el cabreo.

-Aunque fuese a ese baile con alguien que no supiese que… –Sonrió un poco y habló avergonzada– estoy contigo –Resaltó ambas palabras. Decirlo fue excitante para ella–, tampoco pasaría nada porque... ahora –Resaltó– yo si lo sé… –Draco la miró un poco angustiado, sabía que acababa de definir la exclusividad en la relación. Por una parte estaba bien, pero por otra se decía lo estúpido que estaba siendo. ¿Qué futuro tenían? No era capaz ni siquiera de encontrar alguna forma de que sus padres simplemente lo asumiesen sin entrometerse. Había dejado la situación abierta para que ella no se sintiese sin derecho de poder enamorarse de alguna otra persona que le diese menos problemas y al darse cuenta de que la había cerrado, comenzó a agobiarse. Recordó la promesa que se hizo a si mismo de no pensar en los problemas y dejarse llevar, pero le estaba costando cumplir. Hermione al ver su rostro confuso, sintió un miedo tremendo a perder ese rayito de esperanza al que aferrarse.

Se acercó a él y se entregó en un beso apasionado que, Draco fue convirtiendo poco a poco en uno mas suave y pausado. Esto solía pasar a menudo, ya que cuando Hermione le besaba así, Draco inevitablemente se excitaba y sentía la necesidad de calmar la situación antes de no poder hacerlo.

-Lo siento... –Musitó Draco parando el beso.

-No... perdóname. No debería... –Hermione, sintiéndose mal, ocultó su cara y se apartó. Sabía de sobra lo que provocaba en él porque ya le había rechazado repetidas veces.

-No deberías qué? –Se extrañó Draco un poco a la defensiva. Hermione le miró extrañada por su tono de voz.

-Ya no somos niños... –Volvió a poner una cortina de rizos entre ellos para no ser vista al sonrojarse como una cría– Se que no debería besarte de esa manera si no pretendo... llegar hasta el final del asunto... –Draco arrugó la frente y negó casi incrédulo mientras ella hablaba– aunque nunca me he sentido demasiado... como una "niña" estando contigo. –La veracidad de sus palabras creó una situación incómoda. Eso era un tema que no habían tratado y Draco no se sentía preparado para hablar de ello.

-Eso es lo que tanto te preocupa? Que yo piense que eres una calienta po... –Preguntó evadiendo su ultima reflexión. Hermione le interrumpió antes de que terminase la frase de forma soez.

-Acaso debería preocuparme por algo mas? –Dijo elevando el tono en forma de interrupción para después, descender el volumen de su voz.

-Pues sí... por muchas otras cosas Granger... –Dijo molesto con dolor en la voz y la mirada perdida.

-Draco... –Empezó con voz cansina. Sabía de sobra a que se refería él– debo admitir que tu padre me impone bastante... Pero yo no tengo esa absurda obsesión de guiarme ante todo por mi instinto de supervivencia. Si, vale, tu padre fue mortífago, es algo que me causa mucho rechazo, pero no es como si tu mismo lo fueses. Voldem... –Se calló súbitamente al ver la expresión de horror en los plateados ojos del chico y suspiró profundamente sin dejar de clavarle la mirada– El que no debe ser nombrado no está, por tanto sus siervos se ven obligados a mantener una fachada de normalidad. Me apuesto lo que quieras a que tu padre se libró de Azkaban por los pelos... Crees que arriesgaría perderos a ti y a tu madre tan solo por... –Hizo una mueca de inseguridad y no encontró una palabra mejor para definir la relación– "Esto"? –No quiso matizar porque Draco puso de pronto una expresión de lo mas atractiva. Tanto que sintió ganas de fotografiarlo. Aquella cara era igualita a la que solía poner cuando trataba de descifrar las runas antiguas de los libros recomendados a los alumnos de quinto (ambos eran muy aplicados y estaban por encima de su nivel en varias materias).

Una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujó de pronto en los labios de Draco Malfoy. No entendía cómo narices no había llegado a entender ese pequeño gran detalle cuando Snape le dijo que no quería ver a su familia destruida por el carácter de Lucius, al enterarse de los sentimientos de su único hijo. Mientras completaba aquel puzzle en su cabeza, su sonrisa pasó a ser una risa nerviosa y mas tarde una carcajada. Hermione experimentó una mezcla de sentimientos entre miedo y la fascinación, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no le veía reír, sin embargo nunca le había visto de aquella manera, reía triunfante, aliviado, como si acabase de ganar una batalla, como si se hubiese librado de un gran peso. Se puso en pie y comenzó a andar de un lado para otro con las manos unidas entrelazadas sobre sus labios, y los ojos yendo de un lado para otro. Hermione se levantó y le miró sin comprender.

-Draco... –El chico no se dio por aludido– Draco! –La miró de reojo unos segundos pero continuó su paseo en la misma posición. Hermione refunfuñó internamente y se apresuró a interponerse entre el chico y su trayectoria, pero él no hizo ademan de detenerse. Hermione ya había dado un paso atrás preparada para recibir el impacto. Pero en su lugar, Draco la estrechó de sorpresa por la cintura entre sus brazos, la elevó del suelo pegándola a su pecho, y dio una vuelta completa en el sitio otorgándole varios besos por toda la cara y la frente.

Cuando la dejó en el suelo Hermione se dio cuenta de que aquello pasó de verdad. Obviamente Draco había tenido algunos gestos cariñosos a lo largo de aquel mes y sus antiguos encuentros, pero nunca jamas nada tan vivo, ni tan increíblemente expresivo. De pronto sintió que él buscaba sus labios con ansiedad y se lo puso fácil alzando el mentón. Draco fue tumbándola hacia un lado. Aquel beso hizo que una corriente eléctrica recorriese su cuerpo entero, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Él la sujetó con un solo brazo para con el otro, amortiguar la caída con la palma de su mano. La tendió en el suelo con suavidad pero firme y, se posicionó encima besándola con mas intensidad que nunca. Hermione se estremeció sintiendo por primera vez una extraña humedad en un lugar sospechoso y, un fuego inmenso que escalaba por su garganta engullendo por unos segundos y de forma deliciosa, todo su oxigeno.

Y es que, eso era Draco Malfoy. Fuego, locura. La única persona con la habilidad de cambiar en pocos segundos todo su mundo, de llevarla rápidamente desde el enfado hasta casi el desenfreno.

De hacerla pasar de ser la chica buena y perfecta estudiante que respetaba todas las normas... a estar temblando en el suelo de "Malfoy Manor", con el príncipe de Slytherin arropando su (cada vez menos) inocente cuerpo.

...

Hermione pasaba por el hueco del retrato en dirección a las habitaciones cuando Ginny la sobresaltó.

-Tienes algo que contarme Hermione? –Acusó ceñuda. Hermione frenó en seco sobresaltada.

-A qué te refieres? –Preguntó extrañada.

-En serio Hermione? –Suspiró decepcionada.

-AY! PUES CLARO! –Se palmeó la frente cogió a la pelirroja por el antebrazo y la sacó de la sala común ante la mirada de sospecha de Harry.

-Lo siento Ginny la verdad es que no le he querido dar demasiada importancia, por eso se me había olvidado contártelo... –Rogó.

-QUE NO LE DAS DEMASIADA IMPOR...! –Hermione chistó sobresaltada acallando los gritos de Ginny– Vale vale, perdona –Susurró fuerte– pero es que estás loca, se trata del ahora chico mas deseado de todo Hogwarts y me dices que no tiene importancia! Ojalá pudiera ver la cara de todas cuando atravieses la puerta del gran comedor cogida de su brazo –Murmuró dando saltitos de emoción. Hermione rodó los ojos tratando de no sonreír– Pero a no ser que surja un milagro y el estúpido de... ya sabes quien –Dijo refiriéndose a Harry–, me invite... me lo voy a perder! Vas a tener que contarme todos los detalles! Y que no se te olvide eh! –Exclamó con reproche.

-Hay mas opciones que él Ginny... –Dijo en un suspiro– Aunque te entiendo perfectamente, quizás alguien te lo pida... –Trató de consolarla pero sabía que era improbable por la manada de "chicas Beauxbatons" que había recorriendo el castillo a diario– En cuanto a lo demás... no lo había pensado así... y debo admitir que desde ese punto de vista... –Ladeó la cabeza y dibujó una sonrisa de diversión– tiene su gracia –Admitió.

-Uh... esa sonrisa perversa es nueva en ti –dijo riendo contenta y cómplice– me alegro de que el amor te este quitando esa pose de estirada...

-Ginny! –Bufó Hermione ofendida.

Mientras tanto, Luna se dirigía a ellas con aire distraído y un par de libros entre los brazos.

-Perdona, pero eres mas divertida desde que estas con "bolita de nieve"... –Era el mote que habían escogido para Draco por su transformación en hurón albino. La chica se giró riendo, pero le duró poco la risa, un golpe seco la lanzó al suelo y la dejó sin respiración durante un par de segundos.

Hermione se sintió mal al pensar "KARMA INSTANTANEO", pero fue inevitable.

-Perdona Ginny! Estas bien? –Dijo Neville en voz mas alta de lo necesario, ofreciéndole su mano rápidamente. Ginny asintió molesta y aceptó su mano para levantarse dolorida. Neville miró a Hermione con nerviosismo liberándose de Ginny y habló tartamudeando–. Hermione, tú eres muy simpática... y siempre me ayudas en pociones... –Se ruborizó en extremo– Verás no tengo pareja para el baile pero... pero, he pensado que quizás tú... –Ginny se quedó boquiabierta mirando la escena, Hermione tragó con dificultad y contorsionó la cara muy apenada por el chico. Luna se frenó a un par de metros observando la escena con mirada inexpresiva. Neville al ver la expresión de la chica bajó la mirada y aclaró rápidamente– pero solo como amigos...

-Veras Neville, es que ya tengo pareja... lo siento muchísimo! –El chico miró a sus compañeras muy avergonzado y, retrocedió un par de pasos para alejarse como si quisiera que se lo tragase la tierra.

-Oh... claro... perdona... es que... bueno, pensé... bueno es igual, discúlpame! –El chico se tropezó de espaldas con un Ravenclaw que le empujó de vuelta molesto. Neville pidió perdón al muchacho y se giró despidiéndose de ellas tímidamente con un gesto de su mano. Ginny vio a Luna y avisó a Hermione para que le diese unos minutos. Hermione aprovechó aquel instante para tramar un plan perfecto.

-Neville! –El chico, que no se esperaba que Hermione le llamase de nuevo, frenó tan en seco que hizo chocar contra él a una Hufflepuff del mismo modo que había chocado hacía pocos segundos, con la pelirroja de su misma casa. Hermione al ver la escena se llevó una mano a la frente mientras, su amigo, ayudaba a la pobre chica que estaba en el suelo con el trasero dolorido.

- _"Pobrecillo, que torpe es..."_ –Pensó Hermione viendo a Neville emprender el camino de vuelta.

El chico se tropezó con sus propios pies un par de veces y fue esquivado en varias ocasiones por los que pasaban por allí. Al fin llegó hasta ella y la dirigió una mirada expectante con sus ojos vidriosos

-Neville –Murmuró Hermione–, estaba pensando... Ginny quiere ir al baile, pero nadie se lo ha pedido aun –Insinuó Hermione alzando las cejas–. No puede ir sola porque es de un curso inferior... –Insinuó en un segundo intento–. Quizás si se lo pides...! –Se dio por vencida y se lo dijo lo mas directo que podía. El chico enrojeció y buscó a la chica con la mirada.

-P... pero Ron... Fred... George... alomejor se enfadan si... –Murmuró mirando a Ginny como si fuese algo peligroso que le pudiese causar la muerte.

-Neville! –Hermione cogió su antebrazo con delicadeza– Ginny es perfectamente capaz de mantener a raya a sus hermanos. Ademas, iréis en calidad de amigos no? –Alzó una ceja.

-Si... si claro, por supuesto. A mi Ginny no...! –Dijo el chico apurado mirando la mano que Hermione había llevado hasta él. Hermione la retiró y sonrió satisfecha. De pronto Ginny se acercó corriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla a Hermione y corrió de nuevo en dirección a Luna. Hermione miró a Neville de forma obvia, pero él no reaccionó hasta que ella le dio un puntapie en la espinilla.

-AY! Ginny! –Llamó Neville a su espalda mas alto de lo necesario provocando que Ginny, Hermione Luna y varios de los presentes se sobresaltasen. Ginny se acercó de nuevo mirando avergonzada a las personas que aun la observaban. Hermione reprimió una carcajada– Querrías venir...? –Ginny miró a Hermione rápidamente comprendiendo la situación mientras Neville se concentraba en pronunciar las palabras correctas.

-Claro Neville! Iré contigo! –Sonrió ampliamente. Neville pareció marearse. Asintió y se fue casi corriendo sin decir nada mas.

Se hizo el silencio mientras le veían alejarse. Luna se aproximó observándole también con aire distraído.

-Que suerte tienes Ginny, iras al baile con el chico mas bueno de cuarto... –Murmuró la Ravenclaw con su habitual sinceridad. Hermione y Ginny se miraron pensando lo mismo. _"Eso piensa Luna de Neville?"_ – Baila muy bien... –Dijo con la mirada perdida– Bueno, nos vamos? –Dijo con tranquilidad.

Hermione miró interrogante a Ginny pues a pesar de que se llevaban muy bien, no solían pasar los ratos libres juntas. Ginny asintió a Luna y miró a Hermione mientras caminaba.

-Tenemos que hacer un trabajo juntas –Aclaró–, nos vemos Hermione! –Se despidió con la mano.

-Guarda mi secreto Ginny, por favor! –Suplicó Hermione apurada.

-Siempre! –La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo y se alejó rápidamente para alcanzar a Luna.

...

-Es verdad Ron, tiene pareja... –Dijo Ginny.

-Y quién es? –Dijo él impresionado.

-No te lo voy a decir eso es cosa suya... –Ron parecía desconcertado.

-Bueno, pues tú puedes ir con Harry y yo... –Ginny sintió un golpe en el pecho y le cortó antes de saber si Harry lo aceptaría para no hacerse mas daño.

-No Ron, tengo pareja. Neville me lo pidió después que a Hermione... Acepté porque sino no habría podido ir al baile... –La chica se puso sumamente triste por resultar opción en caso de emergencia– Me voy a cenar...

...

Hermione fue a entrar en su cuarto, pero al escuchar un llanto pobre se paró en seco. Deseó volver a la sala de los menesteres, ya que no quería interrumpir. No tenía confianza suficiente con sus compañeras de habitación como para hablar sobre sentimientos y si la dueña de ese llanto estaba sola le iba a tocar. No podría ignorarlo sin mas, sería demasiado incómodo.

-Ojalá no hubiese aceptado a Seamus! –Lloriqueaba Lavender. Hermione se sintió aliviada. Lavender parecía estar hablando con alguien. Si no estaba sola, podría entrar sin problema, sin embargo aguardó por precaución unos segundos mas.

-No llores, es una causa perdida, mi hermana ya ha aceptado ir con Ron... pero te prometo que está al tanto de tus sentimientos y no va a intentar nada con él... –Se escuchó decir a Parvati. Hermione suspiró. Odiaba el hecho de que por gustarle Ron nunca se hubiesen llevado bien. Pese a habérselo planteado seriamente, jamas había intentado tener una relación con él. Y tampoco él había dejado las cosas claras... Además, eran demasiado incompatibles y él sentía cosas que ella ya sentía por otra persona.

-Con quien creeis que irá Hermione Granger? –Murmuró Fay Dunbar. Al escuchar aquellas palabras Hermione irrumpió en el cuarto enfurruñada haciendo golpear la puerta en la pared. Estaba harta de ser objeto de cuchicheos. Fay enrojeció hasta las orejas levantándose de su cama y acudiendo a la de Parvati. Lavender se arrancó a reír de forma tonta secándose las lágrimas, Parvati la siguió. Hermione cerró los doseles de su cama y refunfuñó hasta que las muy pesadas se quedaron dormidas.

...

-No lo entiendo Pansy, por qué no has esperado a que te lo pidiese Blaise? –Preguntó Daphne.

-Porque Crabbe me chivó que está embobado con una estúpida francesa... y que se lo pediría a ella. Si no está loca, es obvio que aceptará.

-Con cual!? –Preguntó otra Slytherin sorprendida casi interrumpiéndola.

-Goncourt... –En el momento que escucharon aquel apellido, asintieron y la miraron con comprensión.

-Es una de las mas deseadas de Beauxbatons... va mucho con Fleur Delacour. –Dijo asintiendo otra de las chicas.

-Entonces irás con Draco? –Preguntó una voz fría que provenía desde fuera del corro. Las chicas se apartaron descubriendo a Astoria. Pansy la miró recelosa y asintió despacio– Ya veo... Y cuéntame, cuánto te ha costado sobornarle? –Dijo alzando el mentón con clase. Las chicas se sorprendieron y miraron a Pansy expectantes, ella se levantó amenazante. Daphne, hermana de Astoria frunció el entrecejo confusa mirando al suelo.

-Tienes algún problema Greengrass? –Pronunció Pansy con su habitual aire de superioridad.

-No, ninguno –Astoria clavó sus ojos en Pansy sin bajar el mentón–. Y tú? –Preguntó con recochineo. Pansy avanzó un paso visiblemente furiosa.

-Agradece el apellido que llevas... y desaparece de mi vista –Amenazó–. YA! –Rugió haciendo dar un saltito en el sitio a todas las chicas presentes (incluso a la grandullona de Millicent Bulstrode), pero Astoria ni siquiera parpadeó, se quedó inmóvil, sin cambiar ni un ápice su postura ni su expresión–. Es que estás sorda? –Dijo Pansy dando otro paso amenazante quedando a tan sólo uno de distancia.

-Ory... vete. –Pidió Daphne a su hermana mirando al suelo incómoda. Astoria la miró imperturbable y esbozó media sonrisa negando lentamente con la cabeza. Después dirigió su mirada a cada una de las presentes dejando a su contrincante para el final y se giró sobre sus talones abriendo el círculo que se había creado a su alrededor. Para su sorpresa Draco estaba en el exterior del círculo, cruzado de brazos, medio sentado en el respaldo de un sofá individual y con expresión fría. Astoria le miró de reojo con indiferencia y salió disparada de la sala común. Pansy, ante la fugaz mirada reprobatoria que sólo ella pudo identificar por parte de su amigo, huyó en dirección opuesta murmurando relámpagos y centellas. Pansy desapareció y todas las miradas se posaron sobre Draco, que se retiró. Entonces todas buscaron a Daphne con la mirada, pero ella ya no estaba.

-Qué ha sido eso, mocosa? –Reprendió.

-No se de qué me hablas. –Cerró su libro con un golpe, alzó la barbilla con orgullo y se dispuso a irse. Él negó con la cabeza y se apretó los ojos con los dedos de una mano.

-No me hagas perder el tiempo... llego tarde a un sitio y es importante. –Era la primera vez que él se retrasaba por algo. Nunca nada era motivo para retrasarse.

-Nadie te está reteniendo... –Comenzó a andar con indiferencia sin siquiera mirarle, pero fue repentinamente desviada de su trayectoria junto con un dolor que le quemaba la piel del brazo– Que narices te crees que haces! –Gritó ella. Todos los alumnos que estaban en aquel patio, que no eran pocos, se dieron media vuelta para observar el conflicto. Casualmente no había ningún Slytherin.

-Cállate y ven conmigo. Estás haciendo el ridículo... –Siseó sin soltarla. Ella dio un tirón y se deshizo de su mano alzando el mentón– Piérdete Malfoy! –Pero la que se perdió fue ella. Caminó con elegancia entre alumnos de su mismo año empujando a unos y a otros hasta que desapareció por un corredor. Draco se ajustó la corbata mirando a su alrededor con expresión asqueada, carraspeó y se fue en dirección a la sala de los menesteres.

...

-No me vas a decir ni siquiera de qué color es? –Preguntó Draco. Hermione negó. El chico suspiró jugueteando con uno de esos incontrolables rizos castaños.

-Me tengo que ir Draco, tengo que empezar a prepararme ya... –Dijo ella incorporándose, Draco tiró de ella reprobando sus palabras y Hermione opuso una leve resistencia. Él se incorporó también y se posicionó encima de ella tumbándola con tanta agilidad que ella no lo vio venir– O también podría asistir al baile con el uniforme y estos pelos... cogida del brazo de un jugador de quidditch famoso... y participante del torneo... seguro que a McGonagall le enorgullece que aparezca con estas fachas! –Dijo con fingida emoción de forma sarcástica para luego sonreír.

-Qué tiene de malo este atuendo...? A mi me parece que te queda muy bien... –Dijo dirigiendo sus labios hacia los de ella.

-Si...? –Susurró ella antes de que él apresara sus labios en un beso tierno que, inevitablemente pasó a ser apasionado.

-Draco... –Susurró en un gemido que la hizo enrojecer más– De verdad tengo que irme... –Dijo cuando consiguió liberar sus labios alzando la barbilla. Aquello fue... bueno, siendo honesta consigo misma, no pudo considerarlo un error por lo que vino después.

Draco hundió los labios en el cuello de Hermione. Ella cerró los ojos estremeciéndose como acto-reflejo y, la imagen de la anterior y única vez que aquello se había producido le vino a la mente provocando un escalofrío eléctrico que recorrió toda su médula espinal hasta que todo el aire que poseía le fue arrebatado, como si se lo hubiesen robado por la boca. Aquella sensación fue tan abrumadora como brutalmente placentera. Cuando pudo recuperar parte del aire, sintió la lengua de Draco deslizándose con maestría por su yugular, lo que instintivamente provocó que la chica arquease la espalda. En ese momento Hermione se tensó paralizándose, tras ella lo hizo Draco. Algo presionaba suavemente sobre la parte media de su abdomen, casi inmediatamente después ella dejó caer su espalda hasta posarla de nuevo sobre el suelo. Cerró la boca y carraspeó girando la cabeza hacia un lado, Draco esbozó una mueca incomprensible y susurró con frialdad (aunque avergonzado por dentro).

-Lo siento. –Se quitó y la liberó con aire frustrado, no se esperaba aquel movimiento de parte de Hermione, pero eso no servia de justificación para el sentimiento de culpabilidad que se anidaba en su pecho. Se había sobrepasado. O al menos así se sintió él, porque ella le había estado pidiendo que parase. Hermione se levantó carraspeó de nuevo y, salió con paso veloz de la réplica de la habitación de Draco sin saber qué decir.

Draco creía merecer la T de Troll mas grande del mundo por haberla ofendido, sin saber que Hermione contenía las lagrimas de camino a su sala común pensando que Draco se había cansado de sus niñerías, sus dudas y sus miedos.

...

-Draco! –Murmuró Pansy con los ojos entristecidos. Él salió de sus pensamientos y la miró sorprendido.

-Eh...? Ah, perdona Pansy, estás... guapa. –Dijo con desinterés mirándola durante un par de segundos– Vamos? –Pero Pansy no se movió.

-Draco, sabes que no eres exactamente la persona con la que me gustaría asistir esta noche al baile, y mas sabiendo que no te gusto, pero estaría bien que mostrases un poquito mas de entusiasmo... porque así vas a provocar que me tire desde la torre de astronomía... –Draco asintió rodando los ojos y esbozó una sonrisa forzada– Bueno... al menos lo has intentado... –Dijo resignada saliendo cogida de su brazo hacia el gran comedor ante las atentas y odiosas miradas de todas las Slytherins. Draco ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que él era el motivo– Algunos tanto... y otros tan poco... –Susurró Pansy.

Mientras bajaban las escaleras escoltados por Crabbe y Goyle, que no tenían pareja, Pansy divisó a Blaise con una Beauxbatons que por su aspecto, debía ser Goncourt. El moreno estaba embobado, pero no con su pareja. Estaba mirando claramente y con descaro en dirección a la misteriosa acompañante de Viktor Krum, al igual que muchos otros a su alrededor. No alcanzó a ver de quien se trataba, pero al ver, por unos segundos desde atrás, la caída de su vaporoso vestido de tela azul añil, sintió que llevaba puesto un sucio trapo rosa digno de uno de sus elfos domésticos.

El príncipe de Slytherin, con el brazo de Pansy sobre el suyo, trató de no mirar mas de dos veces. No fue difícil ya que la multitud se lo impedía interponiéndose constantemente y estirando el cuello para averiguar la identidad de los acompañantes de los campeones del torneo... Poco a poco, la marea les llevó hasta el interior del gran comedor. Una vez en el interior, les hicieron formar un perfecto pasillo de personas. Draco y Pansy quedaron en segunda fila. Crabbe y Goyle en algún lugar tras ellos. Desde su posición, Draco podía ver perfectamente a Weasel junto a Padma Patil de Ravenclaw, que observaba su vieja, rasgada y maloliente túnica sin disimulo y, suspiraba volviendo sus ojos hacia el encantado techo.

Las puertas se abrieron de par en par, Fleur se colocó con Roger Davis en primer lugar. Krum y Hermione ocuparon el segundo lugar, detrás estaban Cedric con Cho Chang y, por último Harry con Parvati, que no cabía en sí misma del orgullo y desfilaba con elegancia. Hermione por el contrario sentía que se iba a tropezar en cualquier momento quedando como una idiota. Parvati saludaba feliz, sin embargo era en Hermione en quien se posaban la mayoría de las miradas.

Draco la vio por fin y ella a él. Por un segundo el tiempo se paró y todo el gran comedor se fue a negro para los dos. Un foco les alumbró directamente a cada uno en medio de aquella oscura dimensión. Hermione, caminando a cámara lenta, le miró con calidez y miedo en los ojos. Draco por su parte le mantuvo la mirada inexpresiva mientras por dentro controlaba el impulso de acortar la distancia y cogerla entre sus brazos para rogar su perdón. El tiempo fue retomando su ritmo normal, la gente volvió a aparecer a su alrededor.

Algo en la expresión de Draco provocó que la chica bajase la mirada al suelo y esbozase una sonrisa tímida y preciosa que le provocó soltar el brazo de Pansy. Pero Pansy no reaccionó a aquel gesto. Tenía la boca tan abierta y la mirada tan clavada en la sangre sucia que probablemente ni se había dado cuenta. Draco se adentró en la multitud que tenía a sus espaldas al borde de la hiperventilación. Estaba agobiado, necesitaba salir de allí. De pronto Crabbe le agarró por el hombro y le dio la vuelta acercándose a él para acortar la altura que les separaba.

-Que diablos te pasa Malfoy? –Interrogó Crabbe en voz alta aunque casi inaudible entre los aplausos y los gritos de la gente. Draco se quitó sus manos de encima de forma despectiva, le dirigió una mirada furibunda y tiró de la mano de Pansy para alejarse.

-No sabía que pudieses estarr mas prreciosa que de costumbrre Grrangerr. Te has superrado. –Sonrió él viendo la sangre de su acompañante agolparse contra la piel de sus mejillas.

-Gracias Viktor. Aunque tú no te quedas atrás, no veas como te miran todas... Pero –Dijo haciendo una mueca de extrañeza– Pero... por qué tenéis todos los de Dumstrang el mismo atuendo? –Preguntó mirando hacia la marea de comensales que tenía en frente.

-Es un uniforrme de gala, todos tenemos el mismo porrque de esta manerra se rreconoce fácilmente a quien está en tu bando. Karrkarrov es muy meticuloso con los detalles... –comenzó a susurrar– y un poco... parranoico. –Ambos rompieron en risas, pues unos minutos antes Karkarov le había reñido por estar demasiado cerca de revelar la ubicación del castillo.

Aquella noche durante la cena Krum aprendió (más o menos) a pronunciar por fin el nombre de su amiga.

Cuando finalizó el banquete, Dumbledore apartó las mesas hacia los lados, dejando la amplitud del gran comedor convertida en una pista de baile a la que los campeones acudieron en formación antes de que comenzase a sonar la música lenta y melodiosa. Hermione recibió a Krum con una sonrisa nerviosa, él la supo llevar con una elegancia que ella no habría imaginado en él por su aspecto rudo. En el momento que la danza lo requería, él la elevaba como si fuese una pluma, para posarla suavemente sobre el suelo y continuar danzando trazando perfectos círculos. Después de Fleur y Davis, eran la pareja que mejor bailaba. Mas tarde se les sumaron los profesores y, tras ellos Ginny y Neville.

Draco se unió a la danza con Pansy y, bailando con disimulo se fue a poner junto a Krum y Hermione. Cuando ella le vio, clavó sus castaños ojos en los de Krum casi pidiendo perdón.

-Ya había prrevisto que algo así pasarría... –Murmuró acercándose mas a Hermione ante la mirada fría y calculadora de Draco– Aun no me he dado porr vencido... –Dijo con decisión. Hermione contuvo la respiración al sentir su aliento– Esperro que después de esto te des cuenta de que yo siemprre te rrespetarré y jamás decidirré nada porr ti... a diferrencia de... –El chico suspiró y de pronto soltó a Hermione dejándola sola y confundida.

Cuando tuvo el impulso de salir corriendo avergonzada, se vio rodeada por un montón de capas rojas cuyos dueños, que resultaban ser de los mas altos de Dumstrang, le cortaban el paso bailando con sus compañeras formando un circulo bastante espacioso y perfecto a su alrededor. No supo qué hacer, comenzó a agobiarse, pero de pronto alguien la abrazó por la espalda y la giró por el brazo en un movimiento de baile perfecto.

-Sorpresa... –Susurró él contra sus labios entreabiertos por la conmoción.

-Pero... tú... y... cómo...? –Dijo mirando a su alrededor de forma compulsiva en busca de Krum y para supervisar que nadie les viese. De pronto se elevó por los aires dando una vuelta y se volvió a posar en el suelo trastabillando.

-Cosa de tu amigo... –Murmuró– pero no me puedo quejar... –Dijo abrazándola por la cintura.

Hermione comprendió las últimas palabras dichas por Viktor y el hecho de estar rodeados por alumnos enormes de Dumstrang que resultaban ser pareja de chicas de Beauxbatons. Nadie de Hogwarts podía verles en aquel preciso instante.

-Ya veo... –Murmuró sonrojada sintiendo un gran agradecimiento por Viktor– Me alegro de que estés aquí Draco... –Apoyó la cabeza en su hombro y el correspondió apoyando el mentón en su cabeza– Qué le dirás a tus amigos para justificar esto? –Preguntó meciéndose con él al ritmo de la balada que sonaba ahora.

-Pansy está en brazos de Blaise desde hace rato... Y probablemente Crabbe y Goyle estén demasiado ocupados devorando los bocaditos surtidos y tragándose todo el whisky de fuego de la fiesta, así que... no creo tener que justificarme esta vez. –Hermione sonrió.

-Ojalá... Ojalá hubiese podido venir a este baile contigo...

-De verdad? Te vi muy contenta desfilando con Krum. –Dijo en tono de burla, aunque se notaba que iba en serio– Dejaste a todos sin aire. Pansy no podía cerrar la boca... –Aseguró– Ahora me temo que tendrás el mismo problema que yo con los anónimos... –Tuvo un deje de molestia en la voz.

-No creo, los hombres sois mas directos. No os soléis andar con tonterías de anónimos y cosas así –Dijo en tono malicioso. Draco se puso visiblemente tenso, estaba celoso. Hermione rió divertida. Él acortó la distancia de sus caras y rozó sus labios levemente. Krum se adentró de pronto en el circulo y Hermione se separó instintivamente, pero él la sujetó a por la cintura haciendo que Krum desviase la mirada antes de hablar.

-Fin de la pausa. –Murmuró con voz fría el Búlgaro. Hermione miró a Draco, cuya mirada era fría e inexpresiva. La chica carraspeó.

-Nos vemos después? –Preguntó ella. Draco asintió despacio y se esfumó.

En cuanto Viktor tocó a Hermione sus amigos se dispersaron de nuevo a su alrededor como si de una coreografía se tratase.

-Gracias... –Murmuró ella mirándole a los ojos. Habían repescado la balada lentamente, ella tenía sus brazos en su pecho y él en su cintura muy arriba de forma respetuosa. La chica se miró las manos– Muchísimas gracias... –Murmuró de nuevo sin sentir que las palabras bastasen. Por primera vez Krum besó su frente con ternura. Para suerte de Hermione, una canción movida comenzó y se separaron recuperando la normalidad para bailar entre risas.

Draco volvió junto a Crabbe y Goyle a sabiendas de que Hermione no se reuniría con él demasiado pronto. Básicamente, se limitó a beber whisky de fuego y cerveza de mantequilla junto a ellos, que cacareaban sobre algunas Beauxbatons y trataban de ocultar lo dolidos que estaban al no haber conseguido una cita. Pansy continuaba en brazos de Blaise, que lejos de lo que Draco pensaba, estaba encantado con la idea de bailar con ella. Aquello parecía molestar a Goyle en extremo.

Horas después Draco aguardaba un poco perjudicado por la bebida, al final de la escalera principal que llevaba a los pisos superiores, cuando de pronto escuchó a Ron y Hermione discutiendo. No se hallaba en perfectas condiciones, pero pudo escuchar una frase con total claridad.

-"Bueno, pues si no te gusta ya sabes cual es la solución, no?" –Bramó Hermione haciéndole sonreír y sentirse orgulloso de su lado mas Slytherin. Seguro que después vendría el golpe final para el pelirrojo y que éste dejaría de perseguirla de una vez por todas– "La próxima vez que haya un baile pídeme ser tu pareja antes que ningún otro, y no como último recurso!" –Draco borró su sonrisa y se quedó helado.

Escuchó a alguien con tacones subir las escaleras rápidamente y supuso que sería ella. Contuvo una arcada y mantuvo la compostura tal y como le había enseñado su padre toda la vida. Cuando ella cruzó totalmente la esquina y sus miradas se cruzaron, Hermione se quedó tan quieta como él. En aquel mismo instante los ojos de Draco Malfoy eran dos glaciales. Notó que ella trataba de decir algo pero que no le salía la voz. Fue como si todo el alcohol se hubiese evaporado de su sangre quemandole la piel en el mismo instante que la vio. Para colmo Ron apareció tras ella con las manos en los bolsillos y aspecto triste seguido de Harry notablemente incómodo, afortunadamente ambos miraban al suelo.

Draco se giró. La visión del pelirrojo tras ella era el colmo. Le dedicó a la chica una mirada que helaba el alma y comenzó a andar con aparente indiferencia en dirección opuesta a ellos. Hermione quiso pararle pero antes de poder hacerlo, Ron la sobresaltó replicando a su espalda sobre la discusión. Ella tardó unos segundos en poder escucharle de nuevo mientras veía desaparecer a Draco de su campo de visión.

Draco vagó por los pasillos durante un rato. Se debatía entre subir a la sala de los menesteres o irse a su propia habitación. Finalmente decidió actuar como un verdadero Malfoy y guiarse por el orgullo.

Hermione intentó perder a Harry y Ron de camino a la sala común de Gryffindor. Finalmente la chica atravesó el hueco del retrato. El salón estaba vacío, Hermione maldijo internamente y avanzó al trote hasta las escaleras. Si llegaba a subir hasta su habitación estaba salvada de momento. Un escalón, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete... Sintió a Ron agarrar su codo, girarla y se temió lo peor. De pronto sonó una fuerte alarma y el suelo cambió bajo los pies de ambos convirtiéndose en un largo tobogán. Los tacones de Hermione resbalaron, Ron cayó sobre ella. La chica pegó un gritito ahogado por el impacto contra el suelo. Ambos se deslizaron rápidamente hasta llegar al suelo. Nadie acudió. Hubo unos segundos de silencio en el que sólo se escuchaban los quejidos de Hermione a causa del golpe. El pelirrojo se quitó de encima con dificultad y le tendió la mano para tratar de ayudarla.

-Eres un estúpido Ronald! –Bufó incorporándose sin su ayuda. Había quedado algo despeinada y dolorida, pero lo que mas le molestaba era el pecho. Sentía que le iba a explotar de un momento a otro porque la fría mirada de Malfoy seguía clavada en lo mas profundo de su ser.

-No me acordaba de esa trampa! Yo también me he hecho daño! –Replicó. Pero le dio la sensación de que Hermione ya no le escuchaba, estaba pasando del enfado a la tristeza visiblemente. Sus ojos ahora miraban al suelo y parecían brillar mas de lo normal– Hermione... estás bien? –Preguntó preocupado.

-S.. sí. Qué... –La chica sacudió la cabeza para salir de aquel pequeño trance– Qué querías...? –Murmuró tragando con dolor sin levantar la cabeza.

Ron se quedó sin habla. No era habitual en él actuar de aquel modo, pero iba a hacerlo. Avanzó con determinación hasta ella y la estrechó contra su ancho pecho para consolarla por lo que fuese que le pasase por la cabeza en aquel momento. Hermione habría jurado que Ron jamás la había tratado de consolar por nada. Siquiera cuando vivieron el "sacrificio" de Buckbeak en tercer año. En aquel entonces ella le abrazó, pero el chico tan solo la rodeó con un brazo por la espalda.

Aun así, a pesar de la sorpresa se dejó arrullar en aquellos brazos. Era una sensación extraña, pero extremadamente reconfortante.

ATENCION! Cuantos mas reviews, likes y follows, antes publico, está comprobado. 

Y lo peor es que es involuntario, de alguna manera me inspira y me motiva más... XD Así que ... los espero!

 **Siento el retraso, pero jamas dudéis de que voy a terminar esta historia. Simplemente, quiero hacerlo con mucho cariño.**

 **Perdón si hay faltas de ortografía porque lo creáis o no he tratado de publicar rápido :(**

 **Perdón también si se me queda alguien por el camino, se que no sois muchos pero tengo la cabeza loca.**

 **Rev:**

* - Lo peor es que yo también necesito mas :'o jajajjaa mas tiempo para poder escribir! jajajajjaa

*Guest - A sus ordenes! jeje

*Paty - Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, me halaga muchísimo que te guste mi forma de escribir y me anima a seguir haciéndolo.

*Coral - Woooooow me halaga muchísimo que me escribas si hace tanto tiempo que no pones reviews! No le quitare el acento en vista de que os gusta tanto jeje, no es coñazo, a mi me gusta, lo que pasa que dudaba de si os resultaría molesto :D Espero que todos hayan disfrutado pero en este momento espero que TU en particular hayas disfrutado mucho del capítulo!

*SraMalfoy23 - Que no hombre! Que Krum se queda como está jajajajajaja espero (por lo que decías de que te gustaba que ella le pidiese que no parase), que Hermione no te haya irritado demasiado en este capítulo pero así creo que se comportaría ella.

*joss-12 - Gracias! Se que es un Draco poco habitual pero en verdad no creo que él sea tan malo como le ponen en la mayoría de los fics. Es un chico complicado pero no es un animal! jeje me alegro de que te guste... quizás a veces le paso de "cariñoso" pero no lo se... me dejaste pensativa.

*amper-roose96 - Vosotros si que me movéis el corazón! Te prometo a ti y a todos que a no ser que me muera esta historia terminará, es mas, aquí entre nos, ya tengo planes de hacer algo relacionado después de esto.

 **Respuesta a una pregunta que no me habéis hecho pero que intuyo que se os pasa por la mente:**

Tú: Habrá lime?

Yo: Por supuesto.

Tú: Cuando!?

Yo: _–Risa malvada–_


	18. Capítulo 18: Fin de curso

**Siento el retraso pero si no tuviese que trabajar para sobrevivir seguramente actualizaría casi cada día, como cuando no tenia trabajo XD**

 **Ante todo, sabéis de sobra o deberíais saber ya que a no ser que me muera esta historia tendrá un final y que no será abandonada.**

 **Antes de que empecéis a leer. No os alarméis si en algún momento sentís que os habéis perdido un capitulo.**

 **Todo será explicado próximamente.**

 **Ya sabéis que las que escribimos lo hacemos gratis... y tan solo pedimos algo que no cuesta dinero! REVIEWS xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **...**

Hermione estaba tumbada en la cama tapada hasta el cuello, con los doseles de la cama totalmente cerrados. Sus ojos paseaban vagamente por la oscuridad que la envolvía. Tan solo se escuchaba su propio corazón y un triste gimoteo proveniente del exterior. Sabía de sobra que se trataba de Fay. Resultaba un poco molesto escucharla llorar todas las noches desde aquella noche, pero cómo no iba a llorar... si el chico al que siempre había intentado confesar sus sentimientos, ahora estaba muerto.

La muerte de Cedric creó un trauma colectivo, el torneo era duro, y sus campeones podrían haber muerto en cualquier circunstancia, eso lo sabían desde el principio. Pero nunca imaginaron que ocurriría de verdad... ni mucho menos que fuese a manos de Lord Voldemort. Todo aquello fue lo único que había podido distraer a Hermione de no haber hablado con Draco desde su breve encuentro en el baile de navidad.

Harry estaba demasiado tenso, muchos lo estaban. El ministerio se negaba a creer que Voldemort había vuelto y muchos preferían seguir ese ideal. La vida sin aquel mago tenebroso era demasiado bonita como para dejarla ir por el simple testimonio de un pre-adolescente, aunque fuese "el niño que sobrevivió".

Durante el ultimo desayuno, Hermione se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien en el salon, lo cual se había convertido en algo habitual... pero como aquella vez iba a ser la ultima vez que podría esa estúpida cara de indiferencia en bastante tiempo... le resultó muy molesto. Ademas, ella confiaba plenamente en el testimonio de su amigo Harry. Por eso sabía que el regreso de aquel mago tenebroso significaba que tanto ella como los demás hijos de muggles tendrían que andar con cuidado el año siguiente, si es que se les permitía siquiera volver. Todo podía pasar... Había que prevenir. Tenía que dar con él antes de que saliese el tren a Londres... situaciones desesperadas requieren medidas desesperadas. O eso se repitió compulsivamente a si misma.

-Astoria...! –Llamó en el tono menos suplicante y llamativo que pudo. Consiguió su objetivo pues nadie importante a parte de la nombrada se percató.

La chica cerró de golpe su libro de criaturas acuáticas, alzó la mirada al frente y luego giró el cuello bruscamente clavando sus ojos en Hermione de forma intimidante. La Gryffindor tragó saliva y entrelazó sus dedos con nerviosismo mientras Astoria se acercaba disimuladamente mirando en todas direcciones. Cuando llegó hasta ella paró para fulminarla y pasó de largo. En un punto apartado Astoria frenó en seco y se giró para mirar a la Gryffindor con frialdad. Hermione apartó la mirada y entrecerró sus ojos en un esfuerzo por pensar deprisa, pero su mente la traicionó divagando sobre lo mucho que se había parecido aquella expresión a la que Draco le había estado dirigiendo desde su inexplicable distanciamiento tras el baile de navidad. En algún momento mientras Hermione divagaba como un Troll asustado, Astoria se desesperó y rompió el silencio tras un fuerte carraspeo de impaciencia.

-Si la memoria no me falla, la única y última vez que cruzamos palabra mostraste prejuicios contra mi por ser Greengrass y... si, ahora que lo pienso, también por ser de Slytherin... Así que sal de ese trance en el que parece que estás y dime que bicho te ha picado.

-Bueno, no me pillaste en mi mejor momento... –Hermione se reprendió mentalmente. Aquello fue todo lo que atinó a decir antes de ser interrumpida. Se sentía bloqueada.

-Bueno, si eso es una disculpa debo decir que yo tampoco estoy en mi mejor momento. Así que adiós. –La chica se giró tan bruscamente que su melena larga, lisa y castaña voló en abanico hasta replegarse de nuevo para después trotar al compás de los pasos de su dueña.

-Donde esta!? –Rogó Hermione andando rápidamente detrás de la chica provocando que ésta parase en seco. Hermione paró también. Sabía que si Astoria entendía por quien preguntaba estaría en problemas, pero no le importó. Al menos no hasta que la chica de un curso inferior le clavó sus verdes ojos llenos de algo parecido a resentimiento.

-Donde está quién, exactamente? –Dijo en un tono menos prepotente. Estaba a punto de confirmar sus sospechas. Sospechas que el propio Draco había conseguido matar semanas atrás, pero que en el subconsciente de Astoria aun estaban muy vivas.

-Creo que sería mas fácil... para ambas, si no me hicieses pronunciar su nombre... –Astoria se mantuvo en silencio con expresión casi dolorida– Y bien...? –Dijo Hermione removiéndose impaciente.

-Desde que finalizó el torneo se aísla a menudo. Nadie sabe donde está... –Hermione suspiró entristecida– Pero... yo le he visto entrar mas de un día en el baño de Myrtle la llorona. –Respondió con la voz quebrada. A Hermione se le encendió la mirada de repente– Si se mete ahí está claro que es porque nadie entra... –Dijo Astoria de forma venenosa con la esperanza de apagar esa luz.

-Gracias Greengrass... –Hermione salió disparada.

-Ya no soy Astoria. Ahora que tiene lo que quería soy Greengrass de nuevo... –Susurró ofendida viendo a Hermione correr deseperada.

Todo lo que Hermione pudo pensar mientras se alejaba era que estaba claro que aquella chica quería a Draco... La forma en la que le quisiera no le importaba en aquel momento, solo la protección que ese sentimiento ofrecía.

Aquella puerta les separaba. No habían hablado desde que se dio el baile de navidad. Ni siquiera hablaron después de resultar secuestrada para la segunda prueba... habían pasado tantísimas cosas desde entonces... No quería tragarse el orgullo porque comparado con la primera vez que se distanciaron, ahora lo tenía bastante superado. Pero de algún modo necesitaba saber de su boca el por qué había desaparecido de forma tan radical últimamente... y aunque sabía por donde debían ir los tiros una parte de ella misma se negaba a pensar que todo aquello fuese culpa de las palabras que le dijo a Ronald, debía haber mas.

Puso la mano sobre el picaporte y de pronto la mirada tan fría con la que le miró Draco tras el baile apareció como una imagen nítida en su mente. Las manos le comenzaron a temblar y sintió un sudor frío recorriendo su espalda.

-"Donde está ahora tu supuesta valentía de leona". –Se reprochó mentalmente.

Se quedó mirando la puerta hasta que su garganta comenzó a estrecharse por la ansiedad, provocando que le faltase el aire. Soltó el picaporte y se giró resignada dispuesta a desaparecer cuando de pronto escuchó la gran puerta abriéndose tras ella. Se giró despacio como si esperase ver a Fluffy, el perro de tres cabezas de Hagrid. Pero era él.

-Ho...la... –Murmuró Hermione tartamudeando. Por qué estaba tan nerviosa? Llevaba tiempo dando aquella situación como algo normal y ahora solo por tenerle delante todo su mundo temblaba de nuevo...

Draco la miraba fijamente con los ojos rojos y entrecerrados. El aspecto era de haber estado llorando como un bebe durante un buen rato, pero aquella idea era demasiado difícil de creer. No pudo hacer mas que quedarse allí quieta mirándole, como si fuese retrasada. Draco se cansó de esperar lo que fuera que viniese tras ese "Hola". Puso su habitual cara de asco y la esquivó para continuar su camino. No debía hablar con ella. Ahora menos que nunca.

-Draco... –La garganta le ardió un poco al pronunciar aquel nombre en voz alta después de tantos meses– Espera! –Logró decir. Pero él no paró– Por favor... –Dijo acercándose a él.

-Te van a ver. –Dijo acelerando el paso para alejarse, pero ella le imitó para no perderle.

-Que? Me... me da igual eso... –Dijo caminando a trompicones. Se llevaban bastante altura ya entonces y los pasos de él eran mas amplios. Le agarró el brazo y tiró pero él se giró un poco y le arrancó el brazo de su mano. Hermione solo alcanzó a ver su cara de asco– tengo que hablar conti... –Draco frenó en seco y ella se chocó con su espalda, a lo que Draco respondió empujándola.

-POR MERLIN GRANGER NO ME TOQUES! –Exclamó– No hay nada que decir! Llevo meses pasando de ti. Te hace falta que te diga a la cara el motivo? Creo que no lo necesitas. Creo que no te hace falta esa información. Y sinceramente no me apetece proporcionártela para que te tires al suelo a llorar como una cría. No te suena de algo la situación? Por que siempre tienes que venir a arrastrarte? Te complace que sienta pena por ti y que acceda a tocar tu sucio cuerpo hasta que vuelva a cansarme? –Escupió con toda la rabia que llevaba contenida.

Hermione se sorprendió. En otro tiempo aquellas palabras habrían resultado demasiado hirientes, pero ya no. Le miró con seriedad porque simplemente le salía hacerlo, no estaba fingiendo. De golpe todos los nervios desaparecieron y entró en juego su parte mas equilibrada.

-No me hace falta que me digas nada sobre aquello. Solo quiero saber que es lo que te ha pasado para que de pronto desaparezcas sin mas y aparezcas ahora con esta pinta... A pesar de todo lo que pasó y tu particular forma de negarme la palabra sin explicación yo... –Realmente se sintió como un perro apaleado que siempre volvía a por mas, así que trató de ser sincera sin parecer una arrastrada– simplemente te tengo aprecio. –Draco perdió su expresión de asco, la miró inexpresivo, parpadeó unas cuantas veces, tragó saliva y comenzó a andar de espaldas para después alejarse sin mas. Hermione se quedó quieta, impotente. Respiró hondo y se alejó también. Las lágrimas acudieron a sus ojos pero aquella vez no derramó ninguna– "Supongo que tenemos un numero de lagrimas determinadas por persona y yo ya he gastado todas las que tuvieran que ver con Draco" –Pensó suspirando.

Aquella noche se dio la última cena del curso. Todos acudieron para escuchar el discurso de Dumbledore. La decoración era de luto a diferencia de los otros años que solía ser del color de la casa ganadora.

En el comienzo del discurso, Dumbledore pidió que se alzasen con las copas en honor a Cedric Diggory. Pero no fue de extrañar que varios Slytherin junto con los anteriormente mencionados se mantuviesen firmemente sentados y con apariencia imperturbable. Hermione clavó tanto sus ojos en Draco que se juró a si misma que el chico debía haber sentido el dolor en su piel. De hecho le vio fruncir levemente el ceño mientras mantenía la mirada clavada en la mesa. Hermione divisó las demás mesas, todos estaban en pie rindiendo homenaje a la memoria del Hufflepuff. Era obvio que Cho Chang hacía enormes esfuerzos por no echarse a llorar. Al igual que Fay, que llegó incluso a derramar un poco del contenido de su copa por la manera en la que le temblaban las manos.

Todo Hogwarts salió a despedir a los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Dumstrang. Draco se sentó en una posición privilegiada para ver la escena perfectamente. Fleur se acercó a despedirse de "Hagui" (Harry) y Ron también habló antes de sonrojarse en extremo. Hermione frunció el ceño en desaprobación hacia lo que fuese que la comadreja le hubiese dicho a la Francesita. Krum se acercó por detrás mientras la rubia mitad Veela se alejaba, reclamó a Hermione por segunda vez en público y en aquel momento fue cuando Draco la perdió de vista.

-"Mierda". –Aquello fue lo único que logró pensar antes de que la impotencia que ya le invadía incrementase en un solo parpadeo.

-Me gustarría mantener el contacto... sé que no sientes lo mismo porr mi, perro me gustarría que vinierras a visitarrme a Bulgarria algún día... cambies o no de opinión al respecto. –Krum sonrió obviando que no intentaba presionarla, tan solo mantener una amistad sana y duradera.

-Me encantará visitarte algún día, pero si muero congelada caerá sobre tu conciencia. –Dijo sonrojada– Gracias por no volverte loco en cuanto a Malfoy... y gracias por haber sido mi amigo durante todo el curso –De pronto le abrazó con fuerza–. Te voy a echar de menos...

-Yo a ti también prrincesa. Perro da igual lo lejos que me vaya, seguirre siendo tu amigo... –Se separó lo justo para mirar sus ojos por última vez y tenderle un sobre con su dirección. Hermione sonrió– Ese Malfoy debe estarr loco. –Volvió a abrazarla con fuerza.

-Si me abrazas así cuando te visite en Bulgaria no creo que mi muerte sea por frío... –Rió ella hablando a duras penas mientras Krum la espachurraba.

-Volvamos ya, tu amigo pelirrojo parrece tenerr una única cosa en común con el Slytherrin. Por las cosas que me has contado me gustarría ver su carra al enterrarse de tu aventurra amorrosa antes de irme... –Dijo emprendiendo el camino de vuelta.

-La verdad... prefiero no tocar mas ese tema, y mucho menos si es para contárselo a Ron –Suspiró–. Creo que me estoy sugestionando demasiado sabes? Últimamente Ron y yo... bueno, da igual. –Krum la miró y sonrió resignado.

-Verremos cuanto tardas en hablarme sobrre Ron y ese –Dijo una palabra que Hermione no pudo entender. No sonaba muy bonita y se refería directamente a Draco Malfoy– en alguna de tus carrtas. –Se buró– Y yo las estarré esperrando ansioso en Dumstrrang como un buen amigo. –Hermione sonrió resignada.

Antes de la despedida final y para sorpresa de Hermione, Ron le terminó pidiendo un autógrafo a Krum.

Mientras esperaban el expreso a Londres, Hermione se sintió terriblemente observada. Tuvo la necesidad de mirar a su alrededor y lo vio. Justo al otro lado del tropel de alumnos que se disponía a entrar en el tren, un grupo abundante de Slytherins cuchicheaban entre ellos. Pero Draco observaba a Hermione con una expresión incomprensible. Hermione le mantuvo la mirada firme, imperturbable, hasta que Astoria Greengrass, que estaba frente al rubio, se giró y le clavó de nuevo sus ojos verdes. Pansy que estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para poder ver la escena, estaba demasiado metida en la conversación como para fijarse en nada más. Cuando Draco vio los ojos de Hermione desviarse un par de centímetros y encontró la causa. Apartó la mirada rápidamente y comenzó a contorsionar el rostro. Hermione entonces subió al tren tras sus amigos prendiéndoles de vista.

Ya en su compartimento Hermione les contó a los chicos todo sobre cómo había descubierto que Rita Skeeter era una animaga no registrada que se convertía en escarabajo. Sacó un tarrito de su mochila y se lo enseñó. La puerta del compartimento se abrió... quien sino. Ahí estaban Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle diciendo barbaridades. Hermione se estremeció temiendo que Harry se le abalanzase sobre ellos enfurecido. Draco no parecía el mismo chico con el que alguna vez compartió tantas horas. Para los demás quizás pasaba desapercibido, pero para ella era obvio que el chico llevaba tiempo sin dormir demasiado y que no iba igual de impecable. Además parecía mas delgado pero a eso no le dio importancia ya que no era algo demasiado evidente y llevaba tiempo sin verle tanto rato de tan cerca.

Contra todo pronostico, no le daba gusto ninguno tenerle tan cerca a pesar de lo mucho que lo había deseado, estaba soltando veneno por la boca y parecía que se acercaba a decir algo horrible sobre Cedric. Vale, si, le quería. Pero aquello no iba a permitirlo. Inmediatamente le lanzó un maleficio con la sorpresa de que no había sido la única. No sólo Harry, Ron y ella habían atacado, también los gemelos Weasley.

Hermione miró a Malfoy preocupada, pero también enfadada. George la sacó de sus pensamientos cuando pisó a Draco para entrar en el compartimento. Hizo de tripas corazón y tragó con dificultad, le dolió verle allí inconsciente mientras le tiraban al pasillo a empujones pero se lo había ganado a pulso. Solo esperaba no recibir una bronca por parte de algún "supervisor" que pudiera descubrir lo ocurrido.

Cuando llegaron a King's Cross Hermione y Ron salieron los primeros del compartimento pasando (Hermione mas que Ron) con cuidado por encima de los Slytherin. Una vez fuera Ron apartó a Hermione de la zona de paso. Ella pensó que sería para esperar a Harry, ya que se dio cuenta de que se había rezagado.

-Hermione... –Musitó. Hermione le miró intrigada. No se habían quedado a solas en demasiado tiempo y desde luego nunca habían cruzado palabra para mas de lo necesario– Krum y tu...?

-No. –Dijo sin mas. Ron asintió tratando de ocultar su satisfacción.

Al despedirse Hermione le dio un primer beso en la mejilla a Harry, superando así con él la barrera del contacto humano. Oficialmente era su mejor amigo.

.

.

 **Siento que sea tan corto vale? XD no me matéis pls...**

 **Estoy teniendo problemas para comenzar el siguiente capítulo... Lo he borrado unas mil millones de veces, creo que por eso he tardado tanto.**

 **Estaría bien que me hicieseis una idea de sobre lo que preferís leer porque está habiendo problemas en el trabajo y me esta costando una barbaridad actualizar.**

 **HELP Y^Y**

 **Os adoro... os compro un loro? JAJAJAJA ok sorry nope adios :3**


	19. Capítulo 19: Cuanto tiempo

**Hola bonitos! Cuanto tiempo!**

 **Respuesta:**

 **-"Rah":** _Hola... sí, es a ti, por ese rw... GRACIAS! Me llegó en un muy mal momento y TÚ conseguiste que me secase las lágrimas y me pusiese a escribir... y bueno, en aquel momento solo me pude poner para un par de párrafos... pero TÚ encendiste esa mecha cuando yo no tenía ganas de nada... Así que este capítulo_ (espero que te guste porque si no voy a quedar to mal.) _es para ti. Si es que no te has dado a la fuga después de tantísimo tiempo..._

Sé que ha habido algún otro rev y mensajes privados, los privados los contesto individualmente por privado y los públicos en esta ocasión he resaltado el que mas me tocó la fibra, aunque no se si fue el único que recibí por el capítulo 18 :l

 **Esta etapa de Harry Potter me parece muy guay en el libro. Considero que la película está bien pero me quedé con la sensación de que no se parecía lo que debía al libro.**

 **Mi versión se basa en lo que no se ve, obviamente, para qué os voy a repetir lo que ya se vio... no tendría sentido (aunque algunas cosas siento que son necesarias). Pero si no os gusta, o no os cuadra... respondo dudas encantada. En concreto éste año lo voy a basar en la película mas que en el libro, pero también voy a meter elementos del libro.**

 **Debo decir que es bastante difícil recrear las cosas desde el punto de vista de Draco de forma que yo quede satisfecha y respetando lo más importante del canon. Sé que he tenido varios fallos en el tiempo y en algunos diálogos, soy consciente, p** **ero tengo que leerme los libros casi enteros a cada capítulo que hago y ver las películas una y otra vez... y sinceramente es agotador decidir qué si y qué no... Incluso tengo que leer los siguientes para hacer bien la trama y tratar que encaje... y me lío un poco a veces. No soy perfecta señores XD pero no voy a modificar la historia porque la vida es eso... equivocarse y aprender.**

.

.

-"Respira... respira... ". –Pensó para tratar de controlarse... mirando fijamente hacia el pozo plateado del despacho de su padre.

Draco se armó de valor, se aferró al borde de la pila y cayó en un puzle que finalmente formó la verdad ante sus ojos.

Su padre estaba arrodillado frente a un ser… no podía llamarlo humano. Su cabeza estaba completamente pelada, por lo que apreciaba el tono grisáceo casi verdoso de su piel. Sus ojos eran profundos, rojos… y su nariz tan solo dos rejillas. No había duda. Potter había sido sincero. Voldemort había vuelto y tal y como creía, su padre había acudido a la llamada. Jamás habría pensado en ver a Lucius arrastrándose de aquella manera ante ningún ser de la tierra, aquello le hizo perder respeto por él. Mientras analizaba la escena, se mantuvo atento a la conversación, al menos hasta que escuchó una frase: "Los dementores se unirán a nosotros, son nuestros aliados naturales". En ese momento se bloqueó un poco. Pues, si, Voldemort parecía el ser mas aterrador del mundo, pero los Dementores, a los cuales conocía en persona, aun sabiendo que no representaban una amenaza, le habían hecho tener pesadillas durante meses. Claro que nadie tenía por qué saberlo.

-"Aliados… naturales…? Los dementores? Parece que las historias que me contó se quedaron cortas…" –Pensó Draco incrédulo mirando temeroso la cara de aquel malévolo ser.

De pronto un olor a humedad le invadió, su padre continuaba arrodillado ante el señor tenebroso. Entonces fue cuando Draco se dio cuenta de algo curioso, a diferencia de casi todo lo que había logrado ver en el pensadero de su padre, aquel recuerdo era muy vivo y reciente. Se conservaban los olores, las voces, todo lo que había percibido Lucius a la perfección, lo que lo hacía mucho más real y le permitiría ponerse en la piel de su enemigo. Era la primera vez que veía un recuerdo reciente.

.

Voldemort nombró a Harry Potter, llamando la atención de Draco, entonces fue cuando se preguntó dónde estaría Cedric en aquel momento. Quizás continuaba escondido en algún lugar… Pero al mirar a la lejanía, pudo apreciar perfectamente su cuerpo tirado en el césped. Se quedó paralizado. En forma de flashback, pudo escuchar a la multitud gritando en el momento en que Harry apareció en Hogwarts… aquel momento horrible en el que se dio cuenta de que un chico poco más mayor que él estaba muerto. Y recordaba la humillación, lo mucho que le había molestado, tener que fingir en el gran comedor, que le daba absolutamente igual la muerte de su compañero, dado que debía parecer ofendido ante la declaración de Potter sobre que su padre había acudido a la llamada y por ello imitó el comportamiento de Crabbe y Goyle, de no prestar homenaje.

Con los puños apretados, Draco se acercó a su cuerpo. Debía obligarse a verlo. Tenía que hacerlo para poder asumir de una vez por todas que todo aquello era real, que su apellido pronto podría estar reducido a cenizas, que su padre era una basura. Se sentía mareado, confundido. Su respiración se agitaba a cada paso, hasta que escuchó risas y se giró con curiosidad. Maldita la hora. Maldita la hora de ver a todos, pero en especial a su propio padre a lo lejos, riendo y disfrutando frente a Potter, que era torturado por "el señor tenebroso", el cual incluso, trató de hacerle suplicar por su vida mediante la maldición Imperio, aunque para sorpresa de todos los presentes, el chico lo resistió. En aquel momento decidió que no tenía la necesidad de acercarse al cuerpo de Cedric, pues aquella imagen era mas que suficiente para confirmarse a si mismo de que lado estaba realmente, aunque no pudiese estarlo. La cara de Hermione, sonriente y feliz, con aspecto de "te lo dije", apareció en su mente. Ante lo que solo pudo curvar sus labios ligeramente hacia arriba, casi sonriendo con suficiencia y pensar "sabelotodo..." como si de alguna manera ella estuviese presente, e incluso pudiese oírle.

.

Su compañero de clase y el famoso mago tenebroso se comenzaron a batir en duelo. Voldemort ganaba con ventaja, su encantamiento estuvo a punto de tocar a Harry. Draco no podía entender cómo Harry Potter había salido vivo de allí, pero menos aun cómo era posible que no se hubiese vuelto rematadamente loco después de pasar por todo aquello. De pronto se formó una gran campana de luz, que pilló a todos los presentes por sorpresa. Los mortífagos rondaron alrededor de la campana de luz extremadamente sorprendidos hablando entre sí.

-No puede ser! –Exclamó uno de ellos.

-Priori incantatem… –Murmuró Crabbe padre– PRIORI INCANTATEM! –Gritó fascinado con los ojos como platos.

-PERO COMO ES POSIBLE! –Replicó Lucius empujando a los que comenzaban a sacar sus varitas para evitar cualquier interrupción.

-Son hermanas!? –Aquello fue lo último que Draco creyó entender al respecto, aunque no le encontraba sentido. Tampoco lograba ver nada a través de aquella luminosa campana, pero se mantenía atento dentro de lo posible.

Finalmente la campana de luz estalló rompiendo la unión de los hechizos y derribándoles a ambos. Harry salió despedido atravesando a Malfoy, atravesándolo de vuelta cuando se levantó para correr en dirección a Diggory. Draco pudo ver como Potter alcanzó su cadáver e invocó la copa del torneo y a pesar de los intentos de Voldemort, nada más tocarla, ambos chicos desaparecieron.

-NNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –El grito desgarrador de Voldemort atravesó toda la escena, al igual que los rayos de luz que emanaba su varita con fiereza y sin compasión.

Draco se sentía ensordecer, el recuerdo seguía y básicamente era Voldemort descargando su furia contra sus siervos y contra todo su alrededor. Ya no había motivo para seguir allí, había visto todo lo que le interesaba de aquel recuerdo. Pero le estaba costando trabajo romper la conexión con él. Finalmente lo consiguió cayendo de culo sobre el frío suelo del despacho de su padre. Estaba de vuelta en Malfoy Manor.

Escuchaba todo muy distorsionado. Todo iba a cámara lenta. Al menos así fue hasta que Narcisa Malfoy se le tiró encima con cara de preocupación dándole una buena regañina.

-Draco… Cómo se te ocurre?! –Narcisa estaba realmente horrorizada– Qué estabas viendo? Por dios… Ya sabes lo malhumorado que está tu padre últimamente!

El chico se levantó y aunque tuvo que seguir parpadeando, pronto encontró la voluntad de hablar.

-Lo se mamá. –Dijo con frialdad– Tuve en cuenta el riesgo cuando empecé a mirar dentro de la cabeza de Lucius... –Murmuró llevándose una mano a la frente con gesto de dolor. Narcisa se escandalizó aún más.

-Como que "cuando empezaste"!? Se puede saber cuánto tiempo llevas haciendo esto!? –Gritó cogiéndole de los hombros y mirándole a la cara– Escúchame hijo esto no está bien! No es un juego, me entiendes!? –Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en sus ojos de una forma que a Draco le resultó familiar.

-Mamá... mamá!... –Pero su madre no le escuchaba, solo le zarandeaba con suavidad y le reñía sin parar– MADRE! –Draco elevó la voz y se separó con impotencia– Tú sabes lo que Lucius ha permitido? –Los flashes de lo que había visto le inundaban la cabeza como fotografías hechas con flash– Sabes lo que ha hecho? –Escuchó las risas de burla, mientras Harry Potter se retorcía de dolor en el césped, a causa de un "Cruciatus"– Has visto qué tipo de hombre es? –Vio la cara de satisfacción de su padre– Sabes de lo que es capaz?! –Narcissa le miró sorprendida. Jamás, en toda su vida, había visto así a su hijo. Jamás había sido capaz de alzarle la voz y mucho menos se la había quitado así de encima. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar.

-Hijo... tu padre siempre ha hecho lo posible para protegernos. Para proteger su linaje y nuestro... nivel de vida... –Carraspeó como si las palabras le rasgasen la garganta.

-Nivel de vida? –Dijo Draco indignado– LUCIUS... –Gritó– SE QUEDO MIRANDO MIENTRAS HARRY POTTER ERA TORTURADO! Y ESE CHICO, POR MAS IMBECIL QUE SEA... –A Draco se le paralizaron las cuerdas vocales. Su mente voló y se imaginó a sí mismo siendo torturado por Voldemort mientras su padre reía– ES QUE... PODRIA HABER SIDO YO MISMO! ENTIENDES!? –Draco sudaba con intensidad. Sentía sus arterias hervir como si se estuviesen cocinando en su propia sangre. Se quitó la chaqueta y la lanzó. El dolor, la congoja, el miedo... eran terribles. Le ahogaban. En un ataque de desesperación gritó mientras se despeinaba el pelo, se giró y comenzó a dar patadas y puñetazos a todo lo que pilló a su paso, destruyendo el despacho de Lucius poco a poco.

Narcisa se quedó bloqueada. Su hijo estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico e ira totalmente justificado ante sus ojos y no sabía reaccionar. Poco a poco el instinto de madre se abrió paso.

-PARA POR FAVOR DRACO, TE VAS A HACER DAÑO! POR FAVOR HIJO! –Narcisa se acercaba a él para intentar detenerle pero Draco se quitaba y huía con facilidad para continuar con su arrebato de ira. El chico lloraba, chillaba, rompía cosas... las manos le comenzaron a sangrar... aquello tenía que parar. Ella sabía perfectamente la clase de artefactos que tenía su marido en aquel despacho. Trampas, objetos oscuros y venenos muy bien disimulados. Habría sido una desgracia que Draco golpease alguno por error y hubiese acabado malherido. Nunca se habría imaginado que algún día fuese a apuntar a su hijo dispuesta a atacar... pero no tuvo más remedio.

…

Horas después la elfina Melmie, tropezó desencadenando un estruendoso ruido por una bandeja que se le cayó al suelo. Draco se despertó de golpe sin saber dónde estaba.

-Oh! He despertado al señorito! Que cosa tan horrible he hecho! Melmie mala... Melmie inútil... –Balbuceaba la elfina entre sollozos tirada en el suelo, cubierta de comida. Se podía apreciar un gran conflicto interno en ella. Quería golpearse por haber hecho las cosas mal, pero no debía ya que su amo, Draco, se lo había prohibido en secreto.

-Qué est...? Melmie! Levántate y limpia todo esto antes de que mis padres lleguen, ese ruido debe haberse oído en toda la mansión! –Ordenó con preocupación real.

-Pero... señorito, su padre no se encuentra en... –Melmie alargó la oreja hacia la puerta y soltó un gritito de terror. Narcisa Malfoy entró por la puerta justo después de que Melmie aterrada, chasquease sus pequeños dedos e hiciese todo aquel desastre desaparecer. Narcisa la fulminó con la mirada.

-Retírate ahora mismo! –Le dijo Malfoy bruscamente intentando sonar rudo. Narcisa ya estaba al pie de su cama mirando con preocupación a su hijo– Estoy bien... –Soltó exasperado– Muy bien teniendo en cuenta que me has atacado... –Draco lanzó las mantas quitándoselas de encima y con un movimiento de varita hizo aparecer un baúl vacío, abierto sobre su cama.

-No sé por qué elegiste a esa elfina tan torpe como servicio personal teniendo… –Narcisa se giró tras cerrar la puerta y se dio cuenta de que su hijo se había levantado– Donde te crees que vas exactamente?! –Preguntó Narcisa cerrando el baúl manualmente– No te he atacado Draco, como se te ocurre! solo intentaba...

-Intentar hacerme creer que todo está bien y que Lucius es un padre maravilloso? –Gruñó abriendo el baúl con otro movimiento de varita– O lanzarme un "Imperio" para que sea por fin el hijo que siempre soñasteis?

-No... –Su tono de voz se volvió más seco y frío– Sólo te aturdí... Estabas demasiado alterado como para razonar y tener una conversación. –Hizo una pausa, su hijo suspiró y lanzó con rabia diferentes pertenencias al interior del baúl. Narcisa guardó silencio hasta que la impotencia se apoderó de ella– Dime, Draco... Tengo que aturdirte otra vez? –Amenazó con voz calmada y siseante. El chico paró en seco, no se podía creer lo que oía.

-Hazlo –Narcisa frunció los labios ante el desafío–. Al menos resolverías mi duda sobre cómo es posible que estés felizmente casada con ese hombre –Hubo un duelo de miradas hasta que Draco cedió. Tenía que calmarse, al fin y al cabo era su madre. Ella siempre había estado ahí cuando Lucius le atormentaba o no le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Agachó la cabeza–. Lo siento...

-Eres mi hijo, Draco –Narcisa le levantó el mentón y le abrazó como sólo una madre lo hace–, nunca podré perdonarte nada... Porque nunca tendré nada que perdonarte –Draco la abrazó también, era hora de madurar–... no importa lo que hagas mal. Siempre te querré –Le abrazó más fuerte–. Y siempre serás mi niño. Por mucho que te empeñes en crecer. –Aquello les hizo sonreír a ambos.

Draco y Narcisa se sentaron junto a la chimenea de la suite y hablaron tranquilamente del pasado. Al parecer el abuelo Abraxas Malfoy había "obligado" a Lucius a convertirse en siervo de Voldemort, pues él no se sentía capaz de librar ninguna guerra a causa de su enfermedad. Entre muchas de las cosas que su madre le contó, hubo una que le dejó momentáneamente sin respiración.

-En realidad, tu padre no siempre fue tan exigente sobre la pureza de la sangre, sabes? –Draco pudo apreciar un leve gesto de reprobación por parte de su madre– No se lo digas nunca pero... recuerdo que en Hogwarts estaba bastante interesado en una mestiza que finalmente nunca le correspondió... –Sonrió recordando aquellos tiempos.

-Imposible... –Negó él. Narcissa rompió en carcajadas. Aunque no era muy común, siempre que ocurría, lograba hacerlo de forma fina. Con una elegancia que no se entrena.

-Bueno si piensas eso es porque claramente, el viejo Abraxas le comió la cabeza a tu padre a tiempo...

Draco estaba fascinado de descubrir aquello a esas alturas. Se preguntaba si...

-Y... quién te "comió la cabeza" a ti? –La mirada de su madre se ensombreció.

-Mi forma de pensar siempre ha sido la que es –Narcisa alzó el mentón con orgullo– Ya suponía que te sorprenderías. Aunque tu padre ahora sea más rudo al respecto, yo siempre he sido más firme en mi mentalidad. La abuela Druella me inculcó con mucho éxito ciertos valores desde muy pronto... Pero lo que necesito que entiendas –Fue un obvio cambio de tema radical, pero Draco estaba tan sorprendido que no lo evitó–... es que tu padre no es ningún loco. Aquella noche después del encuentro con Voldemort, él vino bastante debilitado y alterado –Hizo una pausa–. El regreso del señor tenebroso no es algo positivo, ni siquiera para nosotros hijo... pero tu padre haría cualquier cosa para protegernos... él aceptó esa situación en tiempos en los que definitivamente parecía que nuestro bando lo tenía todo ganado. Cualquiera que se revelase contra sus ideales no tenía un final feliz, además fue deseo de Abraxas, y tu padre le admiraba como no te haces una idea... –Suspiró.

-Madre, cómo era el abuelo Abraxas? Y qué pasó el último día que Lucius fue a visitarle? –Narcisa se sorprendió un poco– Sé que fue el año pasado, de viruela de Dragón. Recuerdo aquel día cuando padre llegó tan irreconocible... y luego no me dejasteis asistir al funeral –Draco se quedó pensativo en silencio unos segundos, en el reflejo de sus ojos, casi se podían ver los pocos recuerdos que tenía del viejo–. Nunca crucé con él más que un par de palabras educadas e insignificantes. En casa siempre ha sido un tema... prohibido.

-Di por hecho que habrías visto esos recuerdos, tu padre suele revivirlo a menudo... –Su mirada se tornó dolorosa al ver que su hijo no lo iba a dejar pasar fácilmente– No me gusta hablar de ello, pero te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que si no te lo muestro, cometerás la locura de volver a mirar donde no debes... –Draco sonrió de medio lado y abrazó a su madre. Sentirse tan comprendido no era habitual. Aquella mujer podía ver a través de él. Quizás debería haberlo permitido más a menudo a lo largo de su vida. De pronto se dio cuenta de que su madre le había calmado. Ya no quería irse. ¿A quién le recordaba aquella habilidad…?

...

Una semana después, Narcisa entró en plena noche en la habitación un poco agitada y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Draco la miró preocupado y sacó su varita, pero su madre negó restándole gravedad al asunto. Tras varias charlas sabía que ante aquella situación, debía mantenerse en total silencio. La mujer se desabrochó el colgante que llevaba bajo el camisón y lo lanzó. El objeto levitó y con un "engorgio" mudo, Narcisa lo agrandó. La tapa se abrió y la mujer invitó a su hijo a acercarse. Así lo hizo.

-Mamá esto es...

-Ssh... –Chistó Narcisa de forma delicada removiendo en el interior con su varita, buscando algo casi con urgencia. Un estruendo en el primer piso les puso a ambos los pelos como escarpias. Narcisa deshizo el hechizo y volvió a ponerse el colgante –Puso a su hijo detrás de ella y tragó fuerte–. Draco, debes ser fuerte de mente, me entiendes? –Susurró– Si lo que ves te asusta, tienes que intentar que no se note... me has entendido? –Preguntó preocupada.

-Pero... –No pudo terminar de hablar.

Narcisa cogió a su hijo de la mano y comenzó a correr tirando de él por los pasillos con agilidad y rapidez. La mansión era un verdadero laberinto, pero Draco la conocía muy bien y su madre mejor aun. En un punto concreto y sin previo aviso, el suelo que pisaban cambió de aspecto, pasaron unos segundos hasta que Draco se dio cuenta de que lo que veía bajo sus pies era el piso inferior, al principio se asustó un poco ya que los techos de la Malfoy Manor eran tremendamente altos e invitaban al vértigo. Sin embargo resultó muy útil, ya que le confirmó que se dirigían hacia las escaleras principales, aunque inexplicablemente, estaban dando demasiados rodeos... giró la cabeza un segundo para comprobar si el suelo que quedaba atrás seguía siendo transparente, pero no. Aunque Draco comprobó asombrado que todas las luces y velas se apagaban a su paso. Jamas había visto su casa tan oscura. De pronto un choque le hizo frenar en seco y se vio obligado a reprimir un quejido. Había chocado con Narcisa, que observaba concentrada esperando encontrar algo en el piso inferior. Draco miraba también con curiosidad, sin poder evitar en pensar, que tenía que pedirle a su madre que le enseñase aquel encantamiento. Narcisa usó la varita para indicarle algo a Draco. Entonces Draco pudo ver a su padre entrar por la puerta del gran salón principal junto a unos hombres que identificó como Goyle y Crabbe padres, vestidos de mortífagos, dirigiéndose hacia las glamurosas botellas de cristal que contenían las carismas bebidas alcohólicas que su miserable progenitor rara vez bebía en su presencia. De repente, con un estruendo, las puertas del salón se abrieron y entró él, seguido de otros muchos. Era exactamente igual que en los recuerdos de Lucius, pero saber que aquello no era un recuerdo hacía que Draco sintiese mas escalofríos. Fue automático, Narcisa se tensó extremadamente, Lucius alzó su mirada hacia al techo, como si buscase algo, como si supiera que su mujer observaba. Narcisa apretó la mano de su hijo y algo tiró de él bruscamente. Ese algo se ensañó, le retorció todo el cuerpo, se lo estiró, lo encogió y le embotó el cerebro hasta que de pronto se sintió de nuevo medianamente normal. Cuando al fin sus rodillas tocaron el suelo, vomitó toda la cena que Melmie le había servido. Narcisa suspiró.

...

-Buenas noches, una habitación para dos, por favor. –Dijo Narcisa con su habitual cara de asco. Draco miraba en derredor intrigado, aquel sitio era enano, cutre y desastroso.

-Disculpe señora, podría entregarme su documentación para hacer el trámite? –Pidió amablemente el sorprendido recepcionista mirando su ropa. A Draco le pareció percibir un gesto canino, como un olfateo rápido, y luego una ligera y breve mueca de asco. Le dieron ganas de escupirle los restos de cena vomitada que se le había quedado entre los dientes.

-Bueno, eso no será necesario... –Susurró Narcissa, forzando una mueca amable e hizo un movimiento de mano discreto. El recepcionista sonrió como drogado y asintió ofreciéndoles la mejor habitación que había disponible sin necesidad de hacer registro ni cobro.

Ya en la diminuta habitación Draco pudo identificar algunos de los objetos que había visto en la única casa muggle que había visitado, como esa cosa rectangular negra colgada de la pared. Parecía un espejo negro enmarcado, se podía ver en él, aunque no tan nítidamente como en un espejo de los que conocía. Hermione tenía algo similar en el salón, aunque era más grande y no tenía aquella pequeña luz roja en la parte inferior.

-Madre, donde estamos...? –Preguntó Draco mirando la pequeña lucecita roja. Narcissa frunció el ceño como si hubiese estado deseando que esa pregunta no llegase nunca.

-Es importante que nos apartemos de lo que has visto en casa.

-Tengo la sensación de que no nos podremos apartar para siempre mama. Y algo me dice que tú también lo sabes. –Dijo mirando las ridículas camas individuales.

-No, para siempre no, pero al menos por ahora, o al menos esta noche… debemos... –Se quitó la capa y suspiró sentándose en una de las camas, que gruñó al recibir su peso– Será mejor que durmamos ya...

-En realidad... –Dijo arrugando la nariz– preferiría salir un rato mama... –Narcissa se levantó y Draco endureció su expresión– A solas. Lo necesito –Su madre pareció meditar al respecto– Son muggles, mama, nadie que me conozca se va a imaginar que estamos... –Miró su entorno con desprecio– aquí. Y... llevo mi varita, no te preocupes...

-Está bien Draco. Ten cuidado y no te alejes... –Volvió su ropa a la normalidad con cierta preocupación– Si no has vuelto en máximo dos horas saldré a buscarte, y si no te encuentro me inventaré una excusa convincente para nuestra desaparición y pondré al mismísimo Voldemort en tu busca si es necesario... Aunque espero que no lo sea.

-Mama... volveré pronto, vale? Solo necesito pasear un poco... –Cogió su varita y la ocultó en su manga para tenerla a su alcance.

Las calles estaban adornadas por setos. Las casas eran pequeñas pero bonitas, algunas tenían incluso algo de terreno. Olía un poco a humedad, pero no parecía haber llovido. El aire era cálido... pero le molestaba... algo no estaba en su sitio. Aquel lugar le sonaba demasiado. Entonces, la vio, allí frente a sus ojos estaba la casa de Hermione. Una parte de él le gritaba "huye" pero la que controlaba sus pies le dijo "corre". Tras un rato parado en medio de la calle contemplando la casa, Draco corrió más rápido de lo que había corrido jamás, pero cuando llegó a la entrada se dio cuenta de que no sabía que hacer a continuación. Rodeó la casa, saltó la pequeña valla y miró a través de las puertas de cristal. Todo seguía igual que aquella vez... quizás hubiese otra estantería más repleta de libros, pero todo estaba igual. El chico retrocedió algunos pasos y miró la que recordaba que era la ventana de Hermione. No se le ocurrió ninguna forma de subir así que miró a su alrededor. El barrio estaba silencioso y apagado.

-"Lumos" –Apuntó a su ventana. Nada ocurrió... Miró al suelo desesperado y bajo los rosales apreció pequeñas piedras– "Wingardium Leviosa" –La piedra levitó hasta la ventana y Draco la hizo chocar delicadamente tres veces contra el cristal. Nada. Suspiró exasperado y miró la puerta– JODER! –Gritó en un susurro– "Alohomora".

...

Miró aquella puerta. La puerta tras la cual se encontraba la habitación de Hermione. Hacía mucho tiempo de aquello pero había deseado volver muchas veces. Si el destino había hecho que su madre huyendo fuese a parar a aquel lugar... debía ser por algo. Empujó la puerta y aquel aroma sustituyó al oxígeno. Inmediatamente miró la cama... allí no había nadie. Abrió el armario sin importarle lo más mínimo el ruido. Había ropa pero no demasiada. La luz de la luna que se filtraba por su persiana, tocaba directamente en un cajón semi cerrado, haciendo que una tela conocida llamase su atención. Draco alargó su mano sin pensarlo y sacó la corbata de Slytherin que algún día le había pertenecido. Se la acercó a la cara, ahora olía a ella. La dejó sobre la cómoda del interior del armario y siguió buscando indicios del paradero de la chica. Miró por todas partes pero no había ni rastro del baúl. Entonces reparó en mirar su estantería. No había la misma cantidad casi indecente de libros y cuadernos que la otra vez... Lo mismo para el escritorio. No, definitivamente Hermione Granger se había ido, y a juzgar por lo que se había llevado con ella, sería por una larga temporada... entonces de pronto se preocupó. Anduvo hasta lo que sabía que era la habitación principal pero la puerta estaba cerrada. Por suerte no le hizo falta abrirla, unos minutos en silencio le bastaron para escuchar los ronquidos provenientes del otro lado de la puerta. Se giró aliviado. Estuviese donde estuviese, si hubiese sido una huida del país, sus padres no estarían allí.

Entonces volvió a su habitación. Allí se quedó, sentado sobre la cama con un tenue "lumos" apuntando al interior del armario, pensando en qué hubiese pasado si Hermione hubiese estado presente... lo último que debía hacer era volver a acercarse. Necesitaba coger algo suyo... cualquier cosa que le ayudase a recordar que no debía hablar con ella por mucho que lo deseara. Sin pensar, alargó su mano y volvió a coger aquella corbata esmeralda. Quien le iba a haber dicho que ese gesto iba a ser el acertado.

-D...raco... Malfoy? –Susurró una voz femenina y temblorosa desde el umbral de la puerta.

El cuerpo de Draco se heló. Lo primero que le nació fue un "Lumos máxima" mudo que cegase a la dueña de esa voz por si era bruja. El "Lumos" voló hasta el techo iluminando la habitación y parte del pasillo. La dueña de aquella voz soltó un grito ahogado y se tapó la cara con sus brazos. Pasados unos segundos de confusión, la señora se descubrió la cara y temblando, observó al chico, que si era posible, estaba más asustado que ella misma.

-Se... –Draco tartamudeó por primera vez en su vida– Señora Granger...? –Estaba claro que era ella. La mujer relajó su postura y se acercó de la misma forma en que se habría acercado a un depredador.

-Eres tú, verdad? –Dijo mirando y señalando la corbata que el chico aun sostenía en sus manos.

-S... si, señora... yo... –Draco, temblando y sin saber qué hacer, dejó la corbata sobre la cama, cambió su varita de mano, y alargó su brazo hacia ella para presentarse formalmente– Mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. Por favor, le ruego que disculpe mi irrupción a estas horas de la noche... –Dijo tartamudeando, supo que aquello no era correcto, pero él no sabía borrar recuerdos y huir no era una opción– Sé que no he pedido permiso para entrar pero, lógicamente no debo ser visto por... –su mente trabajó rápido, iba a decir muggles, pero no lo creía correcto– nadie. –Aquella fue la primera vez que ofreció su respeto a una persona no mágica. Ojalá hubiese podido ver la cara de sorpresa de Hermione al presenciar algo así. Aquello le causó una leve sonrisa. La señora Granger al verla, aceptó estrechar su mano.

-Está claro que has fracasado... –Dijo observando maravillada la luz que bailaba despacio tocando el techo.

Draco dio un respingo como si lo hubiese olvidado y la luz desapareció. La señora Granger encendió la lamparita que descansaba sobre la mesilla de noche de Hermione como si temiese quedarse a oscuras con aquel chico. Tras unos segundos en silencio, le tomó por inofensivo, y sonrió para calmarle. Draco miró al suelo avergonzado.

-Creo… que debería irme. Es… tarde… –Dijo Draco esperando a que la mujer se apartase de la puerta.

-No… por favor. No me importa, mañana no tengo que hacer nada. Me asusté al oírte subir pero… no pasa nada. Creo que me alegro de que estés aquí. –Draco alzó una ceja intrigado, la señora Granger comprendió lo que aquello podía parecer y decidió especificar– No, veras, es que eso quiere decir que lo que me dijo la mujer que se llevó a mi hija era cierto. Pocos saben dónde está y eso quiere decir que está a salvo. Gracias a ti he comprendido que es mejor que yo no supiera la ubicación… pero… por qué has venido tú a buscarla?

-Solo… estaba por la zona y quería saludar... –Carraspeó– ¿Disculpe señora pero…?

-Deja de llamarme así, me siento tan vieja... me llamo Jean... –Sonrió y miró el pequeño reloj de su hija– Y soy lo suficientemente lista como para saber que nadie pasa a saludar a estas horas, ni siquiera en el mundo mágico... Ha pasado algo? Puedo hacer yo algo por ti? –Draco pudo ver su preocupación.

-Mire... Jean. No veo a su hija desde el curso pasado. Si quiere saber la verdad, no debería estar aquí. Esto... ha sido la mayor casualidad de mi vida, y créame en el mundo mágico hay gente que cree que las casualidades no existen. Yo no debería haber acabado aquí esta noche. Y usted no debería haberme visto... –Murmuró frustrado.

-Entiendo... bueno… –Dijo reflexionando, con la misma expresión forzada que Hermione– no se mucho del mundo mágico, pero mi hija recibía pájaros con cartas a diario. Está claro que vuestra mensajería es más eficaz que la nuestra... así que… por qué estás realmente aquí? –Draco parecía estar ideando alguna mentira, pero Jane Granger no se lo iba a permitir– Ya que irrumpes en mi casa, no tengas la poca vergüenza de mentirme –Dijo perdiendo la paciencia. Hizo una pausa para respirar hondo–. Bueno… al menos dime si tiene que ver con el mago ese… –Preguntó con voz queda. Draco la miró sorprendido.

-Qué mago? Cómo es posible que usted...?

-Crees que después de lo que ocurrió en segundo año iba a aceptar estar totalmente desinformada sobre los sucesos de vuestro mundo? Tuve una extensa conversación con Dumbledore al respecto. En un momento dado, llegué a la conclusión de que no podía evitar el destino de mi hija. Y lo asumí. Pero eso no quiere decir que me haya conformado con que me mantuviesen ciega. Así que –suspiró– aunque últimamente no me sirva de mucho, durante las vacaciones recibo "El profeta". Estoy suscrita con el nombre de una squib, claro. Aquello fue lo primero que le pedí a Dumbledore y vaya si se agarró a ello. Se limita a enviarme ese periódico, pero no me aclara nada en absoluto sobre mis dudas, con que muchas de las cosas no las entiendo.

-Ese viejo loco... es una ley de las más sagradas. Mantener a los muggles al margen de todo eso! –Dijo indignado sin poder contenerse.

-Antes de quejarte de alguien que rompe las reglas, piensa en donde estas tú ahora... –Se rio la madre. Draco no pudo más que pensar, que Jane Granger no era consciente de lo de lleno que había dado en la diana–. Mira, hace tiempo que Hermione no me habla de ti... pero creo que bastantes cosas tiene ya mi niña en la cabeza, como para que tú se lo hagas más difícil, comprendes? Ella ya me explicó algunas razones para la forma en la que tú la tratabas, pero Malfoy, ella no tiene la culpa de los ideales que tiene tu familia –Aquello fue un puñal para el estómago de Draco. Al parecer Granger madre, sí que sabía en qué medida estaba en lo cierto al hacerle ver que estaba rompiendo algunas reglas– No crees que sois demasiado jóvenes para haceros daño? ¡Anda que no hay juventud por ahí para conocer!

-Señora... Jean. –Rectificó justo a tiempo– No puedo ofrecerle la vida que me gustaría... pero eso no quiere decir que...

-Oh por dios hijo, hablas como si tuvieses el doble de tu edad, sois niños! Por amor de dios...

-Señora, en mi mundo, los de mi clase... bueno, los padres acostumbran a prometer a sus hijos entre los quince y los diecisiete años, a otras familias de características similares –Aquello horrorizó a Jean, para ella eso formaba parte del medievo–. Le digo con el corazón en la mano que me habría gustado que la situación fuese la propia para con su hija. Pero sin embargo eso no puede ocurrir. Todo el dolor –Hizo otra pausa– que yo le he causado a su hija, ha sido tan solo para tratar de protegerla de gente como mi padre... para que se alejase de mi sin dudar.

-Entonces dime, Draco Malfoy. Si lo tienes tan claro… ¿Qué haces aquí...? –Jane ocultó su sorpresa por escuchar a un niño tan joven hablar de aquella manera tan recatada y seria.

-Nada en absoluto señora. No debí venir jamás... –Draco no ocultó su vergüenza.

-Está claro que eres inteligente. Bueno, ahora debo preguntarte algo... –Draco la miró intrigado– Tú lo sabes verdad? Draco; Aquella mujer se llevó a Hermione y me prometió que estaría a salvo, por supuesto sé lo suficiente de él como para asustarme, pero en el profeta dicen que no ha vuelto. Aunque si no ha vuelto… ¿Que peligro corre mi hija? Algunos incluso dicen que murió.

-Morir? –Draco miró a aquella mujer y se dio cuenta de que en verdad no comprendía la magnitud de la situación– Jean... no debo contarte nada…

-Tampoco deberías estar aquí –Interrumpió con desesperación–. Quieres que Dumbledore se entere?

-Señora Granger con todo respeto –Draco se levantó ofendido y se abrochó la chaqueta como lo habría hecho un diplomático–, no creo que le gustase la desmemorización, no poseo una gran experiencia en ese campo...

-Vienes a mi casa, a poner a mi hija en peligro, sin ser invitado, sin permiso. Y me amenazas? –Se levantó cruzándose de brazos– Así actúa la "gente con clase" de tu mundo? Qué triste. –Draco la miró fijamente. Aquella mujer no tenía ni idea de lo que le habría pasado de haberle dicho aquello a otro mago de sangre pura que no fuese él.

-Señora Granger, no me gusta esta situación, y me pongo en su lugar. Creame. Con que solo le diré que si se han llevado a Hermione, significa que está a salvo. De lo que sea que pueda resultar una amenaza. –Dijo resignado.

-Sólo quiero saber, si es verdad que ha vuelto... de boca de alguien que creo que lo sabe con absoluta certeza. Cuando mi hija vino con esa corbata, dijo que era de Slyth... no recuerdo el nombre completo...

-Slytherin.

-Si. Eso fue más tarde, pero la primera vez que escuché aquel nombre fue cuando mi hija estuvo a punto de morir, atacada por una serpiente gigante –Jean temblaba.

Draco suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Vaya carta de presentación tenía. Una avalancha de recuerdos le invadió. Se pudo ver a si mismo cuidando de las mandrágoras con la cara llena de sudor y tierra, tan solo con la intención de que Sprout las pudiese mandar para que Snape, las recibiera lo antes posible e hiciese la maldita poción. Finalmente accedió a contarle la historia de las casas por encima, para que entendiese al menos, que el mal no residía en Slytherin concretamente. Jean debía estar muy desesperada, porque a pesar de no haber obtenido excesiva información útil sobre la situación actual, su alivio fue notable al tener algo nuevo en lo que pensar.

-Ese hombre es el mal, no Slytherin. Y si, muchos que estamos en Slytherin tenemos que ver con él, pero no todos... y en mi caso, no por voluntad propia –Hizo una pausa que Jean estuvo a punto de aprovechar para preguntar otra cosa, Draco se desesperó y se le soltó la lengua–. Si, el señor tenebroso ha vuelto, pero como le he dicho, debe saber que los magos que rodean a su hija son muy capaces. Sobre todo debe saber que su hija... –Suspiró y cerró los ojos pensando en ella– Su hija no necesita que nadie la proteja más que de sí misma. Y de eso ya me encargo yo, manteniendo la distancia con ella.

El silencio que vino a continuación fue casi reconfortante. Aunque quizás demasiado largo.

-Realmente la quieres, verdad Draco? –Sonrió Jean. Draco puso su habitual sonrisa de medio lado– Si... los adultos a menudo olvidamos lo que es enamorarse de esa manera a vuestra edad. Ian y yo nos enamoramos cuando estábamos en la facultad –Draco la miró extrañado pero no quiso interrumpir–, éramos más mayores que vosotros, pero de alguna manera, estábamos seguros de que terminaríamos juntos... Claro que nosotros no teníamos tantas complicaciones como vosotros... –Se hizo un silencio incómodo– Las veces que ella ha hablado de ti… –Para sorpresa de Jean, Draco interrumpió.

-Si señora. La quiero... –Aquella fue la primera vez que lo admitió en voz alta– Cuando estoy con ella se me olvida la edad que tengo, mis amigos, mi casa, mi origen…

-Entonces cuida de ella. Tú estás en ese bando... –Draco sintió una punzada. No quería creer que había escogido bando– Habla con Dumbledore chico, quizás él te pueda ofrecer protección... –Dijo desesperada.

-Señora no lo entiende... esto no funciona así. Mis padres están en esto, antes o después me voy a ver involucrado. Hacer un trato implica muchos riesgos... No puedo hacerle eso a mi familia, y sinceramente tampoco creo que fuese productivo para su hija, al igual que mencionarle a alguien mi presencia aquí esta noche… –Ambos se callaron durante un breve rato–. Tengo que irme... mi madre debe estar preocupada...

-Espera, no te vayas... –Jean Granger salió de la habitación, Draco obedeció por respeto– Toma, quiero que tengas esto... –Jean le tendió una imagen. Una imagen preciosa. Se trataba de una foto. Lo mas raro fue ver que no se movía. Pudo reconocer a Jean mucho más joven, sujetando por la mano a una Hermione enana de unos seis años que sonreía de forma muy radiante. Estaban en lo que parecía un bosque, con una tienda de campaña al fondo. Era un día soleado. Draco no supo que decir, ni que pensar– Es mi niña... –Sollozó Jean.

-Haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para proteger a Hermione, señora Granger... lo juro. –Dijo despacio, sin poder apartar los ojos de la foto. Sabía que llevarla con él era un riesgo, pero la ocultaría bien. Conocía a la persona indicada para enseñarle a hacerlo. De pronto la madre de Hermione comenzó a llorar. Draco suspiró y la rodeó con un brazo. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho? Suspiró. Jean se abrazó a él como si el chico fuese su última esperanza.

-Sé que lo harás... –Se secó las lágrimas y se apartó un poco avergonzada– Discúlpame... es difícil controlarme en esta situación –Draco asintió comprensivo–. Hay algo más que debes saber. No le contaré a nadie tu situación con mi hija, y mucho menos tu presencia aquí esta noche. Ella ya me advirtió que las cosas podrían complicarse, incluso antes de lo del mago este tenebroso que dices que ha vuelto.

-Muchas gracias por su comprensión, señora Granger. –Draco se despidió en la puerta, lo que se le hizo extremadamente raro.

Al volver, Narcisa le echó la bronca, pero estaba tan contenta de verle que se le pasó rápido.

...

Después de pasar la mayoría del verano en la casa de los Black, Hermione se alegró mucho de estar camino de Hogwarts. Sin Harry presente y con todos los Weasley alrededor, Ron y ella habían desarrollado un extraño comportamiento parecido al de un matrimonio durante su estancia en el Numero 12 de Grimmauld Place que... no terminaba de comprender. Se había dado cuenta gracias a las insinuaciones de Ginny, que parecía alegrarse de que por fin pasase algo entre ellos. Algo que Hermione se repetía a diario que no estaba pasando. Quería desvanecer ese extraño vínculo poco a poco antes de que pudiese llegar más lejos... y estando encerrados en aquella casa, resultaba casi imposible. Inconscientemente, ella seguía a Ron y él la seguía a ella. Era como si ella se sintiese más segura a su lado y claro, él encantado.

Hermione dejó de alegrarse de estar en el tren cuando anunció que Ron y ella debían buscar el vagón de los prefectos. De nuevo solos. Se pudo notar como Harry se incomodó mientras que Ron optó por disimular sin mucho acierto.

Cuando Ron y ella llegaron al vagón adecuado, ambos se quedaron perplejos. Hermione por pura lógica y al contrario de Ron, se esperaba ver a Draco allí, pero... Pansy Parkinson... prefecta de Slytherin?! La sangre le hirvió, no era ni de lejos la Slytherin idónea para el puesto. A decir verdad se esperaba más ver a Daphne Greengrass, aunque fuese por calificaciones o... por no ser más tonta que un troll. Todo el mundo lo habría esperado. Ese mismo pensamiento le llevó al siguiente. Miró a Ron de soslayo, pensó en Harry, Dean Thomas e incluso en Neville... se habría esperado tener junto a ella a cualquier persona que no fuese Ronald Weasley como prefecto... y entonces suspiró. Siempre se sentía mal cuando menospreciaba mentalmente a Ron.

Cuando ambos se acercaron, Draco frunció fugazmente el ceño y se pegó a Pansy, alejándose de ellos lo más posible. Hermione pudo sentir a Ron tensarse como un perro de presa a punto de saltar. Pero afortunadamente llegaron los prefectos de Hufflepuff y la reunión comenzó.

Mientras les dictaban sus obligaciones, Hermione no sentía ganas de mirarle... y si en algún lugar de su interior las sintió, las inhibió con rotundo éxito. En cambio Draco si tenía problemas para quitarle los ojos de encima. Pero la miraba con una expresión tan asqueada que nadie se extrañó por ello. Al terminar, Ron y Hermione fueron en búsqueda de Harry, pero antes de alejarse lo suficiente, Hermione giró la cabeza sin pensar, sin motivo... hasta dar de lleno con su mirada. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y su mirada volvió a donde siempre debió estar, al frente. En aquel momento no tenía ni idea de la perturbación que ese acto reflejo desencadenaría en el interior de Malfoy.

Ya en el vagón, reunidos con Luna, Neville, Ginny y Harry... Hermione tuvo que regañar a Ron por alardear de las ventajas que le otorgaba su recién puesto de prefecto. A lo que Ron respondió con un repertorio de chistes ofensivos hacia Crabbe y Goyle, que desató la risa inexplicablemente escandalosa de Luna, provocando que la revista que llevaba rato leyendo se deslizase hasta el suelo y llamando la atención de Harry. La cara del pobre chico era un poema después de leer tanta tontería junta... Ron le preguntó por su contenido y Hermione hizo una crítica muy falta de amabilidad. Obviamente ofendió a Luna, ya que su padre era el editor. Todos los vellos del cuerpo de Hermione se erizaron, no le convenía tener a esa chica en contra, aunque la gente la tomase por una "Lunática" sabía lo suficiente como para hacer su vida más complicada... así que sin mucho éxito trató de arreglarlo.

Antes de poder recuperarse del mal trago, la puerta se abrió. Suspiró cansada, y alzó la vista. Eran Draco, Crabbe y Goyle desafiando a Harry. Hermione no atendió a la conversación, pero todos sus amigos comenzaron a reír... con que no tuvo más remedio que hacer lo mismo para disimular. Aquello no ayudó para aplacar a Draco, que sintió una punzada al reconocer la risa de Hermione de entre la de todos los presentes.

-Cómo te sientes al quedar por debajo de un Weasley? –Dijo acariciando su insignia de prefecto, la cual llevaba clavada en su impecable túnica. Aquellas palabras tuvieron el efecto de un dementor en todo el compartimento.

-Cállate Malfoy! –Dijo Hermione bruscamente sintiendo su sangre bullir. El silencio duró unos segundos mientras los presentes que se habían percatado asimilaban la situación. Malfoy trató de parecer imperturbable.

-Estas nervioso Potter? Me alegro. Te voy a perseguir día tras día y cuando cometas un error...

-Largo! –Hermione se puso de pie frente a Draco en forma de amenaza, aquello le pilló desprevenido pero surgió efecto.

Tan cerca... de nuevo.

Draco miró a Harry una última vez en forma de advertencia y se fue seguido de unos desconcertados Crabbe y Goyle.

-Eh, qué ha sido eso? –Preguntó Goyle empujando a Draco.

-No me toques! –Draco le dio un manotazo y le empujó de vuelta.

-Eh, eh es que estáis locos!? –Dijo Crabbe separándoles y mirando en derredor– AH! –Ambos le apartaron con brusquedad y el chico cayó al suelo de espaldas. Draco le miró.

-Qué está pasando! Qué demonios hacéis? –Irrumpió Pansy preocupada ayudando a Crabbe a levantarse. Draco la miró con resentimiento y se alejó– Me vais a explicar que ha sido eso? –Exigió Pansy mirando a Goyle, que se limitó a negar temeroso.

...

Draco pasó el resto del viaje en tren sentado junto al solitario Nott, que leía muy entretenido el contenido de un cuaderno elegante.

Astoria Greengrass, sentada junto a sus amigas, fijó su mirada en Draco, después en Nott y finalmente la paseó por todo el vagón pestañeando con elegancia natural. Antes de bajarse del tren Crabbe y Goyle se quedaron observando a Draco fijamente desde el otro lado del vagón, y no con buenos ojos. Draco se dio cuenta, se acercó a ellos y los tres comenzaron a susurrarse aparentemente con malas pulgas, mientras la multitud bajaba. Una de las compañeras de su clase, la cogió del brazo y la adentró en la multitud que se hallaba en el andén. Astoria no alcanzó a oir ni ver nada mas.

-No voy a tolerar que ninguno de vosotros me toque, está claro? Estamos juntos en esto pero nada va a volver a ser lo que era. –Dijo alistándose la chaqueta. Goyle hizo ademan de perder la paciencia pero Crabbe le agarró a tiempo.

-Basta. No podemos confiar prácticamente en nadie, pero nosotros no somos el enemigo... –Murmuró Crabbe ofuscado.

-Tampoco somos amigos. –Sentenció Draco bajando del tren. Pansy se acercó a él y le guió hasta los alumnos de primer año para comenzar sus funciones de prefectos. Antes de irse, miró a sus otros dos compañeros de forma severa.

-Bienvenidos a Hogwarts! Estoy segura de que muchos de vosotros estáis asustados, pero... no hay motivo para ello –Dijo una sonriente Hermione respaldada por Hannah Abbott, que asentía compulsivamente a todo lo que decía la Gryffindor.

-Bueno, deberíais asustaros, aun podríais entrar en Sly... –Un golpe interrumpió a Ron– AY! Hermione, eso no era necesario! –Recriminó frotándose el brazo.

-No digas eso, debe ser la primera cosa productiva que ha hecho en su vida. Deberías premiarla. Ya sabes, como si fuese una lechuza en pleno aprendizaje… –Dijo Pansy riéndose como una idiota buscando la complicidad de Malfoy, que se limitó a morder su manzana verde como si no lo hubiese escuchado.

-Tú crees? –Dijo Padma cruzándose de brazos– Yo creo que ha hecho cosas bastante productivas a lo largo de los diferentes cursos... como por ejemplo, superaros a los dos –Hizo una pausa malévola–, en todo... –Sentenció haciendo reír y cuchichear a todos los alumnos de primero, ante la furibunda mirada de Pansy.

-Ya basta Padma –Reprendió Anthony Goldstein–. Somos la primera imagen de Hogwarts que reciben estos alumnos de primer año, esto no es lo apropi... –Intentó terminar pero fue apartado de mala manera por Draco. Lo que provocó una media sonrisa de Padma y una mirada reprobatoria de Hermione.

-Sí, sí... lo que tú quieras. Estoy seguro de que la mayoría sois mestizos o nacidos de muggles! –Escupió Draco rabioso, haciendo enfurecer a Hermione. Claramente estaba pagando con ellos, la frustración de no haberle partido la cara de mono a Goyle, pero eso nadie lo sabía–. Que os quede claro que esas risas de antes os van a costar caras durante el curso. –Pansy se dispuso a apoyar aquellas amenazas, pero Draco salió en dirección a los carruajes y se callço para seguirle como un perrito faldero.

-No va a cambiar nunca! Ni con la "P" en el pecho puede comportarse! –Bufó Hermione pateando el suelo.

-Qué esperabas? Con "P" o sin ella... es Malfoy... –Obvió Ron, preguntándose por qué Harry y Hermione estaban tan irritables aquel día.

-Si... ya lo veo. –Al ver que todos los carruajes empezaban a llenarse, Hermione corrió en dirección a Harry soltando sapos y culebras, seguida de Ron.

...

-"Genial, estupendo..." –Pensó Hermione tras el discurso del sombrero seleccionador– "Acaba de decirnos que aunque nos separemos en casas diferentes debemos estar unidos..." –Su mirada se desvió hacia Draco lentamente– "Si ese trozo de tela supiera lo difícil que es... No hemos aprendido del error que cometieron los fundadores al dividir la escuela, lo repetimos a diario..." –Draco le devolvió la mirada dejándola fija en ella, Hermione cerró los ojos unos segundos y se miró las manos, cerradas en puños sobre su regazo.

Tras la selección de casas para los alumnos de primer año se sirvió la cena. Hermione observó con repulsión como hablaba Ron con la boca llena. Harry Debatía con Nick Casi Decapitado sobre las palabras del sombrero.

-Quiere que todos seamos amigos...? –Por la desviación de su mirada Hermione supuso que miró hacia la mesa de Slytherin, seguramente a Draco– Eso es... imposible... –Dijo asqueado. Hermione suspiró profundamente. Hacía mucho que Harry parecía haber olvidado por completo el asunto que ella había tenido con Malfoy. Y empezaba a molestarle seriamente.

Ron ofendió a Nick, que intentaba hacer cambiar de idea a Harry sobre relacionarse con "todos". Con que Hermione se enfadó con Ron y el resto de la cena se sumió en un silencio incómodo. Lavender le guiñó el ojo a Parvati y poco le faltó para dar saltitos en el sitio. Parvati se limitó a sonreír y negar con la cabeza mirando a Hermione de reojo como si quisiera pedirle perdón.

-Los alumnos de primer año deben saber, que el acceso al bosque que rodea parte de los terrenos de Hogwarts, está terminantemente prohibido. Incluso para los que ya llevan un tiempo con nosotros. –Los tres Gryffindor rieron cómplices.

Dumbledore repitió las prohibiciones como cada año y anunció el cambio en el profesorado. En ese momento paró de hablar y fue interrumpido por Dolores Umbridge. Su discurso dejó claro que el ministerio estaba interfiriendo en Hogwarts, pues resultaba que aquella mujer era trabajadora de confianza de Fudge, perteneciendo incluso al consejo de Wizengamot.

Tras la cena Hermione y Ron, así como todos los demás prefectos de las otras casas, reunieron como pudieron a los alumnos de primer año para guiarlos a la sala común.

-Primer año por aquí, no se os ocurra separaros o yo misma os llevaré derechitos con Filch para que os cuelgue en las mazmorras, entendido? –Amenazó Pansy seguida de Draco, que en aquel momento mantenía la mirada fija en Astoria, con su expresión habitual de indiferencia–. Que poca gracia me hace tener que encargarme de estos mocosos, no entiendo por qué ese viejo loco me ha elegido para esto... –Al escuchar aquello, Draco la miró divertido por primera vez en meses–. Vaya, hace tanto que no veo esa expresión... que casi me das miedo. –Rio ella. Draco se puso serio de nuevo.

-Últimamente no tengo muchos motivos para reír...

-Lo se Draco, pero verás como todo mejorará, al fin y al cabo aun no te ha llamado "a ti"... –Miró de reojo a los niños de primer año y se calló. Estaban entretenidos mirando en todas direcciones pero debía tener precaución con lo que decía.

-Ya te lo dije Pansy, lo estoy esperando. Mejor yo... que ella. –Sentenció Draco parándose frente al muro de entrada de su sala común. Pansy le miró de forma reprobatoria pero no dijo nada.

...

Aquella noche fue la primera que no hubo risas, bromas y peleas en su habitación antes de irse a dormir. Los cinco chicos estaban serios, callados... tanto que les llegaba un eco lejano desde el resto de las habitaciones, en las que las risas y sonidos de encantamientos reinaban.

Goyle estaba tumbado en su cama mirando al techo, Nott repasaba las páginas del mismo cuaderno que leía en el tren, Zabini ordenaba cuidadosamente la ropa en su baúl y Crabbe se mantenía sentado a los pies de su cama, mirándoles a todos uno por uno como si hubiese perdido algo que no conseguía recuperar. Draco por su parte estaba tumbado con la almohada sobre la cabeza, relajado... le pareció que había pasado una eternidad desde que se sintió así por última vez... sabiendo a ciencia cierta que nadie iba a acudir a irrumpir en aquella habitación para perturbar su paz...

"BUM! SLAM! PLAF!"

-JAJAJAJA... ja... ja... –La risa se ahogó. Había dos chicos en el suelo. Uno estaba encima del otro sujetando su jersey y con el brazo listo para darle un puñetazo al que tenía debajo, cuando alzó la vista lentamente y se encontró a los cinco chicos apuntando con sus varitas. El que estaba debajo siguió su mirada y al ver la habitación en la que habían irrumpido, se puso tan blanco como la cera. Empujó a su contrincante (que estaba en shock), para tratar de quitárselo de encima y una vez lo consiguió corrió por su vida, derrapando en el proceso. El otro se limitó a arrastrarse por el suelo hacia atrás y a cerrar la puerta como buenamente pudo.

Los cinco Slytherins bajaron sus varitas. Draco la tiró contra la cama con fiereza y gruñó, eso desató el comienzo de una conversación que hubiese sido mejor no tener.

-Maldito imbécil! Mañana le arrancaré la cara y se la haré comer al otro! –Bufó Zabini.

-Tenemos que tranquilizarnos... –Murmuró Crabbe.

-Cállate ya! Tú has saltado igual que nosotros! –Acusó Goyle.

-Cerrar la boca todos de una vez! –Exclamó Draco que sólo quería olvidar todo para poder dormir bien por primera vez en meses. Nott se mantenía callado.

-Menos humos rubito, a pesar de lo que llevas pensando toda tu vida, aquí nadie te ha nombrado líder de nada. –Escupió Zabini con resentimiento acumulado.

Draco se dirigió hacia a él con claras intenciones de hacérselo repetir, Zabini sonrió dispuesto a recibirle encantado, pero una pared cóncava luminosa, que parecía escudar a Blaise se interpuso entre ambos.

-Se acabó. –Dijo Nott con seriedad. Draco le miró, no había varita. Nott no parpadeaba y su mirada dejaba claro que aquello que los chicos tenían intención de hacer no iba ocurrir. Volvió a mirar a Blaise, que se sentó en la cama y apartó la mirada. Malfoy asintió y salió del cuarto cerrando tras de sí.

Aquella fue la primera noche del nuevo curso. Tan solo... la primera.

.

.

 **IMPORTANTE:**

En el libro de "La orden del Fénix" se realiza la prueba de Ron para Quidditch con Alicia Spinnet al mando del equipo. Sin embargo en las películas esto ocurre en "El príncipe mestizo" con Harry y Ginny al mando. Quiero dejar claro que por razones obvias de tiempo que no tengo para leer los libros enteros, ésto ocurrirá en los capítulos que correspondan a "El Príncipe mestizo".

 **MAS IMPORTANTE AUN:**

Estoy pensando en omitir "Crused child" y hacer mi propia versión de lo que habría sido la continuación de la historia. Lo que no se es si al terminar éste lo separaré en otro fic... Qué pensáis al respecto? Si es que hay alguien leyendome :l

 **Espero que este cap os guste después de tanto tiempo, y os pido paciencia para Draco (por comentarios y mensajes anteriores), tiene demasiadas cosas en la cabeza. No es fácil querer/tener todo y nada a la vez... de hecho creo que todos coincidiremos en que de primeras, en el canon cuando aparece Draco, pone nervioso a cualquiera, y eso se debe a que es complicadillo de comprender, su vida no fue fácil señores.**

 ***Si me quieres motivar comparte el fic pls!**

 **Y si dejas rewiev te adoraré para always! Venga anímate, que p** **or ser tú... ES GRATIS!**

 **Perdón si hay algún fallo, porque como me lo vuelva a leer lo borro entero. Procedo a vendarme los ojos y darle a publicar.**

 **YA ME CALLO.**

 **Un besito y gracias por estar ahí, en alguna parte.**

 **(SI ES QUE NO OS HABEIS FUGADO DESPUES DE TANTO TIEMPO).**


End file.
